Allure of Darkness
by JeffC FTW
Summary: She saw him in dreams, without ever knowing where he came from or who he was. So she painted a portrait of his face. When he finally appeared before her eyes, she found herself thrust into a world of monsters and seduction.
1. The Man in Red

**I know vampire fics exist for our beloved Naruto characters (especially Itachi), but for barely a year now, I dreamed of doing one for him and Hanaru (the OC belonging to my best friend who lets me use her), and it involved certain facts on vampire lore, the anime Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate, Bram Stoker's Dracula, and a few fics from this website that inspired me.**

 **I was originally gonna have this for last Halloween, but other fics got completed with two currents about halfway done. And chapters are named after and based off YouTube composers Brunuhville (fic named after one of his), Adrian von Ziegler, and Derek and Brandon Fiechter. After all this time, they never get old to serve as basis. :) This first was originally called "Lady in Red" by the latter twin brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: nothing except the main OC is mine.**

Chapter One

The Man in Red

She saw him in dreams, without ever knowing where he came from - or WHO he was.

It happened for several weeks each night that passed since last October, when her brother disappeared on the night of his birthday, out of nowhere and worrying her to death. Their parents were gone years ago, leaving the two of them managing the art gallery and the music business they started with all their friends from childhood. Two months today came and went to be exact, with no leads. No blood, no DNA matching - absolutely nothing.

She would go to sleep every night on prescribed medication from her doctor, wake up on time and then go about like nothing was wrong. But her friends knew as well as she did that nothing would ever be right again.

Each night she would slip beneath the teal-and-mauve oasis-patterned bedspread an hour after taking her pill and herbal tea, then fall into a deep sleep...and then _he_ would appear in her psyche, lasting in a second which was really the entire night. When she would open her eyes, she would blink away the sun while the face was crystal clear as it was in that single moment. The face was handsome, aristocratic, with a mysterious beauty out of this world. That visage would turn halfway from her so she didn't see everything, but she saw enough: he appeared to be very sad, as if he'd lost someone near and dear to him, or had seen too much to know there was very little true happiness in the world. His gaze was a flash of red spinning with dark of night. Long hair black as midnight was in a ponytail below the nape of his neck, the locks waving in the wind, and his clothes appeared to be red.

He never said a word to her, as though his appearance was enough.

This morning she awoke to the calm flute and ringing gong of her Smartphone alarm. With a murmur, Hanaru pushed the snooze and then stretched before throwing off the covers. Without wasting time, she pulled off her black night dress which resembled a peasant wench from medieval times, covered with flowers of brown, green, ivory, yellow and pink. She made way into the excuse of a bath and shower stall, turning the hot water on and enjoying waking up to hot steam and nature from the pipes, but there was no such thing as remaining in heaven forever.

Hanaru Uzumaki lived in this apartment along with her friend and roommate, Temari Sabaku, for the better part of two years. So much happened to them and their friends it wasn't even funny, that their music recording business and art gallery was based off. Her parents gone, her brother disappeared. Temari's case was similar, though one brother dead and the other gone since his birthday in the middle of January this year. For that, her scary temper increased over the littlest of things. It was nothing Hanaru couldn't handle.

Joined in their group was Shikamaru Nara, Temari's boyfriend, and Choji Akimichi. All had their own problems that brought them together, hers and Temari's already spoken. Shikamaru was their assistant manager and fellow performer for the number, lazy but still got the job done and was very passionate. He just wanted something that didn't involve dealing with ludicrous paperwork and stressed out people in his family's tactician agency. Though it still didn't stop him from saying some things were a "drag". Choji had been his best friend since they were boys, although his weight and love of food brought him childhood bullying, yet it didn't stop him. His father ran the local grill, and Shikamaru lost his in the war against Ame, a smaller country which was constant with rain and suffered tremendously.

Their main manager was Asuma Sarutobi, a war veteran who retired early due to losing his arm and had a mechanical replacement, always smoking much to the disapproval of his wife. But he cared about all of them.

Their group went by the name _Higeki-tekina ai_ \- "tragic love". _Irony, huh?_

Although nothing had been the same since the disappearances of Naruto and Gaara, as well as the death of Kankuro when he tried to find his and Temari's younger brother.

Suddenly, there was a harsh knock on the door. "Is your pretty ass ready yet?" She burst out laughing and turned off the showerhead, grabbing her towel to wrap around. Opening the door, she saw her lifelong friend outside, arms folded across her chest. "Going to make us late when we might as well have something that will break through the department? Is that piece ready soon?" Just like Temari to never let her waste another minute, but she also knew that Hanaru had taken all the time she needed, and the other blonde couldn't agree more.

In her hands was the portrait she sketched as a rough draft, because before she would translate to colors vivid as her dream, it had to be as perfect as she saw it. Temari's cheeks were slightly pink. "At this rate, you could make the mark by Christmas. It'll be a hell of a present," she said with a little sneer, but nowhere near malicious. Though beneath that was a deep anger at both brothers gone like her friend had her only snatched. Anger that she couldn't protect them both, and she was also their big sister!

Sometimes Hanaru shared that rage, because nobody saw it coming. Not with Gaara, then not with Naruto. Neither of them had a connection that the police could piece together. And the new guy who'd been on that job a couple weeks had been telling her that she should very much give up when it had only been _two months,_ if they don't find her brother as they never found Temari's _._

"He'll end up being bought by a frenzied girl ridden with hormones, or she would ask her daddy to get it for her. Or better yet, a woman our age with wishful thinking." Her teal eyes sparkled with mischievous emphasis. "Or maybe...my own girl is having some of her own?" _Guilty as charged, but how can I be happy when I know my baby brother is missing?_

Hanaru rolled her eyes and walked past her roommate, who was already dressed unlike herself. The dress fitted on Temari's goddess form was the black version of the famed Marilyn Monroe, tied around the back of the neck, beneath a tight black leather jacket with studs. Her hair was nothing that the Uzumaki ever saw, and it was held up in four consecutive pigtails which showed off round moonstones in her ears. Just like her to be sexy and blunt even when they were kids. Just the two of them when she had trouble making friends, although that was due to being the daughter of the Prime Minister of Suna.

Both she and Temari loved art, though the latter was the one to decorate their flat with relics of the past, particularly the Heian era. Although Hanaru brought art to life by her hand, rather than just wallowing in it. This man from her psyche and on the current piece of paper proved it.

"The boys would be interested, you know," Temari was saying as she sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her from the fully nude state to now. They had no secrets about their bodies. Hanaru was by then in a mauve blouse and tight gray jeans, fastening on her watch. The three interconnected leather straps were ravished with the ornate watch in the middle, and in the middle of each outer strap was a clear heart crystal in the same setting. _Keeping time and looking pretty, just like Grandpa Jiraiya said when he gave this to me._

Black satin snugged her right wrist at the selected length of her choosing, so now the black rose sided with a clear crystal rested face-up. She'd been called a pretty flower with an appetite for the dark and mysterious, which was true in itself.

 _And the man in my dreams and in the picture I made - it all began when Naruto vanished._

Thinking about her brother began when she picked up the necklace he gave her on her last birthday, less than a month prior. The silver wings closed in on the smooth, round onyx, and dripping from beneath was a natural white quartz. She squeezed her eyes shut, closing her fingers around it, bowing her head forward and letting her long hair cover her face on either side.

"Naruto," she croaked, the pointed ends of the wings digging into her palms, touching important veins.

~o~

 _They were on the apartment balcony when the sun was setting, the breeze sending autumn leaves in the air and others into the streets in late September._

 _"Happy birthday, sister!"_

 _She always got him presents when they were kids, and as adults it hadn't changed. "What did you get me this time?" She watched as he removed one of his hands from behind himself. Her throat was too dry to even gasp, but she swallowed at the beautiful necklace which looked heavy but was actually lightweight above her breastbone._

 _Naruto grinned at her. "Raven wings, Hanaru, and they guard the black stone which is supposed to protect you from all that bad energy and emotions, end a bad relationship, boost your self-esteem, and enhance your sense." And beneath it was the white crystal to absorb evil forces and cleanse the spirit. He got her something that really meant something._

 _"Little brother, thank you. This is the best present I ever had from you." She bent her head and kissed his forehead. Something she did since they were growing up, because unusual for siblings, they'd been very close. Their parents died when they were kids, but before that, they were both often away because of work, but as far as Hanaru could remember, Mom and Dad never told her and Naruto WHAT they did for a living. They were left in the care of Jiraiya, Minato's father._

 _And speaking of which: "Well, the princess gets another treasure, does she?" He slapped his hand on her back, making her stand straighter. "Better be getting back to the others, shall we?"_

~o~

Hanaru was snapped out of her memory when Temari hit her on the back. "Move it, girl! We're going to be late!" she said, agitated. "And bring that with you." She could be so bossy sometimes; that was why some people asked her _why_ she was friends with her, but that was her business.

The notepad was closed and tucked under her arm as she grabbed her heavy black sweater. There were a few panels of charcoal gray down the front, the cowl wrapped around her neck like a separate scarf, and it zipped up the front. _Hella warm and comfortable - but too bad Temari won't bother with tights in this weather._

The women left their apartment, which was decorated with sparse Christmas decorations and a gray atmosphere. In the windows were garland set with traditional red and white flowers as well as pine cones and berries. A bowl of colored ornaments rested on the rattan and seagrass coffee table. The tree was four feet tall, covered with small handmade burlap and plaid presents, other ornaments being hand-painted scenes from ancient times - all of them made with their brothers in childhood. The angel atop had been in Grandpa Jiraiya's family for the longest time, which made it just as special.

The paper lights that hung overhead were painted with red blossoms. Those the women made with their brothers, a year ago on the last family holiday. They were painful, but why would she and Temari not keep their brothers' presences in their home?

Around them, people were still getting ready for Christmas. It was festive, a happy time of year, and she really wished that she could enjoy it. How could she be happy when her brother wasn't here?

Temari, on the other hand, snorted at the sight. "Holly jolly, my ass."

Frowning a little, Hanaru looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I hear you," she said, "but I don't...think that we should hate it just because..."

"Just because our brothers are gone?" the other blonde stated tartly. "No, but this holiday has always been what we loved together. Why should we have the right when Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro can't be here?" Her tone became angry again before she cleared her throat as they rounded the corner for the bus stop that was theirs. Her attitude was suddenly making Hanaru a little frustrated. All this time she let her friend wallow in anger at letting one brother die - and it wasn't her fault either - and another never found in almost a year.

 _But we still have each other to lean on, and our boys._

Although, whereas Temari had Shikamaru, Hanaru wished she had a guy in the same way. Not someone who saw her as a stay-at-home housewife, but someone who treated her as an equal. Someone who knew how to put up with her. But NOT to replace Naruto.

Hanaru dropped the subject of Christmas when she chose to busy herself with looking at the envelope she picked up from the mailbox before they left the apartment. The electricity and gas bill, which was her responsibility whilst Temari's was the water line; they split share of the rent. She opened it up and was relieved that the numbers were low, for the time being. Prices rose, prices lowered every day. But she hated it personally when they went up. Temari was more vocal about it than she.

They finally arrived at their stop, and then a block down before turning two blocks right to their studio, the banner bearing **悲劇的な愛** **.**

In the window was the only major poster of their group, with herself behind her brother, Temari behind Gaara, and Shikamaru and Choji. It may look like your average Gothic, punk rock youth group, but it was so much more than that. That dress Hanaru had been in at the time of its capture was reminiscent of a spring day in the gardens: pale gold with orange blossoms, shimmering white and pink with little hints of green, but Temari was the opposite with the smooth black leather vest and skintight pants, the vest opened to show her navel and low to show that cleavage. The boys in leather trenchcoats and their signature colors - Gaara in maroon because it was warm but also deep and moody, like he was at times; Naruto's being orange because he loved being bright and standing out.

Even when they were kids, her brother was hyperactive and loud because he hated being invisible. Who didn't like that?

"Girls finally decided to show up, did you?" It was expected to see Asuma outside the door at this time, since inside the studio, smoking was prohibited. His mechanical lower left arm, covered by a woolen glove to the elbow, grasped that cigar between fore and middle finger, his mustached lips blowing out the smoke into the cold, winter air. His eyes fell to the elbow-length notebook in Hanaru's arm. "Let me guess, the latest, Hanaru?" he asked with a slight curl of the lip in amusement. She nodded. Asuma then dropped the cigarette and smashed it with the toe of his boot, his cue to lead them inside.

Shikamaru was at the conference table, which was seated for twelve people round, when the executives would come, but today it was just them. He was busy looking through the papers, and Choji fasting on one of the donuts he'd brought in. Kind, sweet Choji to do that, but also to go ahead before they started. Sometimes Temari would be the one to tell him that it wasn't healthy for him, and that was one of their little disagreements - but it wasn't anything extreme as a bully directly calling him "fat".

Without a word, Hanaru put down the notepad, opened to the face that haunted her dreams and daylight hours for weeks now. Shikamaru lazily looked up from filling out a document, and his eyes widened. Choji just about choked on the sweet filling in his mouth. Asuma leaned over her shoulder, humming with interest.

"I have to say, it's more...original than the red rose surrounded by black ones," he noted. When the studio was founded, her first canvas for display was something along the lines of suitable but average at best. "What inspired you?"

She shrugged. "You are all going to laugh."

Shikamaru scoffed. "If it's a real drag, how could it be worse than filling papers to allow the next selling deal of _When the Night Falls_? I've been waiting for something interesting and exciting than that." He tilted his head to the side so to get a better, straighter look, brow furrowing in deep thought as he tried to piece if he may have seen that face before...

 _I don't even know if I have seen him before. I never knew someone like him, but it feels like..._

"Think about all the attention this bad boy could get from girls in front of their boys, or by themselves and start hunting for honeys that look like him," Temari said with both hands on hips, giving them a little shake. Her idea made her boyfriend look up at her with an upturned, knowing smile at the thoughts she could be having.

"Hanaru," Asuma said, taking the book from the table and looking it up and down, "you never did say where you saw the idea."

"You're right," she agreed. "I don't know. Just that ever since...Naruto has been gone, he appears in my sleep."

Shikamaru perked up. "Dream guy?" he said. "Why am I not surprised? I'd say this is your way of saying that it's time you got someone for you - or that fate is telling you to do that." She looked at him sharply from the corner of her eye. _Finding someone while my brother is gone? It's so selfish, but you're right._

Choji took another look at the sketch from over Asuma's shoulder. "What are you gonna call it?" Hanaru shrugged. She hadn't thought too much about it, not even something that was sure to catch public eye as well as their native _Onibaba_ \- "Demon Woman" - or the German _Nosferatu_ which took on the Dracula myth.

"All I can think of is ' _aka no otoko_ '."

 _The man in red._

 **The fics that inspired me were "Setting Sun" by Rise of the Blossom, "Eternal Mate" by deathskeith, and "You Mate Only Once" by LifeAndDeathShinobi. Reasons you'll see later on with the powers of all the vampire characters.**

 **Trobar De Morte, another favorite group of mine, also had to do with the foundation, particularly their song "When the Night Falls". Now it becomes a song for Hanaru and Temari's group. Sadly, I can't even find the lyrics to the song, though there are so many other versions of the same name by different artists.**

 **"Onibaba" and "Nosferatu" are two of my favorite horror classics of all time.**

 **Reviews appreciated, and happy Valentines Day. :D**


	2. Breathing Winter

**Took me forever to bring this next chapter not only because of other fics at work, but because I went back to rewatch Hellsing (not Ultimate OVA) for some help. It had been months since I'd seen either of them. Episode one where we first see Alucard shooting his target comes to mind as well as the famous line "It's the kind of night that makes me want to have a bite to drink." Hats off to Crispin Freeman! :D**

 **Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Two

Breathing Winter

The target was confirmed, as he hid in the shadows of the unsuspecting's flat. The arms was loaded and ready to go. He sat in the long chair, the weapon lowered to his side, for now.

Even locked and waiting, he would keep his eyes opened and lit in the darkness.

He was a patient man who lived for centuries, still appeared young as ever - but during the day, if you even looked him in the eyes, you would see many things that he carried with him. If you thought life was wonderful, he believed otherwise. Humans wanted to live forever, but it was wishful thinking. Even if you were granted that dream, the blissful moment of achievement would be short-lived, and you were shouldered with a great burden that would one day catch up to you. You would wish that you were dead, and even so, it would not be easy to find another to kill you, if you were too great a coward to take your own life.

Some vampires were suicidal, but half of them were too cowardly to end their own long-lasting lives. Eternal damnation aside, you could always have the option of making amends - without getting killed by human hunters or fellow bloodsuckers who didn't share your change of heart.

His case was one such example.

Years of being imprisoned by one of the oldest hunting clans, their final descendent - one of few - existing today. The one he served faithfully and on his own will, for going on his own long enough was no longer satisfactory, as all options had run out. Tonight he was on assignment, activity quiet on this night save for one. _In the good times, I would tear a pig to shreds for putting himself against an innocent young woman or even a child. Or another human who did not deserve his repulsive tricks._

Tonight, this one was in the same category, but it was a _female._ And one of his own kind.

Her unsuspecting prey was a wealthy man looking for a good time, having any woman he wanted, and choosing to make the foolish mistake of bringing her back to his apartment. She was strikingly beautiful, with her long ravenesque hair glistening down her back, her exposed legs covered with fishnets. Her bangs covered her eyes, but her lips were red as the poisoned apple. Shrugging off the coat, she exposed more that should have been left to the imagination, the dress midnight as her hair, and stopping above the thighs but still covering what drew a man's attention as did the ripe curves of her chest. She was the definition of elegant but fatal, to bring a man down further than his knees. She was a creature of the night, a femme fatale.

Her date offered another drink, but she sniffed and turned her head halfway to him. "Why do I need another waste of precious liquid...when we can just skip right to the best part?" she asked slyly, her voice low and husky. "That is why I am here, is it not?" Her small, red tongue slipped out to briefly lick at her lips.

The man chuckled. He was silver-haired, spectacled and middle-aged, apparently a divorcee or had never been wed, for there was no ring on his finger. Only that meant nothing; he could also be hiding his wedding band, as men would. _Beasts._ "Indeed. And your straightforwardness makes me want to skip right to the best part, as you say, that is on my knees and starting with your fine legs, your plump ass, and to your breasts. To feel every inch of your exquisite body, but tenderness is reserved for younger gentleman. Beauty like yours lights up the night..."

 _You fool, you do not know what THAT is you are dealing with._

He had to act now.

A foot covered by heavy but slim black leather placed itself on the polished tiled floor, getting the owner's attention. "Who is that?" the man demanded. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

His response was cool, soft and flat. Velvet entered the air in a soft breath that eased the most hardened of stone by a small comfort. "Senju Organization is where I am from - and why I am here," he replied, raising the lowered arms and pointing it at the target. The foolish human protested in horror, believing it must have been for him, whereas the seductive raven remained silent and unsurprised.

"Out of my way, human," the wielder of the powerful handgun ordered, "unless you want to become a miserable living dead."

The poor fool didn't seem to understand, or was that simply fear causing his thoughts to scramble? At least he had common sense to gather his wits and leap away just as the finger on the trigger pulled to release the bullet on the target's forehead.

Her golden eyes were revealed in frozen shock as she fell backwards and landed in smoke that flared about her. Dead. The empty bullet case scattered across the floor. The body disintegrated into gray ash. Finally, the man who brought her back seemed to piece it together as what he believed had only been a story was real before his eyes. "V-vamp..." he sputtered, on the verge of crying like a child.

Satisfied, the shooter stood up and stared down at the wretch without a blink. Red eyes glowed bright as the blood moon in its time. "Yes, human...a vampire. It's a pity you can never tell until it's too late." He then exited out the window in a flash just as reinforcements arrived to clear the scene. Safely on the rooftop of the complex - this fella had the topmost penthouse - he put a finger to tap the button for his earpiece, notifying his superior that he accomplished the task.

"Target has been eliminated."

 _"Excellent,"_ came the static reply.

~o~

The helicopter touched down on the penthouse where the crime scene took place. The corpse was naught but ash. Autopsies were out of the question, but DNA samples remained behind for them to take. A live vampire in capture was a gift to behold, as her grandfather used to say, and would benefit use to the family with the right amount of pressure to keep him or her in place.

Just like the one in the cellar when she was still a younger woman, after Hashirama passed away. Her great-uncle was next to go. Her life was riddled with losing precious loved ones after him and her grandfather.

Her younger brother.

Her lover.

Right after him, her dear friend who was an independent hunter of his own - and they were both taught by the same man who had also been so by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju - nearly was offed by one of the undead, when she had to make him leave and settle down from the supernatural decay. She hated herself for doing that to him, but it was short-lived, as they knew personal feelings couldn't be allowed to get in the way. He had to be kept safe from all of this. If any vampires or demons were to come for him, he would know what to do.

He was a wonderful comfort for losing the one whose heart she had, and who had hers, but after she ordered his leave for his own sake, she discovered she was _pregnant._ This frightened her, and she had never been so frightened in the longest time, that she knew she couldn't keep the baby with the lifestyle she was living. She didn't want it to grow up in her environment, within her walls, although because her son was half-Senju, he had to be safely raised by someone she knew and trusted well. None other than his father, her dearest friend.

But then, years later, her child died along with his wife. Leaving their children orphaned. And she never even _met_ her grandchildren, only heard about them in the letters her ex sent on occasion.

Within the Senju, loved ones and friends died for the greater cause. They were all as cursed as the monsters they destroyed.

The organization used secretive military force to handle the fiends out there, although compared to the Dark Ages and medieval times, these things became more...scientifically advanced besides being simply bitten by another vampire, and demons were sometimes placed into human hosts. It would take great efforts to make host stronger than the incubate within, but rarely for the two to function in harmony as a whole.

Tsunade Senju despised many of the monsters that ran amok, others organized to attempt takeover of the world. Her family's empire was global wide, but home was here in Konoha, Japan.

Why were there vampires in Japanese society in contrast to the mythology? There was not one trace except in media, beginning in the fifties when she was still a young child herself. _Besides the point. These bastards exist. They come in from the outside and spread infectious blood, sometimes our own go outside and then bring it back. That is all the explanation._

One of them had, six centuries ago, been one of her kind, and her grandfather had feared, respected and commanded him. He was caught in between this side and the other, but chose to wish for the eradication of his own kind, except a handful of certain. But the vampire under her thumb had no real friends like she.

Although she envied him a little. He had a sibling who lived while she lost hers. But she still had living relatives whom she hadn't seen in a long time. And one of them she asked for him to keep an eye on this night after he took care of the new bloodsucking target tonight.

~o~

The skies were black, but they were always red to his vision as it appeared so to others. Centuries ago, when he died and returned, the night was always the same to him: the color of blood, surrounded a moon which circulated with gold and cream in one, like the gilded walls and ceilings of his lord whom he served.

The night was ever young, as the people in the streets. Couples hanging off each other, groups of friends going to the clubs, and others leaving the fun to head home for the night or to their significant others' places. Humanity was ever dissolving. Not all, but half these young lives wasted on meaningless pleasure of the flesh, drugs and drinks, you name it. Destroying their bodies inside and slowly working their way to the outside.

Winter was the harshest time, in his opinion, as it was cold and death in one. It looked beautiful, but what was so beautiful about death?

The middle of December - specifically the date, as he could imagine the significance on the one he had been asked to sneak a glance once in a while on his superior's orders. The woman kept him out of her personal affairs, but he could peer into her soul as he would every other human. His mission complete, he was allowed to roam tonight, as silent watcher and protector, and if he so much as defected against the code engraved in his flesh, he would be electroshocked and out for an entire month, even drained of his feeding in the duration. Although such drastic measures were reserved if it was an innocent; it was a chain to keep him from going on a frenzy. Nobody could read his mind, but they had means to find out his activities one way or the other. He was their lapdog, after all.

 _Lapdog._

Once, he was his own man. Then, as a monster with the appearance of his former self, he let himself be tied to humans who eviscerated creatures of the night - like himself.

The cold wind picked up, brushing against his skin which he hardly felt, as the temperature was the same to him: everything was warm. Whereas he was cold to any human touch. His heart no longer beat, for no living blood flowed through his veins except that which he consumed.

He was one with the winter. He could survive without his heavy, long black coat which touched his ankles, but if anyone saw him without, they would look and think twice. He was supposed to keep himself blended with the crowd. If he were to socialize with them in the daylight, he would need the prescribed injections that he took twice. Vampires burned in the daytime without what he had.

However, the Senju Organization created this cure solely for him. It could NOT fall into the wrong hands.

His frozen veins thrummed with the need of a winter animal in the vicinity. Although, his nostrils picked up a smell that wasn't what he needed, but it was something very familiar that was so sweet and so unwanted that he could not afford an unnecessary interference. He had not had vampire companions - or even a TRUE friend - for millennium, thus had no need for one now with his line of work, if you could call it that.

The smell had creamy vanilla, the heart bearing rose petals and freesia, based with musky wood.

He was across one side of the street alone while SHE was there with a group of her friends - people she still loved who were alive - and bundled for the cold of night. They were leaving none other than their record label of _Higeki-tekina ai,_ a symbol of coming together based on personal issues and/or tragedies. He saw a close-knit group in spite of two losses they had within a year, although one was gripped with anger and the other emotional within yet smiling as if nothing was wrong.

He was speaking, of course, of the two women of the group. One of whom was what Tsunade-sama wished for him to seek on her behalf. He saw some of his mistress in the girl, whose eyes were bright and blue as the daytime, her long hair pale and gold, and carrying a large notepad beneath one arm. She was an artist, something very simple but gifted. It was almost hard to believe that a relative of the almighty Tsunade Senju was a painter, sketchbook artist and singer. But the woman seemed to be very proud of those accomplishments, hiding it with a firm mask and authorative tone.

He had to keep his distance. One of them - especially _her_ \- would notice they were being watched. Stalked, even. But he shrouded himself within the shadows, calling them his allies. He tailed them to the local barbeque grill, the smells making his bowels roll over each other. But it was overruled by the slowly fading aroma of the girl with the sketchbook, who went in after her blonde friend with the four pigtails and hard teal eyes, then followed by both the two young men, the chubbier more excited to eat than the rest. He chuckled with amusement to himself.

Despite his initial disdain over the sensation her scent provided him, he did fancy it as a breath of fresh spring air amid this Siberian environment.

 **For some strange reason, Japan has no vampires in their mythology, but in the media, they started showing up around the 50s.**

 **So, in here, the Senju family are in place of the Hellsing Organization. And Itachi willingly lets himself become a pawn, true to canon. Elements of Hellsing are definitely used in here, but not all the way.**

 **Itachi watching Hanaru and her friends. Some might call that stalking, but Tsunade did ask this. Review and stay tuned.**


	3. Eternal Ice

**Hell of a hectic month to pass. XD Completed fics and almost done with another, plus this is double duty with "Mummy Lover".**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Three

Eternal Ice

Her work was really that good it was Choji's idea to head to the barbeque joint after work when the evening was falling. "Good time to celebrate early!" he said when they finished recording of the new song that that would be among to perform on the night of the release of the _Man in Red._

This song told of the Celtic goddess of fertility, rebirth, time and fate, whose name meant silver spinning wheel, which represented the ever turning year. The dead waited for her in deciding their fate before reincarnation. The feeling of bringing the words to life sent chills up your spine as well as a sense of the divine.

Just like when the night fell and the temperature picked up.

At this time, they had to be out and enjoy the ultra-rich cuisines that they were given options of. Everyone was going to play their parts in the bill. _As usual._ She was so tired, but they all were. She thought about refusing and asking Temari if they could go straight home, because her friend definitely used that excuse on more than one occasion. Putting her notepad into her bag, she joined her friends on the walk down the block for Akimichi's, which was ran by Choji's family. He'd worked here after-school hours when they were all in high school. His dad was understanding of his decision to start a record label with friends, and if things went downhill, Choji could come back here which was home.

Hanaru could not see anything wrong going with _Higeki-tekina ai_ ; if it could last as long as it had to, so be it. Or if long-term wouldn't be the answer for them, then someone else could make it better but keep the tradition.

 _Kushiyaki_ skewers - filled with beef, pork and vegetables - were laid out on the little grill in the middle of the table along with strips of steak that made Choji's mouth water. "All right! Everyone can dig on in!" he declared, sitting down first followed by Hanaru on his right, then Temari was in first and Shikamaru followed.

"Your dad already have this ready before we got here?" Temari grumbled, though her mouth clearly watered. "It's like him since we're his favorite customers, and he knows what we love even if we don't tell him."

"Yeah, Pop knew it, but he's also got a brand new recipe that's in the makings, although not ready tonight. If any of us were interested," Choji answered as he began to dive into the skewers, but Hanaru had to do the honors of stopping him before he took too much.

"Be sure to save some for us, too," she told him lightly, picking up a skewer and then her chopsticks to grab a few strips of meat from the burning metal.

Shikamaru snorted. "You took the words out of my mouth. But after today, who cares? We're all just here to celebrate." He looked over when Temari scoffed.

"Celebrate? Hardly feels like that kind of atmosphere."

The pot was going to bubble if it began stirring like this. "Temari, can we just enjoy tonight without dwelling about -" She was interrupted by her best friend, obviously.

"About what?" the other blonde spat. "You act like nothing is wrong when there IS. Your brother has been gone for a month, and it could be luck for you for all we know." Something inside her snapped which caused Shikamaru to step in.

"Girls, seriously, not in a public place like this."

"Oh, you're going to take sides, are you, Shika?" Temari sneered, narrowing her eyes at him. _What the hell is wrong with you? All day you were fine, but now you're back to boiling._ "Both our brothers are missing, but here she is pretending to be fine when she's far from it."

Oh, she really was telling Hanaru, her own best friend and roommate, that she was jealous in a subtle way, after everything they went through together?! And here of all places, in front of their boys? "How could you say such a thing?" she said angrily, wishing she could stand up, but that would only bring more attention on them than her friend was. "You know that I love my brother as much as you do, but you really think it's easy for me to live like this? You think he'd want me to spend my time moping and mourning over him? You think he'd want me angry and taking it out on everyone around me?"

Choji swallowed something and watched nervously, clearly afraid that if he stepped in to help her, he'd end up being the butt of Temari's wrath. Hanaru did not want him to go through that.

Temari's teal eyes flashed furiously, but she said nothing. She'd been hit where it hurt most and couldn't think of a comeback. Hanaru was the only one who could do that to her, and Shikamaru knew how to deal with her as well but sometimes not. The friend was the best link.

Although, she wished she could have taken her words back. Temari did not deserve the cruelty of them. She knew exactly what it was like to sleep on prescribed medication and tea, wake on time and pretend everything was fine when it wasn't. But that wasn't an excuse to take her anger out on her closest friends who were still in her life. Her sanity was suffering more than Hanaru's was, because the latter had healthy ways to cope.

But how did that explain the dream about the man in red?

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of rising off of leather. Temari had stood up. "Get out of the way, Shikamaru," she snapped at her boyfriend, who groaned and stood up against his will, having gotten comfortable in his seat.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" he demanded.

"The bar, where else?" she replied coldly, picking her coat up and putting it on herself. "Don't bother following me until you guys are done with yourselves. I can take care of myself just fine."

It wasn't the first time Temari acted like this, heading to the bar to drink away her sorrows, but this didn't happen a lot. It happened since Kankuro died and Gaara vanished. She was told that she had to accept he might be dead, even though the force _tried_ to find him for her. Even the police in every country could do so much with missing persons.

Naruto was gone for two months without a trace, no blood or signs of struggle. Even Detective Uchiha who was currently on the case said that if nothing turned up by the coming month, which would mark the third, the case would be called off.

She had to keep her fingers crossed and even put her hand over the winged necklace from her brother and pray he would turn up. And if Gaara was still around, for her best friend's sake, he'd better owe her an explanation.

"What a drag," Shikamaru grumbled, slouching back down in his chair. "Gonna let her go just like that - again." He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small, pale blue box. "And I'd been wondering when I could give THIS to her."

Inside was a single, sparkling round diamond on a tapered platinum setting. It was simple and classically stunning. He was planning to propose to her, and tonight had ended as it usually did whenever they would get together. Hanaru was happy with how this could go for them, but with her anger issues these days, she was a little worried.

The waitress arrived in time to ask them if they were ready to order, but Choji assured her they were still looking; they would accept their drinks, however. The girl agreed, but then she noticed the fourth person was missing, and Hanaru had to tell the truth that she'd bailed.

~o~

Winter had not yet begun officially until the solstice in one more week, but the weather began to chill. Many animals already began eating in preparation for hibernation, or had already done the job and were resting up in places they made for themselves in the wilderness.

Deer were one of the few to be out, even at this time of night. He spotted a lone male with antlers and licked his teeth which slowly grew out as they sensed his delight at the prey. Animals were living and breathing as humans, but they were not the same species. However, they thought and had feelings like humans. He had once been like them to know, but for a vampire, survival was the fittest.

He crouched in the trees above, exhaling slowly but no breath coming out. Once, the icy ozone would have given him frostbite as it had done to many people of his time. Or it would have rendered him unable to feel a thing and live to keep all his digits. He surveyed his prey's every movement, bowing its head to pick up some grass at the base of a tree trunk. _Good. At its most vulnerable and guard lowered. Not even sensing me..._

His long coat rippled in the wind as he stood up, kicking off with the heels of his boots, spreading his arms on either side and his legs out, landing atop the stricken animal as it kicked and fought to get away from him.

Sharp, pearly teeth extended and latched onto the thick but lightly furred and utterly tender neck, tearing through flesh and muscles, the canals of his fangs sucking in the juicy, tangy life from this animal. His dead heart sang with roaring fire among the raw arctic night.

"Be sure to leave some for me, will you? Got to bring some back for the hubby."

He had been in the middle of fasting when the giggling voice cut through the silence. It was a voice he was familiar with; he sensed her coming from the start but didn't acknowledge. He let go of the dying animal, halfway drained of its life source. It fell limply to the ground. "I'm surprised to see you at this time of night. I thought you were at the hospital," he told the pale-haired woman who found her way in his direction. She, too, was bundled up for winter, despite the fact they both could handle the cold as their bodies were not humanistic anymore. _We only look like we are._

"It's slow tonight, for some reason, but it's not like people will miss me much," she answered, gracefully appearing before him in a flash, on both knees. "I got time until they call for me in an emergency. But your brother is gonna stay late hours again."

He snorted with laughter. It was just like his younger brother, the workaholic he was, who had become a creature of the night some years right after he had. It had NOT been a fate he wanted on the brother he swore to protect from the moment he was born, though it was like the stubborn fledgling that he was. No matter how old he was, there was still the spoiled little child who never saw the horrors he had while they were both still human.

"How is he?" he asked his sister-in-law, watching as she pulled out a couple empty bags that she owned personally, then took out her personal medical kit.

"What he does best. And still not causing trouble with his colleagues," Sakura answered. Then her face fell. "But the sisters of the two boys who are missing..."

He knew exactly who she was talking about. One was the girl his mistress ordered him to watch, and the other was her friend with simmering anger. Both lost their brothers, though one's was truly dead. However she didn't know the other was still alive as was her friend's. But neither of them would know, because even if they did, then they would be in grave danger when thrust into this world.

"Is Sasuke at least making sure they don't ask too many questions?" he questioned. "Or should he at least give some form of consolation?" _But it's also like him to be blunt and to the point. I doubt the Sabaku girl will take his words very well. The Uzumaki, however..._

He was tasked only with watching over the girl, unless he was called away by her relative she knew nothing about, but Tsunade said nothing about making some form of contact.

He found himself intrigued by the last descendent of the Senju line. He wanted to somehow speak to her, to know a little more about her with his own eyes, and being in the shadows could only do so much.

Sakura scoffed. "You know how Sasuke is. He's not like me when it comes to reassurance." By this time, the tubes inserted into the recently deceased ungulate's side had taken enough of the remaining life fluids it needed for the woman and her husband waiting for her - both of whom would feed on it.

Itachi Uchiha had to agree.

~o~

As promised, Temari never came back from the bar which was across the street. But meanwhile, dinner was to die for. And it was nice to see Choza Akimichi again, who was super excited for the holidays coming up. Not only would it be swarms of families, but father and son time.

Though after the appetizers and because of Temari's outburst, she felt like she had a limited appetite, so she chose the _motoyaki,_ which was baked oyster within a shell, and two of them in counting, along with a bowl of miso. Shikamaru seemed to have the same thing when he asked for the skewered chicken along with a rice bowl sprinkled with soy. Choji, however, was the wolf of the trio over his beef teriyaki with mushrooms and greens.

It was washed down with some nice sake, but the atmosphere was nothing short of tense despite Shikamaru explaining he spent _months_ since Gaara's disappearance saving up on the ring in his pocket. He had put up with Temari's anger issues long enough and really wanted to be there for her in every step of the way, but she was making this harder than it should be. It was like picking at a block of ice and getting only small pieces at a time, tiring him to the bone.

Hanaru couldn't agree more.

"You're not surprised," Shikamaru told her when he saw her lack thereof. He shook his head. "You know something? I hate to even think of such a thing, but maybe she should start seeing a counselor? We've done all we could with her. I see you doing better than her, but it's not meant to sound cold-blooded."

She snorted as she was reaching into her bag to pull out her portion of the bill from her wallet. "Cold-blooded? Not at all. You say it as it is, Shika," she said, laying the total amount on the surface of the table. She asked for dessert to go, which was tri-colored dango, and got the soy-dipped white balls for Temari later, as well as the dish she knew her friend liked. _Just a bunch of_ gyoza _dumplings filled with pork, onions and garlic._ Although with whatever amount of alcohol she was consuming tonight, she wondered if Temari was gonna be hungry when she woke up with a hell of a hangover and had to go into the studio like that. Asuma would shake his head and poor Choji wouldn't know what to do.

Now at Shikamaru's suggestion, maybe he was right. It wasn't meant to be cold, tiresome, but reasonable. Temari took this all much worse than she did, and Hanaru was sure her limits would be pushed if something else happened. But there was also another thing: the holidays were coming up, and Temari couldn't miss them. Except she made it clear she hated to deal with them since both their brothers were gone.

 _Maybe after them and the new year coming, we should all talk to her._

Shikamaru nodded when she said this. Choji swallowed down an entire stick of chicken from his plate as his concur.

"Why don't you let us drive you girls home?" the lazy genius of their group suggested as they were exiting through the front of the grill, after saying good-bye to Choza. "I mean it's late enough for a bus, and you know creeps can come out."

Hanaru laughed. She knew that, and while she and Temari took care of themselves just fine, somehow she could see that happening tonight if they took the chance. Or even if one of them went alone. "Yeah. Get the car started while I go and get her myself."

The boys were gone in moments, but as soon as she turned her attention ahead to the street which had the sports bar, there was a commotion that made her reel. Temari was there, but there was also a guy coming on her. She couldn't even look at his face, but she whistled when her friend threw a punch to his face and then kicked him in the groin, which sent him onto the ground. _That's my girl!_ the Uzumaki thought proudly, keeping her bag of carryout - both hers and the other's - and the other with her notebook close.

Temari then staggered backwards, her hands grabbing backwards onto a railing outside the bar, before turning around and throwing up the contents. She clearly had one too many. Scoffing, Hanaru checked the street to see if any cars were coming, then crossed, huffing as she placed down a kick of her own to the offender's crotch, giving him additional pain.

Throwing down her handbag, she pulled out at the same time the hidden device that still worked despite the new SafeSound that alerted the authorities. This baby her grandfather taught her to use as a teenager. "Come near my friend again and you get this to the same place," she snarled at the offender, who appeared to be the same age as her, had dirty blond hair and stubble as well as olive green eyes.

He spat up at her. "Bitch, you don't have to step in, you know. I just offered her a ride home, and she went on to attack me for no reason." Okay, she hadn't seen the entire story, but Temari never just fought a guy without a good reason. Gritting her teeth, Hanaru was putting her finger to the switch that made the fuses crackle when a deep voice made her freeze if the night air didn't.

"You don't have to do anything else. Leave him to me."

She whirled around halfway, seeing another man standing there, this time in a heavy black trench coat that appeared to have red inner lining. His hair was dark, bangs framing the sides of his face, but the bottom half of it was covered by the big coat collar. His eyes were dark, so mysterious and emotionless.

"Who the -?" she uttered, disgusted that he rendered her without words. "Who the hell are you to come into business which isn't yours?"

"Because your friend needs you more than this scum does, clearly," the stranger replied without a beat. "I saw it all from where I was standing. She handled it pretty well until you came along. I make business mine when I see fit, and I say you focus on her while I deal with this fool for you."

Hanaru couldn't remember someone she didn't know who didn't rile her up the way this one did. But for some reason, he thought to come and help her when he didn't know who she was either. _Am I really supposed to be grateful he did?_

Something told her that she ought to be, because while Temari took care of herself as he said, now she was sick from too many drinks and decking down an attempted rapist, so yeah, she needed help. All at the suggestion of a newcomer in the dark.

Could this frigid night get any weirder?

 **Arianhrod is the Welsh goddess mentioned in the song. Yet another piece really by Trobar de Morte.**

 **SafeSound - I THINK that is the name of the new protection alarm system that is given to elderly people as well as others who need the right to arm themselves if not with guns. You press the button of the little device, and it alerts the authorities that you need help from a thug or rapist.**

 **REVIEW. :D**


	4. Silhouette

**In "Twilight", Edward Cullen's flashback revealed him to be a victim of the Spanish influenza, and it inspired me for one of the characters to be revealed sooner than you think. I'm still doing more research on the pandemic even in this country, so nothing will be stressed at this moment.**

 **In Japan, 23 million people were affected; out of that number died 390,000.**

 **Composition by Derek and Brandon Fiechter.**

Chapter Four

Silhouette

After speaking to Sakura, they went their separate ways, but not after he tasked himself with burying the dead deer at the base of the tree where it was feeding itself before its demise. This bothered her even though she preferred feeding on animals and donor blood rather than on a living human, and she killed, too, only out of defense and protection just like both her husband and brother-in-law.

Sakura had been one of those affected by the pandemic early in the last century. It was when their country was beginning to open to Western influence, hospitals founded...but that also meant traditional medicinal care declined rapidly, especially when the flu pandemic took away three hundred and ninety thousand in Japan. She was trying to become a nurse, but just as she was in the middle of her education, she was stricken down. Her parents died, and she would have if not for his brother.

By the height of the Cold War, she found her way to where she was now, with all the education she'd grabbed with Sasuke beside her.

While _he_ was imprisoned within the Senju family, a choice of his own just to keep his brother away. That included letting him have a mate while Itachi preferred to keep himself isolated. Sakura was a gentle, pleasant woman, but if you provoked her, her temper was on the same level as Tsunade's.

He had been mated twice before, but one betrayed him and the other he lost. He wasn't sure a third heartbreak would ever be on his agenda again. It was another reason to serve the oldest family who hunted his kind. If he had to have a purpose for his damned existence, then this had to be it: protect the human race by eradicating his own. _I'm not one of them anymore, but I wish that my heart knew I would always belong to them. I gave it up for my brother..._

"Give my good night to Sasuke," he had told his sister-in-law before they parted.

It was then that he found himself receiving another call from his mistress, expecting him back very soon. "Don't worry, Tsunade," he replied, first names accepted only between the two of them, but before others, he was permitted to call her _Lady_. "You will expect me back soon. I have just had my meal."

There was a scoff on the other end. _"I don't need to know any of the details, thank you. But what about my granddaughter?"_

He was standing on the very same street now when she asked him of the girl. He saw it all from afar, through the window, but this time it was only the Uzumaki and her boys. He assumed the other chose to bail because of - "No harm has come to her or her friends. They went inside the grill, but the Sabaku girl has left in a rather foul mood. No doubt it is her brother."

 _"So it appears. But there is nothing we can do to soothe either of them. It's for the best they never get involved in this."_

 _But if it does happen, what shall we do? Everything we can to protect them - even isolating me from them. That would be my choice if you'd never give me the order._

 _"Watch them until they get home safely, then come straight to headquarters,"_ Tsunade told him firmly, before there was static, telling him she ended the communication until she said so.

In other words, there might not be anymore vampiric activity tonight, but the command was unspoken: if he saw anything of the sort, he would know what to do, and then clean the mess up himself just like he did tonight. Itachi hummed in acknowledgement at the same time he saw Hanaru Uzumaki and the young men leave Akimichi's, the rich smell reaching his nostrils, but then they separated - _curses, woman!_ \- before he caught sight of it all before she did: across the street, outside the sports bar. Her friend and roommate was leaving with a young, blond man with green eyes and an unkempt appearance. No doubt some females would be weakened at a class of male like that. Although it was evident that it wasn't really the case, and the fool misinterpreted her company for something much more vulgar the immortal Uchiha could see from miles away. What transpired that his highly alert ears and vision captured not too long ago.

"Where you want to head, baby? Your friends are across the street, like you said," he drawled in Temari Sabaku's ear. "Didn't you say you wanted to not be around them tonight?"

The vampire narrowed his eyes at this. Whatever the woman had said to him, after apparently one too many and allowing it to cloud her judgment, she was thinking of going back home with some random stranger, was she? He could smell the putrescence of various liquors, combining into a foul aftertaste to the senses. But it seemed he was proven wrong. "E-excuse me, I said nothing of the sort!" she snapped, pulling her arm out of his hold. "You really think that I would just go off with someone like you just because my boyfriend and friends annoy me. I still care about them no matter what." She huffed and turned to stalk across the street.

"I'm not one of those bimbos you think you can just sway with some sweet talk." Her snip made him clearly angry, for he growled and was just reaching for her again when she whirled around and formed a fist, striking him directly to the jaw, followed by her body whipping around, throwing her leg to target his vulnerable spot between those legs of his. Both of those simple blows without trying too hard. He was impressed.

Hanaru saw all of this and whistled. But then she bolted, bagged food and all, when she saw her friend's sudden sickness, which would continue into the morning to come, catch up to her, causing the pigtailed woman to turn around and vomit over the railing that was behind her, before the window of the bar. _At least she checked to see any vehicles coming, and none._

What impressed him just as much was her kicking the offender down in the same place Temari struck. Half of Itachi seethed when he heard her being called the word for a female dog, right after she pulled out the Taser and threatened to shock him down there if he came near her and her friend again.

"Bitch, you don't have to step in, you know. I just offered her a ride home, and she went on to attack me for no reason."

She didn't seem to believe it, for her teeth were bared as she was bringing a finger to the switch of the defense weapon, when something inside him snapped. She'd done enough, so he was going to take it from here without resorting to any blood spilled amongst the humans.

Itachi appeared right behind her while her friend was still hacking up, obviously dazed from having too much to drink and socking the pervert. Hanaru whipped around only by half at the sound of his voice. "You don't have to do anything else," he told her. "Leave him to me."

 _My way is bloodless but likely to leave a lasting impression on his psyche._

Her bright blue eyes, now royal blue at night, took in his appearance from head to toe, intrigued but wary. "Who the -? Who the hell are you to come into business which isn't yours?" she demanded, keeping the electric device in her hand. It was amusing that she kept something as dangerous but not fatal in her possession rather than the hand-held alert that was bestowed these days. And if she thought she would use it on _him_ , it would cause some discomfort that the human body could not withstand.

Her spirit he admired. _Just like her grandmother_. She didn't trust so easily, especially _him._ But if he was going to deal with this guy on the ground, then she had no choice but to listen to him when he said her friend dealt with it very well before she came to her aid, and he'd seen it with his own two eyes as he saw her right now. "I make business mine when I see fit, and I say you focus on her while I deal with this fool for you," he replied coldly.

Hanaru's eyes narrowed. Her attention then shifted to Temari who was on her knees now, rasping for air after three times of shooting out. "...you have a point," she muttered, standing up and putting the weapon back into her bag. She stalked past him without another glance, focused on her friend and knelt behind her, helping her sit and rest her back against the metal bars. Temari was now breathing easily and putting her hands on the other blonde's shoulders for support.

He turned his back to her, aware of every action she was doing, and knelt down to pick up the scum by his shirt, throwing him onto his shoulder like he was nothing more than baggage to carry. The weight was nothing compared to the constant thirst for blood, knowing the other humans would fear him walking amongst them - humans who were not his mistress and her subordinates.

He was certain she saw him gone as soon as he was, like a shadow that was there and then wasn't, but there was no turning back now. She was caring for her friend, they would get back to their men, and that was all he interfered for. He could focus on this filth who was thrown onto the ground of the forest, the quarter moon shining overhead, and the impact awoke him to the tall, dark figure who stood against the silver in the sky.

Itachi's eyes had been black before - his human irises - but now they changed at his will.

His red eyes bore the three tomoe, before they swirled and formed the black pinwheel that brought him into the nightmare world named for the god of the moon.

~o~

The strange man was gone when she turned to look back at him, and so was the guy on the ground. _What - how did he do that?!_

He'd stood there like a silhouette, a part of the night, but now he'd vanished as if he'd never been. He didn't seem to have a car in the wing, and did he pick the bastard up and take him with?

If she didn't think this was weird enough, it had just gotten so much more.

Temari throwing up was a sign that she might not eat the food in the bag tonight after all, but a good night's rest and then get back to work tomorrow. Or if Asuma was reasonable enough to just let her call in sick, but that also meant he would want to have the serious talk if Shikamaru had. She sat beside her friend who was taking some breaths to calm down. When she was done, she looked Hanaru directly in the eyes. "I had it taken care of," she rasped, forcing a smile. But the other rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We're going to Shikamaru's car. He's driving us all home." She helped Temari stand up, and it was amazing she could still walk. "I see you're still clear-headed."

"Don't make fun of me, alright?" Temari grunted, taking the bag of food from her because she thought her best friend had carried enough tonight and had to come after her sorry ass. "And Shika - he's gonna talk me again like this." _Probably what you need after the attitude you've given us all this time._

Hanaru knew she should say something regarding her behavior, but if she was still intoxicated, she might not remember certain things said to her. Tomorrow when she was a little better would have to be the time. Or if Temari didn't want to, then what choice did she have?

Choji was in the back behind the driver, Shikamaru himself, and both looked very grim when they saw both girls coming towards them. "Don't say a word," Hanaru had to hiss under her breath, and he just nodded. Choji watched on with greater worry as she helped Temari into the front passenger seat beside her boyfriend, before getting behind her, and Shikamaru started the engine, having it off to save the gas before she arrived.

She left the bag of food in Temari's lap, and that was when the pigtailed blonde sniffed and then laughed. "I smell my favorite dumplings. Hanaru, you know me too well!" Her laugh became a shriek then, making Shikamaru roll his eyes. "Pork, onion and garlic - just the way I like it! What else is next? Dango?"

"Yes," Hanaru said through her teeth. " _Mitarashi_ for you, and _bocchan_ for me."

"That's my girl who knows me better than anyone!"

She was crowing now, and it made Hanaru and the poor guys groan to each other. She was going crazy now, but at least they were on their way back to their apartment. But it wasn't long before the high effects of the booze overcame Temari, and she passed out then and there in the passenger seat. Her loud snoring could be heard. Hanaru put a hand over her mouth and giggled, her body wracking with the laughter. At least one funny thing happened at the end of the night.

Shikamaru chuckled as he stopped them at her and Temari's place which was a few blocks from where he and Choji lived. "What a relief."

"Tell me about it," Choji grumbled. "Night, Hanaru."

"Good night, Choji," Hanaru said, unbuckling, but before she could open the door on her side, Shikamaru beat her to telling what happened before he would get out with her, to help Temari, and their pudgy friend was rapt.

"So, what was the trouble that took you so long, besides her acting up?"

She didn't have to waste any time, because she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man who helped get rid of the guy who tried to attack Temari. "I was just going across when I saw some creep trying to...you know." He stiffened, meeting her gaze in the rearview mirror. But he said nothing, except the silence was tense. "But she kicked him down, in a certain place." Now that brought a smirk and a snicker on Shikamaru's face.

"But then, just as I was going to bring my Taser to his balls -" It was so hard not to giggle again, but after clearing her throat, she got serious again. "- someone showed up and told me he would take care of it. Said she needed me more than the jerk did."

"'He'?" Choji repeated, blinking.

Hanaru nodded. "Yeah, some guy in a black trench coat showed up out of nowhere and thought he could help us."

Shikamaru sniffed. "That's very weird. Did he say his name?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. He said this business was his as he saw fit, and that I had done enough." She huffed in frustration as she recalled the cool arrogance, the refined calm - and that face...that damned coat hid the bottom half, but there was something about him that seemed so familiar...

His voice, low and rich, rustled her senses like the most luxurious of velvet.

And no, that did not mean she was swooning over him. But she never saw anyone like him before. _Except the man in my dreams._ "He annoyed the shit out of me, I'll tell you that much, boys," Hanaru said. "And since he never said his name, I doubt I'll ever see his face again."

"Huh, troublesome," Shikamaru agreed, and by this time, they both opened their doors to get out and let the cold, night air into the warm interior of his car, making Choji shiver a little. "But it sounds like he really meant to help you, and he did...right?" He raised another eyebrow as he waited for her. Meanwhile, Temari was still snoring, oblivious to their conversation.

 _Yeah, you're right. But that guy...he disappeared as if he'd never been there. How the hell did he DO that?_

Shikamaru said nothing to this, but he was just as baffled as she was. "Just like a real shadow, he was there and then he was gone."

"That's what I said to myself," she grumbled, unfastening her seatbelt at the same time he did, once again bidding good night with Choji. She picked up her bag and notebook before going outside to reach Temari's door. With Shikamaru's help, the woman was out in no time, and Hanaru took the bagged food into her arm, leading the way while Shikamaru carried her friend bridal style up those stairs to the flat. And for a sec, the Uzumaki was worried he would end up falling down the iron steps, where he would end up with his brain matter splattered all over the pavement!

She fished out her keys from the inside of her bag to bring the one she wanted towards the keyhole, then turned counterclockwise and worked the knob to open and bring them inside. "Go ahead and get her into her room." He'd been here before, so he knew where that was. Letting him do the job, she brought the food into the kitchen, putting it all into the fridge to keep fresh. When he was gone, she would get herself the dumplings. After that, a nice, hot shower and onward to bed. If only she could wake Temari up for that.

Hanaru arrived outside Temari's room in time for Shikamaru to leave it, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did nothing except take off her jacket and shoes. Thought I'd leave the rest to you." His cheeks were pink as if he was disconcerted about undressing his girlfriend when they weren't married yet or even took their relationship to _that_ level.

"Thanks for your help." She was about to go in and finish the job when he halted her with a hand on her shoulder, still covered by her sweater jacket.

"You sure you'll be fine? That guy - I can't help but have a bad feeling, and usually I am right," Shikamaru said. "I get he helped you, but if you see him again..."

She knew what he was going to say, and she really didn't want to think about that oddball of a man. Good deed or not, he really had her floored with mixed feelings. She was grateful for him getting rid of that man, however he did it, but she was also irritated that he interfered when she would have tased that creep's balls like she did a couple times before in the past.

Shikamaru sighed at her silence. "Well, take care and have a good night's rest. See you tomorrow. Oh!" He stopped when he was just marching for the door. "If she's sick tomorrow, Asuma would just excuse her for the day...but this could be the last time he does that." Because their manager knew what it was like to suffer hard times, but this was just plain immature. Sooner or later, Temari had to get help and find some healthy coping mechanism. Both brothers were gone, and they wouldn't have wanted their sister to wallow the way she was now.

When he was gone, Hanaru reached to unzip her sweater and slung it over her arm, tossing it through the doorway so it landed on the armrest of the couch - but it was then that her eyes landed on the window beyond, the curtains opened, but the panes locked tight.

Why did she feel like someone was watching her? The cold ran up her spine like it did the night Naruto never joined them for his birthday celebration...the night he vanished...

But she saw nobody outside. Nothing but shadows in the alleyways as well as silhouettes of some people below in the streets. Yellow-gold light from the lamp posts illuminated the paths on the sidewalks. And as for the rooftops of the buildings, it was hard to tell. _I must be imagining things. I'm worrying over nothing._

How wrong she was.

~o~

His red eyes had been in the darkness so she didn't see him, but somehow, she knew someone was watching, before she seemingly thought nothing of it and just turned her back from the window, after pulling the sheer curtains over the glass.

Even through that gauzy material, he could still see through everything.

She and the Nara young man, whose family was known in Konoha, brought Temari up the stairs to the apartment she shared with the drunk woman, and she was the one to take them inside. Then Nara brought his girlfriend into her room while Hanaru put the food into the refrigerator. He couldn't even see what it was; he was only gifted with reading body language, peering into their souls, and detecting their next actions before they even began. Penetrating through objects to see what was inside was something the Hyuuga clan was capable of, not someone with the Sharingan.

Which was exactly what he gave Temari's would-have-been assailant. The tremendous impact left him in a comatose-like state in which he wouldn't wake up for weeks from. When he was finished by manipulating the maze of the scum's mind and blocking his way out, he was deposited outside the police station. Itachi had used one of his nails to scratch open a small cut in the fool's flesh, near his jugular without killing him, and one lick with his tongue, making him flinch at the muddy tang of this one's blood, made him see that this person was a suspected rapist, but no charges were filed due to lack of evidence.

His undead veins burned with righteous rage. Perhaps nothing would happen, but leaving him in front of the police headquarters might keep him in a cell for some time. And perhaps he would think twice before he went to Hanaru and Temari a second time, since he had his balls busted twice by them.

No girl - three of them before these ones tonight - ever fought him back the way they did.

Now Itachi was across the street from the girls' apartment, tailed them home and saw nothing happen to them. If only he could be full-time protector of them, but there was no such thing. It wasn't like he was a literal god who could be everywhere and see all.

 _But with my lifetimes, there is no such thing as a god. I have never once seen one, nor were my prayers answered in my young days, in times of dire need..._

Right now, he watched on with his eyes now switched on to full power as Tsunade's estranged granddaughter worked on removing her clothing in front of the one she was unaware was watching her. _But you have no idea that someone is. You're quite foolish to be unaware._

However, she seemed to be aware, but she could see nobody. It was clear enough she wasn't going to take any chances and investigate. But she did have everything secured tight, which was enough.

The mauve blouse was unbuttoned and then parted to show rosy lace in the form of a plunging halter that went below the waistline of her gray denims, but then she turned around and let them slide down her smooth legs, revealing her ample backside. The teddy snapped closed at the back of the neck, and when it was undone, the fabric started to slide down her body, divine as a goddess.

He shouldn't even be watching this, but it was nothing he hadn't seen before, especially after living close to six centuries and being mated twice.

But the thrum in his veins was the same as it was with them.

He closed his eyes at the memories as well as the throbbing within, as he recalled her profuse essence. She had a power over him similarly to the beginner's luck and then the one who was taken away from him.

If Tsunade knew of this, then she would do the unthinkable to keep her family safe from someone like him - especially when he was _her_ servant.

 _But I am also an ally of the Senju, willingly joined them to protect the humans. I used to be like them and therefore know them as well as she. And Hanaru is one of them. She cannot be tainted by the likes of me._

He once thought the same of his previous brides - look at what became of them. He clenched his fists to his sides just thinking about them. With that, he stood up and transformed himself into a flock of crows. He had to return, or else Lady Tsunade would berate him for tardiness.

 **So, yeah, as a vampire, Itachi has his powers we know in canon, but more will be expanded upon later. Or maybe for those who have read "Setting Sun" and "You Mate Only Once", you might have some ideas. Though to tell you the truth, it's been awhile since I read either, so I only recall bits of this and that. Basically, in the former, when you become a vampire, your powers (the ones we know from ninja-verse) awaken.**

 **Reviews! :D And Happy Easter and April Fool's.**


	5. Moonlit Dust

**Composition by Derek and Brandon Fiechter.**

Chapter Five

Moonlit Dust

Undressing in the middle of the living room, especially in front of the window where someone could be peeking through, wasn't a smart decision, but nobody was passing by, and there were no lights on in the windows across the street. But why did she still have that damned feeling...?

 _You're just imagining things, Hanaru._

With Temari passed out, she had the flat to herself for the rest of the night. And somehow, the house seemed colder than usual, so she picked up her clothes and rushed into the direction of her room, dropping them on the edge of the bed and finding the drawer in her dresser which had her collection of undergarments and sleepwear besides her favorite nightgown. Temari would need that help, but she would be there soon. Hanaru eventually found her charcoal drawstring hoodie and blue flannels, hanging her blouse in the closet, folding her jeans up and placing them in the drawer, and depositing her underwear into the laundry basket which would be taken downstairs tomorrow. She returned to her friend's room, immediately getting to work on undressing the other woman.

Eventually, Temari was down to her black sports bra and white briefs. It was nothing she didn't see before, either. The brassiere itself was gone, the breasts gently falling out, but Hanaru paid them no mind as she brought forth a pair of black and white plaid pajamas to dress the other girl in, tucking her in for the night.

The black-finished fireplace was electric, unlike the old days in her grandfather's place. She missed that thing, but this was close enough as it could be, and she could change the temperature if she wanted to with the thermostat, and it could go up to fifteen hundred watts of heat. The flames were painted on the double doors, the lights flashing from within like real fire. Soon the area was warm with the cozy feel of home at night.

Now she could just enjoy the rest of the night before bed, and hopefully try to forget that man in the black trench coat.

Hanaru sat down on the recliner before the television with her dango box in her lap, the news showing nothing in particular - but then one such headline caught her attention and made her hold in her dessert. It was a good thing her stomach was strong over things that weren't physically in front of her, unlike THIS.

 _"...family found butchered in home. Blood on walls and floors, written with sacrilegious obscenities in every form."_

"What the hell is wrong with people today?" she hissed, shaking her head.

~o~

The snowfall began five days later, marking the calendar ten days before one of the most sacred holidays in the entire world. He was asleep that day, but he was told that it was likely to become a snowstorm that would last well into the holidays coming up.

He saw nothing beautiful in the snow, nothing but its meaning. The humans saw it as a calm beauty, pristine and crystalline like a painting they were living in. But the truth was as brutal as it was in the world of _kabuki_ and _noh_ theatre.

Snow was the end of the seasons of growth, as in life there was suffering and death. Food was gathered beforehand, but for those who didn't do the job, they endured tremendously. Hunting was a means, but not every starving man, woman or child was fortunate. Here in the East, the color white symbolized death and mourning. The snow falling and deepening was tragic, continuing until the first warmth of spring would come and melt the covered grounds, hence a new beginning and the end of the hardships.

 _A never-ending cycle of life and death, then renewal._

The season was living death, like he was.

The day was devoid of any activity, unlike the night. He was free to roam if he saw fit, but very few times he could go out at this time even if he was injected with his gene-enhanced sunscreen. He needed his rest, but today he did not feel like it.

Sometimes Tsunade would ask him to just keep watch on her granddaughter this way. But if only there was a way he could just stay completely away from the girl. He'd stayed a distance from her for the longest time, from before her brother vanished, but now something was changing. And if he told his mistress, she would do more than have his head. Though her granddaughter never knew her, the woman would still want to protect her family no matter what. A feeling he knew too well.

The murder of the family occurred the same night Hanaru and her friend went home safely. Those inscriptions on the wall scrawled in blood that was left behind, the interior walls of the home shot through at random perhaps for the fun of it. The perpetrators had not yet been found, and in the last few days, there was no further activity of the sort. There was no prediction if this could be the work of a vampire or a mere homicidal human - yet.

The police kept the area sealed away until further notice. Itachi considered slipping in to examine the traces himself, if only Tsunade would permit it. She considered, but there was very little to work with besides the fact there could be one or two together.

Even if this WAS a vampiric act, then some of them weren't what they used to be, and that meant order and cleaning up your messes so no fingers were pointed to you. And when left alone with no one to train them, their wild side was uncontrollable. When he told this to Tsunade, she'd simply glared at him over her brandy glass. "I don't recall asking your opinion, Itachi," she'd said coldly. However, she was agreeing with him.

When he tried to speak to Sasuke about this, his younger brother gave him the same icy treatment. "What's within the police force stays within," he said, earning a hand to the throat from the elder. Sakura was not there to witness.

"This is your _aniki_ you are speaking to, vampire or not. This could be one of our own, but a wild newborn without someone to keep them on the leash." Red and black eyes flared, and the other's did the same. But his trauma was nothing compared to the older brother who committed more unspeakable acts than the younger ever would. Sasuke never killed unless it was true scum who deserved it. He never had been forced to kill a loved one. And his transformation of Sakura on her deathbed never caused his Mangekyo to awaken.

Sasuke had shifted himself out of his brother's grasp, turning himself into a puff of smoke and then reappearing behind Itachi, making the elder smirk. His words were this: "Of course it could be vampires' work, but even our eyes can't see everything, _nii-san._ " _Just you most of all,_ otouto _._ "We're doing everything we can. And even if I did figure it out before my superiors and coworkers, they would need solid proof rather than just my word."

He couldn't be more right. Modern days as these were, physical evidence was vital as it had been when you presented the head of your enemy before your high-caliber.

Now today, he saw Hanaru and Temari leave their flat that morning, when the clouds were gray, the white flakes coming down softly and touching the ground to stick and more to follow. Both appeared to have resolved whatever differences must have happened days ago.

He followed them, turning into the murder of crows and tailing them in the sky, reforming his human shape atop the building that was their studio, and he could smell cigarette smoke that belonged to their manager, a chain smoker who lost an arm in the war. In the morning Asuma Sarutobi would always wait for the girls, and his habits were something his wife would utterly disapprove of. Even smoking around their daughter.

By the looks of it, Hanaru must have a new sketch to show her boys, and Temari was even smirking, possibly encouraging her.

Itachi stretched his senses to hear what the girls were saying as soon as they got off their bus stop before reaching their studio. _"The man in red...but things were different this time. He was against moonlight and some dust..."_ Hanaru sounded flustered when she explained what could only be her newest draft. Itachi had to frown at her blush as well as her friend's joke that it was a "literal fantasy", and that her "dream man" had taken a new form.

The Uchiha vampire let his brow soften, but he wondered: _Just who exactly is this "man in red" she speaks of?_

Unless...

The wind picked up and brushed over his face, making his bangs whip over his eyes, side to side. He closed his eyes and gained a faint idea but needed to see with his own two eyes as full confirmation.

~o~

Just when you thought the dreams couldn't change, but she was certain that the same man was in the vision she saw, and it was just as vivid as the painting that she was now in the process of bringing to life in time for the eve of the new year.

Now this dream came to life that she wasted no time getting on paper since two nights ago.

The man's silhouette against moonlight which penetrated through the dark forest, which was also lit with dust that came from fairies and pixies - his body turned halfway so she could see his muscular torso as well as half his bare buttocks without being overtly graphic, and his groin area skillfully covered by his thigh. Thinking about him in such a way made her cheeks burn so much she thought she was in the oven. Her belly twitched and connected to the lower most part of her body.

She tried to hide it from Temari, of course, but as always, she was found out and became the butt of more inappropriate talk, and this time she would have more legendary nosebleeds to clean after. But the first one came first.

The next morning after that night, her friend didn't want to talk, because she really wanted to murder someone. Hanaru could take a little violence, but on second thought, talking wasn't a good idea after all.

When she and Temari got off the bus today, the pigtailed woman was still sniggering. "Same man, different image...are you sure that you're not developing some new form of insanity with this face?"

That caused her to feel so amused and annoyed at the same time. What her friend was saying was that this man in her dreams was her way of dealing with Naruto being gone while Temari's anger was the same as ever. This was the "healthy" mechanism while she had nothing. "Don't tell me this is the same as ever," she said under her breath.

"Oh, nothing like that. I'm still just saying he's your wishful thinking - the guy that should be real enough for you, just like I got Shikamaru."

 _Here we go again. Setting me up._

"It won't really happen," Hanaru said just as they approached the studio where Asuma was still smoking. Seeing him made her remember the next morning when she called him and told him what happened, resulting in him sighing on the other end of the mobile line, giving permission to have Temari at home only for the day - but just as she thought, they had to talk with the boys regarding this behavior.

 _"What are we going to do about Temari?"_

 _"Well, we talked last night,"_ Shikamaru had said of Hanaru and himself. _"Think maybe that, after the New Year, we could talk to her about getting some anger management and therapy whether she likes it or not."_

Choji had been visibly worried even though he concurred. _"That also means we might be shattering her trust, guys. That scares me more than her going as far as to commit suicide,"_ he'd said as he drank down his canned coffee.

Hanaru had sat down with the boys when she answered. _"Believe me, that could happen, but we know what is best. We do this because we care, even if it's a big step with a fifty-fifty on either side."_

All in all, they decided that they would help Temari - or TRY - after the New Year started, following the gallery opening of the _Aka no Otoko._ She was so excited it wasn't even funny, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. There would be a positive reaction, but she was scared of what the negative would be and tried not to think about it. They loved her rose art when this place first opened.

Though if this one went well, she had good reason to worry about the new piece she intended to call _mūnraitodasuto_ \- or "moonlit dust".

Or better: _the man in the moonlit dust._

Same man, different scenario.

Five days later, the snowfall began and was said to probably last well into the holidays. The first white Christmas in years. But the problems that could come would be icy roads and blizzards. It was also around this time that Asuma finally brought up the horrible news about the family that was murdered in their home, and the macabre display left behind. The police didn't find fingerprints, DNA samples - nothing. _What the hell is going on now with our town?_

It was when evening fell on that next day when she and Temari didn't speak of the previous night that Jiraiya phoned her and asked her if she heard. " _I did, Grandpa,_ " she recalled saying when she answered the call, and he exhaled.

 _"But whoever it is has done an entire family. Can't be too safe in times like these. More dangerous than it used to be, Hanaru. Just make sure you are always with Temari or the group. Can't have what happened to..."_ He'd stopped then and there, and she knew who he was talking about. Jiraiya might as well be shaking his head before he changed the subject, and brought up the one thing that they would end up enjoying with just each other now that Naruto was gone.

 _No, as far as I am concerned, my brother has to be out there. Gaara couldn't be found, but I'm sure Naruto must be. I don't care if I am wasting my time. Somehow I can still FEEL it..._

Back to the present. Jiraiya changed the topic like she said. _"Look forward to seeing you for Christmas."_

 **Tsunade saying she didn't ask his opinion regarding the latest vampire murders - thanks to Hellsing episode 2. XD And as for those murders...give an idea where that also came from?**

 **Now I am sure you are wondering when the future ItaHana will meet. Wait and see... ;)**

 **REVIEW. :D**


	6. Melody of Twilight

**Song in the beginning is the lyrics to "Arianrhod" by Trobar de Morte. Though here in this story, Hanaru and co. perform it. :D**

 **Composition by Derek and Brandon Fiechter.**

Chapter Six

Melody of Twilight

 _"I am Arianrhod, mother of wind and skies. I am Arianrhod, and the stars and moon are mine."_

His room at the Senju headquarters was beneath the first floor and in darkness, but lit to his satisfaction with electricity. Shades of blood-red and black to his liking, the coffin a converted four-poster where he could push the button and then take him underneath to help him sleep during the day. But he couldn't sleep and needed to listen to some music. This kind he was listening to now, having been released only today, and five days before Christmas. This mystical tale of the Welsh goddess of rebirth.

 _"My home is found beyond the northerly winds, and I am the storm that whirls and the calm inside its eye. I am Arianrhod, Lady of the Silver Wheel."_

The singer was talented beyond her years. She was guided by the inner spirit that she must not have realized. Or did she sense it at the back of herself? He could not tell based on a jump to conclusion.

 _She has a...lovely voice. Like a wood sprite._

He wasn't lying regarding that thought. Listening to her sing was enough if any physical contact was forbidden to him. He lay on his bed and stretched out, without a shirt and wearing black briefs. Mostly naked and free. His body lit afire within. He had his privacy as long as Tsunade or any of her men didn't step in uninvited.

 _"I am Arianrhod, I bring darkness, cold and death. I am the guardian of the past, the present and the future life. I am the Silver Threads of the Rays of the Light."_

 _Arianrhod._

If he didn't know any better or had less self-control, he'd say _she_ was the deity in human form. He'd died once, but all he remembered was darkness. He saw no God, none of his own land and people, nor did he recall being in the afterlife. Nothing but darkness. So, as far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as gods or goddesses except in the stories humans created just to have a purpose to keep each other in line.

Itachi had been through death once, seen it around him and brought it to his enemies - as well as innocent people on orders - and knew there was no such thing as a holy religion. Vampirism was a disease that, like many, lasted through the ages since the beginning of time.

But just like all the dark sides of life, there also existed the light that was hope, salvation...and love.

~o~

 _Arianrhod_ scored hits across town on the radio. By the time recording was over, she was exhausted, but a singer should never be this tired. After two bottles of water and squeaky clean vocal cords, Hanaru was good as new. Temari was the backup vocal, even though she could sing herself.

It was out in time for Christmas. At this rate, a brand new album would be in order as well as their previous hits like _When the Night Falls._ Somehow, that one felt more like the group. Because when night did fall, anything could happen.

However, when Hanaru and Temari were home, they both received an "unexpected" visitor when the night settled in. "Detective Uchiha," Hanaru said coolly when she looked the man over. When she first met him as soon as he came to her, telling her about the man on the case of her brother and Temari's, he'd said that the old coot was retiring but wished he could have stayed longer just for them.

Sasuke Uchiha - the face that every girl would just die over, but would she be surprised how many girls he turned down? Not only because he was married, by the way. His hair was black as night, spiked backwards like a duck's ass - and that was one word she could describe him personally if she wanted to - and his eyes matching that you could barely see the pupil. His skin was pale as if he hadn't been in the sunlight often. His features were angular as if he descended from aristocrats. Had she been another girl and he unwed, she would have said yes to any proposal or dinner date beforehand in a heartbeat.

But his cynicism was something that prevented her from liking him in any way. Especially when he had to tell Temari what she was sure he would tell her tonight. She saw it coming from afar.

"I'm sorry if I got you at the wrong time, Uzumaki-san," the Uchiha said, keeping his eyes hooked on her, having a brief one on Temari when she appeared behind her friend. "I just wanted to have a brief moment with you mostly, Hanaru."

"I can guess what it is," she answered, standing back and letting him come in. "My brother." She closed the door behind him and nodded for Temari to get the tea if he wanted it, but he shook off the offer.

"I wish I could, but I don't have the time. I'll just cut to the chase. Hanaru, it's been over two months and fast approaching the holidays. We've done everything we could, we have nothing to lead us to him as we could never find his friend -"

Temari cut him off heatedly. "My brother," she sneered.

He went on, unaffected. "Yes. But I'm sorry to be straight and cold with you; it's fact," he told Hanaru, who clenched her fists on either side of herself.

 _If he's really dead, why do I feel otherwise?_ He raised an eyebrow when she asked him that, but he didn't seem fazed at the fact she could be just as foolish, or worse, as Temari."It's natural for a sister to feel that way. Trust me, I have a brother, so I know what it is like," Uchiha told her, but she could not hear the sympathy. He was straight as said, cold and distant. Like a statue that took careful carving to bring to life.

Temari growled at him through her teeth. "That's what the bastard before you told me when he couldn't find Gaara, just as he couldn't find Kankuro's killer!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the floor and earning frowns from both of them.

"Temari, you want our neighbor downstairs to yell at us again and call the landlord?" Hanaru asked.

"What the hell if I do? This _teme_ is no better than his predecessor, and he has the nerve to tell you 'fact' when you were fed false hope just like I was - and that you still feel it when I no longer do!"

She snapped then and there, her nails piercing through her skin and making the blood leak out, hitting the hard floor with a faint _plip-plop_. Her temper had been pushed too far.

Temari hissed and looked down at where the red liquid was dripping. Though Sasuke was another story besides his calm demeanor at the sight of the leaking gore. _That sparkle, like it makes him hungry..._

And she knew she _heard_ him inhale as if he smelled something very pleasant. But he simply stepped back towards the door. His hand sought out the knob without looking. "It seems I have pushed one too many buttons tonight. I should have thought better." _Bastard, you say it exactly as it is, so don't pretend to sympathize._ Except she could have sworn she sensed a small pang, but he wouldn't let her see.

"By the way, Hanaru, you should be careful next time. Don't want to leave a scar in that pretty skin of yours. Good night, ladies."

"Bastard," Temari spat when the door closed. "He just comes here and tells you to give up just like his kind told me - new boy, ha! He's just like the rest of them." She stalked over to lock the door. "If I could just take a hot rod to his boy parts myself for the hell of it..."

But Hanaru, while she agreed, no longer heard a word she said. She found herself looking at her cut palm, the slashes very small, but the blood red as apples. In spite of herself, she brought the hand to her face and started to lick at it before her friend let out a noise of disgust and stopped her.

"Hanaru, don't do that! Don't want to get sick, do you?" Temari then led her into the kitchen to run it under water before leaving her there to get the gauze and bandages from her bathroom. Hanaru just stayed where she was, staring at her cuts which had stopped bleeding because the water from the faucet continued to wash the plasma away leaving each cut the size of the outline of a landmass.

Somehow, staring at it made her innermost self stretch further and disbelieve Detective Uchiha's words entirely.

And for some reason, she knew he was keeping something from her. If only she could find out.

~o~

It wasn't every day that she would leave her seat and the temple in the mountains on the outskirts of Konoha. But for the holidays, it was good for the health, her aide told her. And Shizune was right, as usual.

Here she was, days before Christmas, bundled up and strolling Konoha with her somewhat niece. She was on Dan's side, having been his sister's daughter. And his sister had also been killed by monsters, but not before having a little girl out of wedlock. She was still only a toddler when her mother was killed. So Tsunade was the only one close to family she had left, and she was just as bound to serve faithfully and dutifully, exterminate the fiends of the darkness.

"Well, it's snowing," Shizune said cheerfully as she looked around, at the lights on display beneath the murky day, the puffs of white falling from the heavens to build on the grounds. "And look at how happy everyone is, excited for Christmas..."

If her life had been different, she would have just smiled and agreed. But there was a reason she had to keep it hidden and just be glad these people wouldn't have to live her lifestyle. This was what her grandfather, great-uncle, Dan and the others protected. She lived like this once, but then her life changed forever. Watching other people was no means for jealousy; sacrifices were made every day.

They found themselves in the tea shop where HE was waiting for them. "Good to see him again, Tsunade-sama," Shizune told her, smiling and waving at the man who was in the corner, private but beside a window.

 _Would have said good if not for why I am here._

"Shizune, while I have my meeting, why don't you do some shopping before we go back to headquarters?" Tsunade told her, clutching the sleeve of her coat as she started to walk inside. She could really use some hot tea and desserts, followed by some good sake. It'd been weeks since she had a drink. Shizune had tendencies to keep a good eye on her, since a good leader must have a clear head at all times.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up," Jiraiya told her as he looked up from his manuscripts. He was at work again. Since leaving the organization, he took to writing erotic adventure novels called "Make-Out Paradise", or _Icha Icha._ He had quite the audience fanbase. And it was their grandson who gave him the nickname _Ero-Sannin_ , which was amusing to say the least. "Just how are things now?"

"The same," Tsunade replied, sitting down across from him, keeping her coat on since she wasn't going to be here long. She couldn't talk about the affairs in public, either, and he knew that. "But you've heard the news reports."

He exhaled. "Yeah. I told her to be careful and to keep with her friends to be safe, but these guys - if there is more than one - took an entire. Who knows when the next is gonna hit."

 _But we had better get them before they can strike again._

"We are still working on it," Tsunade said, accepting the tea cup she ordered, but had to wait on the skewers of _anko_ balls. "But when we have them locked, I'll send _him_ to dispose of them." And he knew exactly who she meant by "him". She scoffed and blew across the steaming hot surface of the green fluid. "But I'd rather not think about it right now. What about you and our granddaughter?" He chuckled and looked at her with a gleam.

"Kid's done well as always. She's got a new addition to the gallery that will be introduced in time for the New Year clock to strike midnight," Jiraiya answered with a twinkling grin. "Can I persuade you to be my date then?"

And kick around like the old days? It might not be a good night for that, because everything happened at night. The organization depended on it, but this could very much be an opportunity to keep an eye on any potential bloodsuckers out there. Every place was a hotbed.

Besides, Itachi would have this as his night to thrill.

Tsunade smirked. "Perhaps it won't be a bad idea. It's been awhile since I even saw her, but I would prefer to meet her face to face." _And NOT tell her who I really am, for her safety. Even though my blood is in her veins, which means only one thing._ But then she narrowed her eyes when he had to once more joke about the one thing he could never quip of or keep his hands off.

"Does this mean I get to lay my head against that ample bosom of yours for all to see?"

"You so much as try, and you get one hundred meters of flight."

~o~

The holidays were as interesting as they could get, but thank God it was nothing troublesome, and nobody was killed. Grandpa Jiraiya came over on Christmas Eve to stay with her while Temari went off with Shikamaru to spend it with his parents. And Choji joined his father, of course, while Asuma took his wife and daughter out of their home; he wasn't going to take any chances because of the murders of the family which wasn't too far away from where they were. They were going to spend it with his mother who was at the rest home.

Because of the small decorations and mixed bag of spirits, Hanaru ended up getting her grandfather something you'd seen before, but was special as far as she was concerned. In tight blue jeans, a white sweater that hugged her body, reached her elbows and had a fringed cowl, she gave him a one-of-a-kind wooden box carrying a compass and golden engraving outside the glass covering it. Written were the words _Anything is Possible_ in **何でも可能です**. It was something that withstood the test of time.

"Well, I'll say, kiddo!" Jiraiya had said with eyes like a kid in a candy store. "I never thought I'd see one of these again. Nobody uses compasses anymore except on GPS these days." He shook his head, then putting it down on the rattan coffee table and pulled her into both arms of his.

What he gave her in return was something too good to be true. A girl and a dragon - it was a powerful version of "Beauty and the Beast" and how love truly conquered all. Like the princess knew she and the beast who hatched from its egg were destined to be from the moment their eyes locked. Her appearance was akin to _Hanaru's_ liking. Her dress was iridescent blue to match her eyes, her forearms swirling with gold, and around her throat a red glass jewel framed with golden vines - _like a rose_ \- which represented the love she had for the powerful red beast who came out of the stained glass, wings spread, and perched atop the maiden's extended hand.

Although, if only she'd gotten Naruto something if he'd returned to them. That tree on the table was all she could do for him.

"I could say the same," Jiraiya told her as they sat on the couch that evening, enjoying old Christmas specials - even the eerie _The Snow Woman,_ unrelated to the joyous time of year, but an expansion of the spirit of Japanese lore. "But look at it this way: he could be smiling at us now and happy that we still have each other, still living and not wasting time moaning over him. It was always like Naruto to keep moving -" But then his facial lines deepened.

"- just like then your parents died."

When they were informed that Minato and Kushina were murdered, Naruto shut himself away for days, and she'd cried herself but ran to Temari, her best friend. Naruto had always been active and positive, but the loss of their parents affected him so much that he nearly lost all of his luster. It meant she had to get Shikamaru, Choji and Gaara over here to help him. All three of them lost a parent at one point, so they knew what it was like, although with Gaara, his relationship with his father was due to the fact his mother died birthing him.

Flash forward to none other than the night that came when it seemed like forever.

Here was the night everyone waited for - most of all, her. Her heart was thundering with so much pressure that she thought she was going to pass out. She stood beside Shikamaru, with Temari on his other side. The three of them were on the left of the maroon-velvet strung thing; on the right was Asuma with Choji. Their manager was speaking that night before a few people they'd known all their lives, others being fans with friends and loved ones who were excited to see a new addition to the gallery.

"- done by one of our own, the infinitely talented Hanaru Uzumaki. Give her a warm round as she deserves it."

No matter being used to it, she couldn't resist blushing as all eyes were on her. Here she was in a blue velvet dress which hugged her curves in the right places, the sleeves sheer and with a peeking neckline. Her hair was loose and curled with the iron, her jewelry the usual, but this time added with earrings graced with everlasting love and life, the opened pewter metal crafted into Baroque wings drifting with crystal tears.

The curtain was drawn to show the prize. Gasps arose, then burst into cheers.

Jiraiya was looking at her with a broad smile and thumbs up - and that was when she saw the woman beside him. She was stricken with how _beautiful_ she was, and didn't even recognize her. Blonde hair in two low pigtails behind her head, amber eyes hard like the preserved mineral, and she was young enough to be late twenties, maybe early thirties? She suppressed a scoff; it was like her grandfather to still be the ladies' man. This woman in the fluttering, modest emerald dress looked - she didn't appear to be interested in him in that direction, which Hanaru thought was odd. _But it seems they know each other._

There was also someone she _never_ thought she would see tonight at her and her friends' gallery opening: Detective Sasuke Uchiha, all pressed in black and light blue, handsome but not for her. He was impassive, but his eyes were glittering with intrigue and...shock? That was a first. Beside him was a pretty woman with a shock of pastel hair and emerald eyes. Hard to tell if that hair was natural or dyed, but that was the first time she saw this person, whose dress was shimmering dark burgundy with embroidered black flowers and spaghetti straps, the choker around her neck mesh and dangling with black beads and little chains.

It was then that Hanaru saw the blinding flash of the diamond ring around her finger as it laid itself on Uchiha's arm. That answered her question without trouble. _She's his wife. She's not what I thought she'd be._

She had to stop looking at the crowd when she realized they were waiting for her to speak. "Well," she said, straightening up and clasping her hands in front of herself, "to be honest, I have no idea where the face of this man really came from. All I can tell you is that it began soon after my brother...vanished well over two months ago. He simply appeared in my dreams, without my awareness, and he doesn't have a name besides the one I gave him: the Man in Red."

And there he was in the glory he was in her sleep, and that was his sad darkness, pale and lined beneath the eye. Couldn't even see the rest of his face, and it disappoints me. His raven hair ended in the front at his chin, and the rest waving behind him. His red shirt blended with the swirling bloody background which was also streaked with brushes of gray. All of it done with real watercolor and pastels, brought to realistic perfection.

His eyes stood out the most, and it seemed to have sparked the most attention, those red irises swirling with a black pinwheel.

"The entire time," Hanaru said, almost too softly that she barely heard herself, then cleared her throat, "I thought maybe he lost someone, like I have, or he just had a difficult life and doesn't see it as wonderful as we want to..."

The murmurs were mixed, but she was certain that she heard them like telepathy was her specialty: _unnamed, lonely man whom nobody understands or even knows in life. Whoever he is, he is a parable of any of our lives._

She found herself looking at Temari beside her - Temari in her paneled black leather-and-lace dress with the black satin choker and lavender-etched charm - seeing the distance in her eyes. She'd seen the sketch before, but the final result had gotten her more than before, especially the vague but powerful story behind.

She had a greater effect than she thought she would. And her friends' reactions was proof.

Shikamaru looked at her with a troubled gaze. Choji tried not to weep and was wiping the corners of his eyes. Asuma was looking away sadly.

Something inside her was breaking, making withholding the tears much more difficult. She squeezed her eyes shut, but a tear might have escaped. She was being watched, but she wasn't ashamed. The creator even felt vulnerability, but someone could be quietly judging her. She had to pull herself together, or else.

But when she cleared her throat for the umpteenth time, she blinked numerous times before she looked directly in the crowd again...and was stricken once again at what she saw in the shadowed rear of the audience.

Were those... _eyes_?!

 _Red with black tomoe...no, it can't be real. I'm just seeing things._

Except the feeling coursing through her body, telling her _yes_ over and over in both her psyche and her heart...

~o~

When twilight fell, he knew this would be the last night of the new year before the next would begin. The wind whistled, the delicate colors of evening turning into rich jewel tones of dusk.

Tsunade had a date, which he commented on, and she sneered at him that it was only an old friend but nothing more. He knew better, though; it was indeed her old friend, the retired hunter, father of her son who was the father of the one who made the painting he finally saw that eve of the new year. She told him it would be first the opening, then the cocktails, and ending with dancing well into the clock striking midnight.

His idea of cocktails would be something else entirely. But he could not get them with these people around. He was not going to fast on a guest or fan of _Higeki-tekina ai_ in the midst. He'd have to slip away for the hour, and so would the other two who came via invite.

"Itachi...I didn't think you would even be here tonight," Sasuke told him when they crossed paths, his wife on his arm and warmly welcoming him.

"Well, I do fancy art, but I also didn't come here of my own will. Invited means invited," Itachi answered, staring at the waiter who offered champagne as a refreshment, but he shook his head and waved it off with a single finger. His brother and sister-in-law did the same, but not the one who came in right behind him. He always knew she was there but would not acknowledge.

"Sasuke, Sakura, fancy to see you both here," Tsunade said, taking a small sip from her champagne. "What did you think about the show?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "She did your liking justice," she said to HIM, but her husband sniffed.

"I wonder if her 'inspiration' was what I thought it was," Sasuke replied, looking off to the side. " _Nii-san_ , aren't you wondering just like your master is?" He showed no respect towards Tsunade because to him, she was nothing but a nuisance for holding his beloved brother hostage. _Despite me choosing to be in shackles for his sake._

"You had better not stir trouble up with these people around, Sasuke," Tsunade warned him, narrowing her eyes. "I'd hate to drive a silver stake through your heart with all these people watching, especially your wife whom I happen to enjoy the company of."

"And what about...Jiraiya?" Sakura asked, being the mediator to keep the tension from bursting. That was one of her many talents as it was keeping her mate in check. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes gratefully, lovingly, but his other, darker half wanted to pummel the Senju woman himself.

Itachi ignored them and found himself looking through the crowd and seeing _her_ , drinking a glass of red wine - _if only that was blood wine, and I would have accepted_ \- and staring at the crowd with something akin to collected anxiety. He knew exactly what her inner struggle was, and it was not because of her friends, family - in the form of her grandfather and estranged grandmother - and guests.

Earlier had been the spectacle, and he had been driven to the core in a manner that he hadn't for two centuries. **赤の男** was written beneath the painting in the middle of the bronze frame.

The man in red was _him._

Sakura was right: she captured his liking very well.

However, while Itachi was drawn with the fact Hanaru Uzumaki knew about him, but not his face, he was certain it was not just a coincidence that she dreamed about him ever since her brother disappeared without a trace. Tsunade would agree, because it ran into Hanaru's mother's family. Except the girl had no idea.

 _She knows my face, but she does not know my name. But either way, this does not bode well on my behalf._

Her eyes locked with his for the first time, but she wondered if she was dreaming again. She had no idea what was happening to her, yet she was still clearly sane. Her words when presenting the portrait continued to echo in his memory.

 _"The entire time, I thought maybe he lost someone, like I have, or he just had a difficult life and doesn't see it as wonderful as we want to..."_

She had no idea how true those words were. She was connected to him unawares, but his side was the opposite, and it was taboo in every sense as it should be...but the red thread had its hand to play.

It seemed a song was being sung with a much higher tune, having begun when the onset of darkness settled in place. And it was telling Itachi to go up to Hanaru and get more out of her.

 **Jiraiya's and Hanaru's presents to each other were based off of personalized gifts from the Bradford Exchange: the "Son, Forge Your Path" compass as well as the "Beauty and the Beast Sculpted Collector's Edition" (though I changed a bit of the latter's appearance from the original).**

 **"The Snow Woman" is a Japanese movie released in 1968, and is both a reboot and expansion of a short within another movie, "Kwaidan".**

 **Good God, I can't believe this. XD I thought ItaHana would finally have their first convo, though it seems things change. But wait till next chapter...**


	7. In Light and Darkness

**Guess I don't owe any explanations unless it's necessary or a real emergency. XD Because it's always working on other fics but they always are complete.**

 **Although this time is something with a new addition.**

 **While I was doing this chapter, I felt I was under so much phantom pressure. I waited so long to do this moment because it set the foundation for this story, and there were problems: I feared people saying random things like "you should add more to this, add more to that" - because I have had that told before, only a rare few times, but it's too much on my psyche. :'( I'm forever haunted in everything I do nowadays, ever since I first started writing for Naruto, before Kim Possible. People start to be more vocal with big fandoms like them.**

 **Pressure over the smallest of details, especially dialogue. Major complaint is people saying it didn't feel natural. I'm aware there are authors who do that. That always hurts most, because it FLOWS FROM ME.**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Seven

In Light and Darkness

So, tonight was a mixed bag, to list it all off: first, she was overwhelmed by pure joy that people sympathized with the story behind the man in the red picture, vague as the details were.

Secondly, it was very strange because of what she could have sworn she saw. But would anyone believe her if she told them? _No way in hell. They would say I am going crazy._ So she tried not to think about it and assure herself it was only just an image, that she was only seeing things. The eyes - nobody except the man in her painting had them, but she wasn't letting fantasy cloud her eyes.

To say she brought this man to life because he appeared out of the blue in her dreams during a personal crisis was...she felt like she had said so much and had nothing new to say. Everything in the air and what she poured out, regarding her sadness for the man in red without a name and missing her brother so much - it was more than enough.

Her grandfather and his unknown but drop dead gorgeous date applauded for her. For some reason, that woman started to FEEL familiar, and Hanaru couldn't put her finger to it. She wanted to know her, but was she going to regret it? Just because you made a good first impression didn't mean it would stay that way.

Sasuke Uchiha, bastard he was, was clearly impressed, for his clap was monotoned, although his rose-haired spouse showed more enthusiasm. _Makes you wonder how they've made it last this far and how she tolerated a jerk like him._ Or maybe, just because this involved her and Temari's brothers, this was all a bad early start, and she didn't really know him.

 _He lost someone, like me...if only he were real._

The thought was dangerous, simply because wishing someone were real was a threat to cross the border into the fantasy world. Wanting something - or someone - you couldn't have only caused more pain.

Thank God Asuma pulled together and announced with this new boy for the world, copies to be on sale in due time for anyone who wanted him, the next hour would have refreshments and then onward to dancing in masks for the rest of the night as the new year's clock would strike. It was here that she now found herself mingling with all the guests, which was what made her feel her lungs constrict. And just like she expected, some girls were blushing madly when they told her that guy was better than whoever they dreamed about; a couple older women thought they could go for someone darker, erotically charged and exciting compared to the boring other they had.

The Uchiha detective came up to her himself. This she was unsure of what to say, because she never even thought she would see him outside Naruto's case. "Detective," was all she could manage. She noticed neither of them drank anything or even accepted the appetizers coming around. _That's so strange._

"Uzumaki-san," he answered with a slight tilt of the head. "Congratulations on your piece."

"You like art?"

"On occasion. And this is my wife, Sakura. Doctor at the hospital."

D-Doctor at the Konoha Hospital? The guy looked young enough to be her brother's age, and yet he was married - and to top it, his wife was a young physician! That ring, too, now that she had a better look down at it, at the single thick band scrolling elegantly around the large round diamond. That was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen! Hanaru hadn't realized she was gawking until she heard Sakura's nervous laugh as well as noticed the hand was moving her way to lightly snap her fingers before blue eyes.

"Hanaru, you poor thing. You're amazed. Well, I just happened to work my way fast in a short period of time," the girl said. "It's hard to explain, but that's what happened. I started helping people at a young age and here I am now."

 _Wow...little information, but she's definitely not lying._

"How did you two meet?" Hanaru asked, and that made them visibly freeze, but not in the sense. Now that made her a little suspicious, since they seemed reluctant...

Sasuke cleared his throat, looking briefly at the ground. "Long story short," he said, "I nearly died of the flu and she saved my life. But she was there for me and had hands that I hardly trust. But you have to be wary of any kind of help you ask for these days." He looked down at his wife and gave her a little smile, accepting the kiss she pecked on his chin. It wasn't surprising he wasn't the overtly affectionate type, but she could see the love in both black and green eyes. _Opposites attract._

Hanaru suddenly found herself stricken again when she looked past him at the portrait, at first the man's face and then at Sasuke's...and that was when she finally noticed it: the similarities. Even though the man in red didn't show his face all the way, she glimpsed it halfway. Now the wheels in her head started turning. "Detective -" she started.

"Sasuke." _On a first name basis just because of tonight and your wife being here._ "Outside the case." At the mention, Sakura glanced between her husband and Hanaru with a sad green gaze. It made Hanaru wonder how much she knew about the case.

"Very well, Sasuke," she answered simply. She really needed to get away now. She didn't even feel comfortable around him other than regarding her brother, and she had other guests to think about. "It was a...pleasure talking to you both, but I have other guests to attend to." Sakura looked disappointed, since it was clear she liked her, but Sasuke nodded and let her leave, but not before once more wishing her a congratulations.

 _That man...he's really offbeat, now that I think about it. His wife seems decent, but there's something about her, too. I think I'm losing it more, especially since he LOOKS like the guy in my painting._

Maybe after tonight was over, she wouldn't think much about it.

"There's my girl!" Thank God, her grandfather saved her by the bells. She really wanted to know his opinion since it mattered most besides her friends. She thought he would sweep her up again, but there were other people watching, so such PDA - pun intended - was out of the question. "That face is really giving me some ideas for my next -"

She didn't expect his date to swat him on the shoulder. "Jiraiya, honestly, bring that up on your granddaughter's night." The blonde woman looked her over with twinkling eyes, but besides the color, there was a fire that would burst if you stoked its embers the wrong way. But it softened when they rested on her.

"Hanaru, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Hanaru accepted that hand which she noticed was manicured and red, and then she unwittingly glanced past it and realized how up close the woman was _well-endowed_. And that the lady noticed and clicked her tongue. "You know, anyone who looks THERE gets more than just a bloody nose." Hanaru quickly looked back into those eyes and saw them brimming, gulping nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean offense, ma'am."

She received a half-hearted laugh. "Well, men, at least. And the name is Tsunade. I'm an old friend of your grandfather's."

 _Old friend...why is it that I feel it's something else?_

Most of all: why were things getting stranger when her senses were acting on their own? First it was the man in her dreams, then Sasuke Uchiha who was such an ass but also brutally honest - and now this beautiful blonde woman who wasn't on Grandpa Jiraiya's arm but knew him a long time ago? That had to mean she knew her parents and Naruto...

"Then that means -" She immediately stopped herself before she could ask that question, because suddenly she felt embarrassed, which they both noticed.

"That I knew your parents?" Tsunade asked with a twitching corner of the mouth. "Yes, I did, before you or your brother were born. I'm sorry about the poor boy."

Jiraiya looked at her with a somewhat pointed eye which didn't match his smile. "Yeah, Naruto was a great kid. Rambunctious, but handsome like his father AND grandfather," he said with a wink that made both her and Hanaru blush pink - and yes, the latter blonde did notice.

~o~

In a darkened corner, shielded by the shadows, he watched as his mistress mingled with her former lover and their oblivious granddaughter, hearing every word they said from far away. Jiraiya's habits of openly flirting with women never changed, which she knew all too well. Hanaru was flustered, but it was obvious she wasn't miffed.

She clearly didn't fancy Sasuke any more than he did her, but Sakura had taken a great liking to her, and Hanaru seemed to look at the pinkette the same way.

It was here and now that he saw her in the corner with her red wine in hand, shaken by what she was still thinking about: she'd seen Sasuke's face beside the painting. She must have begun to see the resemblance and differences. _But she doesn't have all the pieces. However..._

He didn't want her involved in this world, nor did her grandparents, but he could see it happening before it even began. She was going to get sucked in sooner or later against their power, and even so, she would never get out if they forced her away. But this was based on the fact she would get drawn to _him_ especially. Which was exactly why he wished he could stay away from her and not taint her with his own needs.

However, her scent refused to leave his system.

And his face in the frame...

Itachi decided to make his move then and there only when the hour was over, the music began, and that was everyone wearing masks to go well into the witching hour.

However, he was without a dance partner for the time being, watching in his same place, patiently waiting, and watched as she was in the middle of the room with her group as they assumed the position with their instruments and the microphone for herself, behind her Temari's as backup, and the haunting music came to life...but it was the voice of the goddess herself that riled him up the most.

If there was another thing regarding Hanaru Uzumaki that intrigued him besides her sensory perception, it was her voice and her artistry.

 _Among the stars_

 _Across the wind_

 _Across my mind_

 _In this trip beyond time_

 _All through the night_

 _Throughout the winter_

 _Crossing the sun_

 _And this moonless land_

 _Seeking then in that lost time_

 _Only to find the echoes of dead voices_

 _The soul begins to be prepared_

 _To fight again in the battle_

 _Journey of no return_

 _Journey of no return_

His hands were lowered to his sides, but they clenched into fists. Against his better judgment, he wished he could just whisk her onto the floor for a single dance that had to be worth it. At least this once to get it out of his system, but she could end up wanting more...

 _Humans always want more than they should. I remember._

Eventually, at some point in the night, another group came to fill in hers' place, which left her free to wander about the dance floor with a mask of her own - a Venetian half mask of blue to match her dress, sparkling though, and rimming around the eyes and outside with silver. That dress graced her wonderfully, her long pale hair cascading down her back, tucked behind her ears to show silver wings in the lobes, and that necklace...from her brother. Raven wings wrapping around the black stone which dispelled all evils, and suspending below the white quartz which absorbed and cleansed.

She was protected to the extent, but even that wasn't enough. Vampires were resistant to healing stones, except for those who had the abilities to suction away more than blood.

The music that began to pick up was a slow piano along with a string quartet, speaking of the love of two opposites drawn together - _light and darkness._ Somehow, it felt like it was written specially for him and her...

It was here and now that, in an unspecified point within the crowd, that the drums started to pick up and he took her hand into his, bringing her attention up to his. She was startled that she didn't sense him coming, or he just appeared so fast she didn't comprehend.

 _And so the light and darkness meet._

~o~

Temari was off with Shikamaru, her grandfather with that Tsunade woman, and who knew who Choji found. She was going to dance with him just because he was a very sweet friend, and she didn't mind starting the new year with him as her dance partner; she wasn't some lovesick adolescent waiting for some mysterious, handsome guy to sweep her off her feet, thus beginning the new year with him.

But it turned out her unintentional prayers had been answered.

Hanaru never saw him coming, but here he was, looming over her, and had her hand in his grasp. "Who -?" she started, only for him to lean a little closer to her face. She swallowed and stared into dark eyes behind that mask of black leather without décor, reminding her of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Don't be afraid of me."

That voice...she recognized it. It had been many nights, but it was fresh as if it were yesterday. "Y-you," was all she could get out. He was wearing a mask now, only half his face covered yet again, but this time it was the top half. However, she could see the strong jawline and perfect lips, sculpted cheekbones...

...wait, were those slanted lines beneath his eyes?!

His black irises blinked. "You recognize me," he said simply, rich voice ruffling her like velvet across her skin. Like the one covering her body, which was soon against his as the others around them were still dancing in each other's arms - loved ones and then dearest friends alike. "Hanaru, is it?"

He knew her now, having seen her during that trouble with Temari, and now her name was revealed. "Yes," she whispered. Her previous anger was present, but for some reason, it couldn't come forth like before. He'd done nothing to make her angry this time. And her friend was nowhere to be seen. "But what is your name? You never told me when you helped us..." She stopped, feeling so strained now. _Well, might as well talk now. You might not get another chance - but then again, you didn't before._

He was again dressed all in black, in a collared shirt and trousers. He really gave off the vibe of those men in novels whom women were attracted to but were warned to steer clear from. This wasn't a book, though; it was real life. And she didn't even know who he was, but before she could get that answer, he hummed. "It's best you don't know my name - at least for now."

"You really like mystery, do you?" she said, looking at him suspiciously. "I'd like to know what you did with that guy..."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he started to take her into the waltz: his hand on her hip, hers on his shoulder, and then he took her free hand with his. "He's not dead, if you are wondering. But I promise, you won't see him again. Nor will he hurt another. I made sure of it." _You're so sure of it, aren't you?_

Based on the way he was talking, he was some kind of night protector, was he? Like Batman? He wouldn't let her see his face, but now she could see more of his features clearly, and that was when she found her gaze on his ravenesque hair: the bangs reaching his chin, the rest of it long but tied below the nape of his neck. She'd never seen a man like him except in anime and manga that she and Naruto used to love when they were kids.

And something else, too: that thing around his right ring finger - it spoke of a warrior slaying the dragon and wearing what was left of it as a trophy; the steel was crafted to resemble the scaled eyelid around the gleaming natural red ruby which was the fiery eye.

"What brings you here tonight?" she asked, switching the topic in left field. "Do you like art?"

Mystery Man sounded amused when she changed the subject in a heartbeat. "Very much. I have listened to you for the longest time, but never did I think the girl on the street with the shock toy would turn out to be the creator of that fine canvas on display...or the very same one who possesses the most celestial voice that I have heard."

Was it her imagination, or was he seriously making a move on her - and not an inappropriate one that she knew of? He sounded so sincere, just like he had been that night.

Now he had her dipped low, like classical, so he was towering over her. Hanaru heard herself gasp sharply, feeling her hair fall over his arm, and looked deep into his shadowy orbs. "When you said the man without a name was alone," he whispered, leaning close to her face, pressing his lips to her ear, "must have lost someone so near and dear to him, you should know that he and I share a similar experience, as do you and I - just like I once lost a brother, and I loved him very much."

 _He...he had a brother. He lost him - but is he still gone, or did he find him?_ She couldn't wrack her brain clearly with this disclosure. He wasn't toying with her, she was sure of it, but somehow, a strange connection had been made simply through this confession.

 **So before I was finished here, I took some Aspirin when it turned out to just be a little headache. Plus I hadn't reached my time of month, and it's a two week delay from last time I got it. :O However, today I finally got it and all is well. :D Sorry to the guys who are reading this. (blushes tomato red)**

 **Anyhoo, the song Hanaru sang halfway through (again, Trobar de Morte) is "No Return". I really feel better now that I got her and Itachi to finally meet, though she doesn't know (for now) who he is or WHAT he is. :D**

 **REVIEW. :D**


	8. Forgive Me

**I totally missed this story so much that I knew I had to come back, but I keep my word that it won't be abandoned on my watch. ;)**

 **I completed "The Shogun's Otome", added a new chapter to "Mummy Lover", and put up a couple new oneshots. Busy, busy as always, but I also had to deal with some personal family issues: we thought Dad had liver cancer due to years of alcoholism in the army and after, but it turned out to be liquid inflammation in his stomach that went to his legs and scrotal sac. (blushes and dies inside) It was a hell of a few weeks before we finally got him into the emergency room for almost a week, and then he was prescribed. He even hasn't had a drink since he came home, which was on the 25th of the past month.**

 **Now I bring you the new chapter. :D I usually say this at the end, but REVIEW when you complete. Has to be worth the wait for this.**

 **Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Eight

Forgive Me

She really knew nothing about him, but only a little that was her assumption. Yes, he was lonely, but not enough to deserve any sympathy. He wanted none of that. He'd lived barely six hundred years, so why now? Tsunade showed no sympathy, but underneath that steely exterior he could sense a small sliver. Barely noticeable, but nonetheless present. His sister-in-law was an exception simply because she married his brother.

But this girl? An unbreakable connection had formed that he wished wasn't there at all.

Yet he found himself giving a hint that he had lost a brother himself, without revealing the name, and only spoke in her ear that he was "similar" to the man in her portrait. _Without saying it is I._ And what came over him was simply the feel of her body so close to his, her intoxicating scent in his channels, and the silken touch of her ear shell against his lips. This moment took him back to a moment of the past with the one who betrayed him before another entered his life - the one who became his second mate and opened his heart to love again.

But here he was now, with the granddaughter of his mistress. Someone who knew his face, if not all of it. But she had no idea the man himself was dancing with her at this very moment, just as the hours were growing late. In half an hour or so, the clock would strike midnight, and the explosions of fireworks and wine bottles would come to life. Her body was dipped, in his arms, everything intensified as if by nature's grasp. Her long golden hair was cascading over his arm like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Hanaru breathed, closing her eyes even though he didn't look at her as she didn't. "But where is he now?"

"Safe and well," he answered. "But he and I hardly see each other anymore. We are not as close as we used to be."

"...just like it is much of the time. But my brother...we were close like brother and sister rarely are. And my friend has lost both of hers; she is so angry and hateful she can't handle life like I am doing. But you could see it yourself."

He nodded, pulling away from her and standing up with her at the same time. "So I have. The kind of bond my own and I once had. Life really turns relationships into something else: your friends become enemies, your enemies become friends, and even brothers and sisters can grow apart or come together." Because much of the time, humans thought life was so easy and sweet, especially the younger generation. But this one had seen so yet retained control of herself. She was stronger than her friend, loathed as he was to admit it.

She looked up at him with wide-eyed shock. "But some bonds can remain the same if you work hard enough," she insisted, making him sigh.

"I wish I could believe that, but I have seen more than you can comprehend. But never mind that. If it is not wrong of me, dear Hanaru, tell me what you wish to do about your friend the angry one?" He chuckled lightly.

"The boys and I talked about getting her help whether she liked it or not." She quickly stopped herself as if realizing a mistake she'd made. "I really shouldn't be talking to you about this. You are still a stranger, and you could be harboring this information against us." Her eyes were dark behind the mask, but they still sparkled.

 _Very quick thinking._ "No, you are wrong about me," Itachi told her. "I was simply inquiring. I care more than you think, without fear of the consequences. It pleases me to know she is about to take her first step towards a healthy recovery - the best she can, at least."

He saw it in her eyes: she was confident in the decision, but she was also afraid. Tomorrow at best would be when she and her boys would finally tell Temari that enough was enough, which was major and risky, and could jeopardize their friendship as well as her relationship with Shikamaru Nara. Although it took an incredibly strong person to make a choice like this, if it was for the best.

"You really must have faith in her, Hanaru, if a part of you still believes your brother could still be out there whereas she lashes at those who tell her that the last of her own is likely dead."

He wasn't surprised that his brother paid the girls a visit to tell Hanaru the same story, to give up on Naruto, but on second thought, Sasuke knew more than she did, too. It was his means to keep the boy's sister uninvolved just like he and her grandmother were doing. Tsunade lost too many loved ones, now her grandson included, and the last person she wanted now was her granddaughter. Who, by the way, was slowly catching on, and it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"You really know so much about us," Hanaru said, narrowing her eyes now, though they were still swaying to the music playing. "That doesn't surprise me, because everyone in town pretty much knows our stories. And that must mean..." She pieced it together in a heartbeat. "...you knew who we were that night, before this one."

"Yes...I did," he confessed softly, leaning closer. "But don't take any of it the wrong way."

"Why should I? It doesn't surprise me...but are you going to tell me your name now? Or does the 'wait and see' still stand?"

Desperate to know, was she? "It remains," he answered, bowing his face closer so that their noses touched. She was so irresistible that he couldn't even get rid of her. He loathed it, but he wanted it at the same time.

"Then, in that case," she whispered, her breath sweet, "I like a man with mystery. I'd never met any man like you before..."

The music shifted, and somehow he saw this as a far better dance as the atmosphere shifted to a far more exciting atmosphere, but the Celtic flute and beating drums was nothing on his nerves, although it excited her, it seemed, and he let her have her way. Her mood shifted simply because of this song. _Even an artist can wallow in another's for a change._ The other partners around them began to be excited and acting like adolescents, amusing him to no end.

Even Sakura, giddy with excitement, persuaded her husband to get in the mood whilst Tsunade and Jiraiya looked like they were enjoying the moment like old times.

Several more songs continued, instrumentals that changed pace from happy and jovial to slow and emotional, stirring both negative memories that had to be overcome as well as new ones to be made - which included the realization that relationships had to change for the better; it also meant new ones to be formed, friendly and romantic alike.

If only he could have prevented what happened next.

So it turned out that, at the same time, she acted against her better judgment, and he had no time to move away before her lips rested on his, at the same time the clock struck at midnight.

Time flew and had no real meaning.

Bottle corks flew, cheers erupted. Friends embraced each other, loved ones did the same, and colleagues congratulated.

But for him, nothing mattered except the daylight and midnight flower that was Hanaru Uzumaki and himself.

~o~

 _What in the name of the Kami came over me?!_

She didn't even think, only did, because this man who knew so much about her if not every intricate detail, had to bring up her troubles at a time like this. It seemed all her life revolved these days was around Naruto; _he_ was one latest addition to bring it forth...except this time he mentioned a brother he lost but got back, without being explicit.

Somehow that was enough to have hope after all.

Also: why was it that he seemed so familiar besides being the same man from that night? _Those lines beneath his eyes...I swear they belong to the man in red. But there is no way he exists._

The rest of the time was abuzz. The song was one of her favorites and she had to get her mind off this shit for awhile. She still loved and missed her brother, but she was tired to the bone of always talking about him. Mystery Man who let her lead the way seemed to sense her frustration and said nothing else the rest of the night, but danced with her. He didn't seem like he enjoyed these things, but he somehow did it for HER.

Hanaru had no idea whether to be honored or obligated. Both people should be able to savor the moment, even if they were complete strangers. But it was what happened next that made her wonder more as to why the hell she did it to begin with.

She _kissed_ the mysterious masked man.

And after she just compared him to those dark guys in the novels! _Then explain why I had to act like I wasn't in control of myself and kiss him just as the clock struck midnight._

He appeared to be as stunned - or was that an understatement? - as she was, while the others surrounding them, including Temari and Shikamaru, were reveling. But besides the shock, her lips were tingling in a way that kissing her brother and grandfather on the forehead and cheeks was nothing like...

And then it was over the second he spoke.

"Forgive me," he breathed harshly. "It never should have happened. I must let you be, Hanaru."

He was gone in a flash before she could even blink.

"That was weird," was all she could whisper to herself, staring around and finding no trace of him. He had just done what he did that night, and that was disappear when she wasn't looking. This was when she was looking in a buzz. It caused the thought to come forth, impossible as it had to be: _he can't be human if he is vanishing like that._

By the looks of it, nobody seemed to notice. But Temari was looking over Shikamaru's shoulder and gazed with concern, brows knitted together. Then her boyfriend noticed her distraction and followed her glance.

But what could Hanaru say that one minute after midnight which suddenly made her feel tired that she wanted to go home now?

~o~

He had to get away from her before things went far. Which was why he exited to outside the building. Tsunade wouldn't notice until too late, but that would have been an alternative that ended with a lecture at the temple. He did notify her that there was no activity - which he detected the entire time he was locked in the arms of Hanaru - and that he was heading outside to keep tabs on any possibilities, with her permission that she granted.

 _The witching hour has passed. Tonight is supposed to be a haven for all like me to enjoy the blood feast...unless they have a reason to not celebrate tonight._

He just wanted nothing more than for this night to be over with, or at least to hunt for another vampire or creature of the night. Anything to keep his mind off of her.

And it seemed he got his chance when he saw THEM, on a motorcycle and zooming past the art and music studio, faster than the human eye could detect, but Itachi's saw it all. They had to be the ones the Senju Organization was looking for - the ones who were slaughtering those families if not on a hunger craze.

~o~

Well, this was it. First day of the new year, and here she was with the boys when they stood against Temari in the conference room. Her teal-eyed friend looked at all of them with narrowed irises. And that was not all: with them was Kurenai, Asuma's wife who was not only high school counselor, but also a licensed therapist. The entire room was tense.

"What is going on?" Temari demanded when no one spoke. Then her attention landed on Hanaru who was still beside her. "Hanaru..."

She lowered her eyes to the floor, unable to look at her friend, suddenly gnawed with guilt to her organs. _Maybe this was a bad idea...no, it had to be done. You might hate us one day, but you'll forgive us._ "You need help, Temari," she said. "So we called Kurenai."

The red-eyed, dark-haired woman nodded, lips pursed in a tight line. "Temari, your friends and my husband - and myself included - have all come to an agreement that your anger for losing both of your brothers has rendered you to taking it out on those closest to you who are trying their best to be there for you. Hanaru, on one hand, knows what it is like to lose a brother, but since they have done everything they could, it might be best for you to come into my two-week program to try and settle your problems so you can return to your life, to live as both your brothers would have wanted you to."

Just as she knew like the rest of them, Temari exploded off the bat.

"OH, SO MY OWN FRIENDS - AND MY BOYFRIEND -" Her eyes flashed fire at Shikamaru who only held up both his hands and blushed red out of fear for his own life. Poor guy was literally breaking out in a sweat! "- ALL TURN ON ME NOW?!" Her voice lowered, but it was growling. "Because you think Kankuro and Gaara twisted my brain and sanity."

"No, that's not it at all," Asuma said tiredly, rubbing his brow temple. "You just need to realize enough is enough. I lost my brother, remember? We were close as you and your brothers were. Same with Hanaru and Naruto. All three boys were as much to me as the lot of you still are. We thought we lost a part of ourselves every time - but it isn't the end of the world. These are not cold words; they are fact." He stated the last part with a gaze hard as it was when he would be out there in those fields abroad. They'd softened since his retirement, but now they were again in former glory, adding emphasis to Temari in that he couldn't tolerate her behavior anymore.

"Yeah, you got to move on eventually," Choji added, and these words were from someone who didn't have brothers or sisters. Although he considered Shikamaru like a true brother to him since they were boys.

Now Shikamaru had to force himself to say what he'd kept in and thought that love would be enough. "I really love you, but the way you treat us sometimes...I can't deal with it anymore. I sometimes wonder if you could end up killing yourself one of these days, and I don't know what I'd do if that happens."

Hanaru was saved for last. She had been clenching inside and couldn't stop crying. "I really don't want to lose someone I saw as a true friend since I was a little girl. You honestly think that I could stand losing my _sister_ -" Her throat was sore for using that word, because family didn't always end in blood. "- as she lets herself descend to a place I can't even reach her? Just, please, agree to this and we can all be happy again?"

You'd think that she would say something soothing and pleading with everything she'd heard, but instead, Temari's response to all of this was the cruelest thing they'd ever heard - but worst of all for Hanaru, who had been her best friend all their lives. And so was it for Shikamaru who had wanted to ask her to marry him in spite of everything.

"Okay, fine, but know this," Temari said through her teeth, glaring daggers. "I'm never going to forgive any of you for this."

 **The exciting dance in the beginning was Trobar de Morte's "The Bear Dance".**

 **Oh, God, Temari, you really don't mean what you say. But Hanaru and gang are right; you'll thank them when you open your eyes up and let your heart heal. The fight is far from over.**


	9. Solitude

**I was rewatching the earlier eps of Shippuden, in season 10 currently on TV (adult swim channel), and I forgot how much I was raging over Karui beating the shit out of Naruto to get info on Sasuke. Although you can't blame her because Killer Bee IS her master, and Naruto also knows what it's like to lose a master (Jiraiya) and wish revenge on the one responsible. What Sasuke did to Bee was UNFORGIVEABLE. This is really a fine line and so tearful, because it seems at times you're forced to choose a side.**

 **Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Nine

Solitude

She was never going to forget those words her best friend and roommate said to all of them - especially HER. And it was when the day was over she and Temari went back to their flat to pack up what she could, but her friend never said a word to her or even looked. Kurenai had driven them back, but she didn't say a word in case it would get worse.

"She's in good hands, Hanaru," she did say while she was in the sitting room as they waited for Temari to be done, "but I didn't have to say that. She's going to be fine. "

Hanaru shook her head. She wanted so much to believe her best friend would thank her and the others someday, but the present was too painful. And the future seemed too depressing to think about. _I wish I could believe that, but it's better than sitting by and letting it get worse._

It didn't surprise her when Temari only nodded when the long-haired blonde said good-bye and promised to visit when she could, and the door closed behind her and Kurenai. Sighing, Hanaru went to lay across the couch, socked feet in the air, and decided to turn on the television, seeing nothing interesting on, and definitely no word on the mysterious murderer - or murderers - of the family in town. Things were quiet, but she hoped that it was over and it just wasn't announced yet.

Now that she would have this place to herself, what could she do? The bills were all paid for until next month, and that didn't mean she would go crazy. But there was one thing she'd wanted to do since making her new year's resolutions, but there were few of them. This one was minor in comparison to any big ones.

She went to the salon today for her hair appointment, having been excused until later in the day since it was going to be boring anyway.

The final result was this: her hair was cropped in a bounce above her shoulders, streaked to the roots with tomato red. It had been her mother's hair color; Kushina often got teased as a little girl and teenager, called "Tomato" by mostly her guy peers, and her reaction would be a physical lash out and many detentions. Hot-blood genes ran in the women of her side of the family.

Looking at herself in the mirror as well as feeling the refreshment of the lotus extract, she smiled at this new and mature-looking Hanaru Uzumaki. Snug blue, rounded neck top and tight black jeans, her cherished jewelry, and now this new hair bouncing around her neck and ears. The boys might keel over when they saw her - but the one who mattered most should have been here.

Or should she say, _two?_

"Wow, girl, you really are rocking. If only your mom could see you - or Temari," Karui told her; she was the one who did her hair just now. But the dark-skinned, red-haired girl regarded her with a scowl now at the mention of her best friend. "But speaking of which, how is that angry girl doing now?" Sighing, Hanaru told her the truth since there was no sense in lying to her.

Karui sniffed and put her hands on her hips. "Just like I thought. But about time you and the boys put your feet down." Then her face broke out into a broad grin. "And speaking of which, how is that Choji? He still hasn't the balls to ask me on a date yet."

Hanaru suppressed flinching at the slightly bossy way she referred to one of her best friends like that. A girl like Karui, originally from Kumo, would be easily pissed off by a guy over any reason, but that was how they were more than they had been in the past. And when she saw someone who didn't try too hard to measure up to her standards, then he did nicely. "He's doing just fine. But a guy like Choji tends to be more...self-conscious than you think. So if anyone should ask him -" _And make him feel good about himself._ "- it ought to be you," she suggested, sliding her credit card at the counter.

Now that was enough to get Karui to brighten up with a victorious gleaming of her teeth.

She got out of there in a flash. The snow was still on the ground, the sky cloudy, and she was ready to get something to eat at home already, then relax for the day, but she had to get back to the guys. Although before she did, she stopped by the coffee shop to pick up the seasonal hot chocolate just because she wanted to. The men could use it after the shit that happened yesterday.

Asuma's new year's resolution? The same as every year, and that was to try and quit smoking - with little avail. Who knew when he would actually go through with it. He might as well give in to lung cancer.

Shikamaru had wanted to ask Temari to marry him, but now that would have to be postponed until she was well again. Either way, he intended to go through with it. Other than that, the life-savoring shirker was just going to do what he did best. He was never in a rush - except when a certain someone would get on his poor tail.

Finally, Choji hardly had any. He just simply went with the flow and enjoyed life the way he did. If he had anything set in stone, it would come as a surprise.

She never got to ask Temari what her plans were, but her best friend was so angry and hateful that it was hard to ask her such things. She might as well wait and see for now.

What she and the boys did instead was just talk mostly about her new painting which had the same man, but among moonlight and pixie dust in a forest. She officially decided to call this _tsuki no chiri_ , which was another phrase for "moonlit dust". What would have been the _man in the moonlit dust_ was too long to put on plaque. "I wish I could predict well with this one," Asuma said with a shift of his jaw as he pondered. "Not everything will be a bestseller - but everyone loves your hand, Hanaru."

That he was right on, both regarding her and general.

When the day was over, she was walking for the corner where the bus stop was, bundled up in her sweater jacket - but then she heard a certain deep, rich voice enter the atmosphere, in her ears, and his presence appeared to her in _broad, gloomy daylight_ for a change. Hanaru was both startled and angered a little. Because last time she saw him was midnight of the new year, she accidentally kissed him in spite of herself, and then he vanished after apologizing without another word. She never saw him again.

So why in hell was he here now - and in the day time now?! "You really need to learn to not pop up unexpectedly like that, Mystery Man," she said coolly, regarding him as they stood maybe five feet away. Nobody was on the corner except them. "What do you want now?"

Here he was again in that damned coat, collar covering the bottom half of his face again. He was doing it on purpose to keep it hidden from her. "You're not pleased to see me," he stated.

"Why should I? You disappear twice without a word of warning, and last time was deliberately on purpose -" She stopped herself and huffed, turning away from him. She was done speaking to him; she wasn't giving him satisfaction about that kiss which he thought was some kind of curse inflicted on him. "I wish you never showed up at all."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." This wasn't the first time she got so infuriated with someone. "...you just think you can waltz into someone's life, help them, then show up on a special night, tell a short story of how you relate to me by losing a brother yourself - which didn't last long, whatever happened - and then poof! You vanish after a little accidental kiss like it was a germ you had to get rid of," she snapped, finally seeing the bus coming around the corner to reach them. "Now what do you want? I'm not going to pretend nothing happened."

He regarded her without a blink. "I would not expect you to, nor do I expect you to forgive me. But you were right in that it was an accident that neither of us could have prevented. I'm not blaming you for anything, Hanaru."

She bristled. Was he trying to butter her up? She wasn't going to buy it so easily. "What are you saying? Might as well hurry because the bus is coming," she warned him.

Now she got a chuckle out of him, and it was of amusement. "I have all the time in the world to give you the answers you need - but half of it will be beyond your comprehension. And it will place your life in more jeopardy than you could possibly imagine." Now that made her scowl deeper, but then there was the sound of the bus doors hissing open, and she turned towards it, smiling with relief, and turned her back to him as she stepped on. Happily, she gave the driver her change and took her seat.

But when she turned to look out the window, Mystery Man in Black was gone. She almost smiled. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about him following me home, if it gets that far._

"Did you honestly think I would let you leave that easily on a day like this, hn?"

Or maybe not. Hanaru nearly jumped out of her skin and glared at him as he _sat right next to her_ and still in his coat, mouth still covered up. He really had to stop doing that - but how in the hell could he appear and vanish and so on like a magician?!

"If this bus wasn't filled with people," she threatened, locking her eyes with his, "I'd shoot you up with electricity here and now."

He chuckled. "I promise you that it won't work on me. You don't need to know how, but take my word for it. I'm not your enemy."

"But I still don't know you. And if you're not willing to give me a good reason why you're so interested in me, then get out of my life instead of haunting me in the subtlest ways possible!" Her voice was low enough to not attract heads in their direction. The bus was already moving so that she couldn't kick him off herself.

"Hanaru Uzumaki, you really have an impertinence that matches the women in your family."

His mention of her family gave away more hints that he knew far more than she thought. He was watching her because of something she wasn't aware of - she was overcome with a wave of dark anxiety that she was fighting to keep down. "You knew my parents and my grandfather then?" she asked.

He nodded. "Very well. In fact, I knew Minato and Kushina a long time ago, before they died. It was their wish that I one day watch over you and your brother. But I don't know his location, although I want to assure you...he is alive and well."

Was it her imagination, or did her world change then and there for the better?

"Naruto," she whispered, numb and looking ahead at the seat before her. "He's alive..."

But then it was back to being wary for the better. "Where did you get this information that the police force could never find?" she demanded. He held up his hand to her face, silencing her without laying a finger on her skin - where that dragon's eye ring glimmered like fire in winter.

"I will give you more details when we reach your place."

Oh, so he wanted to go in the apartment she and Temari shared, now that her friend wasn't there? "Promise me you won't try anything funny, and that you'll give me the answers that will keep me from demanding more?" she warned, pushing that hand away.

He drew it away and rested it calmly in his lap. "Yes," he said simply. And at the perfect timing, the bus stopped for her. He rose and let her pass before following her. But Hanaru didn't look back to see if he vanished again or not. She just wanted to get inside so she could finally put her mind, heart and soul at ease.

Inside, safe and warm. She was so relieved when she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up, then let her bag drop onto the side of the couch. "Something I can get you?"

"No, thank you. I am on a special diet than what you have." He was still standing when he said this, before he moved to sit down gracefully on the couch, smoothing out the frontal end of his trench coat which he didn't have in himself to remove. She thought this far too strange, but she was done pushing him over the littlest of things.

"Then you don't mind if I have myself a drink?" She held up the bottle of sake she pulled from the fridge, feeling like she needed all the lightness she could get. "It's been a hell of a day for me."

"You mean last couple days," Mystery Man stated amusedly, "and a brand new hair, I must add. I fancy it, and it's far better on you than before. It makes me think of a harmless flame."

His comment on her new hair was enough to make her cheeks sizzle, but she hoped it wasn't showing. _Harmless flame? That's something I haven't heard before. And there are no such things as a fire that doesn't burn._

"And do I detect lotus extract in it?"

Hanaru nearly dropped the bottle and the cup as she was coming back over to him. "W-what? How did you know?" Keen sense of smell had to be it! Whoever he was, he had high senses and he could read everything about her as if she were an open book.

Although, scary as it was, it made her happy to know somebody understood her without trying too hard.

"You seemed to already figure it out. There's no need to be afraid of that," he told her, looking up at her with unblinking eyes. If only she could see a smile or something, or was he not capable of it? _Someone with a laugh like that must be able to..._

"And did I not promise I would keep my hands and all other objects to myself?" he asked smoothly, causing her to freeze in her place. "As I also recall, you asked me to keep another promise."

"Thank you for the reminder," Hanaru answered, sitting down and putting the bottle on the table. "What can you tell me about my brother?"

"Your brother isn't harmed in any way. He is in a safe location, but the details are far too sensitive to elaborate outside the operation. He was abducted, yes, but by people that know things the mortal man can't comprehend. Long story short: you've been in the dark long enough, so you deserve to know now, but because this situation is dangerous, you have to stay out of it. Someday you'll see Naruto again when the time is right."

Hanaru didn't know whether to be pissed off or extremely happy. He was giving vague details again, but there was one thing she was glad to accept, and he had promised her that her missing _otouto_ was safe and sound - but why wouldn't he tell her who had him?

 **It's really been so hard to not make this a rip-off of Hellsing. So I included as little as possible of Itachi remembering his execution of the mission which was based off of episode two of the original non-OVA. I also couldn't think of anyone from canon to put in the roles of the Bonnie and Clyde pair that Alucard owned like the rats they were. Get it: the vampire bat gives the rats what they deserve. XD**

 **Now Hanaru knows her brother is alive. :D But now comes the hard part in resisting wanting to know more when Itachi made it loud and clear that Naruto is safe, but more details will put her in danger. Let's see how the next chapter goes...**


	10. Arising Dark

**Five months it has been. No excuse other than completing "Mummy Lover" and "The Ronin and the Emperor's Daughter", some oneshots and shorts, then "The Pink Hair" (second in the Konoha Kaidan Trilogy) and now its conclusion "A Fragile Blue Rose" with one more chapter to go. I also started "The Gutsy Jinchuuriki" and "The Exorcism of Sarada Uchiha". XD Hope you missed me.**

 **Good God, I've been there and done that a rare few times not updating for a month at the least, but this chapter had to be careful. Not only that, I needed the help of Hellsing which I put off for the longest time in addition for reasons. You understand.**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Ten

Arising Dark

Before today, he had the conversation with Tsunade, when he informed her that Hanaru was catching on in regards to her brother and how things were going to get worse instead of better, because look what happened to her best friend. The well-endowed woman sighed, sitting behind her waist-high desk and clasped her hands before herself.

 _"I know that, but I still stand on my decision. Except...sometimes I want her conscience eased. Itachi, I'll leave that to you, and if she presses for more, get out right away, but make sure she doesn't see how you vanish. I don't need to tell you that."_

He'd nodded his agreement, pleased that he could do something, but that wasn't all. _"Don't pretend I haven't noticed the little PDA you exchanged unexpectedly that night with Hanaru,"_ Tsunade said sharply, even icily around the edges. _"I hope you know what will happen if things go too far, and I'll have your head if it does - or your heart which is better."_ He resisted a grunt at the empty threat he was used to by now.

 _"You needn't worry, my lady. I have no such intentions."_

 _"Tell it as many times as you want, but I know as well as you do that it will cave someday."_

This was when he chose to just toy with her for the fun of it, which was one of many times before, and more to come. _"How was your dance with Jiraiya? Must have been pleasant to reconnect while in the presence of your unknowing granddaughter..."_ He allowed a small smirk to show at his choice of words as well as her reaction.

She growled through her teeth _. "There is no point dredging it up if you don't wish to find yourself with your head on a spike,"_ she snapped.

Chuckling, Itachi left her alone and went off to find Hanaru. And find her he did, in early January and after the New Year. She was bundled up, leaving the hair salon and sporting a band new look that sparked fire. Her mother's red in her natural gold - a harmless flame, like he would tell her. _And smelling of water lilies._

He joined her on the bus, after an interesting conversation which involved him apologizing to her after leaving her in a flash after the New Year clock struck. As well, she continued to amuse him with her temperament at his presence simply irritating her without a good reason - and that was going to change - as well as her threatening to use her electrical device on him if they were the only ones on this bus. _Which wouldn't work on me anyways._

"And if you're not willing to give me a good reason why you're so interested in me, then get out of my life instead of haunting me in the subtlest ways possible!"

And so he told her he knew her family, even her parents...and the bomb was dropped when he told her that her _otouto_ was alive and well, but secured for his safety as well as hers. If she was involved, her life would also be in jeopardy. But she didn't look convinced, so she demanded how he knew when the Konoha police force had nothing. And it was better to divulge enough at the flat she shared with Temari who wasn't going to be there for a while to come.

No funny stuff, she wanted, but the answers she desired - and he in turn wanted nothing to eat or drink due to a "special diet"...far more special than she comprehended. And since he wasn't going to remain for long, he would not remove his coat, which continued to hide the rest of his face from her.

Watching her drink a cup of sake to soothe her nerves after an eventful couple days was something he would enjoy even if he couldn't share it with her. As it was to tell her what her new hair reminded him of, and there was the rosy tinge in her cheeks she tried to hide from him. She sat down with the bottle and cup as she asked him for his end of the bargain. So he told her just what he could.

"Your brother isn't harmed in any way. He is in a safe location, but the details are far too sensitive to elaborate outside the operation. He was abducted, yes, but by people that know things the mortal man can't comprehend. Long story short: you've been in the dark long enough, so you deserve to know now, but because this situation is dangerous, you have to stay out of it. Someday you'll see Naruto again when the time is right."

"And when will that be?" she asked, picking up the bottle again to already pour for herself, downing it in a single gulp.

"That I cannot promise," Itachi said.

"You keep going around in circles. First you tell me what I waited all this time to hear, and now you say you can't do anything more than that. You really make me want to have more than what I've drunk." She flourished the cup between her thumb and forefinger for emphasis.

Shaking his head side to side only once, he reached and took it from her hold. "That is more than enough, I believe. This isn't the answer to any of your problems, but you don't need a lecture."

"I suppose not."

"Then will you take my advice for the time being, and when it's right, you'll see your brother again? I said this is dangerous, but be happy you have what you always wanted."

Hanaru nodded. "Closure and peace, yeah." Her face darkened. "But it doesn't help that I don't know where he is, or why I have to be kept in the dark. And it doesn't make it right Temari doesn't get it - nor should I even tell my friends because they'll just say I can't trust you, since I don't even know who you are."

Itachi closed his eyes. There she was still persisting him, and the more she said it, the more his resolve lowered. _I suppose I owe her even more, as long as it's not everything._

"Very well, I'll owe you one more ounce of satisfaction. My name is Itachi, and that is all I will tell you."

~o~

"It...Itachi."

So Mystery Man finally had a name, and it wasn't anything she would have expected, though she supposed she would have because of the meaning of the name as well as those lines beneath his eyes - _it means "weasel", which is a bad omen._

They remained a safe distance away. Hanaru didn't know what to say or do now, but she was glad they were on official first name basis and he'd cleared her conscience as best he could. Except now she felt a little selfish, because she didn't know about Gaara still, so she chose to ask about him instead.

"Gaara is also safe and well, but your friend is better off not knowing for the time being," Mystery Man told her - no, _Itachi_ told her. "Because her wounds need to heal moreso than yours. Imagine if you were to tell her either now or late when she is finished with her management."

The light bulb of hope lit up as well as joy that both brothers were alive and well after all. She tried not to jump in her seat. "You're right," she said, looking back at him, seeing how his posture hadn't changed at all. What was he, a member of the secret services or what? He refused to divulge anything of that, so maybe he was, and therefore she wouldn't pry any further. She got enough as it was.

Itachi didn't even blink. "Do you still think ill of me, a nuisance?"

She was taken aback by that question; he'd noticed her uncertainty and discomfort, but was also intrigued by her willfire which somewhat made her relax as he saw _her_ instead of what she looked like after only a few encounters. "No," she said, "but if you don't take this the wrong way, I still am on edge around you."

Those eyes twinkled with amusement. "As you should be," he said simply. He then stood up as if prepared to leave her now.

"You're leaving now?" Hanaru asked incredulously. He nodded.

"Until next time," he answered. "In the meantime, take care of yourself. And if I see you're in trouble again, you won't see me coming until last minute."

What was this, a classic hero and damsel in distress story? On second thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad because of the time Temari was in trouble. Though could it get any worse than this? "Okay, that's fine with me," Hanaru said, "but I hope I don't regret agreeing to this."

If only she could see if he was smiling or not! _Why won't he take that coat off?_ "Trust me, you will not."

Though just as she was showing him to the door and opening it for him, he halted and turned to look at her only from the corner of his eye. "Your friend, by the way, is not going to resent you forever," he said. "Many would rather be killed or stand on their pride than to submit, even if relationships are jeopardized. Real love and care means if it is for the best. She might be angry right now, but she could forgive eventually. There is no such thing as right or wrong, only consequences following every action." With that, he walked out that door, and she quickly closed it behind him, stunned to her core.

Him and his words of wisdom - she had NEVER known a man like that who knew more beyond his years. But how old was he? He couldn't be much older than her, right? Shaking her head, Hanaru decided that she had to do something in order to take her mind off things, and looking out the window as a start would do the trick, but what she saw caused the shiver to run up her spine as she didn't even _see_ Itachi walk down the street as he left.

The afternoon clouds darkened, telling that more snow could be in the making. It was almost as if a storm was brewing, but was it really just a snowstorm?

~o~

"This man has long since been a member of the Kuso Shinseina temple shrine, since November of the past year. And a month later, the line of missing persons began in the town, which ended eventually when Konoha found itself ravaged with the murders of the family last month."

When Itachi found them and finished them himself - but not before finding the perpetrator who had sired them, and they hadn't known where their maker was at the present, or who he was. But now they had him. He was recorded on a police surveillance recovered from Kuso, being shown to her, Shizune and the two men present. "What happened to the members of the local police who found him?" Tsunade asked the man who brought this to her attention.

"They were all reported dead," Tenzou Yamato answered. "Their bodies found in stages of dismemberment. Some, however, disappeared without a trace."

 _Then they've become vampires - or something worse._

"Does that mean he has come here now to Konoha?" Shizune asked, setting down the cup of steaming green tea before her mistress who accepted it nonchalantly and took a small sip. She did the same to Yamato as well as Kakashi Hatake, one of the leading commanders of the Senju Organization army.

Hatake nodded. "It looks that way. But so far it's been quiet. You'd think he want warm blood in the dead of winter - no pun intended," he added with a sheepish wink that tried to soften the tension, and the Senju head was considering snapping at him that this was no time for jokes. "So, what do we do now that we know this priest is here?"

This priest who created those two young punks, left them uncontrollable on their own and taking an innocent family's lives, was here in this town she loved, had massacred much of another before it, so what was her answer? "Our best agent will handle him, of course. And he will let me know when he silences the parasite once and for all."

~o~

Nothing but a late night showing of _The Ring_ , and it was a treat of spooking them all as the temperatures were just as frigid. What better than with Shikamaru, Choji, and of course Karui who finally worked up the balls to ask him out herself if he couldn't?

"She - seriously, I'm scared!" he'd said that day when he told them all, his face searing red like a pepper. "I mean, she must expect a lot from me -"

Hanaru interrupted him gently. "No, she won't. I promise, I know better. She'll like you the way you are, and you don't have to try too hard. She's been wanting to ask you herself since before this month," she said with a lopsided grin that made him bite his bottom lip - and then his face lit up with sheer joy.

"THAT MEANS I GET TO TAKE HER TO POP'S PLACE!"

Shikamaru and Asuma both flinched before chiding him to lower his voice, excited as they were for him.

Temari had been gone for a week now, so of course she would ask Shikamaru if they could go hand in hand, but as friends only, and he gladly accepted it. "Don't let her know when we see her, but it's a nice change," he said with a nervous laugh she shared with him, agreeing. _Nothing but peace._

Somehow, she felt it would shatter tonight, but ignored it as they all went into the theater which always showed old movies even if there was streaming today, but that didn't mean _everyone_ was doing it. There was nothing authentic than going out to enjoy it with friends and family. Sadly, this poor theater was going to be empty in ten years as its customer service declined.

"It's too bad we don't have it solidly down, but I think of poor Okiku in Sadako, even if they're different," Karui said as they got up to leave once the lights were coming on. Her eyes were misted. "Both wronged in life..."

"Yeah, but I feel more bad for Okiku than Sadako," Shikamaru said, bored. "Sadako was just a kid, but she also had a psychic power that willed a man dead for calling her ESP-charged mother a fraud - except that depends on your point of view." Hanaru bit her tongue, because all these ghostly women who came back to avenge their deaths didn't deserve it - although Kayako of _Ju-On: Grudge_ was guilty of marital infidelity, for simply having feelings for another man.

"Well, I had fun anyways!" Choji said, leaning into Karui who giggled with a blush her dark skin could manage. "The popcorn, slush and candy all extra - but this girl here the best since she enjoyed it with me!"

"You're too much!" Karui scolded, but she was laughing as she began to walk in the other direction with him to her car. Hanaru and Shikamaru were heading to his.

He hissed when his phone rang. "Damn it, Mom. What a drag! Hanaru, go on ahead; I'll be there." He handed her his keys to go ahead, since it was a yard away, while he was talking to whatever his bothersome mother had to say to him. Shaking her head, Hanaru began to fish which key to stick into the engine, and when she found it, her finger switched to find the button to unlock the doors, but as soon as that was done -

She barely had time to scream as she felt hands on her shoulders, one letting go to slap over her mouth, and it all happened so fast.

Hanaru found herself facedown on the ground, somewhere in an alleyway, but then that worry was gone when she looked around and scowled. _Could whoever snatched me so fast be even more cliché?_

However, she grew scared again as she stood up. Dusting herself off, she reached into her jacket pocket for her Taser, until a voice made her halt. "You know, I never thought I would find a soul in distress in a place like this, but I suppose it's not uncommon."

Turning around, she saw him standing there, some feet away, but the Shinto priest's garments were crystal clear, being black lined with white. His hair was dark, cut so thinly to his skull, and his skin was so pale. "Good evening, sir?" Hanaru asked quietly, on her guard and closing her fingers around her little weapon which was still hidden for now.

His voice was low and dark, but cool as ice that pierced through the night.

"And a good evening to a young lady like yourself - so fresh and full of life - who shouldn't be in a place like this at this time of night, when the witching hour is at hand and with the evil creatures that walk..."

It was then that Hanaru noticed the air had gotten colder to the point of subzero. Was this man...really a priest? And why would he be out at this time of night? She had a bad feeling now...

"Someone dragged me here so fast I didn't even see his face. I don't know where I am."

He chuckled. "You're not that far from your previous destination, my child. I can take you back, for merely I am a guide to the weak of heart. I'll take you back to where you were, but as you must know -" He was walking her way, at the same time she started doing that. She thought about turning and running, and that seemed like a good idea.

Hanaru quickly whirled around on instinct, but when she did, there he was again before her eyes and blocking her route to escape. "- everything has a price to pay," he finished, and then she saw his eyes: bloody red around the black pupil.

 _Not the Man in Red's. There is no black pinwheel._ There was no way this man could be a priest, nor could he even be of this world.

Her fingers latched around the Taser, brought it out and put it to his throat as a warning, but he merely laughed again. "Your spirit is as splendid as your beauty, my dear. I was utterly surprised. In fact, I'll do my best not to turn you into one of those walking, soulless demons unlike myself, but it's not like I have one myself...any longer," he droned on, his seductive voice strangely transforming. She tried to fight against it, but her entire body was weakening as her mind was the opposite - but totally cut off.

"Let me go, or I'll send a thousand watts through your body."

Her weapon, only means of protection, fell out of her fingers; her body was then spooned against by another, a sheer act of violation which she couldn't fight against. Hissing in anger and horror, Hanaru noticed that her back was against the front of his body, and one of his hands was going around to unzip her sweater jacket, pulling it down to reveal her blouse...and began to work on the buttons, pulling them down enough to expose more than enough of her curves.

Then the fabrics were pulled aside, including her bra, so that both her breasts bounced out for the icy darkness to kiss, hardening her nipples into rouge pebbles. Seeing this as well as ghosting his fingers over the clavicles, painfully freezing the peaks. "Your blood smells so sweet, your skin warm, your breasts so sumptuous. I intend to violate you here and now, make you mine in the darkness. You're untouched, which is a rare treasure in this rotting world," he lulled, his tongue coming out to lick at the shell of her ear which made her shiver, which was gone in an instant.

"I know you are going to feel pain, but it will become pleasure that will last forever..."

A great gust of wind caught both their attentions, Hanaru hazed but otherwise focused - and there stood the figure in black...but _those eyes were there._ The eyes of the man in her painting... _it couldn't be..._

And the voice was one she knew well, but not what she ever anticipated.

"I have had enough of you, you vile incubus. Now that you intend to touch what isn't yours!"

 **It's a miracle I managed to get this new update in time for the Month of Spooks. XD**

 **Shinseina (the temple in Kuso) means "divine".**

 **In Japan, "Ring" is very well-known like many modern ghost stories, as much as "Grudge", and both their American remakes rock equally. :D And speaking of which, Okiku mentioned is the "Girl From the Well", another famous ghost story (right up there with Yotsuya Kaidan's Oiwa and Haunted Peony Lantern's Otsuyu). No one said it directly that I am aware of, but it's likely she inspired Ring's Sadako.**

 **Well, should I say who arrived in time to save Hana-chan? :D Review after the long wait, please, and stay tuned!**


	11. Torn Worlds

**Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Eleven

Torn Worlds

Itachi...why was Itachi here?

He said he would be here for her when she least expected it, at the last minute, but she didn't think it would be _literal._ He was several feet away from her and her captor. He knew how to pop up now when she was close to being violated herself by someone who posed as a holy man! "I-Ita -" She didn't get to finish his name when the "priest" held her closer to him, her naked breasts partially covered up from the painful cold. If Itachi noticed, he didn't give a sign that he was even distracted by their sight.

"Excuse me, but who are you to come and interrupt?" the priest demanded.

He answered without a blink, but a pause seemed like two heartbeats. "I am a servant of the Senju Organization. I deal with wasteful garbage such as yourself."

 _S-Senju Organization? What's that? And what the hell is "garbage like him"?_

Hanaru found herself locking eyes with him again, looking into the eyes from her dreams and her gallery image, the man who haunted her nightly and who got to the others to see him - _and who I KISSED before the New Year clock!_ \- but who had helped her deal with her life. That explained why he felt so familiar, but didn't explain HOW. Those eyes which had been black as this night were now ruby red and swirling with the pinwheel.

It was him. He was her _aka no otoko_. "You came," she said hoarsely, but her mind and body reconnected only to whirl madly as one as her world was blackening with this heavy revelation that she was going to wake up from and face - and demand more answers since she got herself sucked into something she never imagined.

She had never been more afraid, not even of death. It was as worse as it had been when her brother was taken, their parents before.

"Garbage like me, eh?" the offender sneered. "Just who do you think you are talking to?"

"Perhaps," Itachi replied, "I should have said you were even _less_ than garbage. You're walking scum in that ridiculous costume that is a mockery for you to get around and trick poor humans. Just like you did so to those impressionable youngsters who wasted those lives without a true purpose, but for fun. What's yours? All I see is a freak of nature without shame. I'd have expected that from you as well as others like you."

His bloody eyes narrowed then with the final nail that hung the decree. "But what puts me over the edge is holding a girl who holds far more value than the punks before her. What were you going to do, take a mate now?" he spat.

Hanaru's stomach rolled at what he said and what this monster declared before Itachi's arrival: _"I intend to violate you here and now, make you mine in the darkness."_

"Oh, yes, a bride of the night. We all do, but even that is wasted on me. I cannot bear the thought of you laying claim to someone more deserving of anyone but you."

It was then that the priest grinned in response and raised a hand to snap his fingers - and behind Itachi was the nightmarish sound of _moaning_. Not the normal kind over something so delicious, but something utterly agonizing, physically and mentally - but what trace of MENTAL was left?! Those things could not be human, for they were sickly looking, their mouths either opened partially or closed completely, and their eyes were pitch black with a single white dot in the middle. A poor excuse of a pupil.

These things...they were _zombies._ Creatures of rumor and lore. Yet here they were, and there were at least six, but there was more in the back as they advanced on Itachi who remained unmoving. "This adds to what you are: a master who creates slaves to do his dirty work for him. A coward incompetent and incapable of doing anything on your own."

Itachi knew how to talk this monster down, so Hanaru felt brave enough to sum it all up and spit in her captor's face. "He's right, you bastard. You're not worth even the lowest pits of hell!" With that, she finally pulled out her Taser and jabbed it into his exposed neck, the bolts shooting out and into his system.

The results proved satisfactory, releasing her, and she backed into the nearby wall. She watched him step backwards, clutching at his neck. He recovered and looked at her with his teeth bared - and _elongated_.

Oh, Kami...he was a vampire!

Just what she needed: zombies and bloodsuckers on a single night! How could this even be real?!

"Hanaru, catch and strike his heart!"

Maybe it was instinct again, but she grasped what he threw at her, seeing it wasn't a wooden stake, but a _stake_ made of _iron_. Or something like that. The priest was coming fast, thirsty for her blood at the same time bullets firing roared off into her ears - and she raised the stake for the one place that was vulnerable: his heart.

His face was pure horror, and then it vanished when his entire body turned into dust before her eyes. But not before he uttered his last words which was nothing she expected.

"Sakon...Tayuya...my children..."

Hanaru stared down at the dust which littered across the cold, concrete ground, wondering what the hell that meant. Sakon and Tayuya - were they those two Itachi mentioned earlier?

The firing stopped then and there, along with the owner murmuring something she couldn't hear, before the next set got louder. "It's okay." She looked up to see Itachi standing beside her, reaching to put a hand on her shoulder to console her, and for the first time she saw his entire face: _the face of the man in my dreams. It's really you..._

He seemed to know what she was thinking, but she said nothing of this. Instead, she looked past him and saw the wreckage and carnage that was littering dead bodies.

Itachi had taken all of the zombies down with something he produced from his heavy coat, the sound which could have aroused someone in the neighborhood, and it was going to do just that if they didn't get the hell out of here. Somehow.

~o~

That scum bag - no, something much more clever was deserving for this leech. He didn't understand why those two punks got what they wanted from the likes of this pathetic Satanist, and he certainly didn't care. He gave them what they deserved, his last words to them replaying in his memory over and over.

 _"Children without faith. If you had more control, you'd travel as fog or some animal of your choosing. You take all those lives not because you're thirsty, but for FUN. Is it what it takes for filth like you to get off? Vulgar way of putting it, but it's the truth. Eternity is wasted on the likes of you."_

And this one? Exactly what he said: someone holy on the outside but pretended to be in order to feebly disguise the demon within. What did he do? He enslaved a handful of innocents as well as police officers to do his bidding. Now the dead could have their peace.

That maggot putting his hands on _Hanaru_ pushed him over the line. How DARE he touch something that was so precious which couldn't be tainted?! The woman who painted his face, unknowing who he was and had spent time with the man himself - _and kissed herself which never should have happened, which she didn't know what she was doing, even if both of us did enjoy it, even though it is natural_ \- was in danger that she needed him. So he came here right after informing Tsunade-sama and co. where their target was...and so here he was to silence the disgrace of a vampire once and for all.

She was witness to all of it. He wasn't going to let her die tonight, not ever, so he figured her Senju blood could act on its own when he threw her the blessed stake that her grandmother made for her, for when the time came. He was impressed, having seen only from the corner of his eye, when she simply raised it as the priest came her way only to become dust - and utter the names of the two bloodsuckers he offed before him: Sakon and Tayuya.

How ironic was this: he was a "holy man" while these brats were without faith and thought they were better than their maker? They both wasted eternity for nothing, one for more than hunger and the other for dispelled pleasure.

"The target was silenced, as were the demons at his disposal," he quietly said into his earpiece, and there was a sound of satisfaction. "Though there is an issue at hand. Hanaru has bore witness unintentionally."

His mistress' wrath was something he would expect, but right now, it was cold as the northern mountains. _"Make sure no harm came to her when you weren't looking. At least she wasn't bitten, and I would have had your heart for sure."_

The dead littered the alleyway and the roach's dusted remains were slowly freezing with the temperatures. He picked up Hanaru as if she were his, then leaped into the air so they landed atop the building which was between the laundry place as well as the post office next to it. Both were closed for the night, of course. He stood up, putting his blessed weapon back into his coat confides, surveying the scenery and seeing some people gathering now around to see the scene, and they were screaming, but then they were ushered away as soon as police cars came to view, pulling them away. Recognizing a handful, Itachi smiled to himself - _they are connected to Senju with upmost secrecy and loyalty_ \- before it was gone as soon as she broke the silence.

Or rather, screamed the silence which was carried off into the wind, given they were so high off the ground the police and civilians wouldn't know about her.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME TONIGHT?!"

"The worst that can happen to a human like yourself," he answered.

Hanaru huffed. "Human...which you can't be," she stated, the rustling of clothing catching his ears.

He smirked. "...you picked up, I see. It took you long enough, but you must have suspected for some time, have you?" He finally turned to look back at her, seeing as she'd buttoned herself back up, a part of him disappointed since he'd seen her breasts in their glory. As long as he could look and not touch.

"No human has your eyes and impossible speed, that's all I know," she answered, folding her arms across her chest. "That also means I now know who you are...you're the man from my dreams. From my painting. It was you all along."

Itachi nodded, the wind picking up and sending his hair blowing lightly. "Why couldn't you tell me before?" Hanaru asked, walking up to him and paused a few feet away.

"Exactly as I have been trying to tell you all this time. You ended up drawn in despite my attempts to protect you."

She scoffed. "Well, I've had enough protecting. That creep was a vampire, and I thought they existed only in folklore. But what are you?" She narrowed her eyes, roaming over his face, but most of all his eyes which were red as the priest's, but bearing a distinctive mark.

 _You already know, but you want to hear me say it._ "You know already, Hanaru Uzumaki. But I'm not like that repulsion down there as dust," he said stonily. "And don't ever compare me."

Her face softened as did her words. "So, you're not going to hurt me after all. Not after everything."

She didn't seem at all surprised, but there could be another reason: her senses she was still unaware of. But that would be up to her grandmother to decide if it should come to the surface. And speaking of which - _"Itachi, get down here so I can talk to you."_

He bit his tongue from cursing for her to hear. "Forgive me," he said to the girl before him, "but my mistress calls me, and I have to get you back down to the ground."

 _And next time I'll see you again so we can talk - if Tsunade permits._

~o~

Words couldn't attest to how she was ready to cut someone's head off. Her granddaughter had gotten sucked in no matter her efforts - no matter Itachi's, as much as she had a right to be angry with him - or even Jiraiya's. The Senju were all cursed as they were honored.

Hanaru had only been out with friends enjoying a movie, when all at once she ended up snatched by the parasite who was once a priest and almost had his way with her - the words Itachi reported, word for word, made her blood boil with loathing and disgust that her own flesh and blood, her son's daughter, had almost become the next meal of the filth - before her servant showed up and stopped it, only to be affronted by zombies, or _zonbi_ in their tongue. All obviously drained of blood so that they were shells of their former selves, their souls under the vampire's control.

"Get her home and then get back to me," Tsunade snapped into her earpiece, getting an affirmative.

"Something you were afraid would happen?" Shizune dared to ask when the line was disconnected, for now. Sighing, Tsunade shook her head.

"Not at all. But it seems my granddaughter and I would have to meet for the first time after tonight." _Time to get a hold of him._ So, she picked up her mobile and dialed his number, and after four rings, he answered with her name. "Jiraiya, you won't believe what Itachi told me happened tonight..."

~o~

"HANARU!"

Shikamaru rushed her way as soon as she came up to him, throwing her arms around in joy and relief that he was fine - but he was more worried about her than himself. "Hey, don't think about me! What the hell happened to you?!" he demanded, then shifted his eye to Itachi who was not far behind.

"She was snatched by a predator masquerading as a priest," Itachi answered. "But he didn't do anything before I came to her aide."

She let go of Shikamaru for him to answer. "You're that guy...the one who helped her and Temari, aren't you?" he said, wrinkling his nose suspiciously, looking him up and down. "Just like I imagined."

Itachi nodded, closing his eyes before reopening. "I'll leave you be and see you in the near future, Hanaru." With that, he turned on his heel, and Shikamaru his attention to her.

"I had just called the police as soon as I saw you gone, but I kind of freaked - no, not kind of. I DID! Hanaru, I didn't even see you or who it was." He really was rambling uncontrollably, which he had every right to, even freaked out which was unlike him, but try having your blouse opened so your breasts nearly froze into a pair of ice domes! She winced and used her arm to rub the limb across them, feeling the peaks softening and the circulation returning to normal.

This Shikamaru noticed and furrowed his brows but said nothing, because his cheeks turned pink. But then he turned to his left and started. "What the hell? He vanished like a shadow, like you said!"

He was right; Itachi was gone like that, but this time she knew why but couldn't tell her friend yet. Or ever.

 _Itachi...the Man in Red from my dreams...he's a vampire._

But that wasn't going to change a thing, even though reality and fantasy had been broken and collided. Two worlds coming into one, and there was no telling how chaotic it would get now before anything would get back to normal - if ever.

So her friend and Temari's boyfriend said he called the cops, but they had no idea where to start, but they did say they would scout the neighborhood for anyone who looked like her description; they had to be the ones she saw below with Itachi. But she was fine, thanks to Itachi, and Shikamaru drove her home, making her promise to call him tomorrow. She planned to, and after that, she intended to get a hold of her grandfather to see if he knew the man who hid in the shadows and came to her when she needed it, without even asking.

Thank the gods the next day was Saturday, and she planned to stay home today after last night. She was scared now to go out so late after all that hell breaking loose, but if she saw him, she would ask him if there was a way she could be armed to defend herself. And speak of the devil right after letting Shikamaru know she was fine as promised...

"Expecting me?"

He was there in the doorway when she answered it. This time the sun was shining, with a chance of being covered at some points of the day. At least things were going to brighten up a little and then make the remaining snow glitter like mined crystals. "Glad you're here," she said, and she meant it. Hanaru closed the door and locked it behind him. "How are you?"

He chuckled, and that was when she saw him shrug off his coat for the first time around her. His ravenesque hair was in a low ponytail behind his head, the length reaching the middle of his back. His shirt was dark, V-necked, and underneath was mesh; the sleeves reached his elbows. His pants were matching, and his smooth leather boots reached his knees. Surprisingly, he hadn't tracked any snow to bring in to ruin her and Temari's carpet and floorboards.

He was...so handsome. And that voice still didn't help matters, either. "Just fine, but there is hardly much in my life that can be counted as pleasant anymore."

"I bet," she stated bluntly, deciding to not ask him if he wanted anything now that she knew. "But still, in your line of work, you must have some sense of enjoyment. They say all work and no play can make one insane."

"Hn, you're absolutely right." He gracefully sat down, knees joined side by side rather than cross-legged. "But it can be tiresome." _Just like the way you look now. Not supposed to be out during the day which is when you need your beauty rest?_ When she asked him, he rumbled in his throat with amusement. "You're right about that. I ought to be asleep by now, but my mistress granted me my permission to visit you at this time, after a rather heated, long lecture, of course." He leaned back, tilting his chin upwards but not looking at the ceiling.

Hanaru had to ask him which was itching. "How can you walk about in daytime without your flesh and such being burned?"

"That, my dear, is a secret that only Senju and myself know. If any others of my kind - the kind that is everything I despise, like the roach from last night - become aware, then it means they can roam about as I am doing. So it's best it not fall into the wrong hands, if you catch my drift."

 _You're right. Can't have evil bloodsuckers in broad daylight where there's more where that came from. And night is when they prowl..._

"I do. Then you can tell me something else. You knew my family, so how is that?" He opened his mouth to speak, but before that could happen, there was another guest at the door - and it was the one she was meaning to telephone herself.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?!"

Jiraiya's eyes lit up when they saw her, but then they looked past her shoulder to see where Itachi was. "Same here as him, kiddo. Guess he told you enough but not everything."

~o~

He knew that Jiraiya would speak to his granddaughter today, but she had no idea he would be coming anyway because her grandmother had already phoned him ahead of time at the planned event. Tsunade told him that they would have to go to the girl separately so that it would be easier.

Knowing her by now, she must have had time to think this fact over: he knew her family, so of course she was sure she could trust him, and that pleased him greatly. Although Itachi was prepared to answer why she dreamed of him and it turned out he happened to be real. That was sure to be a blow to her world if learning what her family was wouldn't do the trick.

Jiraiya was here now, and all three sat down. She was in the sofa beside Itachi while her grandfather was on the loveseat, looking unsure and disgruntled because he loathed repeating history. His own son had once been in this position, along with his daughter-in-law, and both of them ended up six feet under with their children left "blissfully" unaware.

Hanaru had placed hot tea between herself and Jiraiya, but of course the vampire couldn't have anything of the sort. "So, Grandpa, what is going on? I almost got ravaged by an undead, then more come only for this one -" She jerked her head in Itachi's direction, making him hold back a snort of laughter. "- to blow them all off with a single shot, without trying too hard. But long before this, I saw him in my sleep only for him to land up among my gallery. _And_ before _that,_ Naruto is gone, and so is Gaara. So is all of this connected or what?"

The old man sighed. "Hanaru, yes, we're all in this together. We kept you and your brother safe from all this pain, this world that humanity should be preserved from, but it's been proven that our family can't escape destiny. I used to be a member of the Senju Organization - a very old vampire-hunting elite - before I was nearly killed, and Tsunade was the one to insist I leave for my own safety since she couldn't stand to see someone else she cared about fall."

Hanaru blinked at the mention of that Tsunade woman he'd brought with him that night. How did she fit into all of this? "Who is she exactly?" she asked her grandfather, but Itachi was there first.

"The head of the organization - my mistress I answer to only."

She didn't know how to make of this. Her grandfather used to be a vampire hunter, her Man in Red was a creature of the night and answered to that beautiful blonde who was also Jiraiya's "old friend" - now she knew there was more. "And Grandpa?" she demanded. He lowered his eyes.

"You got me there," he said quietly. "Tsunade is more than just my old friend on my part; she is your grandmother."

 **Reading over Hanaru realizing what and who Itachi is, I noticed how it was very Twilight-esque, yet not the same.**

 **I do have good news after the issue that fouled my attitude - I found the movie on another website. :D All is forgiven.**

 **Like I say, review please (but more than just "good job" and such).**


	12. Into the Shadow Realm

**Holy hell so far I have gotten the hang, getting back on track! XD**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Twelve

Into the Shadow Realm

"She's my grandmother," she repeated, sounding like she wasn't with them.

That woman - that drop-dead gorgeous specimen - didn't even look like an old lady, but she was also...she was her late father's _mother!_ Itachi saw all of that in her eyes and didn't fault how she was feeling. "How could she be when she's never been in our lives, and I had to meet her at my gallery's new addition?" she asked hoarsely. She was struggling to process all of this. "Were you and her ever married?"

"Because it was agreed that it was for the best of you and Naruto," Jiraiya answered. "And no, it wasn't like that. We'd known each other since we were kids, but it wasn't like she had with someone else. Though I admit, I did have feelings for her, but it wasn't meant to be. It was too complicated. Her lover was a hunter, but he died on assignment. He would have become...one of them -" _A vampire, or a zombie?_ "- if I hadn't been there to spare Tsunade the trouble of killing the man she loved."

Oh, she had an idea as to where this was going now: they were together for comfort reasons, which seemed easier since they were best friends. The pain was alleviated, but it would never be gone. "That was when your dad came along. After he was born, Tsunade asked me to take care of him because she didn't want either of us involved in this anymore...but it's out of our hands," he said, eyes faraway despite looking into her eyes.

"You really tried to protect Dad, but he and Mom ended up being hunters anyway? Because it was birthright and meant to be?" Hanaru asked defensively. "That what happened to my brother?"

"You could say that," Itachi answered. "But he's involved in something much worse than this."

She scoffed, shaking her head in utter disbelief. "Well, then, at least I know he's alive. But why would he just leave without telling me anything? Or was he just taken like we all thought?" she asked.

"He was snatched, yes, but then he was recovered and taken to a secret location which I can't even reveal to you, because imagine if you were discovered by an enemy," Itachi reminded her. "You would have been killed, and he would have ended up in enemy hands. Gaara, too. They're both in the same place." A long pause passed then...and finally she nodded.

"Okay, I'll stop asking questions about him."

"Good."

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Anyway, Hanaru, about the Senju Organization...it's global wide and has since dedicated itself to eradicating monsters like the ones you witnessed the previous night. I'm going to try and explain the best I can, but it's just gone on long before you and your brother were born - before your grandmother and I were born, too." Still strange for her to hear Tsunade being referred as the grandmother she never knew, as he never told her. "Once a hunter, always a hunter, as it goes. All I did was leave to raise our son until he was old enough to learn the truth; he even made the choice on his own to join the organization, and that was where he met his wife, your mother. They were often away for your safety as well, until one day they were taken away."

That time she was seven years old, Naruto four and too young to understand, but he did remember the love they had despite not being together often with their parents. "What happened to them?" Hanaru asked.

Itachi held what breath he had even though his lungs were no longer living. Jiraiya's answer was brief, because he couldn't bear to give the details. "I wasn't there, and Tsunade ought to be better telling more to you than me. But your mom and dad were killed by a trusted comrade who had been turned into a zombie by another bloodsucker they were hunting, with her special gift..." It was then that he paused there. The secret was out then and there.

"...gift?" Hanaru asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd picked up her teacup which had turned lukewarm. "What gift are you talking about?"

~o~

"The gift of sight."

Tsunade answered when she knelt before the woman's desk, having been carefully brought all the way out here so she could see the headquarters, but she wasn't going to stay here. She was free to live her life if she wanted; the woman simply decided grandmother and granddaughter should finally have a one to one talk, during the day.

Her excuse to the boys: a long-lost relative on her father's side of the family wanted to meet her, and it couldn't wait due to the woman being in town for a short period of time.

And a few days short of Temari allowed to be released.

It was supposed to be joy, but it was an air of anticipation on a less than positive note. Kurenai said that her friend was doing fine, but otherwise closed off from everyone else. If this went on, her time would have to be extended until she showed signs of release. That meant if temporary aid was out of the question, Temari would have to be in there as a registered patient. Know what that meant besides loony bin?

It meant _Higeki-tekina ai_ would have to find another backup singer in her place, either for good or until she was good again. Hanaru had never been so scared, but there were also more important things to worry about now.

"Grandpa and Itachi said that I had it...because of my mother," she said to the woman. "And the fact you're my grandmother..."

"Your father was my son," Tsunade answered somberly. "I didn't exit your lives on purpose, but because it had to be done. You have to understand this world pushes the boundaries of dangerous. I lost too many loved ones in this field. Small numbers compared to the soldiers who give their lives, but the impact is too close to..." She paused there, reaching up to put a hand on her heart to emphasize.

 _Too close to the heart._

The woman went on. "My parents were both killed, leaving my younger brother and myself in the care of our grandfather and his brother." This information stunned her, telling her that, in a small way, she and her estranged grandmother had more in common than just bloodline - the latter she was being smothered into accepting.

"You had a brother, too?" Hanaru asked, clasping her fingers together and looping them into each other.

"Yes. He was only a boy of twelve. He never should have been gone before his time, but the only thing I'm glad of is that he never became one of those creatures," she hissed.

Hanaru lowered her eyes. "So we both know what it is like to lose a brother."

"Indeed. But you and Naruto were too young to understand what happened to your parents. Itachi, my family's longest and faithful servant, finished the job even though I had been prepared myself unlike last time."

The younger woman jerked her head up. "L-last time?" she repeated. _That faithful servant...he said he had his reasons for joining, but how? It can't be happiness and pride alone. Where is the joy in all of this?_

Tsunade reached to pick up the glass of amber liquid to take a sip. _Alcoholic tendencies? Well, that must come with the job after it gets to you. I don't think I want to be in her position._ "Last time when the man I loved was going to be a monster after being attacked, but your grandfather was there. I sometimes spite myself for being a coward, but what's done is done. I should feel ashamed of myself, but I was relieved I wasn't there to see it this time with my own son," she said, setting down the emptied glass with a harsh bang that could have broken the crystal.

Hanaru wasn't ashamed to admit that she was spared more pain, now that this was her own child - but that child was HER father, along with her mother! "Well," Tsunade said, changing the subject now, "now that you know enough and you know that your parents have been monster hunters and gave their lives to protect you and your brother, let's return to why you are here."

"Yes, but I have no idea what it is. Because I don't remember having it since I was a little girl or even after that."

"Hmm, that's interesting - or it could be something might have occurred and you just don't remember. Your mother and others like her had the same thing happen; most of the time it's memory loss in early childhood or even adolescence, and no one yet knows why. The brain is strong in its own right, according to our best psychologists. But once we get you started..."

Once she went through training, she was told - and by one of the best here in the Senju Organization - then she might use it not only for herself, but for the good of the system.

 _Good for the organization..._

Thinking about it made her feel she owed something, and that would mean her life as well as her normalcy. "Do I have a choice in the matter, or do I have to do this because it's heritage obligation?" Hanaru snapped, the strain everywhere inside her body getting to her. Angrily, she stood up and wiped off her jeans. "I just meet a grandmother I never knew about, get involved in supernatural forces, learn my brother is safe and sound from someone I dreamed about and turned out to be a _vampire_ who works for the grandmother I am standing before right now - and it turns out I had an ESP kind of thing which had also been something my mother had. How am I supposed to process all of this?!"

"It's nothing I ever wanted for my family," Tsunade answered, her face tight in contrast to her tone. "That was why I made Jiraiya leave in the first place, and I told your father he couldn't become a part of this, but he chose to. He wanted to, and no matter how hard I tried as a parent, I couldn't stop him anymore than I could stop the sun from turning red or black. Which is why I am telling you that you have the option. But you're here so you can have your training anyway and continue living your life...and Itachi will always protect you as often as he can, but it won't always be the case."

 _Itachi won't always be there; that means I can defend myself, and what happened in that alley when I staked that parasite was only luck. I'm not gonna be lucky forever. And there's also those zombies. He can tell me about that weapon of his..._

"Now that this is settled on, where can I find him? I want to talk to him myself, if it won't be a problem." Despite the time of day being late afternoon, for all she knew, he might be asleep in whatever room he was given.

Her grandmother gave her permission and told her where he was: beneath the first floor, which was adjacent to the old dungeons, spooking her as she was led down there, by none other than the commander of the guards. He was a gray-haired man with the lower half of his mouth covered by dark cloth, his left eye by a patch which told her he'd lost it at some time. He was dressed up in navy blue and a dark green flak jacket for immense protection, his arms slung behind his back as he wasn't in action at the present. Kakashi Hatake was his name, and he was one of her grandmother's best and finest.

"If he's loyal, why is he living down here? I do understand the need to stay out of the sun," Hanaru said as her footsteps echoed behind her and forward.

He nodded. "That is true, but with someone like him who agreed all too easily, you can't be too careful despite proving he's not like the others."

She frowned. "He agreed...all too easily?" she repeated.

"Yes, but all everyone else in the organization knows is that he'd been on his own for centuries, then eventually got tired of it and decided he would serve us. I find it hard to believe, but I don't think he has a wicked motive either."

 _So, Itachi serves not because he was forced, but because he was fed up with eternity alone - but why do I sense there's more than that? Was he protecting someone?_ "I should ask him more myself then," she stated, only to get a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck, but don't expect a straight response. Itachi values his privacy, and he has a hard time dropping his guard around anyone."

Hanaru grumbled. "You don't have to tell me that."

Being in this place, she decided she'd seen too many shadows to her liking. _Here I am stepping into a world of shadows more different than my own - with more than I've known._ "I'll be outside if you need me, but I doubt he'll hurt you," Hatake told her, knocking on the door and then it opened _on its own_ : creaking a little like any ancient door, and then swished into the room for a cool air to wash over her face, making her shiver, and inside was something she expected of a vampire's taste in the ruby reds of the curtains as well as black which blended well due to the lack of lighting.

There also looked like a _coffin_ \- a coffin whose lid was rising upwards, telling her it was a personalized convertible from a traditional resting place... _into a real canopy bed._ And a single light overhead flashed on in this windowless chamber. A single, decent-sized, carved table of mahogany centered with a scenic vase was in the middle of the room along with a couple chairs only. And was THAT a radio and everything installed into the wall at the far end, completed with DVD player, cable and even radio stations?!

 _Now THAT'S something you don't see everyday. That bed, even some of these updates into the modern era..._

"Usually, I am short with those who come in uninvited," came the voice from inside, partially opened, and those red eyes glowed from within. "Hanaru...this is quite the surprise. Assuming you're here for a reason and Lady Tsunade let you come here."

"Because I have questions to ask you before I leave, and I don't know if I'll be able to wait for next time," she answered, kneeling before the creaked thing and looking into those eyes, seeing only three black tomoe rather than the pinwheel. _Why do they change like that?_ "She told me you were there when my parents died, which you hadn't finished telling me."

There was a pause and a couple takes of breath through the nose. "I was. I gave them peace rather than let them be damned and slaves of the vampire," he said, followed by a blink of the eyes. "I'm sorry you had to learn of what they became, and I had no choice but to finish them off."

She closed her eyes, heart clenching. She and her brother had gone nearly all their lives, never knowing about this. But she also understood why, and her universe was never going to be the same again.

"I also knew them long before; they were decent people who knew what they signed up for, loathed leaving their children the way it had been, but you can never escape the path you take - especially this one."

"And I thought all of this was just ancient history, or it was just stories," she muttered, reaching up to put her hand over the silver wings and the polar opposite natural stones within. This he noticed, pupils flickering down, and then a pale but powerful hand came up to grasp the outer edge of his bed.

"Why do I sense this is not all?"

Hanaru kept him hooked fair and square. "Tsunade -" She wasn't even sure if she was going to call her "Grandma" yet. "- said you'd be there as often as you can, but I know better. So if you can just teach me how to defend myself against another vampire or zombie, then please. It's better than going through a repeat of that night."

Itachi chuckled, and then that hand slid back inside; there was a slight _click_ heard, followed by the lid of the coffin/bed lifting higher so that he would have enough room to sit up higher, only halfway. He smiled with amusement.

"You'll need enough of what I'll give you. I've hardly had time to train a human to fight another like me or even an undead shell. Humans are delicate compared to my kind, no offense. And that Taser of yours - it only does so much, like cause discomfort but won't last long."

In other words, he certainly wasn't exaggerating when he said her electrical device wouldn't work on him, but neither would her SafeSound. That would just mean the human police officers wouldn't stand a chance. "Well, thanks for agreeing," Hanaru said, standing up once again. "I never thanked you for helping me again that night."

He grunted, laying back down on his side. She glimpsed the blankets and sheets were also black, all the way and possibly made of fine cotton and silk in one. "You don't have to thank me for protecting you enough from that cockroach. I should be simply congratulating you when I gave you the stake and you finished him yourself," he stated.

"What is it about him that sickened you?" Hanaru wanted to know. "I get what he did, but why did you call him a cockroach?"

His eyes glimmered like the rubies they were, but his voice was hard as coals. "He wasn't even a proper vampire, that's what. When you leave a vampire behind on their own even after they are sired, they seek to cover the world in filth. I loathe the kind and the lack of respect."

She had to smile at him and his convictions. Though she did want to know what made him decide that he was to be the Senju's agent against his own kind, and when she asked him, she got miffed silence and a faint press of the button to close his coffin, but not before she got the brisk response, as expected.

"I have my own reasons for serving the Senju."

The closing of his bed was the sign for her to leave. She had plenty of time to get to know him, right? Sighing, Hanaru turned to make way for the door just as the lights were going out. Commander Hatake was still waiting for her as promised.

But Tsunade - _my grandmother_ \- was also there, and in her hands was none other than the stake she used that night on the priest. "When you leave my establishment, I suggest you take this with you. This blessed weapon which I had manufactured from one of the great weaknesses against the undead."

The iron stake - only when she said it aloud, she got the correction: this thing was made of silver, not iron, even though it looked the same.

"Oh, and until we meet again, you had better get to some research on vampires, with all the help you can get - as long as you don't expose us to your friends, that is," the woman warned, amber eyes hard as the stone which the beautiful, preserving liquid formed into. Intending to keep her promise in place. "But if you do - and BEFORE you do - make sure you can trust them to believe you and not endanger us all."

Swallowing, Hanaru agreed, putting the silver weapon into her bag, intending to go through with the research and confiding in Shikamaru and Choji. She knew her boys enough for that...or was she deluded?

~o~

She could hardly remember a time when she had a decent night sleep without seeing the faces of her lost loved ones, friends and the soldiers who sacrificed their lives or were taken by force - and a fear that her grandchildren would end up added to the list, whereas one was enduring a fate worse than death.

In her woolen nightgown which caused her breasts to itch a little, she would wake up and wonder if someone else was in the room with her. She felt this way in the early nights before finding out about her pregnancy, which she had to tell Jiraiya as soon as the first trimester finished its first month. She also felt this way as soon as all her remaining loved ones - him and their newborn son together - were sent away for their own protection.

Loneliness was a terrible thing to live with.

Tsunade lay awake tonight, looking out at the window of her bedroom which was set up in the event of a security breach; the only one who knew how to get in just to "check up on her" was Itachi, and sometimes she thought he peeked in for the fun of it, though nothing was all that entertaining for the Uchiha anymore. Hell, she had a sense of humor to release when the time needed it; didn't he have a weak spot in that personalized wall of his?

She rolled onto her other side, the ashen light from those clouds alone enough to make her decide to try and count before falling asleep all the way. But she was too bothered. She was wondering over and over if her granddaughter was all right out there at the present, reassuring herself over and over that the stake she had manufactured for her would help, but that wasn't going to be enough. It was sheer luck she got that one monster, but you were never lucky all the time. She needed to be honed the best she could be.

That was why she chose Itachi to do the job, and she was pleased the man agreed. Except for one thing.

 _What if my own flesh and blood becomes what I fear?_

She was very much aware Itachi was strict about this as much as she was, although even if it were to happen whether she tried to stop it or not, it was all happening for reasons. After all, her servant was deceived by one bride and then lost another. He didn't have good luck in that department as much as she hadn't - but one loved one still remained out there, which he kept at bay from this. Hence why Tsunade admired her undead agent for what left of a soul he had.

Before she finally fell asleep, one thing did comfort her that wasn't the tea she would ask for to help soothe her nerves - but also wake her up for bathroom trips - was that she got the call that her grandson was doing well and would finally be able to receive visitors up in the southern mountains of Konoha.

~o~

Temari would be getting out on none other than Gaara's _birthday._ A few more days from now!

It was nothing short of terrible irony, if she said so herself.

When she returned back to the apartment after being dropped off, she was so tired she fell asleep in her own bed, right after throwing off her outer clothing to be in her relaxing lace undergarments, and awoke again as soon as the evening was coming in sweet pastels. Exhaling, Hanaru got up and showered, did her usual routine, and slipped into her favorite floral nightgown as well as a neutral sweatshirt to go over.

She got to work on her laptop immediately, and when she typed in the term _vampire_ , she got an array of options. On the coffee table was her cup of tea and the sweets ordered on the doorstep. What she found was this as a start, in terms of her own culture:

 _The commonly used term for "vampire" is_ kyūketsuki ("bloodsucker"), _but others would be_ banpaia ("vampire") _and_ tenma _which means "monster", "evil spirit", "demon" and even "devil"._

 _Though Japan has no true native legends about the bloodsucking daemons of the night, there are indeed creatures adopted from western culture to be alongside_ yokai ("ghosts") _, that are quite different from their counterparts._

One known vampiric creature was known as the _kappa_ \- reptilian beasts that resided in rivers and ponds. Described as green or blue-skinned, the size of human children, and even bearing back turtle shells. What they were feared for was playing tricks on people before capturing the prey in the water, drowning them or biting them at preference, and sucking out their blood and entrails...particularly through the backside. That made her nearly lose her appetite. That was them searching for a magical spot down there; a perverted, sadistic way of seeking the "special spot", like male on male sex. Blushing and wishing she could have a strong drink after that, Hanaru forced herself to read on. _Kappa_ hated cows and horses with a passion but were also eager to learn about human civilization; they seemed to get along with humans and exchange gifts if you knew how to handle them.

Next was the _Nure-onna_ : a fiend with a serpentine body and a woman's head, though that depended on where the tale was told exactly, and she could either have human arms or none. She was a real hellcat towards those who intruded on her bathing and washing her hair, when she appeared as a woman who enjoyed her alone time more than anything. Living in beaches as well as small bodies of water, the "wet woman" lured victims by pretending to be a drowning woman by allowing only her head to show above water, and when the unsuspecting came close enough, that was when she struck by taking their blood with her snakelike tongue.

 _And now someone close to human as possible, with the exception of one feature._

She spoke of the _Rokurokubi_ \- women who were normal during the day but stretched their necks at night, almost like snakes. It was said they were made that way due to a curse for their infidelity or if they committed a heinous crime against the gods, whether by a male relative, or if this was just a simple mutation. Sometimes they could be aware of their abilities, other times not as they thought of themselves still human. Majority wise, they were beings who loved pranking people for the fun of it, but other times they were malicious females who sucked the blood of wrongdoers. Another entity they were mistaken for were the _Nukekubi,_ who were subjected to mutation and let their heads leave their necks only at night, and they flew to find prey - but they would die the next day if they couldn't find it. Thirsty for human blood, they attacked while screaming and biting on both humans and animals.

These creatures could be seen as malevolent or just unconscious of their actions, as they had no fault being what they were. It could be said that it was a curse passed down from mothers to the daughters. One sign of a _Nukekubi_ was a line of red markings along her neck where the head would remove itself, but it would often be covered by clothing or jewelry.

Hanaru gulped when she was surprised by the revelation of the _kitsune_ : the fox demon with nine tails which wasn't a vampire per se, but close enough with its shapeshifting abilities - into usually a beautiful human female of any age - as well as spewing fire, manipulating dreams and visions, even changing inhuman objects into anything they wanted. The fox spirit could even mate with humans and have children, though other depictions spoke of succubus attributes: having sexual encounters and sucking the life out of the victim.

As for vampires which were akin to the western, they appeared in the _media_ during the fifties. Nothing to do with Itachi and the others like him...

Now THAT didn't make any sense to her. She'd seen everything that happened with her own two eyes. The family murdered last month, her brother and Temari's vanishing, the fact she and Naruto belonged to an ancient monster hunting organization, and there was one who was bound to HER family and was watching over her. _And going to teach me to defend._

This also meant that her friends would be in danger, but what if that could change? What if she got them to see it somehow and that would make them believe her - but what about after that?

Closing her laptop and putting it on the table before her, Hanaru began to cry.

 **Hanaru's research on vampirism was based upon the very first episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (starring Sarah Michelle Gellar nonetheless). :D**

 **All my research for the Japanese vampire-like creatures came from the website aminoapps . com (spaced period), "Vampires and Japanese Mythology".**

 **Poor Hanaru. :'( Review and await the next chapter.**


	13. Even in Death

**Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Thirteen

Even in Death

He saw her once again from a distance, across the street and atop the apartment complex, and he was certain she was researching. Night had fallen, and he no longer needed his injections; the last dose wore off an hour ago.

She was relaxed in her floral gown and sweatshirt, the small box of sweets and cup of tea in reach but not yet touched. Her computer's back faced him, so he had no idea what she looked at exactly, and he wasn't going to intrude on her privacy. _She is researching my kind. She's seeing it all...but she'll ask me how much is accurate. She'll get a real lesson._

Known characteristics of a vampire were the extremely pale skin, cool to the touch. No oxygen was required, but when Itachi awoke into this life, to feel nothing was an eternal hell because he would no longer know the breath of fresh air to his dead senses - yet he savored the smell off of a living, breathing human.

He could change into something that flew, of course, besides being able to jump from building to building: his flock of crows. He could leave no shadows behind, or he could become one if he wanted to.

Holy relics did work against him; he was vulnerable to silver and blessed blades if they came in contact with any part of him. Shinto seals like the _shuin_ stamps were such apotropaics against bloodsuckers of the east.

Death? The heart was vital and most vulnerable, finished with decapitation alone, but himself? He wasn't an easy man to kill, not to boast. He was keeping these reasons to himself for a much longer time intended.

He would tell her all of this during her training. Just as she would have her answer to why he ventured out when the sun was shining.

It was then that he watched as she closed the laptop sometime later and then curl into herself, crying to herself. He knew what it meant: she was overwhelmed that her life changed for good, she was fighting to hold onto herself, and she was struggling with how to tell her friends and what to do in order to keep them safe once they knew. She had something she built with their aid, making all of them happy, so to have that taken away would destroy her heart only to make her build it back together but with walls to prevent anyone from getting in and what was inside out.

Itachi looked down at the long way to the ground below. Now he knew what he had to do, and it was all for her. He had no idea how she would respond once she found out, but if she was angered, would she forgive him?

 _Why does it mean so much that she would think ill of me?_

The answer was at the back of his skull, though he kept it at bay.

~o~

So here she was at work again, riding the bus alone, and getting there safely and soundly. Before she took her tea and meds last night, she'd been afraid she would lose sleep despite their effects. Thankfully no dreams haunted her...except one. It was something else entirely.

She saw herself underneath a collection - a corridor? - of white linens, and she was enveloped by them all, but managed to pry her way through them...until she found her way out and then she saw HIM standing down at the far end of the heavenly path which symbolized an enclosed world where it was just the two of them, nothing and no one else.

This time, his hair was loose, the raven locks falling over his shoulders and covering the middle of his pectorals; some was flying in the air as the gauze around them - he was _nude._ Standing there like a god and without a care. He watched her intently, standing there with his eyes pitch black before they flared to red and swirling the tomoe into the pinwheel as they took in her state: she was just like he was. Her skin flared as if flames literally consumed it before it was over as soon as she saw he was so close to her their bodies were closely connected.

 _"We're connected...mind and soul."_

That was what he said before he leaned down and was about to capture her lips with his -

\- before the alarm broke through and brought her to the real world. Shattering the dream altogether.

Once more: a dream that felt so real but hadn't happened unlike some things. It was scary, because it was _Itachi..._ but it also felt so damned good that she shouldn't have it.

Here she was now, and when she stood before the boys, their faces were all grim. "What's...going on?" she asked, dropping her bag down beside her chair as they were all in the conference room. But it seemed today, they weren't going to talk about work, but something else entirely.

"Shikamaru was telling us a very interesting story, involving a new friend of yours...Itachi," Asuma answered. He hadn't been outside smoking as usual when she arrived, so here he was.

Hanaru slumped into her seat, looking at all of them in shock. There was the lazy genius himself, and he certainly wasn't screwing around with her. Choji looked like he was trying not to be scared out of his wits, having to clear his throat a few times only to relapse. "What do you know, Shika?"

"Well, long story short: he visited me and told me basically everything...even showed me the teeth and all. What else is there?"

She tried not to bite her lip. "You're right about that: what else is there?"

"So that story about the long-lost relative...?" Choji pressed, and she nodded, affirming that it was all true - to an extent.

"You all remember that blonde woman my grandfather brought to the New Year's party? That was her. Tsunade Senju is her name. She's my grandmother, but that's not the half of it -"

Now it was Asuma's turn to speak. "They're a vampire hunting organization, like the stories we used to listen to when we were younger, except guys, I've seen more than you thought I have when I was still in the last war while you all were just juniors. I had friends who were in that organization and died in the line..."

Hanaru had never been so shocked that he, their manager and good friend, knew more than she thought - more than any of them thought. _All this time, but I understand why few would talk aloud._

"Yeah, I remember all of the stories, including the river monsters which are nothing relevant to what's happening," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. He looked pale as if he'd seen a ghost. "He came right to me and Choji's place and he told us what you were going to - I guess to spare the trouble. I thought I was dreaming!" He glanced over to Choji who swallowed and nodded. "He said that you intended to, but of course we would be skeptical - except you're not one to make stories up, unlike your brother used to, no offense," he said quickly. _None taken._

"So he said that everything was going to change for the worst," Choji answered nervously, "and that scares me. I don't even know what he means."

"Except one thing that was important: he said your brothers were safe and sound." Shikamaru referred to her and Temari. She nodded. "And you didn't say anything because...?"

"You would have asked where he got the info, and questioned if he could be trusted. Everyone knows you need convincing, Shikamaru, over these things," Asuma answered for her.

"And all it took was what?" Hanaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru was paler more than Choji was when he answered. "The teeth. Opened his mouth and stretched them before my eyes. I thought I was in a movie!"

The image of Itachi opening his mouth to show his fangs was indeed comical and scary at the same time. "And now that we know he's a real life creature of the night - and Asuma, you thought you were protecting us," Shikamaru went on, "Hanaru, what does this mean now? We're going to lose you because it happens that you are the granddaughter of the world's leading vampire hunting league, which can only mean you'll become one in the event of time. Know what that means for Temari? She'll relapse if she learns, or worse: she would blame Tsunade and Itachi for taking you away."

She did NOT want that to happen. "I thought about that, but Itachi says she'll get over it." That said, they seemed to agree with her. "And as for me being one of them, Tsunade wouldn't have left my father with Grandpa without a reason. I spent all my life, Naruto too, not knowing what Mom and Dad did for a living, when they were protecting us, too. As for my brother and Temari's, I don't know what happened to them, but I was promised we would see them someday soon," she finished without a breath to take.

Everyone bought that; it was a surprise that Shikamaru and Choji took it rather well despite being white as sheet ghosts, and Asuma easily confessing he knew more than they thought. That left one more person as soon as she would get out of a certain place.

 _But what if the worst DOES happen?_

~o~

 _The pain throughout his body erupted, but it was nothing compared to silver being slashed across his flesh in midst of the fight that was put up. He'd taken great effort to try and convince the man who clearly had young children waiting for him at home; that was the only reason why he would NOT kill the old fool._

 _Here he was after saying he would give in, if only he would not kill his younger brother who would have been turned to ash had he not intervened. Now Sasuke was nowhere in sight, just as the early morning darkness was lightening to pre-dawn gray. He, the fallen vampire master, lay fallen and staked through the stomach, farthest from his heart, amongst lush grass which glimmered with his undead blood as well as the pure life of the human towering over him as he looked upon him with utter contempt._

 _Strands of black hair fell over the subdued vampire's eyes, which lidded with haze._

 _"You bested me," he rasped. "The first human to ever do that..."_

 _"Indeed," the man agreed. "I wish I could say it was not a nightmare that you would wake from. That brother of yours...I wish I could have finished him off for what he did to my own brother. Eye for an eye, it would have been, so that you would know what it was like to lose someone precious." He snorted. "You monsters have no beating hearts, so it surprises me that you could still feel such emotions."_

 _The insignificant fool should have known love if he had a wife and children, so he dared to assume the undead like himself weren't blessed with the powerful, natural luxury? Even after... "You should know...when one of your own took away my..."_

 _He never got to finish his sentence when the fist came down to slam on the middle of his body, not too far away from the stake. He threw his head back and made a sound that combined a groan and a scream at the same time._ Sasuke... _otouto..._ can you hear me now, wherever you are now...?

 _"You are nothing, vampire."_

 _He choked on his own broken throat and fluids. "I have...a name," he gasped out, seeing nothing but shadows. "Itac -" He was cut off once again, this time with a blow to his face - this human was a rare match for him, but he really thought he knew his own strength against a vampire, did he? - and his eyes would close before he'd wake again and find himself in steel chains and in a box accommodated for him._

~o~

That memory he sometimes had which could be classified as a nightmare. Once it was every day he was haunted, though it would become less and less.

In those early days - no, _years_ \- when he was locked away in a dungeon rather than having the privileges he had now, he was mistreated and fed the blood often of slaughtered animals. Things were far more primitive, as it was during both World Wars. The culture of this country had all but been rejected but was beginning to come back in some forms, while reformation was in play. This was in Hashirama Senju's younger days.

His father was a harsh man who wanted all of his sons - two who died at young ages - to never show their enemies their weaknesses. But it was nothing compared to how the captured Uchiha lived during his human childhood. Nothing compared to what he did for his brother, just like now, so that he had his freedom. So, the truth wasn't all of it when Itachi said he was tired of living free and without a real purpose; he meant it when he wanted to be a servant of the Senju Organization, even if it meant being a pet they could abuse any time they wanted.

When the nuclear scares began and Hiroshima was bombed by the United States, the real trouble began that he was unleashed by the Senju after all the years of being a prisoner. _But we attacked them first, so when the war was over, we got it in return and had no choice but to surrender._

The first and second World Wars were field days for the living dead. They were also the glory days for Itachi Uchiha who didn't set out to seek it. He did it from the shadows of night. In those days were streets of blood, the stench of rotting flesh, bones crushed as they were trampled upon.

It was also both those times Itachi would encounter HIM. He who was his greatest enemy and a match for.

When the wars were all over and Tsunade came along, things were average, with nothing but petty battles that were resolved within months or less.

Itachi looked down from his reminiscing at the strange sensation he had when he pulled his fingers from his eyes, rubbing them as well as the sleep away. _Blood._ The red liquid against white skin was like the ancient crest of his family. He scowled, glad no one saw his internal weakness. But it was not the old dream that troubled his sleep this time.

It was the one where he met with _HER_ in the hallway of gossamer. Both naked and unafraid, but uncertain - although one thing was, spoken by himself, none other as this safe haven drew them close together until their bodies touched. The fire burst between them.

His words were this: _"We're connected...mind and soul."_ And that seemed to be the case.

That being said, he wondered if she would end up turning this into her next piece of art as she went about with her day to day life as if nothing terrible was happening.

Itachi found himself dreading their training session that would come...yet he was also thrilled.

~o~

She was happy when she finally got the perfect day for _Moonlit Dust_ to be released to the public: none other than February eleventh.

The day which was none other than Kenkoku Kinen no Hi - _National Foundation Day._ Which celebrated the mythological founding of the country as well as its first emperor's ascension well over one thousand years ago. During the Meiji restoration era, the government established the day as national because of feudal ways updating to westernized influence. During the days of daimyo and samurai, the emperors were seen as gods among them, until they were eventually viewed as unimportant deities in comparison to the Shinto gods until the government went out of their way to ensure national loyalty rather than just regional.

They might have accepted modern technology, science and socialism, but they didn't have the same values of the western world. There was the fear of the Japanese people turning to the ideals of individualism and fair democracy.

Here she found herself being told that on the day her next art would be debuted, and she was so happy. She was working on the final painting touches, but she also had a visitor who insisted that they begin her training, and after today, it was going to be difficult to keep up her normal routine. That scared her in more ways than one.

What if she would be forced to choose a side? _Meaning I have to cut the ties I have in my life out, just like my grandmother._ Or doubly worse: her boys would be forced to go WITH her for their own safety, which means they'd have to give up the studio and their own lives for a bigger cause.

That wasn't all, either: not even a couple days ago, she met up with Itachi so he could take her back to the mountains where there was a dojo reserved for trainees in the art of combat. She, Temari and the boys used to go to the one in town when they were all younger. It was there that Itachi showed her where to kill a zombie: through the brain or through the heart. Because while you could kill a regular human being easily, zombies and vampires were something else.

"What about yourself?" she had to ask him. "All the ones like you are just left for you alone?"

He smirked. "Correct. No one but me can handle the maggots." He held it up before her eyes; the craftsmanship was amazing! He explained to her that it was a semi-automatic magnum, could carry six cartridges and weigh six kilograms - only when it was unloaded. The barrel was measured eleven inches long, being silver finished with titanium nitride for that gold on the handle.

The best part: it took down the target in only a single shot. Although when she tried to hold it, she nearly fell to the ground, which made him laugh heartily and take it back.

"See? Nothing for a human to handle."

She scowled, wishing she could have something like this. When she said it, his eyes sparkled. "That request I can put in for you, but no guarantees it will go through." That was fine with her as long as she had more than just a stake.

And so overall? She felt like she was a natural, but fighting someone like Itachi? She would have ended up having more than just broken bones, because no matter how hard a human these days trained, they would end up like the undead in this way or a hollow shell. Though Tsunade could do it herself, because she was bred in harsh environments.

Thinking about her grandmother made Hanaru think of how lonely she must have been all that time as it was, and that she should try letting her into her own life more often. All the more reason when Itachi said this to her:

"Your grandmother genuinely cares about you. She looks like an iron maiden on the outside, but beneath is something else. Think of the softest earth around the steel core. I've tolerated her more than her great-grandfather, my first master."

Now THAT spoke enough volumes. If he was in the Senju family services for generations, then that meant it started out beyond terrible before lessening as time went on.

Now Hanaru was with none other than her grandmother's ward and personal assistant. Shizune Kato was her name; turned out she was the niece of the man Tsunade loved, the one Grandpa Jiraiya said was killed. "My mother had me unmarried," the woman said with a sad smile, "and died when I was still young. You can guess how." _Monsters. Is it always like that for those in this damned organization? Too much death before your time._

"So, how does this really work?" she asked of her so-called gift, which happened only at night and without her control. She received a warm smile.

"I don't have it myself, but I'm a specialist. Your mom worked with me as she had it. It's been passed on through her side of the family - a hereditary kind of thing, generally in the women. This ESP is in three different classes: precognition, where you see things that will happen in the future. There is also retrocognition which involves the past. Finally, remote viewing, and that's here in the moment. Though with the Uzumaki, the lines between all three tend to blur."

Which meant that it didn't matter what form she had. She had no idea what to think about this, but what the hell did it matter? She was supposed to be thrilled she had something other people didn't - except her mother - and that meant she could do something with it. She'd used it unknowingly when she saw Itachi in her dreams, so that was one great thing about it.

Shizune's dark gaze shifted downwards. "You have onyx and white quartz..."

Hanaru reached up and put a protective hand over this treasure from her brother. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you know what they are said to do, don't you?"

"Absorbs negative energy, cleans the eyes of wisdom, calls to the spirit guides - that's the quartz. Black onyx is for protection against all that bad karma, maybe make you invisible to your enemies and sharpens your senses..." Hanaru trailed off then and there.

 _Wait...calls to the spirit guides and sharpens the senses..._

The next thing she knew, she found herself in another place altogether that wasn't her apartment. It wasn't her and Shizune together anymore, but she was alone in this world of white as well as rainbow hues - _like living inside an opal_ \- and there were two people she hadn't seen since she was a child. Her heart burst with sadness and then joy.

"Mom! Dad!"

~o~

It was snowing in the mountains, but a gentle fall with no chances of a blizzard or knee-length snow.

And just what she needed: a conference at headquarters with nine other men and women which involved her grandchildren as well as the future of the Senju Organization, and the rest of the world. And if things were going to be dire, that was why she had no choice but to call all of them here today. _While Shizune is with Hanaru._

"You're right, yes," Tsunade answered to Homura Mitokado when he asked this of her himself, before the turn shifted to the woman with the painfully tight silver bun and squinting eyes.

"There are reports of vampire attacks rising steadily in smaller towns outside this one ever since the New Year began, Tsunade," Koharu Utatane said bluntly. "How much longer do you intend for this to be kept quiet? There are limits to the information we can suppress."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair when she answered. "We are conducting a thorough investigation, and in doing so, we have a solid piece of evidence." It was here and now that she held it up before their eyes, which her best spies uncovered without getting themselves killed to acquire it: a small device that was likely a transmitter, or much more. Its use was out of the question since removal from its rightful place.

They had been finding these...microchips embedded within the _zombies_ that were recovered for analysis, and that was when the scans showed the metal pieces lodged within the base of the brain and spinal cord. It appeared to relay information regarding the creatures' mental and physical states, movements and altercations. Even so, while they looked like the walking dead shells, they also spoke normally and _acted_ like real bloodsuckers. Which meant that there was someone creating these combinations of vampire/zombie, restoring them almost to their original selves. These chips were suspected of coming from Iwa, where the technology was advancing underground by any means.

Someone was driving them for unknown reasons, so of course things had gotten grim.

"Traditionally, these zombies had their blood drained completely by the vampire, and while we have had this happen in Konoha not even two weeks ago, it doesn't seem like it will just be the case anymore," Tsunade finished after a sip of cold water, wishing it was something stronger. "All of this might mean one thing: we could be going to war with vampire experts we either have not met or have not seen or heard of in years."

 _If this is true, then we're all going to have to prepare. Grandfather said it would happen someday._

~o~

 _So, even in death, my parents..._

It meant that her parents were with her, that they'd always been, and it made her so happy she ran up to them, throwing her arms around them both. Minato and Kushina...they were just like she remembered. Her father with his shock of blond hair and bright blue eyes, just like Naruto and her; her mother, with that fiery red hair and violet-blue eyes, the former making its way now into Hanaru's mane. They were happy to see her...but then Kushina sadly told her now wasn't a good time to catch up.

 _"You have only just begun to make contact with this world, sweetie. But next time you'll have more, so for now, please go back and see your brother..."_

She cried out for them to not go when they turned their backs to her, walking away hand in hand to nowhere in particular, and then the world turned white, blinding her vision -

\- and then it softened to show she was back at home, with a worried Shizune beside her offering a glass of water she'd gotten from the sink. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Hanaru panted, taking a few sips and sighing when the cool sweetness made her feel a little better, until the sound of a door slamming made her and Shizune jump to their feet, the glass slipping from her hand and falling to the ground, shattering pieces and water everywhere. That voice she hadn't heard in two weeks wasn't angry, but demanding as always.

"Hanaru, what the HELL is going on here?!"

 **Definition of apotropaic: supposedly having the power to avert evil influences or bad luck.**

 _ **Shuin**_ **are seal stamps given to Shinto and Buddhist worshippers in order to...you guessed it. They are one of three paper seals (others are** _ **ofuda**_ **and** _ **shide**_ **).**

 **Historical moments: the 1945 bombing of Hiroshima by the U.S.; Japan surrendering to the British, Chinese and America in July of that year. And all of this when WWII drew to a close.**

 **National Foundation Day (** **建国記念の日** **Kenkoku Kinen no Hi) - This national holiday was established in 1966 (and first held in 1967) as a day to reflect on the establishment of the nation and to nurture a love for the country. From 1872 to 1948, February 11 was known as Kigen-setsu (** **紀元節** **), a holiday commemorating the day on which—according to the Nihon Shoki—Emperor Jimmu is said to have acceded the throne in 660 BCE.** **(from Wiki)**

 **Itachi's arms is definitely inspired by Alucard's ARMS Casull (the handgun before his prized Jackal we would see the rest of the time).**

 **And as for the ending - after Hanaru briefly sees her parents finally, more maybe in the next chapter - guess who that was. :D**


	14. Powerless

**So, yes, the FREAK chips from Hellsing and Ultimate OVA both got an update: combo of zombie and vamp. :D Look like one as well as act like the other. How brutal is that?**

 **I was so exhausted when I finally got this finished. Mostly weather and a couple heat flashes even though I was in cool indoors.**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Fourteen

Powerless

"TEMARI!"

She was there in a dark purple mini dress with a black leather belt and wing-like sleeves, finished with tights and her leather boots. It was definitely no illusion; her best friend was right there before her eyes. Teal eyes scrutinized her and the strange woman in their flat, then down at the shattered glass and water, repeating her question.

"Sh-Shizune," Hanaru said, overcoming her stutter, "is a friend I made while you were away."

The other blonde raised an eyebrow, closing the door behind her and locking it, then shoved her keys into the bag and dropped it beside the door. "I see that, but why were you so startled that you dropped the water - and why did you look so shook up?" Temari asked suspiciously.

Oh, shit, how was she going to answer this? "Well..." Shizune seemed to know her dilemma, so she vouched for her to try and save the trouble.

"It's nice to meet you, Temari. Your friend told me a lot of nice stuff about you." _Smooth move, that was a good one._ This her best friend seemed to find amusing and smirked as she didn't believe most of a word of that, but Temari said nothing. "You didn't see me, but I was at the gallery on New Year's Eve." Actually, Hanaru did not remember seeing her there, but maybe she was. "I ran into Hanaru not many days ago. I also have an answer to your friend frequently dreaming about this...man she draws."

Now that sparked a high raise of both eyebrows, which dropped in dismay at the answer to her question "Which is?"

"ESP, to keep a long story short," Hanaru answered, finding the courage to talk. "Meaning that he is a real person."

Temari sputtered when she was done talking, blinking a few times as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "O-okay, this has to all be a dream. Because while I've heard of this, I didn't think it was possible. And my best friend of all people! I come home early only to find out you're some kind of psychic, is that it? And you mean to tell me -?!" she demanded only to fall short on words.

" _Hai,_ it's all true!" the Uzumaki insisted. "And the Man in Red...it's that guy from that night."

Shizune worriedly looked back and forth between them before clearing her throat. "I'm going to - Hanaru, I'll come back another time, okay?" She smiled weakly and then nodded at Temari as she passed by. "Nice meeting you!" The pigtailed blonde snorted as she watched her go before turning her hot glance back at Hanaru.

"You're joking, aren't you? I've been wondering how you've seen this guy all the time, and now extrasensory perception!" she exclaimed, stalking past her to drop into the loveseat, relieved to finally be home, and Hanaru was glad to see her, really. "You've never made up stories like this; I know you better than that, but still..."

Hanaru noted how she stepped over the mess on the floor, which made her remember she had to clean it up, so she got the trash bag, rubber gloves and everything to get it up without cutting herself. "I didn't believe it either, but something DID happen, but I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you," she said.

When she was done cleaning up, she sat across her friend, and finally told her everything, but left out the supernatural forces that were out there. If Temari were to believe her on that, she had to see everything for herself.

~o~

He scowled as he looked upon the loathsome tinker under the microscope that showed its ins and outs up close and personally. It was confirmed that it was manufactured in Iwa, a place of even more advanced technology than Konoha itself.

 _These monsters...they're nothing but true freaks of nature. They look like zombies, but they have conscience and reason like humans, yet they thirst like vampires._

And they were made by these things, therefore being controlled by someone. But they'd also been cleverly manufactured so that the Senju Organization had no suspects as to who was creating and controlling these freaks. A single chip into a single subject's brain, but all linked to the main ringleader like all of the cables and channels to the central reactive core. There was going to be further research conducted, but this vital piece they had for sure: the living DNA tissue extracted from the living host would be used along with the matter from the creator, and Itachi was certain who was doing this, but there was no proof as of yet.

And the functioning DNA with each individual information had no match in Senju databases or any other in the underworld.

There was another difficult matter: the chip designer - not the master himself - was possibly killed so that there would be no one to lead Senju to them.

He and Tsunade were looking it over at the time before her meeting today in the conference, and the orders were clear and simple: search and destroy. As always. _On the other hand, it won't be as simple as that when it comes to HIM._

He broke this information to Sasuke and Sakura when they were allowed to visit him. Sometimes his sister-in-law would come in to examine what was left of the dead - mostly victims of monsters - and his brother said that his department was investigating in Iwa to see if there would be small leads that could be handed to Senju so that it would be traced back to a useful point, except he, too, was certain who could be pulling the strings.

Sakura cursed when she took a look. "Connected to their brains, to their retinas - if you find who's behind this, let us come and help," she hissed, looking up at Itachi.

Sasuke scoffed in agreement. "Perhaps I should quit the police force and just come whether I want to or not, just for you, _aniki_."

"No," the elder reprimanded, reminding him of the reason why he traded his freedom for Sasuke's own. As well, _otouto_ despised them anyway, and would not ally with them unless something forced his hand.

The younger growled through his teeth. "Then when the time comes?" he asked bitterly. That was acceptable, so yes.

In the meantime, that was when he was approached by Shizune as soon as she returned from visiting Hanaru. "How did it go?" he asked from his position sitting at the table, Sasuke standing now but his wife still seated. She smiled at the raven-haired woman who said hello to them, even at Sasuke whom she was always uneasy around. But she wasn't the only one.

Shizune laid down the box tucked underneath her arms, flinching the entire time and then showed relief when she set it on the table and opened it for him to see what was inside - and it was none other than the "bigger and better" he requested. It had come sooner than planned.

"Very interesting...what is it exactly?" Itachi held it up and admired the craftsmanship which was constructed of dark gunmetal unlike his prized magnum; no, this was a _gigantic pistol_ and carried far more firepower than before. The barrel itself measured three feet, weighed thirty-three pounds, and carried more than just six rounds. Unlike the previous, the slide was invisible to the eye...until the user was ready to reload, and it was in the upper entirety.

"Has more firepower than a human can handle," Sasuke mused after the explanation was over, his eyes flashing red with envy and amazement in one, wishing he could have one himself. Instead, he was stuck with the typical childish handgun awkward humans were stuck to.

Sakura looked like a human child in a candy store when she saw the rounds were made of silver and tipped with mercury. "Oh, Itachi, we're jealous of you!" she said when she noticed how her husband was scowling. Laughing, she nudged him to lighten up.

 _Nothing but perfection. It's more than I would have asked for._

"This, my friends," he said with relish, "shall have a name: the Crow."

But it was also then that the moment of savory was short-lived. His sensitive ears heard the vibrations in the walls, and he growled at the same time Sasuke and Sakura sensed it too. Shizune heard the commotion on her walkie, at Kakashi's shouts that intruders broke in on the property - and that they were all coming in hard and fast.

"More of those brainless beasts?!" Sakura raged, her voice piercing the walls and making them shake around them. "Oh, I'm going out there now and I'll knock them down with my fists alone! Come on, Sasuke-kun!" And just like that, she was out that broken door in a flash when she could have smashed through the stone walls. Sighing and shaking his head, Sasuke trailed after her.

"Well...she's something else," Shizune said, shaking her head and laughing before she got serious again and ran after them to give her aid - or rather, show off her aggression with the famous hidden wires that were known to take the walking dead apart from yards and without bare hands. Chuckling at both the image and her words, Itachi agreed, choosing for now to just sit back - at least, until one of the offending vampires would come and find him.

 _Another attractive feature about the mighty Sakura Uchiha: her monstrous strength alone without hand-held machinery._

~o~

The lights were flashing on and off, but nothing went off completely just yet. Shocked voices sounded throughout the room, and Homura demanded what the hell was going on.

Control Room One - _Kakashi_ \- shouted that the enemy was unknown, but these monsters were zombies for sure. If they were here, a vampire or two was also present. Seething, Tsunade listened on as communication was cut off so that they could not get assistance. "Buy as much time as you can!" she shouted.

However, the horror of knowing the sacred headquarters had been violated by the enemy was too great a terror for all of them to comprehend. Meanwhile, many of her men were throwing their lives to keep these demons from coming any closer. As time would be bought, that meant they had to consider their own evacuation - and she meant herself as well as these men and women around her, but before that could happen, a mocking voice sounded on the radio the report had been received.

 _"Uh...is this thing on? Cool! This message goes out to the Senju conference table and especially to that bitch slut herself, Tsunade! All of your asses are getting kicked by the Kokoro brothers! My name is Shiro Kokoro, and I can't wait to meet each and every one of you...as soon as me and the boys finish eating lunch."_

The horrible sounds of _eating - they're feasting on MY men! -_ echoed throughout the speakers as the foul-mouthed creature continued. _"You'd be the first to be thanked to provide us with all these tasty snacks! By tomorrow, Senju is nothing but a pile of SHIT!"_

What was next: nowhere to run and nowhere to HIDE?! Furiously, she broke the glass in hand so it shattered across the floor without a care. She even bit her own lip and drew blood; she wanted to enjoy the shock on the elders' faces as they saw her temper flashing.

"Tsunade, he said that the undead have taken over the estate!" Koharu hissed. "They could be coming for us at any moment!"

"EXACTLY!"

She jumped to her feet then and there, almost knocking the entire table over in the opposite direction. All it took for her to calm down and decide on a rational solution was dialing Shizune and asking her for her position. The response came on time.

 _"Sasuke and Sakura are with me, ma'am. I saw outside communication was cut off, and I wish I could say every obscenity I know - but not in front of the men and women with you."_ This would have earned a few laughs here and there, but no one could manage. _"You should fortify the door to the conference room until we get there. The hallways are full of zombies, so there is a way for us to get to you."_ She almost could hear the smirk in her aide's voice, who was usually sweet and timid, but in life-threatening moments like this, Shizune was a bloodthirsty beast.

 _"How did you find Itachi's cell fifty years ago?"_

 _The air ducts..._

"Shizune," Tsunade spat heatedly, "these _demonic animals_ are feeding off OUR people! If you come across any, do not let them leave these grounds alive!"

The response was affirmative, and so they waited impatiently but necessarily. Her anger ebbed uncontrollably. This place which had forever been the sanctuary of her family as well as its base, untouchable as long as there had been Senju - and thanks to Itachi being here - was trespassed and ravaged by hordes of impure creatures...making her own just like them.

Tsunade found herself being the butt of blame, because she "let" this happen, but how DARE they - especially Homura?! He was then scolded by Koharu, even though the elder crone made clear her disdain, but she also knew this wasn't the time and place for fault. _She also knows we have to defend ourselves if help doesn't come on time...but what do you know?_

Some time passed before aid finally arrived in the form of Shizune getting out first from the air vent above their heads - and the poor girl ended up falling atop old man Homura, who fell out of his chair, yelping in shock.

The most comedic thing Tsunade got out of this situation was her aide's backside in the air like a whale's hump through the ocean surface.

And of course, there were the two vampires - the brother and sister-in-law of her servant - and one smiled broadly while the other simply scowled coldly. "Sasuke, Sakura," the Senju head said with relief. "How is the situation now?"

"Well, if only it were good news," Sasuke said. "The first two floors are secured, and if only we knew the identities of who trained these demons. Whoever it was is a tactical genius, not to give him credit." Now finally he could smile, or rather smirk. "But that doesn't mean you're done for."

"Assuming you have a plan," Tsunade said, liking where this was going despite the hostility for Itachi's brother who didn't fancy her in return.

His rose-haired mate answered for him. "Yes, my lady. The two of us and Shizune are going to handle one of the attackers while Itachi...bumps off the other."

 _These villains won't see the light of day again._

~o~

He remembered Hanaru saying that all work and little fun could leave a person insane; she was absolutely right in every step. If this was a new bloodsucker threat who could match him, then he looked forward to a brand new challenge. The timing couldn't have been better.

And this one really got past the guards and traps that stayed intact, did he? _Very good, indeed._

He was hiding in the shadows, and the one in white could still feel his presence, which impressed him utterly. _Clad like a ghost, white as one, and with long golden hair tied below the neck - ah, the opposite of me, yet a bit similar._ And the glowing jacket was lined with gold. He stood out while the Uchiha who sat in the dark made himself known with his voice alone. "Why would I hide?" Itachi deadpanned, offended that he was silently called a coward just because he waited all this time in his sanctuary.

"What were you then...bored?" the white man mocked. His accent was soft, but hard and smooth as leather. "It's quite the pleasure to finally meet you...Itachi Uchiha. My name is Taro Kokoro - a major fan of your work. Your skills are so legendary that many desire to surpass you...but they fail, don't they?"

Itachi finally smirked at this one's cool, shameless confidence. At how he feared and admired him through stories, but that was how things got started. And there was one thing they all got wrong with a certain word: _immortality._

"You are nothing but a fool, Taro Kokoro. There is no such thing as true immortality," he said icily, standing up from his chair and advancing, his boots echoing across the floor.

And so it began: the battle for the other's head on the stick, and the pulling of their weapons to fire the bullets. The Uchiha was thrilled to give the Crow its field test, confident it would do nicely.

But the fight was nothing but a disappointment, like a human having an adrenaline rush during high. Reality kicking in after the desire to have true escapism. And after all that fool's boasting that he would bring about the end of Itachi Uchiha, the one every undead maggot knew as the "Senju's lapdog" and the "Sharingan user" - but one credit he would have were his reflexes.

If Kokoro was a true creature of the night, he could have healed himself, since the Uchiha severed his legs; he was nothing more than a pitiful coward. What became of him? Just a simple bullet to the heart that landed him the same fate as the others before him.

 _A waste of my time._ Scoffing, he left the underground, coat tail swishing behind him and making the dust sweep into the air when the wind wasn't blowing.

He eventually found his brother and the women in the hallway where they had the other punk in captive, on the second level.

Shizune really did a job done with the powerful, endless wires she produced, snarling that Shiro Kokoro should learn some manners in how to respect women and authority; Sakura screamed her rage as she punched through all the zombies she could get, bashing their skulls all the way off their heads without any of them laying a single bite on her. And her husband settled on shooting them point blank with his magnum.

"LET ME GO, YOU FLESH-HAIRED BITCH!" the dirt-mouthed scumbag yowled as he was held by Sakura's hand alone, and his language earned a flash of Sasuke's red eyes. As did the meaning behind the word "flesh", which could translate to mean he hinted at a certain part of a woman's anatomy to attempt to demean her, and the younger Uchiha didn't take it well.

"Utter one more bad word about my wife or any of us, and you get a bullet to your balls," he growled. "I'm a police officer outside these walls, but I'll still be asking the questions. And the first is this: your objective behind this attack? Who did you take orders from?" _Precisely a good one._

Shiro cackled. "Me? Just a tourist - my brother and myself - passing by and thought we'd have a look." His insolence earned the shot indeed, the blast echoing off the walls of the floor, and he shrieked. Itachi chuckled in amusement at the show as he was interrogated by Sasuke and Shizune, Sakura continuing to hold him with her impressive strength.

"Answer him or you get a second one - or I could slice them all off which is just as worse," Shizune warned, flourishing her wires. Eyes widening, Shiro broke.

"OKAY, WE FOLLOWED ORDERS!" He grinned, showing pierced teeth. "To kill everyone inside and then confirm the deaths...as well as of the pet vampires." His eyes flashed when they rested on Itachi especially, and Sakura hissed as she tightened her grip. "I was hoping _aniki_ Taro beat you into a carpet stain, Itachi!"

"To which he ended up becoming one himself," Itachi replied. "He was nothing more than dog waste. Wagged that tongue and only ended up being mediocre at best - which is exactly what you yourself are."

Shiro's grin grew wider, and then the eyes shifted past all of them to his left, guiding them to see what was there - and what was there caused Itachi to bare his fangs, his brother and sister-in-law doing the same as well as Sakura gasping in horror at the same time; it was concluded with Shizune spitting out a profanity in their language. "My God, you bastard, what you've done - you should damn yourself to the lowest pit of hell!"

 _Zombies...they all belonged to Senju._

Itachi's fingers itched to pull out the Crow from the confides of his coat, but he sensed none other than his mistress' approach despite these undead shells which were once her men advancing on all of them.

 **So, yup, the Valentine brothers made it here - or rather, the Japanese version of the brothers. Their name Kokoro is a variation of "heart", hence the word itself means "mind; core".**

 **What Shiro hinted when he called Sakura a "flesh-haired bitch" - it was meant as female genitals, if no one got that. Totally offensive.**


	15. Dark Ritual

**Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Fifteen

Dark Ritual

The foul-mouth was heading towards the wing which was none other than the conference room, and it was where he was going all along - and as soon as he opened the great doors, he had a surprise waiting for him.

There was Tsunade surrounded by the elders of the council, and she was proper with one leg crossed over the other. "You made it," she said smoothly - and then produced a caliber of her own, aiming it right at Shiro who shrieked like the little girl he was inside. "I congratulate you."

All rounds fired right at him, but not hitting vital spots; only enough to make him collapse bleeding like a stuck pig - unlike his brother who cowered when Itachi unleashed the Sharingan's full power, the seal of the Senju in his flesh burning with the record that would get back to its mistress. _All those eyes on Taro Kokoro who got a taste of how a real vampire did battle...and he screamed like a helpless child as he got torn to shreds._

Oh, Itachi hadn't had this much of a thrill in ages, yet it was as he said: just like coming down from a human high. _Overestimation at its finest._

His brother clearly had no transformation abilities either, or did their master restrict that? Itachi recalled him being capable of those things, ancient a monster as he was...

Tsunade's face whispered sheer horror as she saw that ALL her men had been turned into undead ghouls - only to be torn to shreds by both Sasuke and Sakura, though the pinkette did the majority of it after one of the animals dared to lay a hand on her _breast_ in an attempt to grab her...and she turned into such a savage that even her own mate wasn't able to recognize her, and when it was done - he'd stood by as well as Shizune, who retreated to be beside Itachi - Sasuke dashed over and took his woman into his arms.

"SAKURA, ENOUGH! PLEASE, JUST STOP IT!"

The red bloodlust in Sakura's eyes had faded to vibrant green again, and left behind was mortification at what she'd done. She was a physician, saved lives, but here she'd taken so many because they were once human turned living slaves of another like her. Taking a few breaths, she turned into Sasuke's embrace after she calmed down, and they were locked into it whilst still covered in the stench of gore from the macabre mess.

Itachi glanced down at the scum who was now missing an arm and still spouting curses when he was near the end of his life. "Go ahead and kill me, sperm," Shiro sneered, making Itachi hiss, baring his teeth.

"I'll put you out of your misery if you tell me who let you loose," the Uchiha said. "In fact, my lady..."

She was coming up to be beside him, joined by Shizune again and the other two vampires, gun still in her hand, to which Shiro cocked, "What up, bitch?" He wasn't fazed when she flaunted the arms towards his heart, and he didn't scream any longer when she shot him a few more times in the shoulders.

"No more of that. Answer now: who are you people and what did you hope to accomplish?" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you...behind the ones creating the freaks with the chips in their brains?"

He cackled, choking up on his own blood, as well. "Bitch, you know when you said it yourself. And we haven't used the new freaks because they were still being tested. Boss said it'd be a waste of new resources. As well, since we royally screwed up, I'm all done for. Because they won't let me talk since I'm still here..."

And just like that, he burst up into flames out of nowhere, vibrant blue consuming him.

Sakura and Sasuke held onto each other as they watched the show with dismay. Shizune took another step back while Tsunade nearly dropped her gun. And Itachi could only watch as Shiro Koroko gave them the middle finger as well as his last words before he crumbled to dust:

 _"Beware the...Akatsuki."_

~o~

 _That's it...Akatsuki._

The name was going to stay with her and could help them get somewhere now. When this vermin came to the doors, all of them would be prepared to shoot him down to dust, but not before they got the answers, and there it was in a single word.

It didn't surprise Tsunade that he was bugged so that he would be burned alive in the event of failure. _Tactical genius, indeed._ But all her soldiers - all these men who gave their lives - were a misidentified mess around them. She was going to take responsibility, as usual. Shizune looked her way now and asked her if she was fine despite knowing she wasn't. Bitterly, the Senju answered she was. Except there were still a few groaning zombie heads which needed to be put out of their misery.

Of course Koharu charged her to do it since she brought this about. Clenching her teeth and at a loss of a good obscenity comeback, she unlocked the safety once again and fired until they were all dead as meat from the supermarket. The crone's words added insult to injury.

"Tsunade, this should have been prevented at all costs. Your lack of preparation fits the description, and this facility under your command means the responsibility is yours. And the fact these men died and were reanimated as these creatures is ENTIRELY your fault, now that I can say it freely."

It took all of her self-control to not shoot her in the heart herself. Only Shizune did the deed of snarling out, "How DARE you -"

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade barked, silencing the girl.

Sasuke kept murderous eyes on the old woman he wanted to rip at the throat; she knew that look well. Sakura had all but crumbled, the poor girl, and held onto her mate who ran his fingers through her hair affectionately. Itachi was poised as a statue, and he didn't utter a single word or budged as the bullet shells fell to the ground after the thundering of the shots caused the walls to rattle.

She murmured the words in midst, hoping her soldiers could hear even though they weren't human anymore: "I don't ask for your forgiveness, but it's my fault."

~o~

"Out of the ninety-six members of the Senju Organization's headquarters, there are currently ten left," Itachi told Hanaru when he visited her that Friday night, which was perfect timing since Temari and Shikamaru had gone out on a date to try and make up for lost times. "Eight lived only because they were away at the time of the attack. Miraculously, Hatake and Yamato are among and were at the facility. Your grandmother and Shizune were excluded because of reasons."

Hanaru closed her eyes, bowing her head. That night she'd had a horrible image in her head that something happened, and he had to come here of all times to tell her in order to confirm for her.

 _Those men...turned into zombies and then put out of their misery by my grandmother who was blamed for it all. For not preventing this from happening._ "Itachi," she said, "what's gonna happen now?"

"We got an answer out of the younger brother: a word called Akatsuki. Shizune is working to find, but I already have suspicions of my own. She searched all the resources, but unfortunately, she's been met with dead ends, other than the meaning of the word: 'dawn'. As in a new day approaching."

So this bloodsucking leech with a dirty mouth said a word before burning to dust, but why did this shit have to get so much harder? "We're in deep now, are we all?" she asked tiredly, reaching up to rub her eyes. "No solid leads yet, but these guys behind those freak chips are linked to someone called 'Akatsuki'." Bitterly, she shook her head. But it was then that a light bulb went on based on the definition: _new day..._

 _Someone is intending to bring a new era...an age of monsters and freaks?_

Was this going to be a brand new _World War?!_

Oh, God, no...

"Hopefully it won't happen, but it is always out of our hands," Itachi told her. "Little consolation, if only I could convince you not to worry. But I've fought in every one of the battles in the past, before Tsunade's time."

That didn't surprise her at all, but she wasn't sure she was going to ask him what it was like, since it sounded like a sensitive topic for him. Just like one important question: _how and why did you have to end up being a vampire? And who did it to you?_

Unfortunately, he noticed it in her eyes but not exactly what she was thinking. She should expect that from him by now. "You have something to ask me. I'll be glad to answer."

"Okay then. How long had you been in the Senju's service?" Start with a basic, boring and obvious one before you proceed deeper.

His posture was reclining in the loveseat, legs stretched out and crossed over each other - and thankfully he removed his boots because this was someone's home. She found herself briefly looking at his bare feet, amazed at their structure, and almost didn't hear what he said: "Since before the First World War began, around the time of the final rebellion before the nineteenth century ended." _When people were reacting negatively to the changes being brought by the Meiji._ "Your great-great grandfather was the one who took me in, but in those days, the environments were harsh unlike at the present. I was beaten and cursed upon as often as managed, but I survived, of course. It was something that I had to endure, if I needed a purpose for myself -"

Hanaru had to interrupt him. "You chose to be a slave?" she demanded. "Why would you agree to such a thing?"

"Because not only did I have my reasons, but it was also to protect my brother. He committed a sin that he never meant to, against Hashirama Senju's uncle; Hashirama was your great-grandfather, and he began to show a little more leniency if keeping tight reins on me. Anyway, his father had his grudge against us both, agreed to let my brother be free but would never forgive him. But it wasn't done for sport or simply thirst, for no blood was ingested. A fight that shouldn't have taken place. He argued that I would lose my freedom and he would lose me if I agreed to be the 'hunters' pet dog to beat into submission', but if that was what it took, so be it.

"Before that, it wasn't like we were knitted like we were as human children," Itachi finished quietly, sadness audible for her ears. So genuine that it struck a chord in her upper body. "He ignores to this day that I do this for him and a cause, but tolerates because I'm his brother."

It was then that Hanaru recalled the eve of the new year, noticing the similarities between her unknown Man in Red - _Itachi, who was there that night_ \- and Detective Uchiha who approached her with his wife...and her brain clicked on the identity of HIS brother as well as Itachi's. And she'd thought she'd gone crazy that night.

 _He never said, either, whether his brother was older or younger..._

"Your brother...is his name Sasuke Uchiha by any chance?"

That man really didn't fidget or budge an inch whenever she would figure a piece of the puzzle out. "...yes," he said finally. "He's my younger brother, and Sakura is my sister-in-law."

~o~

He finally chose to tell her who his brother was, and she hardly seemed surprised. He knew why and didn't have to say so to her or himself.

"I kind of knew, yeah, but I'd thought it was my imagination," Hanaru said softly. "And he knew, too..." _About your brother._

Itachi confirmed. "He was in on protecting him, Gaara, and you and your friend. He was also living amongst humans because he and Sakura had every right to have their own purpose. Though you've seen my brother isn't as reassuring as I am."

"You got that right," she grumbled, standing up and stretching. "Makes me wonder how Sakura is with someone like him." He chuckled, recalling the one time he asked himself that question, but somehow the pinkette calmed his brother down after he saved her life decades ago. "Opposites attract, they say, but there's no telling if they'll end well. Means hard work and effort."

 _Too much, and yet not too much either._

He and her were opposites in many ways: she was warm, sweet and fresh, lively and tempered. He was cold, frigid and living death, filled with more burdens than she would ever know.

But here was what they had in common: they endured life's tragedies and persevered, and loved their brothers.

This was dangerous territory he was treading. The fact she was his mistress' granddaughter added to off-limits.

"Does this mean I get to see them again since they'll know that I know?"

"Likely," he answered, the possibility at one hundred percent. "My brother isn't going to come up with a soft apology like my sister-in-law will for him, but know that he's just...himself." Sometimes he ran out of proper words to describe Sasuke to anyone who'd ask; it showed how he was far from perfect. "They were going to be present when you and Temari see your brothers very soon, but our current matters have now prevented that."

Her eyes lit up. "When will that be?"

He merely smiled at her in return.

~o~

The month of January wasn't even over yet, and this month as well as the past felt like an eternity had gone by. Not only was the snow never-ending, but the events made it moreso. Only she had a feeling that would change now that the day finally arrived.

 _We're going to see our brothers. Just like he promised._

Besides learning about his brother and sister-in-law - _Sasuke and Sakura are also vampires; no wonder they felt and looked so odd_ \- but she also discovered how he could go about in the sunlight when he could. Tsunade had a genetic sunscreen that was injected into his system that he had to take twice a day like prescribed medication, rather than wasting time putting sunscreen all over his body. She thought that was the most ingenious thing she'd ever heard.

But it was then that he finally explained his power, which he called the "Sharingan" - _eyes that mirror_ \- and it was known for copying enemies' movements down to the tiniest details, even reflecting illusions that entrapped the other, and so many other things that amazed her...

...but it all came at a terrible price: each tomoe was due to great tragedy on his heart. And that made a tremendous difference as well as piqued her curiosity even more - but he held his hand up when she tried asking him the story behind each tomoe as well as that pinwheel which was a level above all three.

"That is not a story to tell lightly and with little time left for us."

That was when Temari came home, and he was gone minutes before that. Grumbling to herself, Hanaru wished she had that kind of speed, but everyone did.

"Let me get this straight: this 'Itachi' guy tells you that he knew all along our brothers were alive and safe, and it turns out he is the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha - the bastard detective himself," Temari stated as they were riding the helicopter over Konoha and now heading to the south-point mountains covered with snow - offering a pristine view of the sea - although less compared to the north where there was most, and the west had none while the east was a cross of in-between.

Hanaru nodded. "That's right. And that's where we're going now."

Her friend sniffed. "I'll be glad to see Gaara again, now that I feel good as new, surprised even myself. I promise I'll be on my best behavior." She held up two fingers crossed over as the vow. Hanaru smiled at her; it was good to see the old Temari back. She forgave her right away just as the other blonde said she was sorry for how she treated her and the boys - but she was still working to earn their trust back.

They had to do nothing but shout over the helicopter's buzzing fans, and the pilot in the seat was none other than Shizune. She really liked this woman so much, because of what she could do. She yelled behind her as she guided them lower without touching any of the white-capped peaks. It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd seen. "That's right," Shizune said in response to her, "and that's the beauty of this place: it's private and not bothered by the outside world except for a few who know about it. The boys are going to be happy to see you..." But then her face fell.

"But be prepared for what's waiting for you. They're not going to be what you remember - at least, on the inside."

 _On the inside..._

"I don't like the sound of that," Temari grumbled, pulling her heavy coat around herself, prompting Hanaru to do the same. "But I knew one of my brothers was still around, yet I was so close to giving up like everyone - except a few -" she added with a glance at Hanaru. "- told me to. I just want to know he's REALLY okay!"

"So do I," the Uzumaki said softly, lowering her eyes to her lap, and then raised them again when it was announced that they were approaching their destination - and the breath was knocked out of her lungs when she saw they approached a _temple_ in the middle of the mountains, and not high enough for the oxygen levels to be cut off.

What WAS this place?! This majestic monastery - she'd never been to a spot like this, except read about in history and how the new world overshadowed nowadays, but kept relics intact so that people wouldn't forget what life was like a long time ago. She had to ask what it was. "This, Hanaru, is the home of the Hyuuga clan," Shizune replied as they neared the structure. Snow was blowing in a soft flurry around it, like a painting come alive.

"What's the Hyuuga clan?" Hanaru asked. _An old family, maybe a samurai clan descended, what else?_

And Shizune read her mind, kind of. "A very old family descended from feudal days, but there's few now compared to then. They are one of rare living who prefer the old ways, see modern technology and such as destructive."

She landed them atop the temple, where there was a landing platform. It seemed it was specially for them, because as she said, no one else but the Senju Organization would interfere. Getting out, she and Temari buttoned up their coats because of how it was still so frigid. "Good news, though: we're going downstairs!" Shizune said as she made sure the copter was secured and locked in place.

And so they had an entrance to a staircase that led downstairs, the doors closing behind them, and that was when they were greeted down below with the most beautiful young girl Hanaru had ever seen. In fact, she couldn't even be a human being; she might be a human-sized _fairy_ from a Gothic fantasy. _My God, she's so beautiful._ Her hair was long and sleek, raven and highlighted with lavender, the bangs above her eyes softly bouncing. But her eyes were mesmerizing: they were a shimmering white, like a true pearl. Who had eyes like that? Her dress was gorgeous but strange, because no one would wear something like that unless it was a special occasion: purple-and-black brocade with dark velvet panels. It was supported with thin straps and showed off her icy curves.

Her attention fell to the charm around her neck: a silver crescent moon above a small, raw amethyst crystal. Hanaru's knowledge of the gem came to her mind. _A protection stone from poison, helps during meditation, even opens the spirit center. The Catholics wear it for wisdom, humility and sincerity. Healers use it to attempt to save the heart and lungs. It also aids the blood and breathing, keeps things clean._

And by taking a good long look at the splendid specimen of a female, she saw that she must be what Itachi was, and Temari was about to find out today. She was going warped for sure, but Itachi was going to help.

"Oh, Shizune, it's so good that you arrived." Her voice - it was soft and sweet, like spring in this unforgiving winter! She embodied the season, yet gave off its softer side. "And this is Hanaru and Temari. I was hoping to meet you girls when the day would come." She extended her pale hands, one on either side, as if gesturing that they could be taken freely. "Don't be afraid to take my hands."

Hanaru took the left, Temari the right, and both placed their free ones atop. Both were amazed at how _cool_ the girl felt to the touch. Then the pigtailed woman pulled them back, shaking her head. "How in the hell are you so cold, and why are you dressed like that in this season?" she asked in disbelief. The girl laughed.

"Because that's the way I am. Oh, forgive me." She giggled nervously. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm mistress of this monastery."

 _Hyuuga clan...so, they're vampires after all._ "You run this place? Anyone else here?" Hanaru asked.

"There are, but not as many as there used to be," the immortal beauty answered, looking her way and still smiling. A means to hide the sadness when she spoke of how many of her kind were here. "There is myself, my cousin, my sister and our father. And a few hands. To keep a long story short, our strength is unlike anything you've seen." Then she glanced warily to Temari. "And you yourself - you don't know everything, am I right?"

"What are you saying? My friend here has ESP, we know our brothers have been in this isolated mountain retreat all this time, but will you tell us now why we were never told about this?" Temari answered with her questions.

Hinata sighed softly. "Yes, you'll know everything. You've been kept in the dark long enough. It's a shame, like I have always said. But orders are orders." They had been walking for some time, giving Hanaru a chance to admire the surroundings and being blown away by the paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, the fans and scenic paintings of ancient battles and nature on the walls, as well as the _shoji_ screens and standing lamps.

What was all the more amazing was that a _zen_ garden was kept alive within a glass garden in the middle of the area, complete with smooth black rocks and muted other pebbles, a Buddha statue and a soft fountain.

And then the peace was broken when a voice penetrated the air: "Hanaru - _aneki?!_ " Only it wasn't HER brother, but it was...

"GAARA!"

There he was, dressed nicely in a maroon tunic and dark pants, his hair slicked and parted down the middle; he looked like Gaara and yet not. The black lining around his eyes was still there, but now there was a kanji image on the left side of his forehead: **愛** \- _"love"._ And it looked like it had been done by a human hand. But _why?_

Her best friend broke down, face twisting, and she rushed forward without another word, crying his name again and blubbering that she knew he wasn't dead, then let go to demand answers.

For Hanaru, she was glad to see him, feeling the lightness come over her senses - and it intensified into something stronger as she felt the necklace become heavier, the onyx and quartz vibrating as one, and she placed a palm over it, feeling her heartbeat increase with it. She knew what this meant; she knew who she wanted to see now, and when she whirled around at the sound of her name, she gasped in joy and overwhelming emotions as she saw her _brother_ running her way, and she was about to do the same before Shizune did the job of shouting, prompting them both to freeze in their tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL; HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE RELEASED SO SOON!"

 **Rebellions in the late 19th-century Japan: Saga Rebellion (1874); Akizuki, Hagi and Shinpūren** **Rebellions (1876); Satsuma Rebellion (1877); Chichibu Incident (1884).**

 **The information of the use and symbolisms of the amethyst are all historical context. :)**

 **And AT LONG LAST: brothers and sisters reunite! :'D Totally worth the wait and effort...but just wait until you see what happens in the next chapter that caused Shizune to raise her voice that way.**

 **Review!**


	16. Heaven and Hell

**Tomorrow is a certain holiday, it's hard to believe. Happy Halloween, folks! :D**

 **Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Sixteen

Heaven and Hell

 _My brother...my baby brother._ At least, she would have said the words aloud if Shizune hadn't yelled out for him to stop in where he was, and for her to do the same. Hanaru had time to look her long-lost brother over, seeing that the jaw was harder and his shock of hair was cut close to his skull now, army style.

"Naruto," she breathed out, a tear slipping down her cheek. Inside, she cracked because of seeing him as well as from disappointment, reason being that Temari and Gaara were sharing a happy reunion, but here she was still separated from hers. But WHY?

"Hanaru," he answered back, disappointed as much as she was, and then he was sided with lightning speed by two other people with Hinata's eyes - they had to be Hyuuga. One was a young male with chocolate brown hair tied beneath his neck, though it was much lower than the way Itachi had his. The other was a female who appeared to be younger than him and Hinata. "Really, I don't see my sister in forever; how come I have to -"

Shizune snapped at him. "You know why, Naruto, so please, Neji and Hanabi, take him back and I'll bring his sister to him."

Angrily, Hanaru looked at her as her brother was led away without force by the two, the guy named Neji and the girl Hanabi, and demanded, "Why is he kept like a virtual prisoner?" She felt her lips pull back in a snarl that seemed to shake the dark-haired woman a little before she pulled herself together.

"Very good reason, Hanaru." She looked over to where Temari and her brother were, and they were now coming her way.

It was Gaara to speak. "Perhaps it would be easier if you would see for yourself, Hanaru, and Temari, you'd understand if you were in the same position."

She did NOT like the way it sounded, but wherever he and Naruto were kept, she had no choice but to accept it was necessary, though Temari's face was twisting as the classic case of warning signs. "Tem, please don't lash again," she whispered harshly as they made the journey downstairs, after Hinata uneasily showed them the way - and it was hidden behind a majestic temple, mountain and cherry blossoms painting that appeared centuries' old. _A secret passageway like the old stories._

"This is the place, where I stayed in the early months," Gaara explained as he walked beside his sister, down the stairs, and Hanaru was before them, Shizune in front of her and of course Hinata in the lead, now holding a hand-held paper lantern that was lit before they all came down.

"Why would you be in a place like this?" Temari asked with a scowl.

"You'll find out soon, _nee-chan_."

~o~

In light of new membership of the organization, these _mercenaries_ were hired. Even Tsunade was skeptical at this decision, given these were men who lusted for nothing but money.

Men led by a _woman._ They were known as ANBU - the short version of _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_ , which meant "special assassination and tactical squad". Covert and hired to assassinate, and other than the captain's seat, there didn't seem to be true ranking other than experience and merit.

"Could we trust these people, my lady?" he asked her when she informed him of this decision. Fingers looped into each other, she creased a brow.

"Normally, I am wary of such people, but professional is what we need. At this point, the options are limited. If they don't believe vampires and demons exist, then you know how to make them see otherwise. I intend to have them contracted and their desire for pay sated if security is what it takes."

So, he watched from the shadows as his mistress as well as Sakura and Sasuke - both behind her and out of sight for now - stood before the bunch who slouched about while others stood. His sister-in-law as well as Sasuke finally chose to leave their free lives and prepped for upcoming onslaughts, but they weren't under lock and key. In fact, the pinkette was given a spot as doctor and primary healer while his brother was also in charge beside Kakashi and Yamato for the new security force.

These men and few women were all dressed up in black with tanned flak jackets and plenty of equipment that did "tactical" justice. But when they were out in the field, they wore porcelain masks to both shield their identities as well as to protect their faces from being scarred.

His attention was on the woman who was called their captain. He took in waist-length amethyst hair and eyes warm as chocolate, finally red lips painted despite constantly being out shooting targets and getting shot at herself. Yūgao Uzuki was her name. She was obviously annoyed when her men questioned her about having a security position rather than something more exciting. "My God, you people," she grunted through her teeth, standing against a wall and bent one knee out. "I really can't think of any other way to put this, so here it is: they're going to pay us to kill monsters."

Laughter was heard throughout, until Tsunade-sama announced herself and insisted it was all true. "The enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood. Your job, ladies and gentlemen, is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic and of course holy relics. Drive a stake through the heart and cut off the head, but scatter the ashes at crossroads," she explained with a wry smirk.

If she noticed how most of the men paid attention to her chest rather than her face, she gave no acknowledgement. But she did put them down when they said there was no such thing as a vampire. "For those who believe not, we've helped them maintain...blissful ignorance. For many centuries, the Senju Organization has served this country and some of those outside, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness - the vampire, in particular. Our culture does not have the vampire depicted in Bram Stoker's classic tale of horror," Tsunade said with a twinkle in her eyes, "but that kind made its way on our soil at least three hundred years ago. And for those of you who need more convincing..."

She raised two manicured fingernails and snapped them - and the curtains drew, so to speak, for the couple behind her to come forth. The young man in his collared white shirt and dark slacks, his blue-tinted spike of midnight hair, and his eyes bloody red with all three black tomoe; the young woman with the vibrant pink hair cropped about her ears, her emerald eyes equally bright, and the fitted blood-red dress with a high-neckline and skirt which touched mid-calf finished with knee-length black boots. She got some whistles, which also earned narrowed eyes that shut them up.

"These two," Tsunade said, "are genuine children of the night."

The ANBU were all in awe - but their captain moved from her position in disbelief with her own disbelieving eyes; for all she knew, those red eyes could be contacts. "Oh, no," Uzuki huffed. "Just hold on: you both are vampires, for real?"

"Yes, we are, woman," Sasuke replied coolly. "And if you don't believe still, come at me." He then turned his attention to his mate who smirked as she planned to get at the woman who was one time her size in appearance.

Captain Yūgao snorted and grinned at the same time in amusement. "I spend every day going after men three, four times my size, and you hardly look like you could match up..." She was walking towards Sasuke as she spoke - but she never reached her target, because she found herself with her head jerked backwards, and some blood coursing in small streaks down her forehead. "WHAT THE HELL?! A FLICK TO THE FOREHEAD?!" She raised a hand and brought down a sample of her leaking life's fluid on her fingers.

Sakura grinned at her handiwork, then raised a finger covered with the red liquid on the tip, but she wiped it on her skirt's hip. Before it was out again for a second round to the same spot. Not to cause brain damage, but to give her a massive migraine that would last a couple days or three. Kakashi Hatake, who was present, chuckled and shook his head whilst Yamato stifled a gulp at angering the pink-haired vampire.

"Goddamn, she really is some kind of monster," Uzuki hissed, standing back up and rubbing her forehead. Sakura giggled, waving that one finger she used.

"This here is all I could need to take you down," she stated, winking and getting some applause whilst others were frozen and perhaps wetting their grown up pants.

The purple-haired woman grimaced as she rubbed her head. "I guess you two really _are_ vampires."

"Damn right we are," Sasuke answered, smirking. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He put one hand on her other hip. "And this is my wife Sakura. She is this facility's primary healer, and I will supervise your training along with Commander Hatake and Sub Commander Yamato, against our kind and the monsters created when their blood is drained."

Their faces paled as someone apparently broke the reality rules...and he chose just now to reveal himself by stepping out of the walls from which he was hiding and enjoying the show. _Damned right,_ Itachi repeated in his mind, _you should cower before me._ "They are my brother and my sister-in-law. I am Itachi, the Senju Organization's servant for three generations. But I have to say that I am disappointed in a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards. You're not only guarding your new mistress and this establishment, but also me and my family -" He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura from the corner of his eye. "- while we sleep." Now he found himself wondering about Hanaru when she would make her trips back here in the event of time.

 _They are skilled, yes, but what they are hired for takes something much bigger than their measures._

~o~

Her brother had been kept in this room, but so had Gaara until he learned to control whatever it was...and she and Temari would finally learn soon enough. But first she had to take in the looks of the room.

This looked very simple, but it had everything needed for an old-school Japanese home: the sleeping cot, an adjacent bathroom, even a great carved table that gave him his free activity space so that he didn't die from boredom - and a _television! Thank the Kami that they let him be a person in here._

But if you asked her, this was heaven AND hell. To be kept comfortable and given some access to certain authorities, but not to be in touch with his own sister and grandfather!

And her brother sat at the table with a bunch of books before him, and of course an electronic which looked nothing like his mobile; they must have taken it from him to prevent him from calling her or Grandpa Jiraiya to let them know he was alive, but the latter knew all along, too. She'd wanted him to be here, now that she thought of it, to share this with her. "Why here?" Hanaru asked. "How could you be in a place like this?"

"Yeah, that I wanna know," Temari agreed, "because my brother was here, too!" She calmed down only because Gaara put his hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't cruel intention, sister," he said, bringing his second hand to her other shoulder, making her turn around to face him. "Isolation so not to cause harm to anyone else..."

Hanaru had to turn it off to her ears so that she could rush to her brother who stood back up at the same time and took her into his arms - and she noticed how _strong_ he felt now, how much more muscle he had if not to make him bulky. But then Naruto grimaced and drew back. " _Otouto,_ what is it?!" Hanaru cried, then gasped when he lifted his plain white t-shirt up to show her the reason.

Hinata could be heard gasping softly on her part.

There, etched into her brother's now-ripped stomach, was an inky black swirl - like a real tattoo - surrounded by eight flaming symbols that were unreadable to her eyes. What the -?!

Looking up at Naruto, his blue eyes were filled with a sad pain that struck at the core of her heart. "Hanaru," he said grimly, letting the fabric of his shirt fall back over the symbol, "this here is called the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_ \- the Eight-Signed Seal. Keeping something horrible in...a _demon._ "

 **Hope you enjoy the holiday, and reviews appreciated.**

 **Gonna give out to the trick or treaters and enjoy red wine, maybe! Maybe put up the next chapter of "The Exorcism of Sarada Uchiha". :)**


	17. Accursed Existence

**Well, Halloween was a blast in the simplest terms. XD Red wine, popcorn balls, the trick or treaters, and great horror classics. Evening dinner consisted of fresh onion soup and brewed tea. :P**

 **Big scare recently: my profile had been tampered with that I had to rewrite it, I couldn't see my docs - even though I tried uploading an existing one, at first believing it was hacked and taken, only to find it was still there - and written on my profile was "I Support Critics United". (demon rage) But all seems well. Good thing all my fics were exactly as I left them.**

 **All of this happened when there was bot PM spam regarding fraud beta readers who would plagiarize your work. Problem was resolved, thank God. :D**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Seventeen

Accursed Existence

His brother was supervising the training of Yūgao Uzuki and her soldiers - perhaps more than Hatake and Yamato, because he was undead and knew more about their vulnerabilities. Even going far as to dare them to come at him...but Sasuke was known to make nothing easy for anyone.

The elder Uchiha brother disapproved of his choice to even come here and "join" the organization when he knew how much the younger spited them for imprisoning his brother who risked everything for him and the country - and the world itself - but here he was. And he said he was doing this only for Itachi as well as the humans in the streets.

Sakura had no trouble following him here. "Where he goes, I go," she said once with a twinkling smile.

They were given a room similar to his own, and that also meant they would be given the injections in the event of time so that they wouldn't have to worry about the sun. Sasuke refused it because he felt that accepting something from "the enemy" was owing them something. He changed his mind, because his wife convinced him. How amusing was it that his woman could only sway him like that?

Here Itachi was now, when the sun was hidden behind the clouds yet again, on his first dose and the second needle in the inner pockets of his trench coat, and on the hunt for the one who was behind the creations of the freak hybrids - who happened to be waiting to see him personally up in the northwest. It was destined and they both knew it.

After all these years, it had to come to an end, but he hadn't yet defeated the one who changed his life for eternity.

Itachi waited long enough to see him again and finish him off one day. But today wasn't going to be the day, it seemed. There he stood, also dressed in a long black coat but without the high collar. Hair black as midnight, wild like a lion's mane, skin crystalline as the snow surrounding them, and the features unmistakably Uchiha. Red eyes glowed with the tomoe interlocking in a circle around a single black dot.

He let his own swirl into the pinwheel in greeting along with his words which were as cold as the landscape, the atmosphere and their bodies inside to out.

"It's been a long time...Madara."

~o~

"How did it feel to see them again?" Hanaru asked when they were back home, the reunions haunting on both of them. As soon as they got back, she knew she had to start cooking something to help ensure one of them wasn't going crazy. _I know I'm not._ She tried her best to not burn the rice and vegetables on the stove, or even let the miso boil over from the pot. Her voice miraculously sounded normal, but inside she felt like her entire system was empty save for her heart and rolling stomach which battled against each other.

Temari was looking out the window rather than sitting down, her back to the Uzumaki. "How could...how could all of this be true?" she finally managed, still looking out the window, at their town and the deathly white it was currently engulfed in. "Vampires...zombies... _demons._ "

So she knew everything now from their visit up in the southern mountains. Because Hinata was the persuader that she was, filled in the truth of the first of the list - and demonstrating by showing her fangs which ultimately changed the appearance from harmless fairy to ravenous fiend. That sent Temari on the verge of fainting - which was a real first for her - until Gaara helped her stand and urged her to get a hold of herself.

"Well, they do," Hanaru said now, returning to being the voice of reason. "I've experienced them while you were away. One night Itachi saved me from one of them, after I went out with the boys for just a movie..."

Her friend turned her face only halfway around. "If that's true, then I'm surprised you haven't gotten a thirst for blood, if you haven't been bitten." That eye bulged when she mentioned the one who had been her best friend and roommate's shadowy protector all this time.

"That Itachi...he's one of them, isn't he?"

Hanaru nodded. "Yes. And so is...Sasuke Uchiha."

Temari scoffed, turning all the way around to look at her, arms folded across her chest. "Why does that not surprise me? I didn't even like him because of his attitude, but I could have sworn there might have been something else. He really did a damned good job keeping our brothers from us both, didn't he?" she sneered.

Grimacing, turning off the fire from all of the food, Hanaru answered as she turned all the way around. "He did."

The other blonde shook her head. "I still can't believe everything, even what I just saw. And both our brothers...they have monsters in them. I was so happy to see Gaara again, at least have one brother back, but then I learn THIS! Soon after they were each taken away from us, on their birthdays..." She trailed off then and there, reeling in what Hanaru was thinking of just now, biting her lip and nodding.

 _Someone summoned monsters - the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox and One-Tailed Raccoon Dog - to seal them into Naruto and Gaara, but neither know why he would do this, but the description they told us: a man who looked almost like Itachi, had red eyes and was so intimidating that he wasn't to be questioned._

His name: Madara Uchiha.

 _Uchiha..._

No one knew who he was or even heard whispers about him, and Itachi wasn't there to provide his intel. Although it seemed the Hyuuga clan knew everything as much as he would. Hinata's cousin, Neji, who was one of the best spies in the region, filled in.

"No one knows how old he is really, but he's an ancient ancestor of the Uchiha clan, who were once a samurai clan in the warring era. In human life, he lived on the battlefield as if it were his life's purpose, but that was how it operated for his people as well as ours in those days. My father sacrificed his life to protect me and all of us." Neji had paused to glance over to both his cousins. Both looked down with their eyes only, at the floor and nothing in particular.

Then announced the arrival of Hiashi Hyuuga himself, the current patriarch of what was left of one of the few, oldest vampire families who were also once human. He looked no different than his nephew and both daughters, but Hinata seemed to be the only one with raven hair while the others' were dark chocolate with silver streaks; she must have gotten it on her mother's side or something. His demeanor was cold, strict even, but those eyes amplified it. Somehow Hanaru wasn't afraid of him, because her grandmother entrusted her own grandson and his best friend to these "people".

"The Hyuuga and Uchiha have long been at each other's throats," Hiashi had said, "and I recall fighting many times against the man. But then one day, sometime before the Sakoku Edict, severely forbidding our people from leaving the country as well as preventing foreigners from coming in, he vanished without a trace."

So, Itachi and Sasuke came from a warrior clan, but they were the last ones existing today, and not human. There was also this one to speak of.

Now she got to wonder: _did this man turn his own descendants into vampires?_ That was something she would ask Itachi herself, just between them.

Right now, at the present: "But at least we know they're fine," Hanaru told her distressed friend, going over and taking her in for an embrace. Laughing and holding back a hiccup at the same time, Temari agreed with her.

However, it was at that moment that something struck within her like a bolt of lightning, sending her entire body into a chain reaction like a power generator coming to life. The pictures were very clear, coming to life before her eyes, and she wasn't even sure if they were happening right now or if they would...

 _Tsunade..._ Grandma.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Temari asked, letting her go and looking her over, seeing how her body had become frigid as a statue within moments. Pulling together temporarily, Hanaru answered.

"We have...we have to go back to Senju Headquarters. Let's call my grandfather and see if he can help."

~o~

The night had fallen, the moon in its last quarter stage, when she was returning back to her office, but then Shizune had just gotten back. She'd had Hanaru and her friend returned home after finally being allowed to see their brothers; her aide said that it was a mixed reaction, but Temari Sabaku had been the most in denial, though seemed to be leaning towards believing some of it.

Madara Uchiha was behind the abductions of both Naruto and Gaara, but why would he do such a thing to them?! He was even more slippery than a snake every time Itachi would find him only for the fight to end without one of them dead. He was ancient, older than Itachi.

 _And the one who changed him. Saved him from death._

"There's a visitor here to see you. She asked if she could be picked up on the way and brought here. Her vehicle broke down all the way up to the mountains just to see you."

Tsunade felt her lips draw back with infuriation. How could her niece figure and trusted aide be so stupid to let someone come into their secured establishment all the way up here - unless it was someone they knew, and it was a _she_. Could it be Hanaru...no wait, her granddaughter had no vehicle of her own yet. Then who -?

"It's Asami-san."

 _Asami..._

Where had she heard that name? Somehow, her brain was in a fuzz, until her attention landed on the figure who appeared before them both. Long dark hair half-held up by invisible pins, revealing a jaw a bit too angular for a female, and dressed in an olive green dress trimmed with soft fur that matched honey amber eyes - just like her own. Looking into them brought you into another place while keeping you as you were, which explained the strange buzzing of her mind and body.

"Asami...Senju," Tsunade finally uttered.

The other woman smiled most seductively. Her voice was soft as grass in the wind. "It's been a long time, Tsunade...dear _nee-chan_."

"Thank you, Shizune. We'll be going to my office," she told the raven-haired woman who nodded, pursing her lips and saying she would let no one in while they had _sisterly_ time to catch up on.

"You really should have called before you came all the way out here, and you said your car broke down," Tsunade stated as she got to work on the last of the paperwork for the night before she would need her tea. That meant she would get to offer her sister whom she hadn't seen in a long time; if she said so herself, Asami was the more rebellious in the Senju family. Tsunade was the oldest, then came this dark-haired beauty who shared her eyes, and finally Nawaki - whom she never got to see shortly before he died, or had time to come to the funeral.

 _And hadn't been there when Grandfather and great-uncle Tobirama both died._

"You're right," Asami answered as she knelt before the older woman's desk. This Tsunade had a chance to look over, seeing the masterpiece created to keep herself so young, similar to herself. "I should have, but I confess I was in a hurry to get here, dear Tsunade. I sometimes get so lonely up where I am, in Shimo, despite its frosted beauty. You could have come and visited any time if you weren't so busy..."

A mild headache began to form between her eyes. Tsunade reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. _Why do I feel so...?_ "You can stay here then, tonight, and I can have a room ready for you," she said in spite of herself.

~o~

"So you finally know about it," Jiraiya said when they were all in his car and driving to the airport, where he said he had a friend waiting for them to fly them to the northern mountains. "Doesn't surprise me, but it's nothing you won't be able to handle, except early on it's difficult. Happens in your mom's side of the family, and that makes you the last and the latest, kiddo." He forced a smile that she knew hid major concern - but didn't he and Tsunade also know this would happen sooner or later? She was a Senju no matter the old woman keeping her at bay.

Hanaru chose to not acknowledge what he said. "I feel that something is not right," she said, looking ahead, feeling Temari shift forward in the backseat. "I saw Grandma Tsunade -" Still felt a little weird to call her that, or maybe not. "- with a woman in green and fur, with dark hair and amber eyes...but I don't know who she is. Does that sound familiar, Grandpa?"

He frowned, white brows creasing together. "Sort of. But we never knew anyone personally who matches that description..." Then he stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh, no, we have to hurry." And with that, he picked up the speed when they were safely away from the town's limits and outside the district.

"What the hell does that mean? The old lady in danger?" Temari asked, huffing as she was slammed backwards into her seat.

"Precisely, and more if we don't hurry," Jiraiya answered.

~o~

She must have fallen asleep at some point, cursing herself for this turn of events when she had a _guest!_

However, coming to, Tsunade noticed that she was in Asami's embrace - and saw the gleam in those eyes that mirrored her own. _What the...what is happening?_

Her mind was hazy as she found herself leaned back against the chair she was in. She tried to move, but found she couldn't. Something was keeping her in place with invisible shackles, and her mental will was suppressed so tightly that she found herself fighting against the bars. She could only watch what was happening. Asami's hands went for her tunic and pushed aside the green shrug she always wore outside, revealing the snugging bra that outlined her large breasts.

"What are you...doing?" Tsunade mumbled, becoming even more disturbed that her own _sister_ was doing this to her...no, wait, that was it. She hissed and cursed at herself for not realizing it, for letting herself fall into her trap. This action - this risqué act - was not something someone of blood relation would do on anyone. Those hands continued to move about, and she fought to hold her breath against the _pleasure_ that came over.

"I knew something was wrong. You evil...bitch." Tsunade seethed when her right breast was exposed, and a delicate, slimy red tongue snaked out to lick at the nipple, causing it to harden. "How _DARE_ you do this to me?!"

It was then that her fogged memory was jogged. Asami...yes, that name rang a bell now. When she received no answer, she decided to play along, antagonize her while she was in grave danger. "Tell me, did you come here hoping for a...loving reunion with _Itachi?_ " Tsunade managed with a smirk that finally got that tongue to stop its work.

This bitch...this whore of the night...she was Itachi Uchiha's first mate before she betrayed and abandoned him. Or was it the other way around? Her servant loathed divulging his personal life, but he did confide about his second who was murdered by someone who served her great-grandfather. This was before he gave himself up for servitude, even to protect his brother who accidentally killed a Senju soldier but didn't drink the blood.

"Is that it?" she challenged when she had the amber-eyed raven's attention again. "Petty revenge?"

A tight smirk crossed over full lips - and then there was pain.

Blood splashed across her skin, having come from her abdomen, where there was a thin, long but painful gash. Asami's single forefinger, sharp as a deadly needle, had done the deed. Tsunade gritted her teeth and took a few, deep breaths to alleviate the stinging just a little bit.

"You are only half-right, Tsunade-kun," the woman purred, licking her exposed, sharp teeth. "Revenge it is...but not what you think. But it's because your pet killed the one I shared my blood and undead heart with, while you yourself finished off his brother..."

 _The Kokoro brothers..._

She'd just said that Taro, the elder whom Itachi fought, was her _mate_. She was here because of obvious vengeance. _I just damned knew it; damn it all, why and how did I let my guard down?_

In midst of the red pain, she recalled how Shizune didn't seem to suspect anything, nor even the fact there NEVER was a sister named Asami to begin with. How could she forget that Itachi briefed the bitch had the gift of none other than _hypnosis?_ That explained it all.

"Ahhh...your blood is so delicious, Tsunade," Asami said, sighing as she licked up the rivers, making her body shiver with delight against her will. "As is your smell...mmm, I detect a powerhouse of musk and flowers, for a woman of great dominance...but of course I don't intend to drain you of every drop. I was ordered -" _By the Akatsuki leader._ "- to not make you into a mindless slave too quickly. But I think I could just now take care of that..."

Red flashed before her eyes at the same time as two large spikes and several smaller ones penetrated her skin, where her main jugular was...

...and it was then that the alarm went off for the one who wasn't too far away from here.

~o~

The memory of meeting with Madara once again haunted him since his return that late afternoon. It had been ages since they stood before each other, whenever there was a real conflict and they would cross paths, always leaving to their separate sides unharmed.

Today, it seemed, they were just here to talk. For now.

"Still the Senju's lapdog, I see," Madara Uchiha had noted, smiling with amusement. "While I, on the other hand, have busied myself with something that has taken long enough to plan. Something that will give us all the fun to have - but also to cleanse this world once and for all."

There it was: he was back to finally overthrow the human race, just as he suspected. But he'd always known, back when he was still this master bloodsucker's pupil. That madman's vision was something he would never attune for; he was content protecting humanity, having only a fraction or so left in him that he still kept after a few centuries of being a vampire.

"What tricks do you have up your sleeve this time?" Itachi had challenged, pulling out his Crow, not intending to kill, but to get the ancient man to talk, only for the other to chuckle at the show.

"If I tell you, would you waste your precious time filling my flesh with your blessed bullets, Itachi?"

"Believe me, tempting as it is, I could - but I'm not going to just yet. Not until you tell me."

That smile was still there. "Then I'm afraid that I'll have to disappoint you, but I'll congratulate you for your efforts against the Kokoro brothers; of course that Shiro would have destroyed all the fun if he exposed everything...and it doesn't surprise me he let it slip the organization. Time is going to come sooner than planned, but it's not like it will occur today or tomorrow," Madara had said matter-of-factly.

 _So...you did send those two freaks._ Madara had read his thoughts through his eyes. "I did, but why did I not send forth the brand new creations? In progress with testing as you have figured out. Why waste a valuable new resource for something petty as ravaging your sanctuary...when something far grander is in play?" He bared his sharpened fangs, which gleamed despite there being little light to reflect.

"Just tell your human leash that perhaps the eve of the spring solstice could be the perfect time, but no sooner."

That was all he said before he was gone in a puff of black smoke at the same time the sun was starting to come out. Itachi could only watch him go, disgusted but pleased he finally got another result, which was none other than the date. When he returned to headquarters and reported this to Tsunade, she'd growled through her teeth.

"He gets away once more. Damn it, there's been very little good news lately." She then sighed. "Oh, well, no matter. At least we have more than enough time for preparation..."

And in the meantime, he retired to his chambers for the evening - only to eventually learn from Sasuke that he was heading out, because of a call from none other than Jiraiya. "He said that he has his granddaughter and her friend with him, and that the girl had a troubling vision regarding your mistress," was all Sasuke said before he was gone in a flash of lightning.

He had crows as his means of transformation and transportation in one, Madara's was smoke, and Sasuke was lightning. Every vampire had their own.

Now, in midst of feeding himself from the bottle of blood wine that was one of the four he had left until next week for new shipping, he was overcome by that blaring of red that was triggered when something happened to -

A flurry of pink flower petals materialized in the room, and his sister-in-law appeared. She looked frazzled, which meant that...

His train of thought stopped there for good when he felt the fluctuations in the air, and his Sharingan saw them. _Humans are affected by this, but not our kind._ He felt his eyes widen as he understood why Sakura appeared.

 _She's here._

Itachi dropped the empty glass, lingering blood drops inside, and it shattered across hard tile. "Come on, where could she be?" he hissed as they stalked out together. There could only be the two of them against HER, and he was ready to finish her off once and for all.

Tsunade was in danger, and she was being held in her office by that female...the one who betrayed his heart. The one who he didn't have in himself to return the emotions because it was forced onto him, and when he finally came around, she used him. Tonight was going to be payback once and for all.

 _He must have sent her here. It's not a coincidence after those two._

There was a commotion downstairs, and he assessed it briefly but capturing it all: Jiraiya and Sasuke arrived with the girls, but they were confronted by Shizune who ended up under the effects of the powerful _genjutsu_. But they could take care of themselves - and pray they wouldn't kill Shizune.

"Sasuke said Hanaru _saw_ this would happen," he told Sakura when they finally arrived outside the head's private space. "But no time to even explain!"

"Not surprised. Stay back!" Sakura then raised her fist and when it connected with the plaster and wood, smoke filled their visions, and the material was on the inside of the office. When the debris cleared, there was a sight which involved not just the blood - the sweet musk of the woman he protected as he guarded her granddaughter - but the degrading acts that made Itachi's rage break out into a tidal wave of a vengeance.

"What...have...you...DONE?!"

 **Sakoku Edict of 1635: "Issued to bar Japanese people from leaving Japan and barring Europeans from entering, on pain of death. It instituted strict penalties for the practice of Catholicism and severely restricted foreign trade."**

 **Shimogakure (** **霜隠れの里** **) is the hidden village located in the Land of Frost. It's located in ninja!verse between Lightning and Hot Water Lands. The people evacuated during the Fourth Great War. In "Itachi Shinden: Book of Dark Night", Shimo failed to discuss an alliance with Konoha, resulting in Frost Shinobi killing their comrades as well as Itachi, Kakashi, Tenzo/Yamato and Sugaru eliminating them.**

 **Hope the wait was worth it. Review please. :D**


	18. Your Dying Heart

**Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Eighteen

Your Dying Heart

Sasuke Uchiha being the one to fly them? She didn't even think to see him again this way, but then again, she was strangely glad. No conversation, which annoyed her a little, but her grandmother's life - and maybe the entire world which rested on this underground army - depended on it.

Hanaru started to think that perhaps her life should start changing, and her old one which had been of comfort despite her parents' deaths wasn't going to be the way she wanted it to be again. Not with her "gift" now taking another turn like today.

"There's the bastard who told us to give up on our brothers," Temari said hotly when she locked eyes with the Uchiha who only regarded her coolly.

"You can say more after we get you to Tsunade." He clearly had disregard of authority, or just the Senju Organization _period_.

What happened as soon as they all got there was something that shook her core, and it came in the form of Shizune when Grandpa Jiraiya asked to see her mistress, and that was when Hanaru noticed the distant eyes, cold expression - totally unlike the woman. She sensed something... _malevolent_ about her, and it scared Hanaru.

"Damn it, Shizune, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jiraiya demanded when he, too, noticed.

Temari snapped back. "Oh, I get it: you're gonna kill us!"

"That's exactly what it looks like," Sasuke agreed, narrowing his eyes which were now red, just like his brother's. "I see the waves; she's being controlled by someone who doesn't belong here." His lips pulled back in a snarl. "All of you get back so I can handle this."

Hanaru couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was seriously going to... _kill her?!_ When something was mind-controlling her? "Shizune, why won't you let us pass? Tsunade is in trouble! I SAW IT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, but the other woman didn't budge.

"The lady is with her sister as we speak..." Then appeared endless, shimmering wires from both hands, gathering around her on the floor. "...so no visitors are allowed. I was under strict orders - on pain of death if anyone dared to pass me."

 _She...she really means it. But it's not her choice -!_

"Get out of our way, Shizune!" Sasuke growled savagely, joined by Jiraiya who produced a pair of kunai from within his jacket, and they propelled like bullets when the wires came towards him and the vampire. Hanaru and Temari held onto each other while watching with sheer amazement.

"Okay," her friend said quietly, "that makes me wish I could do something like that. You think so?"

Hanaru wished she could say yes, because she was so far getting the hang of her training, yet to even have a weapon that she could shoot from long-range, and that was different than using a stake. "Yeah, if you really wanna learn to do that, it means it will be hard as hell. Trust me, I know..."

She was so lost in watching her grandfather and the Uchiha fight Shizune that she didn't see his brother and pink-haired mate above them, making mad way to where her grandmother was. And when the fighting was all over, Shizune was dealt with a blow to the middle of her abdomen enough to knock her into awareness, from Sasuke's hand - or was the mental chain broken? - but not enough to pierce through and reach her organs. She gagged and gasped for breath, falling into Jiraiya's arms, and looked around when she got herself together, landing her eyes on both the girls.

"What was...I doing...?"

Jiraiya helped her stand up, stoic and scowling at the same time, but it wasn't for her. "You were under an illusionary technique," Sasuke answered. "Someone did this to you so that they could get past security..." Then his eyes shifted north to the stairs.

"Itachi and Sakura are already upstairs facing the unwanted guest. We all have to go and see what it is."

~o~

Sakura broke through the wall, and behind her was Itachi who was bleeding rage from every portion of his body. He couldn't have come at a perfect time just as she got impure blood into her system. It wasn't going to be long before she would become a mindless minion...

"Asami," he snarled, fangs bared in a savagery usually unlike himself. "You've come back - but was it because of HIM or on your own?"

He didn't look in the direction of the door opening at the same time, when his brother arrived along with Jiraiya and the girls. Shizune was unaffected now that the spell was broken. None of them said a word, just watched the scene. Not only would Hanaru see another macabre display, but her friend would finally have a taste herself.

Tsunade grimaced at the burning agony in her body; the infection was slowly spreading and would get worse if she didn't do something. While Itachi had the demonic whore distracted, she found herself reaching into one of the drawers to find the one thing that would help, even if it risked her life in the process. But she knew she would rather die than become a bloodsucker or even a ghoul...

But she also had the best of the best to save her skin.

"Itachi," the amber-eyed raven purred, licking her lips at the sight of her former mate. "It's been an eternity, and you're as ravishing as I recall."

Her comment seemed to set Hanaru off, which partly confirmed the old woman's suspicions and worries. "You damned slut," she growled, "how dare you talk to him like that!" She was held back by Jiraiya who placed his hand on her shoulder. Though it didn't seem Hanaru would physically go out when she was just a human and still in the middle of training. Her fire amused Asami as her eyes flashed.

"Oh, what do we have here? Seven against one. A shame I was interrupted from the fun..."

There was the sound of Itachi's caliber clicking; the barrel was aimed for her at the most vital spot. She stopped talking altogether only to burst out laughing. "Oh, you're going to finally kill me when you never had the guts before? Finally going to be rid of me after what we used to have...oh, wait. You never cared to notice that until I decided you were too high-strung for such things. At least _Taro_ was more man than you ever were -" She never got to finish her sentence before the shot rang off the walls.

She was dust before she touched the ground.

Tsunade smirked at that as well as finally grasping what she needed: one of her hidden kunai. She acknowledged the reactions of everyone in the room as she brought the sharp blade to where she'd been bitten.

Itachi had no expression shown, but the understanding was there.

Sakura was mortified as her husband was indifferent.

Jiraiya, their granddaughter and her friend as well as Shizune all looked like they wanted to stop her from doing the unthinkable. "I must, to get this unclean blood out of my veins," she said, and punctured her throat right there.

The world around her mixed with red and white before ultimately turning red...and finally black.

~o~

Asami - lovely as he remembered, but that beauty hid the ugly monster that she was. She was older than he was, but many centuries younger than Madara who sired her and made her his ward. She was no different than the ones who thought being a vampire meant you could have everything you wanted.

To keep a long story short, when she changed, she gained the technique of hypnosis without even needing the Sharingan. She could manipulate people into doing what she wanted, deceive without trying too hard, and that was precisely what she did with Shizune - but why did she not go right into dealing with the other vampires in the building if she knew they were here?

He had to remember she didn't possess the gift of sensory. She was worthy but nowhere near Sakura's level, although his sister-in-law couldn't sense life-forms either. He simply made the comparison because of his own reasons.

She thought she could mock him in front of Hanaru and the others, did she? Well, safe to say, he gave Asami what she deserved.

Taro Kokoro was her new mate, was he? Well, it wasn't like he was affected as much as he was a little surprised. He stopped caring for her a long time ago, even when he met Izumi.

 _Anyone who threatens my mistress does not live to see another day._

Said mistress' body lay in the growing puddle of blood until help arrived and wasted no time setting up an emergency ER, drawing plastic curtains around to keep unauthorized personnel out - with the exception of Sakura who was now in charge of the team to relentlessly work to save Tsunade's life.

All the surgeons, counting his sister-in-law, were in green and with masks over their mouths. But to see their patient the way she was - it was a rarity that caused Itachi more discomfort than anything he admitted. Although he was certain she could make it through, after everything. She was one of the strongest human women he'd known in over five hundred years of life.

He stood on the left of Jiraiya, and Hanaru was underneath his arm. Both were hard-pressed in the face. Sasuke was elsewhere, aiding in cleaning the mess left in the head's office. And Shizune was off doing whatever she had to, trying not to worry too much.

That left Temari who was bravely being with her best friend and watching the ordeal. Though it would be a good long time before Tsunade would be back to herself, and she would need plenty of rest after this.

The mist in Hanaru's eyes was present, telling him she cared so much despite being strangers. She was no doubt feeling the tug to her heart's cords. And her grandfather was taking it more than her, because he still loved this woman even if she saw him as nothing more than a dear friend - who happened to be the father of her dead son. This family had love despite the impossible odds, willing to sacrifice to keep each other safe.

Both her lover and granddaughter were also watching how she fared in another kind of battle: a battle for her own life. _Tsunade tore her own throat open to clean her system, knew she could bet her life whether to die or not._

"See what your grandmother is doing?" he asked her. "She gambled her life, but she refused to give in. Surrendering truly kills. Never giving up is the strength of the Senju - and your family."

Jiraiya looked at him pointedly but said nothing. Hanaru said nothing, too, but he knew she got the message.

Meanwhile, in terms of Tsunade's progress: her blood pressure was steady. It wasn't long before the scalpel would be put to its work, and Sakura was just picking it up...

"Is this what I'm meant to do one day?" Hanaru whispered, her eyes seeing everything much more widely than before.

"It appears so," her grandfather answered, tightening his hold around her back. "But remember we persevere. If your granny -" He managed to force a smile at failed attempt to humor. "- can get through this, so can you."

And when that day came, he would have to take orders from her and guard her with his life. Just like that day he made the promise to her grandmother when young Tsunade found him in his cell as she was threatened with death...

~o~

 _She hadn't slept well that night. Yesterday was the funeral of her dear baby brother who really thought he could take on that monster at his age._

 _She told him he shouldn't be so reckless, but he said he never backed down. He wanted to do this for their grandfather and the people around the world. He was only twelve years old, but he already thought himself man enough against everyone's wishes._

 _Nawaki's loss - and the sight of his mangled body - impacted all of them greatly...especially her._

 _Jiraiya and Dan were both with her, on either side, at the service of white flowers - too much white, if you asked her._

 _Now today was just like any other day. She was trained in the art, but she had to keep having the oral lessons and reading besides using her body. Hell, she could best the boys that made Sarutobi-sensei proud!_

 _Sixteen-year-old Tsunade was in a hurry after noticing that she was going to be late. She rushed to just dress into her white tunic, red skirt and blue jacket before tying her hair high behind her head, rather than waste time washing up. Grandpa was going to understand, but great-uncle was something else._

 _You'd think Tobirama would be the elder brother rather than Hashirama simply because of how much more stern and stiff he was compared to her grandfather. So, it was no surprise when he noted her tardiness by five minutes when she finally arrived in the family head's main study where the lessons took place._

 _"I'm so sorry," she said, sitting down in her chair across the desk where her grandfather was sitting. Hashirama Senju was a smoking gun back in his younger days, according to some of the women in his army, and she couldn't disagree. There were hardly any signs of age for him at the present, except the few wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, and at the base of his neck. HIs long, dark brown hair was thinning and held behind his neck._

 _"Tobirama, hush," he admonished his brother lightly. "She lost her brother, so cut her some slack just for today. Well, ready for today's lesson, Tsuna?" Still using that nickname from childhood, which she still had in herself to appreciate. She nodded, giving him his cue. "So, what creature is dreaded above all others?"_

 _Well, demons and ghosts were common in this country, but the physical to kill was - "The vampire."_

 _"And just why is the vampire so fearsome?" her grandfather pressed on._

 _"They're unbeatable at night, rest by daylight, and create other creatures like themselves," the teenager answered. "They find rest in dark places, and that's one of the places where they are most vulnerable for us to strike. They feed on human blood and sometimes create zombies by draining ALL the life fluids."_

 _Hashirama closed his eyes at her answer. "An absolutely terrifying creature," he agreed. "Yet it's not totally unbeatable. Why is that?"_

 _That answer was easy enough. "Unless you drive them through with a wooden stake." Tobirama shook his head at that._

 _"Don't be fooled by the old legends of the middle eastern world, Tsunade. Their defeat doesn't lie in simple tricks like that." She turned around in her seat to see him looking out the window which shone bright, curtains drawn back. "They have power that tear man and woman like simple rags. They are all-knowing and cunning beyond comprehension. Each has their own unique powers that aren't recorded in the history books, often lost in ancient sacred texts besides those who seek to destroy them..."_

 _The chair Hashirama sat in squeaked as he stood up and walked around. She looked up and saw him kneeling in front of her now, taking her hand into his. "Tsuna," he said softly, smiling kindly, "the task of the Senju - our family - is to protect the country and its people...and much of the world. We have allies across the world, but also competitors, yet we gladly accept the sacred honor."_

 _Tsunade understood even though she'd always been drilled...but she would truly grasp the concept when, days later, her grandfather would be on his deathbed._

 _Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya and Dan were there, and so was great-uncle Tobirama. But she had the right to be on one side while the brother took the other._

 _"My hour is coming, Tsuna," Hashirama rasped when his strong but fragile-looking hand held hers, finally on the brink of losing its old strength. "I am naming...you as the new head of the order."_

 _She heard herself gasp. She knew she would have to take the mantle someday, but now it felt too soon. She was about to speak before her grandfather continued. "Tobirama, brother, you'll have the seat until she's old enough, and promise you will guide her and protect her."_

 _Tobirama bowed his head. "Until I croak my last, elder brother," he swore strongly. The elder Senju brother's breath rattled as he sighed again._

 _"Tsuna, there is so much that I want to tell you, but there isn't much time now. But the honorable blood of the Senju flows through you..."_

 _At this time, he coughed up blood onto his pillow, crimson staining pure white. Already there were faint yellow stains from pouring perspiration. That was not only from cancer taking him away, but the stress and grief of his grandson dying far too soon._

 _Hashirama Senju died right there, but not before telling her and the men in the room to all be glorious._

 _The funeral came and went, and all was in a blur because she lost her brother and her grandfather in too short a period of time. As a result, she wanted to be alone, and that was why she was in the air ducts - the most private it could get..._

 _...and it might be a good thing she was here, for she never would have heard what was going on below._

 _"Absolutely the most preposterous thing to happen. No matter the approval of the council, I should be the one in the head of the organization's seat. After all the years of putting myself at risk, I always find myself pushed back, and for what reason? Because I take too long making the decision as to who would go out, even if it means dying. And I was told that I rely too harshly on having others sacrifice for me. The succession is in three more days. Thirty years of waiting for Hashirama's demise, and now that his brother has just been taken care of..."_

 _Tsunade felt her blood freeze._

 _Great-uncle Tobirama was dead. He'd been...he'd been killed by this man. Danzo Shimura - a comrade of Sarutobi-sensei, a so-called friend, and someone with darkness in his heart, according to Grandpa Hashirama._

 _"I will not have this organization stolen from me by that_ bitch. _Now, do tell me why you haven't found her! Hiruzen will return from Iwa tomorrow, and he has left his students here vulnerable, which was a grave error on his part."_

 _One man spoke in response. "We checked the building top to bottom, sir. But we do have her friends in custody, and even they have no idea where she is."_

 _Dan and Jiraiya...they were captive, and that could mean they would be used as bait to draw her out - and have her killed. Oh, no..._

 _Danzo snapped at them all. "No more excuses. This has to be done tonight. Where haven't you searched?"_

 _"The sublevels. But they have been sealed off for at least twenty years. It was once the black arts theatre, autopsies and experiments conducted - and even interrogations and dungeons which are no longer in use," another male stated, but this seemed to satisfy his boss who could think of no better place to trap a mouse._

 _There was the sound of a gun clicking, meaning Shimura must have an arms of his own, eager to shoot her at his own pleasure. "If the girl is down there, kill her on sight and we can forge excuses when the deed is done. Be sure to bring her friends down there..."_

 _Livid to her bones, Tsunade mentally swore at the bastard who_ dared _to want to take away what belonged to her family, to her grandfather - to_ HER. _"You have no human soul," she hissed, hoping the sound wouldn't be carried down to him._

 _Then, she remembered something Hashirama once said to her. Coming in heat of the moment._

"If you are confronted with a true crisis where all hope is lost, make your way to the forgotten underground prison. There, in one of the cells, lies your protection."

 _Down in the dungeons, where those monstrous excuses called men had to be waiting for her with her boys...but there was no other choice left except to follow her grandfather's last wish._

 _Even the sublevels were lit by electricity, whereas in ancient days, it was paper lanterns and torches. She pried the gate below opened, seeing she was exactly where she should be, and certain the men hadn't gotten very far since she rushed as fast as she could. When she had the damned thing loose, she kicked it down below, causing the echo to sound off the walls. There was a chance it was heard, so she had to hurry..._

 _Dusting herself off and standing from her semi-crouch upon landing, Tsunade found herself before the door that was painted messy and red - was it blood? - and with the family crest along with holy symbols. This was the door Grandpa was talking about..._

 _Swallowing, she reached for the knob and was about to turn it when there was the sound of guns clicking behind her, causing her to freeze and swear to herself._

 _There stood Danzo and three men - two of which held Jiraiya and Dan who were tied behind their hands. "You certainly gave us quite the chase, Tsunade," the bandaged man told her. The man who had the proof that he was always out firing shots and getting blows himself, thought he deserved the head seat as a result instead of the ones with hearts nobler than his own._

 _"Tsunade, why didn't you run?!" Jiraiya shouted only to get smacked to the back of his head, falling quiet and groaning but unable to nurse his mild injury. Dan scowled at him and then turned his attention back to her, as if wanting to ask her the same thing - but he did see why she didn't._

 _Danzo produced his caliber and aimed it right at her - to the space between her eyes. "I don't suppose you should hear the explanation for this, for you can see why. I had intended to use your friends as bait to draw you out, but then again, you're far too smart to fall for this. So here it ends here, for the sake of my town, my country and the sacred Senju Organization..."_

In other words: I must die. But not before I get through one last time. I won't go down like a coward.

 _"Danzo...what kind of man are you?" she demanded. "Why don't you understand that my grandfather entrusted the future to my great-uncle, and then to me? He feared you'd be reduced to THIS. The fact you killed Uncle Tobirama -" Her boys looked her on, proud of her stand but also fearing she would end up going too far._

 _It seemed she did, for Danzo growled through his teeth, calling her "damned bitch", and then pulled the trigger - but the shot missed her right by six inches. A means to shut her up, and how he wasn't afraid to shoot a little girl._

 _A little girl who wasn't so little anymore._

 _Tsunade found her strength to reach behind, make sure he didn't see - and that was when she was overcome by the strange feeling that_ someone _was behind that door, rather than something. And then a voice was heard through her senses that the men didn't seem to hear._

"I know you don't want to die tonight."

 _The door opened up when she forced it, and she found herself falling into the darkness, hitting stone-cold concrete but sporting no injuries. Mocking laughter was heard above her._

 _This time she did get shot, and it grazed her right shoulder, causing blood to splatter beyond her. She fought not to scream, but when she looked up to see where her life's fluids had gone, she gasped when she saw the slouched over figure of a_ human _against the wall, unbound but apparently asleep. It was a_ man.

 _"Looks like you shall have an escort to take you to see your grandfather and the rest of your family...including your foolish little brother."_

 _Tsunade snapped at the mention of Nawaki, damning the bastard for speaking of him like that, but before she could retort, there was a horrendous sound: a vicious slurping. Jerking her head behind her, she saw the man form MOVED; it leaned forward, and a tongue slipped out to lap upon the spilled red liquids across the filthy floor. The sight made her stomach churned, her mind on a buzz as Danzo and his men were dismayed at the thing, whereas Dan and Jiraiya said nothing, hinting that they must have known something about this._

 _"Why was this never on record?" Danzo demanded._

 _The figure raised its head, and the light flashed on the face: pale, aristocratic ice beset by long, loose hair black as night, and eyes which were coal-dark...but then they changed into a fiery red swimming with a trio of black commas._

 _The teeth were pulled back into a snarl at the sight of the offenders, not her or even the boys captive. The teeth...two of them were sharp as knives, giving away exactly what this thing was: a vampire._

 _Tsunade couldn't believe it; this was what her grandfather left to_ protect _her?!_

 _Danzo began shouting to kill him, but then the carnage happened all in a flash. She could only watch in horror, wondering what Hashirama tried to accomplish, and why would Tobirama allow this monster to be kept in their home and in this room?!_

 _Limbs were severed, blood spilled and drank down - but that had to be because he hadn't fasted in quite a long time._

 _Jiraiya and Dan were freed from their restraints and came to her side, helping her stand. "Tsunade!" Then footsteps approached, and by the vampire with the long hair and glowing red eyes. He licked his pale lips of the last of the red source of life, approaching them, and Tsunade raised the gun she picked up from one of the butchered men. This one's rest had been disturbed, and he might attack the three of them if he was that pissed off._

 _"Stay back, monster," she said, "or I'll shoot."_

 _A smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth. For a moment, she was distracted by the appearance of this inhuman being. He was quite...beautiful, but she wasn't deterred from rationale. "There is no need to fire that thing at me," he told her. "I've been resting for twenty-odd years, and your blood is the first I have tasted...far sweeter than those vulgar men." His face twisted then and there. "Those men who dared to dishonor the Senju legacy."_

 _She was caught off-guard at the fiercely protective manner in which he spoke of her family. Now it came together: her grandfather had this demon as a servant when he saw fit, but why did he never tell her and Nawaki about this? "He's on our side," Dan whispered to her. "But we swore not to tell you until you inherited the seat, Tsunade. He's not going to hurt you."_

 _"Tsunade." Her name was a brief loll on the tongue of the vampire, and his expression was back to calm and calculating. "Tsunade Senju...you're my new mistress now," he said, and it was hard to read if he was pleased or not._

 _"Yeah." Jiraiya cracked a nervous grin, despite the corpses of the dead around them. That meant an explanation would have to be made, although she wouldn't be surprised if the council knew what kind of man Danzo was that he deserved an ending like this. "This is our girl."_

 _The red-eyed fiend hummed once. "Then permit me to introduce myself as your...humble servant." He then dropped to one knee and bowed his head. She finally noticed his plain black robe was torn and dusted in some places; for protecting her and her men, he was going to need something better than that, and maybe some new accommodations to this cell called a "room". He then raised his head back up to look her directly in the eyes._

 _"Lady Tsunade, I am Itachi...Itachi Uchiha."_

~o~

That immortal slut got what came to her, especially for what she said to Itachi. _Was she the one who broke his heart?_

The last of the stitches were sewn into place. The surgery was a success, much to their relief.

When Tsunade's blood pressure dropped down to seventy-five, the decision was made for a transfusion after dealing with the flow; that meant she and Jiraiya were the only ones available for the donation of some blood. Hanaru considered doing the job, given she'd donated a couple times in her life, but her grandfather beat her to it, saying that if anyone should, it was him.

 _Because he still loves her so much, he would do it to save her._ She smiled at him, trying not to cry. He returned it before going into a room in the area for the transfusion.

She had no idea how it happened, but she saw her grandmother's memories: the death of her younger brother, her grandfather and the murder of her great-uncle - and how she met Itachi. When he protected her from that horrible man and his goons.

After that, she saw Dan Kato - her grandmother's true love and Shizune's uncle - die before Tsunade's eyes, exactly as Jiraiya described: his blood drained and he became a zombie, but her grandfather finished the job to spare Tsunade's sanity permanently lost like this. And after that was a flash to the birth of her father, Minato, but despite the smile on his mother's face, there was immense sadness as she gave the child wrapped in blue to his father.

This was when she was making Jiraiya leave the organization, and take their son with, because she didn't want them involved after losing too many she loved.

Well, if Hanaru learned anything, blood was thicker than water, and everything was inevitable. Her resolve was made. Here she was, and Jiraiya was with her - and in the other room giving blood to help his former lover recuperate.

She really wanted to thank Sakura Uchiha in there if she had the chance. She'd saved Tsunade's life.

Another was beside her, and not just her best friend: the vampire who guarded her grandparents and Dan against that attempted usurper and his dogs. For that, and grateful he helped just by being here, Hanaru turned to Itachi and thanked him simply by putting her arms around him despite his stiffening form.

His arms came to wrap around her just as her grandmother was coming to.

 **Whoo, this chapter is so big that it's hard to believe two days it took. XD Feedback!**


	19. The Dream Weaver

**As it stands, Hanaru definitely is going to have to leave her old life behind, and while I've been thinking of how to take that leap for her, the emotional struggle is something else entirely. :( That would beg what to do with her boys and their studio...**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Nineteen

The Dream Weaver

White was the first thing she saw when she roused from painless darkness.

Sore was the first thing she felt, but it wasn't terrible.

And the first face she saw was framed by pixie pink hair and bright green eyes muddied but relieved that she came through. Jokingly, the person asked if she knew who she was.

"S-S...Sakura," Tsunade managed, smiling through the oxygen mask that was currently strapped over her mouth. The rose-haired vampire smiled, pulling her mouth mask down to show it, assuring her she was going to make it now, and that the transfusion was also a success. _I must have lost that much blood._

"Want to know the donor?" Sakura asked as she began to remove the mask; it was then that the Senju head noticed she had been moved into her bedroom for rest, for a good while, it seemed. Maybe a week or two? It agitated her that she couldn't be on active duty.

"Yes," she answered, having an idea, but that was two people involved who shared her blood type - and it was Jiraiya who offered himself up. She smiled and laid back against her pillow. However, she frowned as she wondered how he heard about her crisis and managed to get here. Her eyes widened when Sakura told her everything.

 _I see...Hanaru._

~o~

"Oh, Hanaru, Temari, what a surprise," Shizune told her when she found the raven-haired woman in the kitchen, and this was her first time being here. Then that smile was gone. "I want to apologize for what happened. It wasn't me, but it was inexcusable."

Temari huffed and waved her hand. "Believe me, I can get mad for no reason, but I knew you weren't to blame," she told her, going up to the cabinets to look for something herself since they were welcomed here.

Hanaru glanced down at the tea service being prepared, along with the green dango sticks. "My grandmother going to be able to eat that when she wakes up?" she asked.

"Well, she has to in order to regain her strength, so yes," Shizune answered. "She never resists sweets anytime. She's just like those samurai generals who braved the worst of blizzards in these mountains. Their armies to follow sometimes had unnatural stamina - and no, not all of them were vampires," she added with a nervous laugh.

 _A commander with an indomitable spirit will make a soldier's heart burn like fire._

"You guys really don't live much like a military base," Temari noted as she saw all the food that was there. "You guys are stashed! Hell, Hanaru and I could live like this!" She laughed to lighten everything up, and it worked.

"Yeah, the training grounds and everything are reserved for down below. Up here, everything is for family and guests, but because it's so dangerous, there aren't visitors for personal reasons much anymore," Shizune answered. "And now that you are both here, that's gonna change." Then she looked at Hanaru, concerned and with the unspoken question she had the answer to, but she wasn't going to say it aloud here and now.

Hanaru accepted an unopened bottle of tea that wasn't home-brewed, though the label said it was, and that could be misleading. "Think she might still be out of it now that the worst is over?" she asked, but before Shizune could answer, another voice entered the air and provided.

"Not at all. She's awake and can let visitors in, though I don't recommend staying in her presence for that long. She does need her beauty rest, after all."

Sakura Uchiha was exactly as she remembered from New Year's Eve, and this time she was out of surgeon's gear, having chosen a green sweater embroidered with pink roses and faded blue jeans. It was still hard to believe this epitome of spring was a vampire and a doctor at the same time, but either way, Hanaru solidly admired her and saw them becoming friends if that was possible. Except she had no idea about her husband whom she hadn't seen since he and her grandfather took down a spellbound Shizune.

"Hanaru, it's so good to see you," the pinkette told her, going over and taking her into an embrace, a warm and friendly one in a figurative manner, and the blonde noticed how the hold was powerful but gentle enough to not break her in half. "Ah, you cut and highlighted your hair! I like that." She blushed at the compliment and thanked her.

"Thank you for saving her," she mumbled.

She received a pat on the back. "Didn't anyone tell you that Tsunade-sama is made of strong stuff? And that's what you are?"

"More than once or twice."

"I suppose that would be hereditary, which still works in mysterious ways," Sakura said as she led her back over to where Shizune by this time had her mistress' tray ready to be taken to its owner. She sniffed as it passed her by, and then her face fell as if disappointed she couldn't eat that kind of food anymore. This Temari also noticed and asked her if she missed that kind of stuff anymore.

Sakura seemed to like laughing whether it was inopportune or not, but you needed that anytime. "I did at first, but not anymore. Price to pay when someone saves your life."

Hanaru found herself blurting it out. "Did your husband do that job?"

There was a moment of silence, and in that time, she feared she jumped the gun since she barely knew the woman other than through gratitude and ease. Temari's gaze flickered back and forth, saying nothing but also worried, and planned to step in if things got out of bound. Only she got nothing but kindness and willingness for understanding.

"It's actually what happened. Has Itachi ever said anything about us?" she asked. Hanaru shook her head.

"Very little to none."

"Maybe it's for the best," Sakura answered, sighing. "Well, it happened in 1918, the first year of the pandemic. I was one of the first young girls to try and become a physician, but it seemed nurse was more available for me. You know the Meiji era when we were slowly bringing western influence to us?" Both human girls nodded. "Well, it was one of the worst in recent years, and we were still traumatized by the horrors of the war. In fact, when the war was ending, we were still in the early months of the nightmarish influenza." Her eyes hardened like rocks.

"It was a monstrosity: the young and healthy taking the brunt of the damage more than the elderly and the middle-age, no matter better or worse. And it happened all over the globe! Not even traditional medicine could cure!" she said angrily, clenching her fists and slamming them so hard on the island table enough to nearly crack the surface. _Oh, damn, enough to make me jump out of my skin! And poor Temari!_

"My parents were among those to go," Sakura said quietly, a tired sadness present in the air. "I felt like a failure for not saving them both, just like so many others, and all the doctors felt the same."

And if WWI wasn't enough to senselessly claim lives, then this sure as hell did the trick. Here was a girl whose parents were taken by the plague, had her whole life ahead of her and was fighting to save as many lives as she could for one reason which was to never fail again, as well as simply because she had a heart of gold to care.

Sakura relaxed her posture, leaning forward. "It wasn't long before I would end up one of the few in the medical staff to become one of the victims."

At this time, Hanaru was taking another drink of her bottle and nearly choked. Temari blinked numerous times, jaw slackened a little. But neither girl could utter a word even though they saw this coming.

"I would have been dead if Sasuke hadn't come to my side," the pinkette finished with a shine to her eyes.

"Yeah, how did you meet him?" Temari asked, finally having it in herself to bring out a fish and rice dish from the refrigerator to share with, except one wouldn't be able.

Green eyes sparkled. "Happened to be simple as me often seeing him, but only at night, and I did think that was strange, until he told me he was a rookie police officer who worked the night shift. And he _was_ ," she said. "I had suspicions, too, when he didn't seem to eat or drink anything, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid of him. He even showed me how to defend myself after one time he saved me from a pervert." She winked then and there.

"You could say that, even though we never talked about it, he surprised me when I was feeling worse than the lowest pits of hell when I was coughing up blood and -" She halted when she remembered the humans were eating and didn't deserve to lose their appetite at the bodily discharges that came with disease. "Okay, scratch that. But long story short: he knelt over me and sank his teeth into my throat. What happened hurt at first, and then it turned into something so good beyond words." Her pallid cheeks turned a faint shade of pink like the flower she was named for which faded when its time was up. "I was basically on fire, in an inferno, and it was excruciating until it subsided like being in a hot spring. Next thing I knew, I was parched and needing something.

"I was afraid to even bite the neck of someone that I spent my entire youth trying to save, especially if they were on the brink of death - but I was told that I had no choice since I was very thirsty."

 _She drank a human's blood the first moment she changed, because not even an animal was available._ The thought chilled her to her bones. "And did they turn into a...?" Hanaru hesitated, but the question was answered.

"Oh, no. Neither like me or a ghoul. Because Sasuke simply put the man under the influence before cutting him in a place where he wouldn't die - the wrist - and I drank enough but not everything. It was...bittersweet, but I didn't want to feed on humans, since it wasn't my nature to take from them. The human side still wanted to GIVE. He knew that, and so he introduced me to feeding on animals and donor blood."

Temari swallowed a rice and salmon piece before she answered. "Vegetarian, is that the word to call you guys?"

Sakura stifled a giggle. "I never thought of it that way, but I guess you could say we are. But that's not all." And then another voice interrupted her, not rudely though.

"Because my brother and I started out as monsters, before we changed that part of ourselves, and I didn't want her to be the same way," Sasuke stated as he glided into the area. "So, I gave her a little just to satisfy her thirst, and ceased before it was too late." He came right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook where her neck and shoulder met, making her giggle and twitch in his embrace.

 _Uh, oh. We'd better get the hell out of here before it gets too hot._

Temari read her mind, picking the dish up and rushed out of the room with her. Now that left one thing to do that involved her grandmother, since the doctor said she was opened for visitors, but not for a long time.

This was Hanaru's chance to say what she'd wanted to the woman.

"Hope they don't tear that kitchen up," she joked to Temari who only snorted with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

They arrived upstairs in Tsunade's bedroom, but she wasn't alone, and that didn't count Shizune who was just leaving. She grinned at their arrival and left the door open - which gave the girls the opportunity to see Jiraiya sitting near Tsunade's bedside, tired from having enough blood drained from him. When he saw them, he lazily grinned, too, at their arrival, and the well-endowed woman followed his gaze.

"You came," Tsunade said, reclining comfortable back against the pillows. "Thank you, Hanaru, for coming."

She shrugged. "What was I supposed to do?" she answered. "Just stand by, even though I couldn't handle a bitch like that just yet?" This earned laughter from all three with her.

"That's my girl!" Jiraiya cheered. "She gets it from both you and her mother." Playfully, Tsunade slapped his hand when it came to rest on her covered leg.

"So," Hanaru said, coming further in and stopping until she was next to her grandmother, "while I'm glad you're going to be fine, I wanted to ask you something. And it involves a new painting I made that will go on display next month. I'd love you and Grandpa to go there like New Year's."

~o~

Since the Akatsuki were behind everything, confirming all their suspicions, there left what to do until the night of strike. And it would be wise if his mistress would order him to go to Iwa in the near future.

 _Where the constructions are being done, and other hot spots. After all, there aren't many people in the world who would think to enlist the undead for their bidding._

During the Second World War over sixty years ago, the research bases for underground Nazi groups and others on Japanese soil had to have been destroyed. Itachi remembered killing every last maggot found himself. But since they were coming back, he would be ready for them, and this time his family would be with him like before.

That also meant Hanaru would finally get a taste of greater blood spilled, possible she could see her friends die before her eyes, and that he didn't wish for her to see - though he was certain she would be mortified if she saw him slew human enemies, but she had to understand because they were opposing, would she? He had to find out.

While her grandmother was recuperating, he was issued with her training once more, and he had to not go easy on her this time.

It was this night that he even told her one of the harshest lessons that she would not have to learn the hard way.

And tonight he finally told her about Madara Uchiha, and that he'd been the one to save him from death and make him into what he was now - but more on the details another time. Until she surprised him with the limited, known historical facts the Hyuuga briefed her on when she visited her brother.

But she didn't know the intimate details, and that would be his promised next time. Except HOW to tell her...

Sakura came with him, having no busy days managed in between, so that she could master her hands to repair any broken bones the human would sustain. In the weeks before her next opening addition, she desperately needed more to get not only her negative energy into the open, but because she really wanted to fight. Brute strength wouldn't be all that was necessary, but long range shots. Which was why Shizune was going to have a hand-held caliber manufactured for her size and also carry the firepower needed.

She got to finally see his brand new Crow - more weight, cartridges and surprises than the last. And she refused to hold it unlike last time, already knowing what it was. All of this was after Sakura healed her and reset any bones back into place. It was painless because she had anesthetic injections to those parts, given time to kick in before she got to work. _At least I can take her back home myself. She won't be able to move her arms herself, since that was where most of the damage went, and to her left side._

Seeing her come at him, on his instructions which were intent to kill, was a thrill more than before. He found he enjoyed this side of her when he told her that the small, basic stuff was over.

Afterwards, he told her she would finally see her request soon.

"Glad to know." She winced, standing up, and he carried her bridal style for the transportation. He materialized into the crows before taking them both right to the source that was her and Temari's apartment building. "Damn it," Hanaru said, managing to hold onto his neck when he took her up the stairs, his coat tail swishing behind him. "You should keep doing that, or I just wish I could do it myself and get me and Temari anywhere faster!" He chuckled.

"Perhaps someday it will be." She yawned and bowed her head against his shoulder.

"I wish you had warm body heat, Itachi. Makes me want to sleep right now..."

Her soft breath and her perfume made his nostrils flare and his skin crawl again, which hadn't happened for a good while, and it was the same as always: unwelcomed but oh, so intoxicating. A thought then crossed his mind that if something happened to her either on that night or before -

 _No, don't even think about going there._

~o~

 _Goddamn, aren't things getting harder and harder!_

Itachi had told her humans were fragile compared to his kind, and he was ever right - but never did she think she would feel broken bones after each session, and then Sakura would be the one to heal her afterwards. After jabs with the stake - and intent to kill, which meant he was dead serious

 _"When you're faced in a life or death crisis, it's either you or them. You're likely to unfortunately come face to face with humans who serve undead masters. Seldom do you see that nowadays, but nothing is ever certain."_

Never had she once thought about killing an enemy human; stun, yes, defend even, but NEVER kill. Itachi really knew how to drill into her, and she had every reason to believe his words. Out there was a much bigger world than the one she and Temari and their boys endured.

One element of satisfaction she did get: Madara Uchiha was the one to make Itachi into the creature of the night he was now.

Now she was home, safely in her bed. The tea was needed, but the herbs were no longer required since, for some strange reason, she slept much better than ever lately, and supernatural shit screwed her brain for life. Maybe that Senju blood in her veins deemed it so natural that she wasn't scared anymore. And her brother okay despite having a monster in him, same with Gaara, and both having not killed anyone. And her best friend bustling around to do things for her while the anesthesia in her limbs and side were taking time to wear off...

Hanaru was so tired, but she didn't want to sleep, because she found herself remembering that second and longer time when she finally rested her hand on the necklace to return to her parents on the other side.

~o~

 _"Mom. Dad."_

 _"You came back, honey," Kushina said, beaming brightly, being the one to go forward and getting her into the suffocating bear hug she remembered - and the flood was released because it had been so many years. Seven years old she had been when they were both taken from her and Naruto._

 _Minato laughed and came up to his girls. "Kushina, don't kill her!"_

 _"I missed my baby," she replied, releasing Hanaru. "We've been watching you and your brother." She cupped her face in both hands. "I'm so proud with what you're doing - but are you sure you'll be able to handle your lineage?" Now she was worried. To assure her, Hanaru wrapped her arms around her mother._

 _"I hope I can. I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing, but Naruto being snatched...it was like Grandpa said, it was meant to be."_

 _Her father was very sad, but that was an understatement. "You sound just like me when he first told me everything." He shook his head. "A parent's duty is to believe unconditionally in their children, even protect them from the big picture, but it's foolishness when you have to leave the future to them," he said, having his turn now with his daughter._

 _"Dad," was all she could get out, overwhelmed._

 _She felt Kushina's fingers wove through her hair from behind, speaking again. "Itachi isn't human, but he's a good man - with more than a lot in his psyche. I was the one to suggest that he guard you and your brother one day if something happened to us...and because of what happened when you were still a child, the last time we would be a family," Kushina said, sounding faraway now. "That last time, when I wished we could have just been a normal, happy family, and we could have been there to teach you everything we knew..."_

Could have taught me everything... _Hanaru wished that, too, but didn't her mom just say -? "I wish so, too, but did you say I had the sight before? I don't even remember." She turned her attention back to her, and Kushina laughed lightly._

 _"You were only six years old, so of course you don't remember, sweetheart..."_

 **July-September** **, 1918:** **Rice riots** **-** **a series of popular disturbances erupt throughout Japan over the precipitous rise in the price of rice causing extreme economic hardship, particularly in rural areas where rice was the main staple of life.**

 **It's been hard to write the reunion between Hanaru and her parents. I want an emotional impact, but I can't seem to think beyond her learning about her gift and how proud they are of her. Let's see how more (maybe) goes in the next chapter.**

 **Review please!**


	20. Darkness, Beloved

**First scene is a memory that young Hanaru has in terms of what her mother said she forgot about a long time ago.**

 **I'm really scared now. My aunt is moving here, and when she comes, she, my father, grandmother and myself are gonna sit at the table to talk about how things will be - and I fear me finally having a job will be brought up. If I get one, it means I will have LESS to no time for my stories here. :'(**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Twenty

Darkness, Beloved

 _"MAMA!"_

 _"What on earth, Hanaru?" The red-haired woman came running out of the kitchen with the hot pot on the stove turned off, and saw the small girl in her yellow jumper and pink shirt. "What's going on?!"_

 _The girl panted. "N-Naruto, he's going to climb a tree and jump off to see if he could fly!" she cried, running up to her mother and wrapping her arms around the woman's right leg. "I tried to stop him!"_

 _Kushina's eyes bulged out of her socket and turned into while balls of horror and disbelief at the image that her own son was going to... "Where is he now?" she demanded, kneeling down before her daughter and taking her by the shoulders._

 _"He's in his room."_

 _The mother blinked, releasing the little girl and unsure what to think - before her brain clicked in that Hanaru had just witnessed something that hadn't happened yet, and she didn't know what it was. She was plain afraid and came to her, but so was Kushina. It was too soon, and she had no idea what to do. It meant telling Minato who was out in the living room while their son was doing whatever in his room, and she was going to prevent what Hanaru said would happen. Sometimes you could change the future._

 _"He's not going to, because I'll make sure," she swore, taking the child into her arms and rubbing her back, before shouting over to her husband, getting his attention. He was in the doorway in a flash. "Make sure Naruto doesn't get into the tree today or anytime without either of us or your father present."_

 _For a second he looked baffled, but then the realization was in his eyes: their daughter had awakened her ESP strangely too soon. But that didn't mean they couldn't close it until she was old enough for it to reawaken on its own..._

~o~

She was six years old, but it had been sealed away with help. The whole family agreed not until she was older. They didn't want her to endure a life-altering situation like this - at least not yet.

But she'd saved her younger brother that day.

That was the last time she remembered seeing her parents, and when they left because they had a call from work, that was the final time. _When they placed a seal on my head, and it zapped away to the darkness as well as erased my memory of the event._ The seal for the sky had been painted in the middle of her forehead - **空** \- and that was all she remembered before all was white and then confusion when she came back to.

 _"We did it for your own good, to keep you safe and prevent you from bearing a heavy burden so soon,"_ Kushina had said through tears, _"because we love you."_

 _"But Naruto has a demon sealed in, by a monster who might be building an army at this moment,"_ Hanaru had said in defense. _"His name is Madara Uchiha."_ And when she said the name, both their faces morphed into absent sorrow and internal anger in the eyes.

Her dad was the one to say it, and it shook the foundation of the world they were in. _"He drained our blood."_

Oh, the monster...he took her brother and Gaara, but he was the one to change Itachi...AND he murdered her parents until Itachi, her family's protector, gave the zombified shells a merciful death. She fought not to cry again with this new information.

 _But why didn't Itachi tell me his ANCESTOR did this to my family?_

At the back of her mind, she knew: guilt because he was a relation to the monster who took her family away. Ashamed that he didn't stop him before he could turn them - and maybe anger because he failed to uphold his job to protect Tsunade's own son and his wife from the demon that attacked them.

Before parting, Minato and Kushina assured her that Naruto would be fine and pair well with the fox demon, and that they could make it through everything...ending with Itachi always there as long as she needed him.

She found herself thinking of another way besides as just protector. A way, after everything and had gotten stronger in the past couple months - no, much longer than that, before she knew who he was from her dreams - and no doubt it couldn't be allowed, yet unable to be shaken off. _He would even say no, out of his sense of righteousness._

And the next day, she told Temari on the bus, and when they got to the studio, she broke it to the boys. Every single detail, earning sympathy regarding her parents as well as relief for Naruto and Gaara - but disturbed that they had summoned beasts from the netherworld in them, kept in place by Naruto's Eight-Pronged seal and Gaara's tattooed love kanji.

"Damn it," Asuma grumbled, itching to grab a cigarette when she was done talking. "I'm gonna have to get Kurenai and the kid away after all, if December wasn't wretched enough."

"Yeah, Pop is gonna want to get his business away, but it's not like he believes in this stuff!" Choji agreed fearfully. "And I would want to protect Karui from this!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "What a bother," he grumbled, "because now it seems I should break it sooner than planned. Hanaru, in light of everything...we've decided that we want to join you girls now that it's going to explode into a real bloodbath. I didn't even want to get involved in this stuff after getting away from my family's drag tactician corporation. Whether you want us to or not," he finished with a grin. "And Temari, something else..."

He reached into the back of his pocket, pulling out the simple, classic diamond ring he waited a long time to give to her now that they patched it up.

~o~

It was time to finally contact the Prime Minister of Suna himself, the father of her granddaughter's best friend. He was a man filled with so much weight, making so many difficult decisions and often putting them over his family. More than Tsunade had done for her own.

Beneath the surface, Suna was an ally of Senju, and so if anything were to burst the bubble, they would combine forces. It hadn't happened since WWII in her great-grandfather's time.

"Been a long time, Rasa," she said as they met at the local café, indoors and mostly emptied as it was in the middle of the week. It was two weeks to pass since she was confined to bedrest and let the donated blood from Jiraiya run its course to get used to being in a new body. It was in bed she had the message composed and asked for the help of Prime Minister Rasa Sabaku as soon as possible. So he traveled all the way first-class from his sands to her snow-covered landscape.

The man was somber and sorry they had to meet like this. He had the auburn hair that his son carried, dark eyes, and similar features. Temari got her appearance more on her late mother's side. "Indeed, but I'm glad to provide assistance." They were offered steaming cups of coffee, hers with more sugar as she needed something to wake up to the day. As soon as the waiter was gone, Rasa reached down to his left, opening his briefcase and pulling out a great manila folder to slide across to her.

"We are aware you've been looking into a particular connection to your recent troubles. There's actually very little value found other than the word of those who have encountered the Akatsuki," he went on just as she opened the folder, and the air intensified like the heater flaring to a higher temperature with what her amber eyes roamed over. "We do happen to have some information - this information before your eyes - regarding this organization few to no one knows about, and it happens that one Madara Uchiha does come up, but this was ages before my time and my father's. The 'man' never set foot on our sands until after the bombing of Hiroshima."

And during the war, Hiroshima was the place of supply and logistics for the military, as everyone knew. But, on these papers and off the books, there were a rare few who were not public knowledge, and Rasa's people discovered one such called _Akatsuki_ was amassing supplies not for another World War, but something entirely that fell silent by the time Japan surrendered to America and its allies. Meaning that those who refused to abide by the new ways evacuated never to be seen again...but plans were quietly made behind the scenes.

"We have found that the majority of these parties hide out in Iwa, some in Ame and Kuso - the latter two being smaller and unimportant in contrast to the town of ever advancing tech, like those freak chips," Rasa said gravely.

Tsunade curled one hand in so that her nails were not piercing but only pushing against her skin. Threatening to do the former. Those chips creating those zombie-vampire hybrids, the Kokoro brothers and Asami used...it meant that Madara Uchiha was building an army of these things and was going to cover the town and perhaps the country with blood and monsters. Take in humans as a feeding source, then proceed to conquer the world.

But that also meant her grandson and this man's son were what he needed, that he had in grasp and lost to her people. "Among these survivors is the Akatsuki," she stated dully. He nodded.

"We've tried in our efforts to snuff them out only to lose many good men."

 _And we might again, but together we could find Akatsuki's weakness - and we have Madara's match to play his hand._

~o~

So, Hanaru's friends had finally come along, but against her protests which were split between want and not.

In the end, the majority ruled over her wishes.

They would have to live about their normal lives until this new month was over. But they also needed to go through harsh, rigorous methods that they'd never known before, which was something Hanaru had gotten used to. And they would have plenty more time while he would take her with him across the country tomorrow morning.

You heard correct: onward to Iwa. Hanaru would have her first taste in a real battle, and she would use her new weapon which Shizune finally had prepared for her.

A long, hard week and a half, he observed in the young woman and her friends in the training rooms, all wearing headphones to keep the loud bullet shots from shattering their eardrums. The shots were being worked on the boys' parts, and Temari got it finally right after three tries. "Shooting at other parts of the body are fine when you deal with your own kind, but not like mine," Sasuke told them as they stood at attention like soldiers in a garrison. "But you aim for the head and the heart, which are the killing points in a vampire or a zombie." He ignored Hanaru's rolling eyes at the obvious facts, even Temari's scoff and grumbling, Shikamaru's bemoans of drag, ending with Choji worried and sweating bullets that he had to learn all of this but mainly work on his aims in short periods of time.

 _Relax, boy. You're not going out to kill monsters anytime soon. Unlike your female friend._

"If either of you won't be able to handle this," Sasuke finally said, bored and tired at this waste of his time, "then you're welcome to leave and end up lambs for slaughter when you find yourselves face to face with a real creature of the night. That's exactly what I said to Captain Uzuki and her soldiers when they first came here. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing compared to them - especially one of you being the old woman's granddaughter and another the Suna Prime Minister's daughter."

Itachi closed his eyes at what a fool his brother was to push the buttons of these humans; after all, they weren't like Yūgao and her people. The outbursts were coming.

"How dare you say that," Hanaru hissed. "We can last as long as you think we can. I may be Tsunade's granddaughter and Temari is the PM's daughter, but blood doesn't mean we'll have it handed to us. How dare you assume that!"

Sasuke smirked at her attitude, saying nothing.

"Yeah, we're pitiful humans, but we have the right to protect ourselves and our loved ones," Temari added angrily. "Loss, be it one or more people, is all the motivation we need."

Choji huffed and lifted his chin. "Yeah, and though I'm scared as hell and this is way out of my comfort zone, that won't stop me from helping my friends, my pop and the girl I love back in town!" he declared, stomping the floor with one foot.

And all that was left was Shikamaru. "It's all bothersome since I didn't even want to end up in this business, not even with my family, but I'm not doing this as a way to owe anyone - I don't even want my girls to spiral downwards. I also don't want this town I love to be overrun by monsters like you and the walking dead made," he sneered, deliberately meaning offense which didn't affect the Uchiha vampire in the slightest, or he just didn't show it.

Itachi's attention - he was hidden in plain sight in crow form above their heads amongst the iron pipes - diverted to the little jewel adorning Temari's hand, which he thought was admirable but mistaken at the same time. What the lazy genius didn't add was that the woman he wanted to marry before all of this was a goal of his, and even if it was bad timing, he didn't give a damn.

Sasuke's one-sided smirk vanished altogether into a deep scowl before a full-sided one stretched across his face. "All four of you talk like that now, but while I like it, you need more than big words. Not that it will be a trouble to get you there, if we only have less than two months left."

So the heat was on, and it was back to shooting the paper targets. After this would be the real blood to spill once their worth was proven.

~o~

"Here it is, Hanaru."

Finally, after days of training! She was so ready to shoot some bloodsuckers and zombies, but being rash always gets you killed. That was what that damned Sasuke Uchiha scolded her and her friends about during the grueling shooting sessions.

That hard-ass - sometimes she wanted to do exactly some of the bloodthirsty things Temari said she was fantasizing doing, but that only applied if he was human like him. How could this person be the so-called "good child" Itachi gave his life and freedom so that he could have HIS? _The one who is just "himself", as his_ aniki _said, yeah, that's right._

But what the hell? At the end of the day, he was just being their teacher and did applaud them all when improvements were made. None of them had such a strict teacher since some of their old high school classes in past years.

Unlike Temari and the boys, she had undergone much of the methods longer and therefore was seen as deserving of what Shizune now had in a suitcase just for her, and of course her grandmother was there to witness. She could hardly believe it: a magnum which was small but big enough for both hands, and its firepower was greater than in numbers. A caliber of one-foot-long dusted pewter, heavy-looking and carrying silver bullets tipped with mercury - just like Itachi's Crow.

"Oh, I'm so jealous of you, girl," Temari said when she got to hold the arms in her grip, and Choji's eyes were literally like a kid's while in a candy store - or whenever he would look at food.

"Yeah, but we're going to get something like that, too, won't we?" Shikamaru asked, earning uncertainty from the one who had this request pitched in.

"I put it in for you all to have this same creation, but it's going to take more time than Hanaru's had been," Shizune told them. "That also means more training for you three first." Their faces fell, but they accepted it.

 _While I go off to Iwa with Itachi and Captain Uzuki._

And here she was now, but dressed casually in a jumpsuit unfit for winter outdoors and more for spring and summer: dark blue and photo-real with butterflies, roses, lilies and orchids from paradise, flattering around her body nicely and the sleeves fluttering to the elbows - all like a real kimono. She was to go incognito, like a regular human being, and so was Yūgao who was in a beautifully feminine but professional dark gray suit and a black blouse, her amethyst hair piled into a sleek bun. She really looked like a woman on a business trip.

Hanaru sat next to her, having gotten to talking to her and finding she was a decent person despite her field of profession. She was the latest in a long line of professional bounty hunters; her father as well as her grandfather and so on and so forth had generations of history. She also had a wicked sense of humor that showed the boys who followed her tail she could step on all their balls without using her foot or her fists.

Oh, and don't forget...the Man in Red from her dreams. He really took her breath away that she shamelessly kept her eyes on him the entire time, looking away only when the flight attendants came by occasionally, and loathed the latter.

That's right: Itachi sat across from them both in a pressed black suit, a red collared shirt, and he had sunglasses over his eyes. And this was something she and Yūgao never thought they would see: a vampire drinking wine on a jet in broad daylight. The stories got most of everything right, but Itachi actually kept the ruse with the glass as it wasn't his necessity, so he ended up giving the wine glass for Hanaru to finish off for him as soon as the flight attendants were coming back to see if any of them wanted anything.

Within hours did they arrive at Iwa, the town of rock and earth.

Surrounded by solid mountain ranges that had no snow at the present despite being in the middle of the season but also provided a natural stronghold, Iwa was a mass of buildings comprised of wood and stone in one, connected from bridge to bridge with the tallest buildings. But despite the natural powerhouse, Iwa had a long history of betraying alliances for its own purposes and even using terrorists and criminals, but despite its technological prosperity, everything else was a struggle that came so close to improving only to bounce back...and that was a good, possible place for Akatsuki to get what it needed.

Beautiful place that was also filled with majestic hot springs, but it did nothing on her hometown, as far as she was concerned.

"Everything will happen tomorrow," Itachi told her, accepting the emptied wine glass and putting it in its place in the armrest, "so be on the ready. But in the meantime, you might be able to indulge in a few of their tourist spots."

And that meant a hot spring and nice food, but that was as far as she could go. She was so tired from everything that she couldn't care less for anything. Not even a brand new painting besides _Moonlit Dust_.

That would be an issue with the luggage, which was part of the show as well. Itachi, on his sunscreen shots, was posing as an intimidating but alluring scion on a business trip, and she was his fiancée who was with him - and the entirety was ninety percent work, he said. "I believe I have a suite," Itachi smoothly told the clerk at the desk who did his best to not look at Hanaru.

"Ah, yes, Tamiya-san," he said to Itachi, "the reservations are all right here. And Yotsuya-san," he added nervously to Hanaru who felt her cheeks blush, even more when the Uchiha glanced her way - and was that a possessive gleam in those eyes?

A penthouse was prepared for them, and it was exciting because she had never been to one of those before. Reminding herself that it was NOT a leisurely trip, she cleared her throat and straightened up. Then she turned around and saw Yūgao yell at the men to bring Itachi's heavy travel coffin in, up to the penthouse after being told by the man himself.

But when the spectacled clerk saw what it was, he protested that oversized luggage wasn't permitted...until Hanaru was entranced by what Itachi did to convince the man it was okay.

 _And that tone of voice when he said it was fine, it makes my body shiver._

His sunglasses came down to reveal his bleeding red eyes, which meant he used _genjutsu_ to make the clerk agree and allow the "luggage" to be brought upstairs.

Yūgao shared a disbelieved look with her, wondering if that was some kind of hypnotic beam or something, making Hanaru laugh a little and follow him in the direction up to the great space they would share.

Poor Yūgao was jealous at the sight of the great space constructed of beautiful rock and wood, even glass, and traditional _shoji_ furniture pieces, cursing the simple inn room she was given across the street! Chuckling, Itachi commented on how charming cheap rooms could be compared to this.

Hanaru? She was blown away by such beauty, and felt one night of indulgence could kill no one...but oh, she would see that the Senju people had few moments of peace.

"You need your rest now, Hanaru," Itachi told her, "and I do need mine as well. Sometimes walking about in broad daylight is exhausting."

~o~

He didn't approve of the way the young man looked at Hanaru, but he couldn't deny how radiant she was - and how mouthwatering she was when she drank down that entire glass of red wine without getting anything on her, much less a quick state of drowsiness.

This place was impressively tiled, the rocks in the walls polished to glistening perfection, and the bed was a double, only he would not be able to sleep there as long as his injections wore off during the afternoon. He would take his next one before his sleep.

The coffin was placed at the foot of the bed she would slumber. He was guarding her up close and personal this time.

He watched her before he laid in, pulling the lid over his eyes, and as she made her way towards the glassed-in area that was the hot tub, converted into the honey wooden floors and surrounded by bamboo and assorted greenery. She opened up the black gated door and closed it behind her, proceeding to shrug out of her jumpsuit, revealing a black lace bralette and briefs...and this time he saw everything besides what he knew from posterior angle. The image forever imprinted and haunting him to bloodthirsty need, deep within his core that he controlled but released for the sake of tension.

Now this did the trick in pumping undead blood liquid fire.

Starting at the top, the shoulder blades and collarbones were smooth and silky to the touch, the bones defined without being taut. Downward further which presented two perfectly round, melon-sized globes peaked with raspberry. Over an hourglass waist and a flat stomach without unwanted fat, and ended with what their country considered an offense to show to the world especially in _hentai_ teenagers and young adults indulged in. In contrast to the red-gold mane on her head, the small triangle of hair was pale taupe. Everything about her inside as well as outside beckoned towards the word you could only call the one for eternity and generations to come, but it also warned him that while the fruit would taste sweet at this stage, there would be consequences to follow.

Closing the coffin lid, he retreated into the darkness and found himself succumbing to the world of images of his _beloved_ Hanaru.

~o~

She was roused from her sleep, having been in her skin alone because she didn't get time to pack her favorite nightgown in these conditions, lest trouble would occur sooner than planned; therefore, she thought being naked after a hot bath was ideal for a late afternoon nap...

...and now a dark shadow with glowing red eyes, followed by a night sky clear and devoid of clouds so that the stars were twinkling. "Good evening," Itachi's velvety voice said softly.

"E-evening?"

He stepped away, and then landing in her lap as she sat up were her jumpsuit from today and her undergarments. "Please get dressed. Something is coming this way," was all he said, and then she heard the sound of a helicopter above their heads and the roof. _What the hell is going on?!_

Light shone in, and she pulled the blankets to her shoulders to hide more of her nakedness, which Itachi didn't seem to mind, and why should that surprise her? He lived over five centuries, so it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Ignoring that, she jumped out as soon as the light from the helicopter was gone, and pulled on her clothing before running over there and looking down...only to see SWAT cars and hundreds of people calling up. She couldn't hear what they were yelling about, but knew it wasn't good.

Now she was scared, especially with what Itachi told her.

"Someone leaked out our presence. They are broadcasting it across the local stations, calling us both _terrorists_ \- well, actually, I am the one, and you are just my call girl who doesn't appear to be harmful."

He sounded so damned casual, but beneath the cool exterior was a different story. _I hope Grandma Tsunade and the others know about this. But they wouldn't leave us alone like this. And I hope the captain across the street also sees and hears..._

"Could Madara be behind this?" she asked him as she took out her arms from beneath the bed, making sure it was loaded.

"Likely. Declaring war now, it seems. It's been ages since I've been in a true war, and the time has come with a small battle he is sending..."

From her knowledge on seeking terrorists, they were either shot on sight without prisoners taken, and often prisoners arrested only to be executed for treachery or escaped. She had no idea which one it was and didn't want to find out. Only that they had to hide out and shoot the soldiers coming in.

"You hide for now until I tell you to come out," Itachi told her, and that meant she couldn't prove herself now, but also because they were humans and he knew how she felt. How could she forget his lecture about them against the other, with no middle ground and absolutely no sympathy after you butchered them down?

She would give him an earful when it was over.

And so, Hanaru hid behind a closet and saw the carnage, the blood spilled and Itachi being shot at - by ordinary bullets only rather than blessed trinkets - only to repair himself. He would disappear into a flock of crows and materialize once again, then proceed to use his bare hands to swipe heads off, to sever limbs and lap up enough blood to gain his intel. Some screamed at him, calling him a monster, which was what he got often - and if Itachi was a bloodthirsty beast, what did it take for these men to be soldiers?

Hanaru squeezed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore, and felt her skin burn with wet tears. Her heart shattered a hundredfold.

Itachi shouted for her to get out now, and was he angry - no, that was an understatement. She pushed the door open and felt her bare feet touch sticky and squishy red gore, the horrible stench making her want to throw up...as did the sight. She gagged and swallowed it down.

"Is there a problem, Hanaru?" Itachi growled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She broke.

"These were...humans -"

"I KNOW!" he roared, rounding on her but staying his way. His bleeding red presence of fury kept her frozen and shedding more tears. His voice shook the walls and nearly caused the glass to shatter.

"HANARU, I DO NOT RELISH REPEATING MYSELF! AT THIS POINT, I DON'T CARE WHAT THESE THINGS ARE, NOT WHEN THEY TRIED TO KILL US! HOW YOU THINK I WOULD FUNCTION IF I KNEW WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO YOU?! I LOATHE KILLING HUMANS, BUT THESE KIND ARE NOTHING BUT IGNORANT DOGS LEFT TO SLAUGHTER! NOW DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!"

At that point, at the end of his out of character rage, the glass did shatter everywhere: the case around the bathing area, the windows. Everything littered across the floors like crystalline snow which was dangerous to trample on with bared feet. But Hanaru would prefer that over what he said to her, just to make her open her eyes up - and tear her heart in more places.

She didn't like this side of him, which couldn't come out as often. If anything, she would have preferred Sasuke talking to her like that over this one...

"Doesn't mean," she gasped out, "you should think all of them are scum, willing to follow orders or not."

Her choked words caused him to soften a little, even his voice, and the words: "It's just the way it is, and no one has the power to change that."

 **Itachi and Hanaru's aliases in Iwa: Tamiya and Yotsuya. Both are homages to the main tragic couple in Tokaido Yotsuya Kaidan, the most famous Japanese ghost story which later influenced films like "The Ring" and "The Grudge".**

 **My God, the brutality of Itachi killing those men - much like Alucard. ':( And him raising his voice...it cut me up. You don't hear Itachi raising his voice every day: that one time during his and Sasuke's final fight, and when he, Naruto and Bee face against Nagato.**


	21. Scarlet Rose

**Composition by Derek and Brandon Fiechter.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Scarlet Rose

He unleashed the demon inside of him, and he kept it on its leash all the time, but on rare occasions did he go full out if those he loved were threatened...and this time Hanaru was involved. These animals who lay in scattered limbs and unidentifiable muck - there would be more of them to follow very soon if they didn't act now.

He saw what his words did to her when it was over, and more on the way. He'd been cruel unnecessarily, and he would have to find a way to make it up to her if they got out of this cleanly and alive together. And the way she looked at him, she never saw this side of him before, and he swore he would never make this mistake next time.

But he had to deal with those human dogs out there who went under Madara's orders, and what did he promise them? Immortality? _As to expect._

He turned his back to Hanaru and spoke into his earpiece he just turned on, contacting her grandmother right away. _"What did you do to those men?"_ Tsunade demanded quietly.

"Slaughtered them like cattle. I lost control, but they intended to kill not only me, but your granddaughter as well," he answered honestly. "Not one in the room is left standing. But I believe the senior officials of the local police are under...Akatsuki control after all." And in the past, this town used crooks and terrorists to get what they wanted; how irony flipped on them. Innocent humans got in the mix. There was no question that humanity was no more or less monster than Itachi, his family and even his enemies were.

"Lady Tsunade, I am going to do all of this for you and Hanaru. I await your orders to take down these dogs who don't know the difference between right and wrong."

 _Just pull the trigger, my mistress - Tsunade Senju._

There was a long, dreadful pause that felt like an eternity - before it was all shattered with piercing screams that didn't rattle his eardrums, but it would do so to Hanaru if she were listening at the moment.

 _"No one dares to question my resolve! You want your marching orders, soldier? You GOT them: DESTROY THESE MONSTERS! Crush them all if they resist! Senju has never showed mercy any less than our enemies, so be sure to leave as much blood as you must!"_

The blood in his veins all but raced with a frenzy as his pupils became the pinwheel of death.

~o~

They never got to finish their investigation because Madara Uchiha was on their tail now. What else was he going to pull on them next?

Itachi really set her aflame, pushed her buttons in the right place, so after he and her granddaughter were threatened, there was no more mercy. Madara Uchiha and everything and everyone in both hands were going to pay no matter the cost. On the other hand...

"Have I made the right decision, Shizune?" Sometimes in her lifetime she asked herself that, and no matter what, there was no right or wrong. Only what would happen either way.

The girl lowered her eyes for a moment, before replying quietly that it wasn't her place to judge, which was hardly helpful, but then Shizune said heatedly, "I personally say we never run, because running is for cowards."

 _True, too true. And now I could use another batch of sake._

~o~

The way Itachi carried himself as he stood before all those men, seemingly unarmed, but when they opened fire on him, he withdrew not only his Crow, but his old semi-automatic...and flaunted all of them with controlled grace which left a trail of crushed bones, torn flesh and rancid blood in its wake.

The outside had not once heard from the inside until they eventually saw the explosive massacre: some of the corpses flying out the windows and gaining all the attention it could. But Itachi didn't come out after them...but on the first floor he did encounter the one who gave the orders to all these men, but they didn't belong at all to the commander himself.

His name was Kisame Hoshigaki. And with those scars on his face, he had the appearance of a shark. What he did confess was this: he admitted indirectly that he took advantage of idiots who believed in immortality...but Itachi said there was no such thing. You could only live so long.

"They served their purpose," Hoshigaki said, teeth leering like a true shark grin. "And as for why we are here: Akatsuki gave us the task to bring you in, but also to eliminate anyone present with, such as that human girl."

 _My cue to hide again._

So she did, and she watched the fight between Itachi and the shark man who had an impressive piece of weapon behind his back: a strange sword that was spiked, the mouth looking like a shark, and it unleashed pistons of needles towards Itachi who deflected them by turning into crows and taking flight, reappearing behind his opponent and then causing him to fire shots on his own men...

...and Itachi ended up taking blows to vital spots in his body. They weren't even silver or mercury, but they did paralyze him momentarily and have him bleeding so much she wanted to scream out to him, but held herself back. _But a shark sword like that? It's interesting. And those spikes on the outside can no doubt cut you to ribbons..._

Hoshigaki had told Itachi that there was a place in the deepest pits of hell waiting for him, and it caused the Uchiha vampire to do something that made her bones chill: his icy exterior melted and allowed a low, rumbling laugh to escape his throat. It sounded like he was _amused_ by all of this. And this person was no one he faced before, right?

Now Itachi pulled out the needles - each and every one of them - and shouted at the top of his lungs: "The Akatsuki can come at me for all I care, but you - you're interesting and one of the better matches I've had. Even more than that dog food scum. And now it's your turn..."

 _Make him squeal like a pig, Itachi. Show him no mercy._

The more she saw Itachi kill an opponent with such controlled savagery, the feeling of throbbing arousal in her body would return, and she wished she could feel ashamed as well as embarrassed because she was living and he was in between that and death. But she couldn't help it!

Just as she could no longer stand by and let her vampire protector - the man in her dreams - face this scumbag alone. She raised her gun from her hiding place and fired right for that shark sword.

As she wanted: she knocked it out of his hand and allowed Itachi to go for the attack.

She had been sick in the penthouse, but now she enjoyed every bit of the sight: her protector deftly cutting through an arm to sever the limb and render the victim the loser...and then he took Kisame Hoshigaki and bit into his neck, just to see what the man knew. And what he found was groundbreaking.

 _A war really is coming...on the eve of the spring solstice._

Just like Shiro Kokoro - the younger of the two brothers who attacked Senju Headquarters on Akatsuki orders - before, the shark man burst into flames because he had given away secrets...or rather, who he followed orders on.

Hanaru had run up to him, yelling and demanding if he was all right, and he was grim but otherwise well. Then he turned his gaze to her, a soft smile gracing his blood-streaked features.

"You did well...Hanaru."

 _Considering it was just to get his weapon out of hand!_ But the compliment made her so happy, and she forgot all about her earlier anger, frustration and sorrow.

They never would have gotten out alive if not for Yūgao blowing up the nearby encampment, whilst in disguise, and killing many alone in her wake, which proved just how GOOD she was, and of course mentioning it was one step closer to earning her paycheck.

~o~

Yūgao and the helicopter weren't enough to get them and their possessions away from Iwa, his coffin included, so the Prime Minister of Suna sent them a private jet to get them to safety as soon as they were away from the hotel and the shattered penthouse.

"Well done, Itachi," Tsunade told him as soon as he and the girls were home. As soon as they touched down on Konoha soil, Hanaru said she wanted to just go back home to Temari, but she also wanted to have some "girl time" with Yūgao and get to know her more. That likely meant some tea time and introducing her to other finer things that the purple-haired captain hadn't experienced in a long time.

But besides the congratulations for the efforts, it was a failure to find Madara, his freak chip factories and destroying everything and everyone inside. He was still coming.

"Although, there is going to be a gathering between Senju and Konoha right after National Foundation Day," his mistress said, taking a swig of brandy. "Irony, after a day of celebration, it will be back to real business, but I guess we could use that day after everything." Then she smirked.

"Makes me wonder what of you she came up with this time."

And knowing it was before she knew who he was, it wouldn't take much to guess. He wouldn't be surprised if it was something that bordered closer to the erotic side that would push the limits of last time...

~o~

Making your brother his favorite ramen was just what he needed when his _aneki_ came to see him. And when she set it down on the table, taking the tupperware lid off and putting down the plastic fork - plastic just to be safe when you had a demon you were still controlling inside you - he wasted no time digging on in.

"You're not eating?" he asked after a loud slurp of noodles.

Laughing, Hanaru shook her head. "No, I ate an hour ago before I came. I figured you haven't had this in ages." She sat across the table from him and watched him dig in.

"Kidding me?" he answered back. "Granny Tsunade makes sure I get this. But she also says I need to eat more vegetables, so I do have them with this." _Good, doing my job for me._ "I feel rigorous and excited for training each day; it's better exercise than just at the dojo!"

That had always been Naruto: overexcited, but this time it was toned down a little, except for that sparkle in his eyes. Sometimes she wondered how he could be so positive about everything. But knowing he was coping well in his absence, though having no idea what he went through exactly - and wasn't sure she wanted to know, for her sanity's sake - made her smile. This was still the brother she'd known all her life.

But she did want to know what happened the night he was taken from her, Grandpa Jiraiya and their friends.

When she asked him this question, his face fell a little.

"I was still at the studio, as you know, with the guys, and then I was going back to the flat I used to share with Gaara, to change out, but the next thing I know, I was snatched from the streets. I wake up in a place I don't even know, and there's pain as well as these weird, glowing symbols over my stomach. I have no idea what happened, but it hurt like hell." Naruto grimaced. "I know the guy over me was chanting and calling something forth...and then I saw the big thing come from the floor at my feet. Was maybe twenty feet tall, had nine tails, and I did recognize it was a fox.

"That thing - I thought I was going to die, when the next thing I also knew, there was a horrible pain that caused me to see red, and I don't know what happened again. I can't believe that I was in and out without knowing who kidnapped me or what they wanted me for." He paused to take a few deep breaths, even slurping more noodles before belching and making her laugh again. Normally she would remind him of his manners, but hysteria was needed.

And when they sobered up, he carried on, swallowing once. "Itachi was there when I came to, and there was also Grandma Tsunade. They told me everything, and that I couldn't go back to you and the old man," he said sadly, his bowl halfway finished. She wondered if he lost his appetite after telling her the story.

"Grueling stuff I went through that I don't know if I should tell you about, and sometimes I thought I would go insane, I'll admit. All the while, I kept thinking about you and everyone else. But if Gaara wasn't here, I would have totally lost it."

Long story short: her baby brother was abducted, awoke and saw the Nine-Tailed Fox only for it to go right into his body where the seal was placed - that swirl inked into his flesh - at the same time Itachi burst in, having been at the right place at the right time and engaged Madara Uchiha before taking off with Naruto who by this time was struggling to overpower the monster.

The man who was a monster for over five centuries, in nature but not in his heart - he saved both her brother and his friend from the bloodsucker who destroyed all their lives.

She knew he secretly thought low of himself, but she planned to get through to him very soon. She was going to find time after the debut for that if it meant something much worse than him lashing at her in the penthouse.

 _But what if I won't be able to handle it...?_

Hanaru had no idea how to tell her brother these feelings despite bringing up always seeing him in her dreams, painting his face even, and never knowing his identity until the time came. Naruto whistled, though, but he was also wary. Even stating that he hoped she wouldn't end up like those girls in literature and the media. "Seduction can also be bad, they say," he said.

But seduction also meant it was the best. Always go for it even if it was brief and followed by consequences.

~o~

This day was meant to celebrate the first emperor of Japan, who was revered as a god above all the people and even put him on the same pedestal as Amaterasu herself, which was entirely based on the unproven claim that the emperors were all descendants of the Goddess of the Sun. Parades used to be held, sweets handed out, athletic competitions and poetry reading, schoolchildren making portraits of the emperor...until many of these aspects were abolished after the country's surrender following the end of WWII.

That didn't stop the day of the eleventh of February from continuing to be hailed as an expression of love for the nation.

You would never believe it, but Hanaru's painting was something that took sensual desire to another level, probably not doing _hentai_ alone justice. Tsunade could have had a nosebleed, admittedly, if it had been another man besides ITACHI in that painting.

 _Silhouetted against moonlight and darkness, showing only his upper body and the side of his backside and thigh, covering everything sensitive. Enveloped with pixie and fairy dust, hence deserving of its name:_ Mūnraitodasuto. Either way, her granddaughter was a _genius._

"Oh, man, are you thinking what I'm thinking, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked quietly, cheeks red.

She'd been dreading this, and of course she had to do everything in her power to make sure it didn't happen, but because Hanaru's gift was so strong - if you included this - that it also meant her granddaughter was the one who was suffering the most for something that she couldn't help. Tsunade knew that she couldn't keep their family servant away if she wanted to.

She was no fool to say Itachi hadn't been trying to shove it down. It was an internal struggle for him. That was enough to say that he...cared more than he let on besides duty. He was shoving it down but not only because he knew of her relations, nor what she was, but something else that didn't need explaining.

 _Itachi, you're a nobler man than you're given credit for._

However, she had to end up thinking about the long-term run between these two, because she wasn't going to be around forever.

He was there, but once more hidden because he didn't want people recognizing him instantly; that didn't stop his brother and sister-in-law from being there like before. Sakura back in her red dress she saved for special occasions was stifling some giggles and her mate simply narrowing his eyes.

The attention was all on the four and their manager - Naruto and Gaara unable to attend because they couldn't be out in public to attract attention from Akatsuki. Unlike her friend Temari who was in the same leather-and-lace fit, Hanaru was wearing the same jewelry she loved, but this time with her hair half-held back and the dress being a gift from Tsunade because she felt it was the least she could do for the girl; it was natural-colored tulle with short sleeves and the front of the bodice gathered in a flirtatious bow.

That also attracted Itachi's eyes alone.

Add that Rasa Sabaku came all the way out after finding the time to see his daughter and her friends bring forth this new addition to their gallery, and Hanaru's story was brief but satisfactory.

"This is the very same Man in Red, and I honestly have no idea the inspiration," she said with a nervous laugh, avoiding eye contact with those close to her - especially HIM. "But isn't there anyone who isn't attracted to Gothic aspects and the forbidden stuff that tends to be the best kind?"

 _The best which also has the worst side effects._

~o~

He was hidden once again, because people would recognize him. His mistress knew that.

Hanaru was flustered - beautiful in appearance as always and flushed to her skin, because of her interesting new work of art that hit a nail on his own coffin and confirming it as far as he was concerned: this painting was a subtle, sensual and refined expression of repressed longing for HIM. She also had every minute detail of his body down to a tee, except the most important parts were to the imagination.

 _"...isn't there anyone who isn't attracted to Gothic aspects and the forbidden stuff that tends to be the best kind?"_

He closed his eyes. He had been pushed over the edge, losing more control of himself and knowing that it couldn't be contained much longer. After tonight, he and her were going to have a conversation, it seemed.

Itachi wanted to approach gently, collected and calmly, and present her with a gift that was ravishing and common, but she might not expect it from him. No one ever gave her flowers who wasn't a friend or family member. And so he was bent on taking this someplace that wasn't her apartment, nor at Senju Headquarters, but someplace where it was just the two of them. The local motel was in order, and unlike most, it had no imperfections or vermin roaming about.

The great collection of two dozen roses rested in the middle of the small table, joined by lemon leaves and eucalyptus. The petals were lustrous red, going all the way into a heart so dark it was almost black. Seeing them and inhaling their rich, sweet perfume, he thought of Hanaru and sought to comparing her to a rose - a _blue_ rose, because of her fondness of the dark, mysterious and emotional depths.

It made him think about the Gothic story of a vampire woman who thought to make her beloved immortal like her by giving him a single red rose she owned.

The door was knocked on. She had come. And she was in the same dress even as the hour was hitting midnight. She shrugged off her slim but warm sweater jacket to show herself off, and it was innocent but not so at the same time. However, she didn't look him in the eye; he wasn't going to pretend not to know.

"That was...even more masterful than last time. I appreciate your hands' work," he told her, starting slow. "I wonder where it came from, too..."

She swallowed. "I did it before I learned who you were. But I couldn't keep it from the public. And you already figured out what it meant," she answered, finally looking off in the direction where the roses were on the table, and her eyes widened. "Are they for me?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Hanaru smiled back, face lighting up and her embarrassment forgotten, and she went over to lean down and smell them. Watching her, he closed the door behind him, locking it and keeping the rest of the cold out. "They're sweet and amazing. Thanks." But as she reached to pull one out, she cried out a little and jerked her hand back. He hitched a breath; she'd pricked her finger on one of the thorns which were still there.

A dark drop of red blood formed from the pad of her forefinger. The smell reached his nostrils: sweet peach and spicy pepper in one. He felt his eyes thrum with blood as much as his throat pulsed and his heart got to pounding, going to the rest of his body. Growling, he turned his back to her so she wouldn't see his face.

He did NOT expect her question, nor did he understand why she would think to ask such a thing from him. "Itachi, I'm sorry. But do you want to -?" He had to stop her before she would end up regretting it as he was certain he would, especially here.

"No, Hanaru, not like this," he said firmly. "I refuse to have even the slightest taste of your blood, regardless of how tempting and intoxicating it is."

 **Well, well, well, Itachi smells the strong scent of her blood but won't taste it. Maybe not only the consequences that would follow, but something much more that can't be crossed... ;D**

 **The story mentioned in Itachi's mind was based off what the composition by both Fiechter brothers is about: Emotional Gothic music about a female vampire who owns a beautiful magical rose that causes the young man she loves to become immortal and never grow old.**

 **Next will be something else that has waited long enough, bring Kleenex and be prepared for dark secrets revealed!**


	22. Dark Sun

**Trigger warnings and psychological effects are in play, so beware.**

 **Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Dark Sun

She had no idea why she thought to pick up one of the flowers, but it was instinct because she was enchanted by how beautiful they were. Itachi never gave her anything except protection and guidance. They smelled so sweet, the petals looked so velvety, the color dark and rich like the deepest desires of the human body, heart and soul...

...and her instincts simply told her to grab one and think to entice him by running the petals across her own lips, because her sensations were going against her judgment now. Just the two of them, he with his cloak discarded, she still in her dress, and no alcohol hindering her common sense, but that also meant once a border was crossed, there was going to be immense regrets - but would SHE regret it while he would?

 _There isn't going to be anything inappropriate in the bed. Just try to be honest with each other after a good night...but what if it ends differently?_

His eyes followed her every action as she reached for the blossom closest to her, but as soon as her forefinger and thumb closed around the stem, she was shocked to find it was still bearing some thorns. Crying a little, she felt the piercing into her fingertip, drawing it back to see the dark bead forming. She heard the inhale of breath from Itachi, and a soft growl; looking up, she saw his back to her. He smelled her blood, but what was it to him? It smelled a little salty to her. And then she had to ask him if he wanted to have a lick and heal it, since there clearly wasn't any bandages around, but his answer was clipped.

He said her blood was tempting and intoxicating, causing it in her body to thrum and her heart to pump faster, but he refused even the slightest sample. "Why?" she wanted to know.

"Because..." Now he turned around to her. "...I won't be able to control myself. I told you that when human blood is tasted, it's an uncontrollable frenzy. You should never taste blood of a human unless it's going to become something more..."

Itachi halted his sentence then and there.

 _What does that mean: a mating service or something?_

"And the reason I tasted your grandmother's blood the night she came across my chamber was only because I hadn't fasted for over two decades. I never asked for hers again. I won't ask of yours for any reason unless it were something else, and that is a fate I won't wish upon you unless dire circumstances called for it."

Unless the situation was dire...

He was saying that he desired her more than he should, but he couldn't taint her when there was so much more at stake, and that it would be only if they were at the cross between life and death - more for her.

"And besides that, I don't wish to have my heart shattered like before," Itachi finished, locking his eyes with hers, but they were their normal onyx rather than red. It was then that she felt like she was sucked into that vortex alone without his power pulling her in, but gazing into the windows to his soul opened the door to the past, revealing bright light in the darkness.

The images were all _Itachi's past._

~o~

 _There was shouting and blasting, smoke in the air._

 _Blades clashed. Blood spilled across the earth and across floors._

 _This was a civil war - a war that would last a century and a half to come._

 _She knew what this was: the Ōnin_ _War which would mark the first of many conflicts in the Warring States, where bloodshed and struggling for power would become normal, every day life. After the shogun left behind no heir in 1464, just three years prior. Then came an unexpected birth of a son that left plans to have his younger brother be his successor causing unrest and the breakout in Kyoto which would eventually be destroyed thirteen years later._

 _Rebellion was in every corner, which the shogunate tried and failed to stop. The fighting would eventually go to the dividing of warrior clans and their feudal lords...to which there would be no winning, and only degrees of losing and survival._

 _It was also during this day, in early June of 1467, that a child was born after the family home was broken into, prompting the patriarch to bellow orders in getting his heavily pregnant wife who was in labor out of there to safety, where they would be safe in the retreat of a friend and ally. On the way, while the poor woman was shrieking and pushing at the midwife's order, some enemy samurai would come their way, even thieves, and the husband fended them all off. She had never thought to see such might in a man, protecting his wife and their newborn coming..._

 _...and it wasn't long before there was a healthy cry piercing through the trees. It was a son who was bathed in the nearby river, and his mother forced to rest more but hold him against her breast, weeping always and whispering the name she and her husband chose for their firstborn._

 _"Itachi. Brave and strong little boy who will make a difference..."_

 _But sadly, he would not grow up with a happy childhood, for he would eventually find himself scarred by the horrors on the battlefield, and he would learn to wield swords and kunai before he could learn to read. At the age of four in the middle of one harsh winter, he killed a man who dared to approach his mother who was pregnant with her second child. He protected both her and his unborn brother or sister._

 _In the middle of the summer to follow, when there was always still smoke in the air, few moments of peace, this child came into the world, and he was another son whom they named Sasuke._

 _Itachi was lifted into the heavens as he took in the sight of his newborn brother who would one day see the tragedy and destruction he was forced to bear, and he could do nothing but guide him and help him survive as he had._

 _But as the boys grew, Sasuke was nothing like his elder brother, for he loathed how things were - as much as Itachi - but expressed in a manner different in that he spited how they had to just be used and tossed aside by their feudal lords, like tools that were no longer needed._

 _He was whipped and beaten for his rebellion, and by his own father who said this was their way of life, and he had to swear obedience one day when he understood. Sasuke was five years old, and by this time, Kyoto was burned to the ground. Starvation was worse than ever for the peasantry._

 _The younger Uchiha brother was forced to see the big picture when Itachi snuck him away from the rebuilt family compound to see the outside world, so that he wouldn't become indulgent one day and see the lesser humans like the rest of their people._

 _Eventually, things got so much worse, especially with the code of the warrior for all samurai and their families. Disgrace meant honorable suicide or live out life stripped of privilege._

 _Fugaku Uchiha, father of Itachi and Sasuke, was one of many to commit_ seppuku _, asking his own wife to help drive the blade into his abdomen. But before that, he'd contacted a former ally of his to take in his two sons to guide them and train them, make them honor what was left of their family name._

 _Mikoto, mother of both boys, was devastated and traumatized to the point of declaring that she would join her husband in death than live in ruin. She wished her boys the best in life and to remember who and what they were...and what they fought for._

 _They did not see her repeat the ritual she performed behind closed doors._

 _Little did they know what kind of man they were going to live and train under truly was. Orochimaru was from a samurai family that diminished in numbers on the battlefield rather than disgrace. As soon as thirteen-year-old Itachi and eight-year-old Sasuke settled into their new home, to be looked after by a young doctor named Kabuto who acted as a father figure to all orphans who would one day be warriors, they discovered a hideous truth that happened to all children who misbehaved or disrespected their elders and superiors._

 _There were young boys who were beaten in unspeakable ways, and one such befit the word unspeakable, when it was one day that Sasuke was ten years old and he fifteen that he became a man all too soon by the present's standards. The younger brother apparently disobeyed once that Itachi rose up and pleaded to take his place._

 _The gleam in Lord Orochimaru's yellow eyes told HER everything, that she had to squeeze her eyes shut for her psyche's sake, though she heard the sounds that were clothes ripping, grunting and thrusting. She didn't want to look...but she did open one eye partially and saw the pain in Itachi's eyes as he sacrificed an important part of himself just to protect his_ otouto.

Traumatized to the point he denies himself anything good in life, all for his brother and the rest of us...no, shut it, Hanaru.

 _Many of the boys grew to become warriors without a real conscience except to fight for glory, where only a few retained noble ideals...and Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother were among the few. The elder loathed spilling innocent blood all because they disrespected his class in the mildest to severe forms._

 _But to see him riding in full glory, in armor and wearing a frightening mask along with his helmet which protected his face and caused enemies to fear him...it made her blood boil to see that he was defending his country and region, with his brother beside him - whom she saw not far behind in the right - but for a man who made them do unforgivable acts in order to get to where they were now._

 _But Itachi took the worst of it._

 _At this time, the peasantry was beginning to rise up to the samurai dominance over them, even gaining their own weaponry, and managed to force clan armies to leave their province. Konoha, like the rest of Japan, became the target of the Ikki which continued to grow in numbers and eventually overthrew the military governor. Three years later._

 _Sasuke Uchiha fled the riot, going into hiding with some other fellow fallen warriors, after Orochimaru was killed...but his brother was captured. He was seen as one of the villains in the eyes of the people instead of as a hero, but he acted on orders._

 _The things she saw and couldn't tear her eyes away from: he got the most out of the abuse before his trial, because the peasants didn't follow the rule of the samurai. She didn't see ALL of him, but she saw him completely nude and whipped not only to the back, but to his_ _genitals and buttocks. He did truly scream in pain that it made her break down and weep hysterically._

 _He was eventually brought out on a wooden platform and stretched out, still naked, his hands tied above his head and so were his ankles. He was taken out to be left to die, and not to be beheaded or hung by the neck...but to be thrown into the river to drown, and it was by this time he blearily looked up at the sky, the last word slipping through his lips that no one could hear from him._

 _"...Sasuke."_

 _The sun he saw had turned from glowing white-gold to black ringed with red-gold...an eclipse to represent that everything had turned upside down._

~o~

 _He thought he would drown, for he lost consciousness as soon as his lungs closed in on himself, cutting off all air supply and his vision turned black, but then he burst back to awareness because of the pain that made him feel like he was on fire, and it seemed to go on for an eternity._

 _He was sure it was just as worst as what those men did to him when he was in captivity. But when the pain was over, he felt like he was in the warmest water ever that sent him to a divine place in order to escape brutal reality...he was awashed with such a pleasure that he had no idea what was really going on...and then something else._

 _His throat was dry, meaning he was thirsty. But what happened to him?_

 _"My, you're thirsty already. Well, no matter. It happens all the time, like it did with me. Here, my boy, you can have this..."_

 _Something was placed to his lips, and it felt like rock - a small cup, and he lapped up the liquid that was inside like it was water, for it couldn't taste like it either. Then he noticed how it was rather delicious, and he didn't think much of it. When he was done, he finally opened his eyes and blinked, taking in his surroundings. He was in a dark place that was lit with a couple lamps, and he was now dressed up in a plain dark_ yukata _._

 _He wasn't dead. Someone had rescued him - but how did he survive the trip down the river?_

 _Now he looked upon the one who stood beside him and offered him his drink which satisfied his thirst. There was a resemblance to himself, including the dark hair and eyes, but the mane was like a wild animal. Yet the face was calm and kind, analyzing him and his every move. Itachi frowned, asking him who he was and not yet looking down to see what he had drunk - yet._

 _"I, my boy, saved you from those treacherous currents. You were indeed dying, but there was only one way to save you. And I'll be honest with you when I say that your world has changed entirely."_

 _Suddenly, the air shifted. He knew he wasn't going to like what was going to be said to him. How had this man rescued him and healed him? Why did he feel so strange, so cold...?_

 _And then he looked down and saw what was in the rock-like cup: red liquid...BLOOD. Aghast, he threw the dish away, hearing it smash into pieces. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME?!" he roared, falling off the slab he laid on, stunned that he felt little pain. He saw the door and immediately made a dash for it, but as soon as he slid the door open, he shrieked in pain as the sun not only blinded his eyes, but he felt his flesh_ scorch.

Damn it, what happened to me?! Why was I on fire?!

 _There was a dark chuckle behind him. He whirled to glare viciously at the man who "saved" him. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen."_

 _"Then answer me as to what you did to me - and why did you make me drink blood?" Itachi hissed, baring his teeth, and it was then that his tongue felt something peculiar. It was as if maybe two of his teeth were sharper than he remembered, and bringing a finger to his lips, he did feel just that. Now he was overwhelmed with hatred and some terror as he realized WHAT he was._

 _The man before him chuckled, baring his teeth, too, and showing the elongation of two in the top front. "You are just like me now, Itachi: a demon. A creature of the night who will forever walk in darkness, surviving off the blood of any living creature."_

A vampire.

 _He fell to his knees. Never did he once do that and stifle tears of anger and hatred, never since he was a child, but this time he unleashed everything he had. That meant he would never be Sasuke's brother again, even if he did find him. He was alive again, but he was no longer human. He was going to have to do inhuman acts to keep himself alive. This man was going to show him how to - but then he learned the man wasn't alone. Stepping out from somewhere in the shadows was a beautiful young woman, pale and had long dark hair held in a tight bun, eyes glittering like dark honey, and her skin was whiter than snow._

 _"Introductions are now made, dear Itachi. I am Madara Uchiha, and I have lived far longer than you have, before you were born from my line and not directly by me. No, you and your own brother descend on my dead younger brother's side. And this here is Asami, my ward who I, too, saved from the brink of death."_

 _Itachi simply looked over Asami without feeling much of anything but a mild stir, except that gleam in her eyes suggested so much more that it all happened in a heartbeat, and he did nothing to stop it._

 _From then on, he would blame his new birth and lack of strength to overcome this one's abilities and corruptible charm._

~o~

She was sucked back into the real world and fell to her knees, aghast and struggling to breathe, and then someone's arms wrapped around her, picking her up bridal style and laying her down on the single bed. She looked up into unblinking dark eyes that betrayed nothing except one thing.

Pity.

That was ALL?! No sorrow or sympathy? Nothing that gave away the still-human side of him, if he wasn't physically? If that frozen heart of his still felt anything...

 _He keeps all his memories alive so not to repeat any mistakes, and to make him see how life really is; also, make sure no one else endures them. He doesn't even want to be involved with what we all want..._

That also meant he was relieved she knew, but was anticipating her response. "Are you disgusted?"

By disgusted, he meant the things that were done to him before he lost his brother and was changed into what he was now. She saw the face of Madara Uchiha, but also that Asami succubus. What she did to him...Hanaru was glad the bitch was dead so she didn't have to kill her herself.

"What happened after that? And tell me yourself so that I don't have to dig into your psyche again!" He sighed and sat down beside her, looking her square. Hanaru sat up to listen to him.

"Madara revived me, yes, and at first I never understood why, but he did promise me that I could find my brother again even if I couldn't have my hopes up. I didn't trust him at first, not even after what he revealed he did to me - nor did I accept Asami because I had no interest in such things. Although I had no choice to because my brother was out there, and he was the only family I had left. But to condemn him like I had been..."

 _Yes, I understand. Just as I thought I was torn apart after Madara took Naruto and made him a demon host._

"Everything was a hefty price from the start. I learned Sasuke had been taken prisoner, too, by peasant rebels, and Orochimaru's house was dissolved after his death. I had spent five years with Madara, learning to control my thirst and needing more time to come, but I was ready to rescue my brother who was now the same age I was when I died and was reborn," Itachi said. "That meant I had to kill the ones keeping him hostage for ransom.

"I couldn't bring myself to change him into me, but he was vehement and wanted to be with me as a brother again. So I left him because I wanted a better life, even if I had to live eternal life alone but with the mate that I was certain I didn't love the way she wanted me to, even if I did care to an extent, and..." He halted there, but she knew what he was going to say. That one time they "did it" was good even if it was forced on him. She wanted to tell him that rape was never fine, even if he did it for someone else, and he knew that.

"Well, after I left Sasuke once more, many years had gone by, and I never heard from him again. It was around the time the Nankai Earthquake occurred south of the country. He sought me out by then, revealing that he went and found the way to find immortality himself without my approval. Five years after I left him and remained with Madara and Asami, he found a small coven of vampires called the Sound Four, and after he got what he wanted, he wiped them out himself before he ended up one of them against his will. I was devastated that he would do this to me, and for a long time, I never spoke to him. He didn't seem to forgive me, either, for turning him away when he gave up humanity just to be with me. Until Asami convinced me that he was still my brother, and after all I did for him, he wanted for me."

 _So, Sasuke did what his elder brother always did for him._ "And what about between you, her and Madara?"

He exhaled. "He had, for the longest time, planned to one day overtake the entire world, but he did not yet have the means. I could not support his cause, so I turned against my own creator, fought him but got away unscathed. He cursed and told me we would someday meet and fight again, for I was too much of a true, proper challenge with no reason to hold back. I had become a great pupil and something of a son to him that he never had...but he had no heart since he lost his humanity. And Asami, the one I had thought would be the one for life, had used me all along. She gave up on me being her 'man' who would do whatever she said. I had always done what I could to please her, but I learned that women, inhuman and not, could be manipulative beneath the surface. So, I left her as well, but she didn't bother pursuing me.

"Sasuke and I rekindled in time, but the strain was still between us. For barely three centuries we had time together, learning to have animals rather than humans, and he was there when I met my future second mate after leaving Asami. When the great famine towards the end of the eighteenth century occurred, that was when I came across her when she was struggling with her family's crops. She was from an honest peasantry, but a victim of the times. Declines in the crop fields as a result of poor weather as well as volcanic eruptions; the ash would be the cause of damage. I had an instinct to save her when she was affronted by a pack of ronin, and I didn't kill them, but I activated my Sharingan." He smiled wryly.

"Vampires awaken their own abilities that are not planned by choice, but come from within, and it's rare that a family clan could have one single gift. For example, the Uchiha have the Sharingan. I spent barely two decades learning to use it, and when Sasuke and I reunited, I taught him how to master it. Anyway, back to Izumi: I could have hidden my true self from her, and at first she was scared, but I showed her that she didn't need to be afraid of me. I believe it was that time I could already see that she wouldn't be anything like Asami.

"She lost her entire family, and I kept watch on her from the shadows because I felt it was a responsibility. I even felt obliged to leave her the dead animals that I caught and drank from, but made sure there was enough blood left to juice in the meat." Now THAT could be mistaken for a morbid joke. "This went on for about a year. I visited her at night only after feeding, but sometimes I felt like I wanted more because of her scent and her innocence, joyful outlook despite grim reality. I never knew anyone like her, and Sasuke at first wasn't pleased because he feared that even if I DID want another mate and a second chance, it meant condemning her and he would end up being the third wheel."

Hanaru gasped in utter dismay, unable to believe such a thing. "But no such thing would happen," Itachi said heatedly. "And I didn't want to make her into one of us, no matter if times were hard right now for her, but seeing that she was alone, had no one and nothing left, I gave in and took her when the night was still young. She didn't complain about one thing, except the injustice that was hiding away in the dark, wished someone could have the answer so that we could walk among the humans without any fear. And there was another matter that we were always faced with, that we had to elude everywhere we went," he said, and that was when he paused for a moment, leaving her to figure out the answer: _vampire hunters._

That also meant he had reached the point where he met the organization which was none other than her family's.

Itachi shifted back then and there. "I would rather keep this short. It's a part of the story I'm not too happy to discuss, because if betrayal wasn't enough, losing someone I considered a best friend ensured that I could not afford another blow like that. Izumi was killed by one of the Senju soldiers under Hashirama's father, resulting in my brother lashing out and killing the man for me before I could...and Hashirama's father, your great-grandfather, showed such superior human strength than I've faced in ages, as you know. You know how the rest of the story ends," he finished with a slight smile tilting up at one corner.

 _Brought him right to me._

So this was the story behind each tomoe in his eyes: the first was when he awoke and was traumatized that he became a monster that he tried not to be. Next was his brother letting himself be turned into a vampire, and third was Asami's treachery...ending with losing Izumi which was the cue for the powerful Mangekyo.

And her simple idea of a story in which he'd seen more, done more than she could have comprehended was an understatement - more than an understatement until she ran out of words. She squeezed her eyes but couldn't stop the flood, and damn him for saying he didn't need her tears or her sorrow. He _more than deserved_ it from her.

This in front of her was a real man who had endured more than he could bear, and so had his brother. See, Sasuke had himself a good woman, and Itachi had two losses that third time had to one day be the charm. "God damn it, Itachi."

No idea why she had to say that of all things, but romance novelty aside, she meant it and was going to take that first jump before the big dive off the cliff. Why would she do this now after what she'd seen and heard, and what was going to happen in the near future?

Because in case she might never have a chance, sooner or later. Now was as good as any time.

For some reason, she could hear the song in the air that she wasn't even singing, which had been early that evening which he had been present to, and afterwards, told her during their dance that from the first time he heard her, he thought he was listening to a wood sprite.

 _My heart in your hands, the past in your eyes, smiling in your arms, crying with the time, the song of the birds from this darkness; remember me all my sadness, dancing the song of the stones...down the rain in an ancient earth._

She knew she had been the one to kiss him when the New Year clock struck, and she was going to do it again because this time she was sure of herself. Never mind his wish that it couldn't happen again.

"Hanaru -" he started, about to object as expected when she silenced him.

"Shut up, Itachi. I want to do this for you, after everything you went through, and I don't care about your past where I have seen more than I should - and felt more than anyone else who didn't experience what you did could have. So just be quiet and let me kiss you!"

So she did, and he didn't utter a word when her soft, warm lips touched his soft, cool ones, igniting an intense fire that held them in place and burned to such a blissful hellfire.

 **Finally we see Itachi's backstory (specifically how he came to be and seeing Madara), which I chose now to reveal sooner than later like when we first see Alucard's near the end of Hellsing Ultimate. And not only Crispin's badass vampire voice-over background, but once more, real Japanese history from feudal times.**

 **1467 - The Ōnin War starts, marking the beginning of the Sengoku period** **,** **during which violence and power struggle has become the norm.**

 **1477** **-** **Kyoto** **is** **completely destroyed.**

 **1488** **-** **The Kaga Rebellion overthrows samurai rule, establishing a theocratic state Kaga** **I** **kki** **(peasantry and lesser samurai army)** **in now Ishikawa Prefecture.**

 **1498 - Nankai earthquake.**

 **1782-1788 - Great Tenmei famine.**

 **Oh, and that song Hanaru repeats in her mind towards the end is once more by Trobar de Morte, "The Song of the Stones".**

 **If you're going to review, please don't flame or hate me. :(**


	23. Curse Upon the Living

**So, my aunt arrived today, and I am scared more than ever. If things really change and I am going to be stunted for a good while, then I'll have no choice but to put this story (around 7 chapters left at least) on hiatus along with the other couple fics that are still in progress until further notice. :'(**

 **Just see what happens for now.**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Curse Upon the Living

He was haunted ever since that kiss, which she initiated against his wishes. He had no idea what to do now. Soon they were all going to meet with the Prime Minister and his aides, the setting taking place at Konoha's local Buddhist temple. Tsunade, the Prime Minister himself, both of them having their best hands - as well as Naruto and Gaara both being trained - at their sides, but also having Hanaru and her group present.

That left a recent crisis that also happened to them before today. Yesterday was supposed to be the meeting, but it was moved to today as a result of what transpired in the early morning: at some time, an explosion was heard, and it was traced back to _Higeki-tekina ai_.

The studio, built by close friends based on personal stories and connections, had been mostly destroyed after a bomb went off, and very few things survived miraculously.

Such as both of Hanaru's paintings: the Man in Red and the Moonlit Dust. How they made it through the fire was a wonder with a few singes, avoiding the best parts in its creator's eyes. They would be taken in with care at Senju Headquarters...and in Itachi's possession, nonetheless.

There was no way to determine who had done it, but particles of C2 were found at the scene, as well as plastic scattered everywhere amongst the debris. Someone had used composition C2, which was manufactured and used during WWII, to destroy much of a place for the heart and shatter fear throughout the town...and the people who gave it life.

That meant records, music and all art but a couple, were gone, and the insurance the group and their manager had couldn't cover all of it.

The day had come for them, but to witness Hanaru's devastation was even worse. To see her broken down, knowing she expected it either way but it still crushed her, Itachi chose to kneel down and hold her close, watching as Temari somberly picked up both intact paintings before joining the boys to care for the wreckage and decide the future of this place for the public.

"I'm sorry, Hanaru." Even so, he was still never good with words. She continued to cry until she was dried out.

So, in the end, Asuma told them all to just leave everything to him, that he would say until this was resolved, _Higeki-tekina ai_ would "take a break until further notice", but in the end, someone would have to take over from here while the original owners went elsewhere.

Final answer while Hanaru was wiping her new tears with Kleenex - Itachi got the majority on his cloak, but it didn't faze him - was taking Asuma's suggestion, but that also meant what Shikamaru and Choji had to tell their families in regards to their absences in the meantime, but neither lived with their parents anymore.

That also meant more time at Senju and having to move in as well, but Choji would also have to do something about his new relationship with Karui, or he should just end it in order to protect her.

Itachi knew not which one for now.

Everything personal was put on hold until after this meeting.

The temple had a long conference table, one end having Prime Minister Sabaku and his people to his right which extended down to Tsunade Senju's left, whilst on _her_ right were her people who extended to the man's left.

Commander Hatake, Sub Commander Yamato, Captain Uzuki and their men in smaller numbers were standing at attention.

Jiraiya happened to be there today, as well, for against his former lover and oldest friend's wishes, he was still an unofficial member of the organization.

That left Itachi himself coming in with Sasuke and Sakura, and Hanaru and her friends. But Naruto was still up in the south mountains under the guidance of the Hyuuga until further notice, but it was likely his mastery would be done before the month was over, from the preliminary reports submitted. And that meant Gaara was here, beside his sister, except while father and daughter - _Rasa and Temari_ \- greeted each other cordially, the tension between the man and his son was evident.

"Itachi, you have finally decided to join us," his mistress said with a slight smile. "Prime Minister, Itachi Uchiha."

"I know who you are, vampire," Rasa answered, without being hostile. "It's a pleasure. And to see your family -" He glanced at the stoic Sasuke and beaming Sakura. "- and my daughter as well as her friends who finally join us. And I'm not ashamed to say this, but I'm proud of all of you." Now a small smile pulled both corners of his mouth.

Gaara said nothing of this, wishing that his own father could say the same to him.

Jiraiya's eyes twinkled in agreement despite his somber expression. The same could be said for Tsunade.

Impression could now be seen in Sasuke's eyes and Sakura just couldn't stop smiling - before it was gone as it was soon back to being serious, and he had to give his report. Itachi stood before all of them, beside Tsunade, his brother and sister-in-law on the other side.

"As you all know, Madara Uchiha attempted to breed a vampire army, but no such luck, not even during the last world war. Because I was the one to lay waste to the operation which was in progress. They've returned, replenishing their numbers, and this time the army consists of hybrids of bloodsuckers and zombies in one, with rational thinking but with the appearance of a rotting cadaver coupled with the teeth and thirst of my kind. The Akatsuki is here for one last time, and it's either they overcome us and the rest of the world, starting here in Konoha - or we send our battalions back to them."

"Well, Lord Madara really has slipped up - oops, I shouldn't have said that!"

Sharp gasps could be heard from all over; they had been found out! And there stood before them all, others turning around to the south end of the room, not too far away from Hanaru and her group who stayed together - but they whipped out their arms, Choji shaking a little, and that prompted the ANBU unit to do the same. But the strange male wearing the orange mask and dressed in black, voice high-pitched, raised both hands and declared he was just here as messenger from Madara Uchiha.

"Explain this," Tsunade said coldly, then looked up at Shizune from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have NO idea how he got past security," the girl insisted just as the masked man walked in and placed a small television before all of them. It looked like it was wireless.

"Ahem, to the representatives of both Konoha and Suna, my commanding officer - the lord of the undead himself! - has a message for all of you. Attend carefully!" He then pulled out a remote and put on quite the slightly humorous if irritating show of struggling with the picture power, but there was the VOICE over the speakers who barked at the one everyone learned was named "Tobi" that the screen wasn't working -

\- until the picture showed up at last, being static at first only to show just the mouth and upper torso. _"Ah, finally. Now we can get down to business."_

But what showed next was a horrendous, abominable carnage, witnessed with spite and disgust by all. Sakura's green eyes bled a little red with revenge. And the casual manner in which Madara stated things were going well despite his hands full! All those people who were eaten and torn apart by freaks...!

"Madara, it's you, you worthless bastard!" Sasuke snarled viciously, but Itachi held a hand up to him to handle this.

"Yes, Madara," the elder brother said frostily.

A smile turned upwards on the face which returned on the screen. _"Itachi, Sasuke, yes, it's indeed good to see you both present."_

Tsunade decided to speak up and spit, "Cut to the chase and tell us what you want. You were scarce save for the fact why you wanted to make demonic hosts when you've got both hands full with all the freaks you need!"

 _"Finally, face to face with you, Tsunade - and Jiraiya,"_ Madara said with a twisted smile as the camera zoomed out to show his face entirely. _"You want to know the purpose when it's in front of you, but as for what you say about 'demonic hosts' - well, you must need all the help you can get if one fails, so backup is required. The old tales of nine tailed demons which were once one monster before they were divided separately. Although it's impossible scientifically to do such a thing as bring them together, granted that there has been no finding of the husk of the legendary Ten-Tails. Thus separate human hosts make it logical."_

"Oh, if I could get my hands on you," Temari growled only to be held back by her brother who was seething inside despite his calm exterior. _If Naruto were here now, he would fly into a rage...just like his sister looks like she wants to._

Then again, Itachi sometimes fantasized doing everything for them.

"You're...insane," Rasa spat. "All of you."

"Using innocent humans for your sick schemes," Jiraiya agreed hotly. "No way you're going to get the last two from us."

 _"...I was hoping someone would say that. In fact, I had been planning a second motive if I couldn't just go all-out. I propose calling off the war itself unless you give me the final two hosts."_

Madara switched tactics. He'd kidnapped nine people - including Naruto and Gaara - and summoned demonic tailed beasts of enormous power to seal them inside for additional firepower. But Hanaru's and Temari's brothers were recovered while the others were difficult to track down. And no doubt Madara wanted them back, but he hadn't been in a hurry to get them before. But he would never keep that word of peace once they gave both young men over...

Hanaru looked like she wanted to burst and speak, but held back because no one noticed her, and she would be in the line of fire for her reckless tongue. "What a drag," Shikamaru muttered that no one heard save for the vampires' sensitive ears - and that did include Madara's despite being far away and only on the television screen.

 _"I see no one agrees,"_ he stated, now sounding bored. But then Tsunade stood up in a figurative manner of speaking.

"Itachi, Sasuke...kill the messenger."

~o~

So that was Madara Uchiha on the television screen. He saw everything and everyone - which meant he noticed HER, too, but he didn't acknowledge Hanaru Uzumaki just yet.

He was declaring war on them, then suddenly proposed a peaceful truce unless they gave over her brother and Temari's, and that was a whiplash of plot hole in her mind; at the end of the day, everyone knew he would never agree to such a thing. He would come back to the attack either way, if the battalion numbers were as great as they were.

And just as no one agreed, her grandmother ordered the messenger killed. At the command, the Uchiha brothers both drew their guns forth and were about to fire when the master himself commented on shooting the messenger since that was what it came to.

That bastard...that monster who butchered many lives...he was still on his way here as planned, and their refusal to give over her brother and Gaara solidified everything. _"Until that day comes...oh, and I almost forgot,"_ Madara said with one hand held up, and then his eyes switched over to... _ME._

 _"It's lovely to finally see your face, Hanaru Uzumaki, and your little band. It's a shame what happened to your precious establishment that you finally chose to take your family's side in my game. Hopefully we get to meet face to face."_

An enraged shriek tore from her throat, not a real scream, but her friends simply held back by gasping and then gritting their teeth as they all learned _who_ had been behind the destruction of the place they built together, where all of their hard work save for a couple of Hanaru's most precious pieces didn't survive.

Before she could scream for sure, the screen blinked off after the ancient vampire swore they would go to war on the eve of spring as promised. And just before the cherry blossoms would be in bloom...which might never be if they ended up obliterated.

"Well, we all know what to do," Tsunade said bitterly, looking at each and every one of the grim faces.

Hanaru felt like she was having an out of body experience, when she and her grandfather who was there for her and the rest of them walked out, and Itachi was right behind them.

"Man, one last all-out. I never thought I would live to see the day," Jiraiya grumbled, then turned to look down at her. "Kiddo, if I don't say it enough, I'm sorry I got you and your brother into this. Actually, all of us got you both into this."

"No," she insisted, "we always keep saying it was bound to happen, and it did. But we're all going to fight together - right?" She looked up at Itachi, their protector who was never a slave to them even though the title "servant" was given. He was so much more, and here he was with them.

Quietly, he agreed with her, before tearing his eyes away from her. He barely so much as looked at her that night she kissed him after learning his story, and that bothered her immensely. She wanted to know where they stood, and as soon as they were away from here, she would talk to him. Because she knew she got to him with the kiss and saying she didn't care about everything that happened - hated the first mate and sympathized for the second - and they were going to get through everything if she had anything to say about it.

Jiraiya smiled down at her and took her into an embrace. "Yeah, that's my girl there. You know, your brother said the same thing when I went to see him. I'm gonna tell you myself that I am proud of you both." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and a tear burned at each corner for her.

She got the terrible feeling she might lose him when that night came, or before that. Never mind that he was at the age, but he was the man who raised her and Naruto after their parents died. _Don't even think about that now._

When that bloody night came, many of their people and friends would be lost. She'd seen enough of those grisly photographs taken of war, so that she would know what to expect.

 _But this won't even be CLOSE to World War record...it would exceed._

But right now, so that it could give them a reason to live, she had something to focus on - and he was right in front of her. Looking into his eyes, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

 **I'd finally finished this chapter after my aunt was in, but my father barely acknowledged her. That doesn't mean it's over, so let's just see what happens.**

 **Thank you so much for the recent review I got recently, so please continue to do so. :')**


	24. Love is Pain

**So far things are good, but that doesn't mean my guard is lowered. I wanted to get this out in time for the holiday, but that day was busy lol. I even made dinner myself (with some help) for the family. Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! :D**

 **Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Love is Pain

This room was all hers, and Temari and Shikamaru had theirs while Choji was given a smaller space in theirs for himself. She really was impressed with the use of _shoji_ and brush scenic and battle paintings from the Heian era. Some bamboo plants in the corners? Calming and serene. Overhead: glass globes for electricity. And not to mention, the closet doors were sliding.

And Itachi had given her the two surviving portraits which had some burns at the corners rather than all over the best parts she prided and put her heart and soul into.

Staring at them as she lay in bed that night, she found herself lost in thought - mostly for him than her old life. She could hear the talking on the other side of the screen walls without understanding what people were saying, but knew it had to do with each other besides what was coming up that meant the end of this town and perhaps the country, well to the whole world.

She thought back to the conversation she and Temari had over her feelings about Itachi.

 _"You and him - if I had to say yes, it'd be based on those stories and movies we knew since we were kids. But this is real life, so that means something much harder than what you feel. It could end three ways for you, the first two combined being that one of you dies. But in the long-term run if it has to work out, he'd have to make you like him, if you get my drift."_

Hanaru closed her eyes. She had thought this through with enough time. If she was lying dying, she wanted to live, and Itachi would have to _change_ her. Because she knew she loved him, on a different level than loving her family and friends - whom she didn't want to leave either - and didn't want to live her life wondering why she didn't do more with her life, or more with as long as she could live.

Based on everything she'd heard, being a vampire meant you had to hide your true self, and you couldn't eat certain foods you loved anymore, much less drinks. She wasn't sure about that, though would it really be a small sacrifice in her mind compared to when it would really happen?

That also meant she couldn't go out in the sunlight, at least not yet. Though she got to thinking something else: what if someday, someone could study vampire genetics and see that they eat and live like normal humans again? Without having to fear death from the sun and persecution? All of that she would love to see happen.

 _Oh, worry about that after what's more important. And that's the man you're far too deeply connected to. The one in his chambers, all alone, and waiting for me to go to him at anytime._

That was it: she would go to him, waste no time, and say it to his face.

Hanaru was up and out of her room, rushing down the hallways and corridors, ignoring calls from her friends who saw her leave, not stopping until she reached his chambers, the dim lights behind her being her way back after her mission - and she opened the door without knocking.

She should have knocked, she realized too late, for she heard her _music_ being played, and it was none other than _When the Night Falls_ \- and Itachi was laying stretched out on the bed within the coffin... _stark naked._ Oi, naked but his thigh covering genitalia with skill.

Hanaru couldn't have been more shocked, bloody hot and red to the cheeks and her entire body when her eyes locked with his, and his voice shook the walls when he saw her and leaped out of bed but pulled a dark sheet around his hips.

" _For the love of Kami, Hanaru!"_

She felt herself falling forward, the door closing behind her on its own - only to end up being swept off the ground by a pair of pale, strong arms and being held by a powerful body carved from ice.

Now, this could be considered epic romance because it was happening, and now she found herself laying down across HIS bed - she could now smell his scent which was a normal aroma of sandalwood, leather and maybe an unidentified fruit, akin to the Forbidden Apple - and looking up at him while every part of herself was on fire. Now she could mentally ask herself why the hell she was doing this, because look at the glare in his eyes. It was a myriad of blazing emotions: angry that she came in and saw him the way she did, baffled as to why...but also _enflamed._

"Explain yourself why this intrusion."

She swallowed and looked at him boldly, answering in a beat and without a waver. "Because I've thought this through and think now is as good as anytime, if you insist on shoving it aside until I'm dead or you're dead," Hanaru said heatedly, feeling it come over her as he loomed over, the sheet around his waist coming undone but shadowing WHAT was down there. He stiffened so much that she didn't even notice.

"And this is what I wanted to say, Itachi: I'm in love with you, and I know exactly what I'm talking about."

~o~

Usually in just his shorts, today he wanted to go all the way out as he listened to one of the best of Hanaru and her group - the one that started it all. This which spoke of everything good and bad which happened as soon as the skies turned black and the moon rose...

Itachi closed his eyes and stretched his neck backwards against the pillows. The blood wine in his veins played an additional part besides the magic of the song. He let himself be lost in her spell, exhaling and feeling his muscles rippled with each breath. His loins twitched, prompting one to raise to bend at the knee and intentionally rub against where he was starting to burn - and then his solitary elevation to utopia was interrupted when the door burst open, and there she was. In her washed out shirt dress which touched her knees, hair loose and tousled, necklace appearing heavy but was otherwise and obviously pulsating against her canvas of shimmering, fair skin...

He bolted out of bed, pulling the sheet to cover his manhood, just as he demanded she explain why she broke in like this without warning - and she just about fell off her feet at the sight of him, prompting him to dash and catch her, bringing her over to lay down in _his_ sheets.

Now he bade her to give her answer, and it was a declaration of love, because she had plenty of time to think this over. She even had it in herself to say it even though he "insisted on shoving it aside until I'm dead or you're dead" - how could she say such a thing?!

He closed his eyes, wishing he could just open them again and see that this hadn't really happened, but all he could see behind his lids was the dream that plagued him: the same one where he and her were enveloped by ghostly gauze, but this time giving in to their passion...only to open them again, and there she was, laying in his bed and looking up at him with visible red humiliation but also determination and desire. She knew exactly what she was doing, no matter what he wanted for her.

"Hanaru, how could you insinuate that I don't want anything of the sort between us?" He slid away from her, pulling the sheet back tighter when he was aware that it was opened to show what she noticed but couldn't see clearly.

"Because it seems that way," she answered, sitting back up, and this was all too much like that night in the motel room. "I know what you are, but look at what we're going to face. I want to do this soon before something happens that we can't go back from." _Yes, something we won't turn back on that is going to be what becomes of us._

Itachi turned his face away from her. Why were they having this conversation like this? Why did she have to choose now of all times, when he was exposed enough, despite centuries of it? His action made her angry. "Don't you DARE look away from me, Itachi Uchiha!"

"I resent being ordered," he said through his teeth when he did glance back at her.

"And I resent being treated delicate and fragile! I know I'm not like you, but stop putting me on a pedestal and keeping me from taking this risk!"

He hissed, feeling his teeth threaten to elongate only out of frustration. "Because this is a risk you shouldn't take unless it truly came to that," he stated. "Izumi made the choice that you are implying, and I'm not going to resort to that under these circumstances unless my hand was forced."

She hissed back at him. "I'm not asking you to turn me into like you, Sasuke and Sakura. I just want you to admit it: you love me, too. That's why I came down here, not to make things harder than they already are," she croaked, holding down tears that they were both causing. He loathed seeing her like this. "We have a connection that can't be put behind lock and key, and if we do, it's just going to consume us until neither of us can breathe anymore." She blinked, but that hardly stopped the clear fluids from leaving her glazed irises. What she didn't add was that _he_ hardly had breath anymore - except a heart that still beat despite not functioning like a living human's.

"You're right, we are locked by the red thread," Itachi answered, bringing a hand up to his chest and closing it into a fist. "But your grandmother would never -" He was interrupted by a hiccup and a humorless laugh.

"Forget about my grandmother! This is between you and me. Who gives a shit where we come from? And who gives another shit that it's not as simple as that?! Damn it, Itachi, why do you insist on not living with the simplest joys when things are about to get worse than they are? Why do you want to be alone and without someone to share life with? I have done that, but having friends is different than...a soul mate. I am tired of being single and not enjoying what Temari and Shikamaru have, and what your brother and Sakura must have."

 _You think I enjoy being alone like this? I want you in more ways than one, but what about what will come...?_

But on second thought, if two of her friends were using this time to enjoy what was left of the best of life, then he should have taken that into consideration. Look at them now: he was naked but with his own sheet covering his lower body, and there she was sitting up in his coffin bed, overwhelmed and exhausted with fighting him, wishing he could just admit it or let her suffocate to death.

He felt the bed shift beneath; she was moving his way, and he knew what she was going to do. "Stop." Grunting in irritation, she halted. He looked back at her and said quietly, "I know what you're going to do, but it's my turn now."

In other words, she kissed him twice, and now he would do it to her.

She was so sweet and irresistible that he wanted more; he had it and wanted more than he should. He didn't deserve her, but she felt she deserved him and wanted him to feel the same. She was right: they had to just take what existed that they couldn't control, no matter what anyone else thought. Not her grandmother, not anyone else.

Livid at himself for many reasons - but not directed at her - and one of them being denial of the pleasure that was the woman he protected because of her grandmother's wish, and because he owed her dead parents that much, Itachi leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

What transpired could have crossed the red line if he didn't have more control than she did.

He pulled her close to him, because he desperately craved this contact from her; she did, too, when her arms came around his back and began to roam over the carved lines of his back. He let himself groan into her mouth because of the crawling of nerves at her caresses.

 _It's been barely a century since I've been touched like this._

The emotions that overcame him in his moment of vulnerability was enough to make the blood leak from his eyes. He closed them, but it didn't stop one tear from touching her cheek when it came to rub against his. Pulling back, Hanaru gasped softly when she saw this visible proof of his human side, but not the way she would shed a tear. She reached up and swiped it away before speaking quietly.

"Why does love have to hurt so much?"

"Because it was meant to," he answered breathily. "To make you whole and then break you apart, only to rebuild and repeat the cycle." _Since time began._

~o~

Everything was all set and ready, but in midst of the military preparations - and sometimes losing communication with certain ships, numbering to two so far - there were also light moments, such as Temari and Shikamaru deciding to elope in case this could be their last chance. This was something Tsunade was sure could be squeezed into the schedule as an "in case we die" scenario.

Marriage was something she and Dan would have considered, but he had been taken so soon. That was why it was drilled to be as soon as possible notably during crisis like this...

At the end of the month, the day took place on one of the balconies of the estate, but not directly outside due to the snow. Inside where it was nice and warm. The bride herself had black ribbons in her pigtails, and the dress had a high neck with ruffles and a knee-length skirt. And the one to marry them was Commander Hatake, honored as he was.

Unfortunately, not only would Kankuro Sabaku not be here to see his sister marry the love of her life, their father was too busy to make another trip and walk his daughter to her husband-to-be.

Hanaru was right beside her best friend, and wiping her eyes with all the tissues she could have; Sakura was doing the same, but in contrast, the human had real, clear salty fluids while the vampire bled from her bright green eyes. Oh, and Choji - sweet, sweet Choji was hiccupping and doing what Hanaru was, for Shikamaru who was unable to stop grinning like an idiot...and so was Naruto, who was finally released and had mastered but also came to an understanding with the demon fox who said that his name was Kurama, whilst Gaara's was called Shukaku.

The Uchiha brothers - for once, both were giving small smiles that were better than nothing. Just showing the entire organization that there was more than their purpose. That Tsunade enjoyed immensely.

There was also Jiraiya who was next to her, between her and Shizune, and he was misty-eyed alright. "Hell of a day, isn't it?" he asked after a sniffle that only made her chuckle.

A hell of a day it was when it ended with the bridal couple sharing a big kiss that the wife initiated heavily on her end, making the entire room burst into guffaws, and of course Hanaru cheered Temari on while her brother and the bride's both told the pair to get a room.

 **I could have gotten this out yesterday, but something terrible happened. My grandmother has been hospitalized and likely has pneumonia, but she still hasn't gotten a room and therefore we still don't know yet. (angry face)**

 **We'd been up most of the night, had over seven hours of sleep afterwards, and we were back today only to find she still hadn't gotten a room that was discharged for her.**

 **Just our luck, huh? My aunt comes, things are good so far, we had a great Thanksgiving dinner...and THIS happens. Hopefully Grandma will be fine, because she's taken care of herself before, and my aunt is here for reasons.**

 **Review please.**


	25. Blood Night

**"The Exorcism of Sarada Uchiha" is finished, "The Gutsy Jinchuuriki" is coming along and may be completed sometime this month, and I also am almost done with a new story for ItaHana (past) called "The Plague", if anyone is interested. It's quite different than usual and kind of influenced by my past Uchiha oneshot series.**

 **Here comes moments that have long been in waiting...**

 **Warning: GRAPHIC violence and disturbing situations.**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Blood Night

For two of her friends to marry before a war coming was logical enough, since any day before could be their last - as well as the night itself. He was honored to see Temari and Shikamaru's union, but neither of their fathers could be present, nor could the rest of their families.

Hanaru was fighting not to cry, as was Naruto.

Gaara was proud to be here and not miss his sister's happy day, but their brother would never be here - except he had to be watching from the other side.

What made the end of the evening was both him and Naruto telling the newlyweds to get a room of their own if that kiss of theirs was going to lead to something more. _Human love so strong in the beginning and breaks apart in death, most of the time - but that is how it is with my kind._ "Those two, after all they've endured," Sasuke noted when the pair was off before them, and the humans would be able to enjoy the reception downstairs. "And humans lightly say 'love conquers all', when it's just as fragile as life itself is..."

"But it also means to enjoy it while it lasts," his wife interjected, putting her hand on his shoulder to shut him up, then leaned up to peck him on the cheek. He grunted right back.

And speaking of love, that left him and a certain someone to deal with.

He and Hanaru barely communicated since that night she barged into his room, threw herself at him and declared her love in the most groundbreaking way possible, disregarding the rules. What happened between them crossed the line, felt so powerful and ordained. His restraints all but fell, he let his vulnerable side open so that she would see only. She was shocked that he bled from his eyes, and then she saw it in Sakura at the wedding. So he told her vampires did cry, but it was blood rather than clear human eye water.

Besides him and her, there was the matter of everyone preparing for the bloody night heading their way like the perfect storm it was.

Jiraiya had returned to join them, but rather than fight, he would be among those overseeing communications with everyone and over the town. Keeping information on their aircraft and incoming ships from abroad - and meanwhile, caskets of the living dead freaks were brought in every moment and being released to line up for slaughter on the day that would come.

As for Naruto and Gaara - they had a surprise that would burst fully powered on the battlefield that secret, intense training had paid off on. He'd seen it himself, and so had their sisters.

 _Tailed Beast Power Mode._

In using this power once you've bonded with the tailed demon, much of the appearance changed drastically if you were still the same person, and a powerful coat of an aura visibly enveloped the body, accompanied by prominent black swirls and various lines about the body. Naruto's was golden yellow while Gaara's was brown-gold. With this ability, their prowess would be god-like enhanced, which was something to look forward to seeing. The results in training ended with collateral damage.

Imagine these two out there cutting down undead soldiers in their paths.

He saw the glaze in both women's eyes - especially _hers_. They were both proud of their brothers. If Madara was going to take them, he would have to try.

There was no way to predict what exactly would happen from the enemy's side, but the plan was to have Naruto and Gaara as well as himself deal with the armies that would butcher the living in the streets, leaving Hatake and Uzuki's units scouring for any close-handed minions of Madara's, since Itachi remembered his sire and old mentor for that.

That meant saving Madara for last, or if chance would come sooner than that.

~o~

Jiraiya back with them, but he was among the men to oversee the activity with their planes and ships, and she was wary about him coming, though him living in Konoha was no longer an option. So she let him do what he wanted for once...even if he would lose his life.

She couldn't take another loss like this, but behind closed doors, he assured her she would. And it wasn't like he was gone forever, because their granddaughter might learn a way to link them together for occasional communications as she did with her parents.

Back to the important tasks at hand: the craft at sea they lost communication with was likely sabotaged or destroyed by the Akatsuki. It was the Ro, their course off of Suna's jurisdiction, which was why she was here. "What's the status?" Tsunade demanded, and then her attention was diverted to Sub Commander Yamato who cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, as explained, Ro ignored all emergency hails, but we managed satellite photos and got these photographs." He presented said images and displayed not only a bloody red cloud painted on concrete, but there was also an individual on deck who hadn't yet been identified.

"And two of our platoons are approaching by helicopter to assess the situation," Jiraiya said.

Indeed, both of them did a good job, but - "You gentlemen did well, but cancel the operation at once and order them to come back. They won't stand a chance." She jumped nearly out of her seat when a loud beep was heard from one of the consoles on the upper platform. It turned out that both of the helicopters were shot, but not from the Ro...but from down below on the deck.

 _A single shot from likely a musket._

This was enough to make her flabbergasted along with the men of the room. How could - how could that be?!

But what was done had been done, and they could assume this was the work of vampires or one of those zombie hybrids. And it had to be the one who was down on that deck. So they would follow jurisdiction, and that meant Itachi and Sasuke were going out there.

It also meant the Akatsuki were attempting to lure them in.

It also begged how they moved vampires across large bodies of water. It was extremely problematic, given they were unable to travel if they turned into an animal that flew. Senju sending their own on their own battleship would have to be on their part, too. Though Shizune explained that it would be problematic, too, given the preparation between the voyage would take far too long. _We can't count on them staying put._

Dropping them from above was out of the question, too, since the Ro was equipped with anti-aircraft weaponry. No plane could get that close.

That left one more option: getting Itachi himself onto that ship alone - the one that loaded all the undead experiments. And Shizune knew just how to get him on.

~o~

That ship was out there, and someone was down on its deck shooting down every aircraft coming its way, so someone had to put an end to the killer himself or herself. Whoever it was had to be extremely skilled if they conquered all with a single musket.

He was given the _Kurotori_ , which had the capabilities to approach the Ro without detection. This was in the Senju for generations, going into any enemy territory without getting blown up to pieces but an occasional scratch. It was a great weapon that made Itachi feel like it was solely his alone, though his mistress made it verbally clear that it would have been his had he been the master.

The closer he got, the higher he rose and slowed the speed, then the moment he dropped low and straight before increasing the speed, the greater the anticipation grew as the other beast below sensed his presence in the craft.

Itachi saw the structure of the inhuman fiend. He was a morbid cross between human and zombie in appearance, and with vampiric qualities in the teeth. Long dark hair, brownish skin which was stitched about, and his mouth as well into a Glasgow grin. _I can see his eyes...red sclerae and green, pupil-less irides. A true monster visually._

There were more life-forms aboard the ship, and some of them were humans along with more undead in caskets which hadn't been unloaded yet. He was going to fire the shots on every single one of them by targeting the ship alone - though the one on the deck raised their arms and fired a single shot his way as soon as he saw Itachi approach in his line of vision.

 _Damn it. No choice but to do Plan B._

Here was the surprise: the _Kurotori_ contained an extra ride that would get him out of here should he be forced to eject if shot. Its time had come after a lifetime of glory...which it would go down into a blaze of, though its collision left nothing but flames that were taking its time to spread and destroy this vessel once and for all. Leaving the stitched puppet for him to deal with, and he would get his information through the Tsukuyomi rather than tasting impure blood.

The wrecked outer craft hit the heart of the Ro, taking the lives of every human and screeching ghoul in the lower depths with it - and left Itachi with not only his untouched getaway as well as his towering, shadowy self against the zombie man who towered a couple feet above him. He could tear apart any human being with his bared hands if he wanted to, and that must have been what he did before tonight. _I assess that he has not one heart, but another._ How had he been manufactured after being either torn apart or blown to pieces in his old life before this miserable one? But Itachi Uchiha was not here to talk or speculate, but to do his job, and he certainly wasn't about to ask this beast of his past.

But he would say this for sure: "Those who desecrate the dead - and those who walk as a putrid shell of their former self, doing the deeds of others - will join their ranks."

He let himself turn into a murder of crows, taking flight around the zombie man who growled at him and roared that he had a name despite his appearance, that it was Kakuzu, and this night he would take the heart of the Senju's pet vampire without turning him to dust before he could.

"So do what you wish, Kakuzu."

Just as he expected: the musket was pointed at him, but the shot wasn't able to hit him as Itachi transformed again into crows, reforming himself over and over as the shots inside were coated with blessed metal. The last shot, however, was caught between the vampire's teeth, which he seldom did - and it was the last bullet which he crushed without error, spitting it all out onto the ground much to the disbelief of Kakuzu. Itachi seized the moment of weakness as his opportunity.

Both of his hands ended up piercing through the stitched, living cadaver's hard flesh, breaking both hearts within - and that was when he saw IT before his eyes. He didn't need to delve deeper.

 _Madara has launched his armies onto Konoha from above. But they have not attacked yet. They are waiting for the night to come._

 _This was not the only cruiser; there is more, but they are undetectable for us._

~o~

Itachi took out that ship, but that hadn't been the only one. More were back out there but undetectable, and that decreased their chances of knowing how much more they were numbered against the enemy. That didn't stop them from increasing their military strength, either.

In the middle of the guards being up, there was the matter of her friends and their families.

Shikamaru said to both his parents that he and Choji got an offer from Suna that they were welcoming a new studio with Temari's connections. They were going to leave and start over in a new town, but they would be able to come back home and visit anytime, after they got settled in. It was a half-lie that had to work.

Of course, the response was that Choza was utterly devastated that his son was going to leave, and so was Karui - and that was when she chose to break it off with him because he thought of himself rather than THEM. That was when Hanaru chose to just...she had no idea what to think of that betrayal and treatment of her friend. Poor guy was bawling his head off as soon as they were all back at headquarters, and she did most of the comforting herself.

 _It means I should let her go, too. I thought she could be a good friend to us, but she's extremely shallow - more than I thought._

Though, in the end, it didn't matter. She and Temari had their boys and each other as well as a much higher calling. It was all for the best.

When Itachi came back after his mission, she went to him because she needed to. She had no idea how to console him or help him, but he needed her as much as she needed him because she found herself fearing for his life. _Which is silly because he's a mighty, six-hundred-year-old warrior of the undead. He can get out of anything._

Hanaru wanted to believe he was keeping himself alive not only for that night, but for HER.

The tension between them continued to grow even as he found time to "spar" with her; what he did was take her out at night on smaller missions so that she would truly get the hang of killing vampires and zombies. And she got the hang of everything so much that she couldn't be more proud of herself - and the pride was in his eyes when she had the last bloodsucker out of three in a single night to dust.

Her grandparents were proud when they learned of her progress that it made her break down into their embraces.

It was her being in Naruto's shoes when she saw how far he came.

Even more was her and Itachi behind closed doors when he finally came to her in her room which was all hers now, and he would sometimes stay with her until she went to sleep, his cool, hard body spooning with her warm, soft one which was hardening now after rigorous training and all. His touches were so soothing as his words, and his kisses soft and tender, making her moan and sigh, curling into him and wishing he would just be there when she woke up. If not for his injections to keep himself alive during daylight.

One thing bothered her very much, and it was the fact he never said he loved her back, though he made it clear that he cared for her and would always be there for her. And he did accept her feelings which were the same as his, which she was glad to accept - for now. _I never thought the man I dreamt about would really be the one I love. I never thought ANY of this would happen to me, and my friends as well._

Nor did she ever think the bloodiest night of their lives in which humans and monsters would go to war with would come.

No one predicted that the moon would turn _red_ tonight. And the next blood moon wasn't due for another two years. Only this wasn't just any ordinary blood moon...

 _It's on this night that has begun to shape our lives._

She was gearing up with her friends the night before, all of them wearing navy blue with green flak jackets - and so were Sasuke and Sakura, who was going to do her best to heal everyone she was stationed with - when they all heard the news that communication with the civilians below was lost. Which meant the enemy had cut them off from the innocent people who were all going to die - except their allies who were extremely sophisticated despite living amongst sand.

"No response from the Pacific fleet or even our air forces," Sasuke told them grimly, eyes bleeding red. "However, we just got in the report that dirigibles are moving over Konoha as we speak, so we move out and move out NOW!"

The Akatsuki were at the gates, and only Senju and Suna stood against them.

~o~

Konoha, a peaceful town filled with love and laughter despite any hardships, was demolished in a single night that never seemed to end. It began with the blimps in the skies that Sasuke Uchiha spoke of.

Below the aircrafts, life was going on as always: young couples or single youths partying and heading home late, solo or on each other. Other older couples, married or simply enjoying each other's company, were leaving comfortable dinner dates and heading home or leaving home for that. Even a few families were out of the house for whatever they would do to keep their bonds strong.

However, tonight doing all those things would be the last, just as those safe in their homes would find that it was no longer a sanctuary from the evil coming overhead to land in the streets for one purpose only.

The sooner the water tower, the clock tower as well as all the important buildings were shot each with a single missile, chaos reigned supreme.

Fire and smoke blew into the skies.

People screamed and ran for their lives, as the explosions trailed after most of them and others were left to be targeted for what would happen next. And the leader of this monstrous anarchy relished the "beauty", therefore ordered more in the form of his creations which were dropped down from the highest heavens...to feast and tear apart every man, woman and child who ended up in their way.

At this rate, the entire town would be left as nothing but a ghost of its former self, littering with bones, rancid meat and gore which flowed in rivers down the streets. But this war was still in its early stage, so there was still time left to stop this madness.

~o~

 _So, Akatsuki has taken us under control, did they? And with these newborn equivalents keeping us here? Honestly!_

Honestly, indeed, Tsunade found the whole thing funny. Everyone was at their posts and ready to fight as soon as they saw their chances, communication cut off between each other. Jiraiya was extremely shocked when they were all "trapped" - but the freaks around them were even more shocked because she, the great Tsunade Senju, was laughing at them for their actions.

"You're all nothing but frogs parading in front of a viper. Of course I would find it funny. And I wish you luck claiming your iron cross from your commander in _hell._ "

And so Shizune's wires lashed out to strike the ringleader who ended up in pieces and plenty of blood across the floor. All of them were gone in no time. She pitied these children for failing at trying to keep bigger children in their place. "Well, that was fun watching you clean up," Tsunade told the girl. "And gentlemen, sorry you had to witness all of that." Jiraiya chuckled nervously and reached to wipe his face with the cloth he produced from his jacket.

But this was far from over: Konoha was under siege at this very moment, and they'd lost all contact with everyone. But Suna was still on their side and going to strike when they saw fit. Where they all were at the present was going to be their next target if none of them got out of here alive...

...but then Jiraiya piped that he was going to stay here while _she_ made her way back to headquarters unharmed and with all her men she could spare.

Tsunade gasped; he was asking for a death wish by staying here -! "It's possible that we can restore communications," he told her. "We got to establish command with whatever bases we have left that are fighting against those things." He closed his eyes. "So I'll be commanding officer for my family as well as my organization and the innocents who are dying at this moment."

He was guilty for not being with them for years even though he left because of HER word, and as a result, she started to feel that way - and then she reached into her jacket to pull out the one thing she saved for him after all these years: the magnum loaded with blessed silver-tipped rounds.

His eyes lit up when he took it from her, and when he looked up at her, he smiled with those dark irises still shining. And then he HAD to tell her something at a time like this that a young girl should be blushing over and not thinking too much about. Nor was it the kind that made your heart sing like the birds of spring.

"Tsunade, before you leave, I might not get a chance to ever say this, but for all it's worth, I really did care about you more than just as a best friend. And it's not just because you're the mother of the child we both lost, or the grandmother of two awesome kids who are out there giving it all they have."

 _In other words, you're declaring your love._

"I know," she answered softly, standing up from her chair and smiling back without shame, not bothering to bark orders at those around them to get to work reestablishing communication with their allies. A flustered Shizune hurried after her.

When they were outside, there was the carnage that was once a joyful town where her son and grandchildren grew up, free from all of this, and she gritted her teeth to the point of shattering them all for good. She could feel the wrinkles forming between her eyes and the space behind her forehead throbbing. She was loading her rifle with blessed bullets and was ready to fire at any ghoul which would rise.

"Okay, Shizune, let's get home to the others."

~o~

Much of the dead in the streets had risen to become mindless zombies, like the ones that weren't manufactured by the devil in the air who was overseeing the bloodlust.

Here she was with her friends, the ANBU squad, and the two vampires who were here to protect them all. They had communications installed, her grandfather being there to oversee it, though the message made her nearly lose hold of her weapon if Sakura and Temari were not on either side of her. The boys were struggling to keep hold of themselves as well, thinking of their own families who were lost in that merciless, bloody annihilation.

 _At least Grandma Tsunade must have gotten away, but still..._

"Oh, God, Grandpa."

Her watery eyes fell to the watch that was still around her wrist, with the crystal hearts and the delicate framework that he had given her, seeing it was only nine thirty-eight. It was going to be dragged on forever, and she wasn't sure her heart was going to heal after losing the man who raised her and Naruto. She could picture the howling grief he must be unleashing at the moment.

 **Gaara now has Tailed Beast Chakra Mode like Naruto in this story - but this time the power is "Tailed Beast Power Mode". :D Though it's been difficult to create his own appearance since Shukaku gets extracted from him.**

 **I'd been conflicted if I should give Gaara in Tailed Beast Mode (not the Sage version, but close enough), since we never see any other like that besides Naruto. So I therefore decided to make Gaara distinct by giving him a different colored chakra (which isn't mentioned in here).**

 **Yups, Kakuzu is "Rip Van Winkle" in this version, and the undetectable aircraft Itachi uses is renamed Kurotori ("blackbird"), which is a variant on the SR-71 Blackbird Alucard flew as he went to confront the demented Rip van Winkle. Oh, yeah, and Kakuzu has only TWO hearts this time around.**

 **It was hard to write the destruction of Konoha in such grisly detail. In fact, I remember the first time I saw the Millennium letting loose its freak armies upon London in Hellsing Ultimate OVA - especially a BABY BEING EATEN. :O Goddamn, that's something too sensitive for me to write.**

 **As for the end with Hanaru breaking down, wait for the next chapter for more on that. Meanwhile, review, review, review. :D**


	26. Our Farewell

**Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Our Farewell

Everywhere she looked as her aide drove them through the streets, she saw faces in silent screams, others at peace, and the rest so shredded you couldn't tell who it was. _All of them families, couples in all ages, others who still had so much to do with their lives...all of them gone because of that monster._

Shizune said nothing, but Tsunade saw her face in the rearview mirror: it was of silent bloodthirsty fury to match the Senju head's boiling point. Then both their attentions fell to the radio which _Jiraiya_ had established enough contact to relay a message to all of them.

 _"I don't know if there is anyone left to receive this message, but this facility will soon fall. The monsters are almost upon us and through the last of our defenses, so I now deliver the final orders from this crumbling sanctuary to whomever is listening: keep fighting and do your duties. And to my grandkids...I love you both, and to their grandmother as well."_

 _No, Jiraiya!_

Memories flashed before her eyes: the first time she met Jiraiya who had commented on her flat chest, resulting in a bloody nose, then onward when he started looking at her in a certain way that got him flying a hundred meters in the other direction - but altogether, they were best friends along with Dan. They had good times amid the blood. They did anything for each other...but she never once told him she loved him either. She never thought about it as anything other than comfort.

For that, she refused to regret anything because he was giving his life up for them just as the freaks descended on him at the meeting place.

 _"JIRAIYA!"_

She heard herself scream out as she heard the static, and lurched forward just as Shizune bolted the car to a stop. "Tsunade-sama!"

She bellowed at the girl. "KEEP GOING, SHIZUNE, AND DON'T STOP UNTIL WE REACH HEADQUARTERS!"

 _And run over any zombies we come across._

The drive had so far been uneventful, save for some of said zombies being turned into roadkill by her assistant with vicious vigor, until something struck the front right tire and then another in the back that caused the vehicle to screech along the road which was so close to taking them out of this blazing, blood-drenched town. Tsunade yelled wordlessly through her teeth while Shizune did her best to not get them blown up in the crash.

When she brought them to a safe halt, they were "parked" before what remained of her granddaughter's art and music studio. This place which was near and dear to Hanaru and her friends. It was cruel irony that she and her aide found themselves surrounded by seven fierce presences around them, outside and all pointing sparking weapons at them.

The sight of all of them was utterly monstrous, and they were also human as they could be. The first was a cross between cat and woman, licked upon with blue flames and with the face of a ferocious feline, finished with two fiery blue tails. Next was a _young boy_ who appeared to be a hideous, hunched turtle figure with three tails and without a significant energy to release; his face was spiked top and bottom, finished with demonic red-and-yellow eyes. He was followed by an older man furred with red, resembling a monstrous, four-tailed gorilla beast.

Following were two more men in that order, one a white dolphin head but hooved like a five-tailed horse, and another a white, bipedal slug body damned with not only six tails but the head of a young man with wild brunette hair and a tormented face. To come was another female, though while she was human, she had beautiful but deadly colorful wings as well as seven rear tails...ending with a big guy who had eight octopus legs, and his head was that of a horned bull.

 _These are the other missing people with the tailed demons sealed within, from second to eighth. All Madara needed was one and nine._

 _He sent them after us._

One of them snarled at her and Shizune to get out of the car. It was the gorilla-man. "You don't know how to give up, old woman -" And THAT made her snap. "- and your wired up assistant. The situation is hopeless."

She snarled back through her teeth, reaching for the other weapon she always kept hidden from the confides of her coat, and it was the _tantō_ that her grandfather left her which had been in their family since its founding. She wasted no time lashing out, and she struck one of them down which resulted in blood splattering across her own face - and the dead one turned out to be the cat-woman who was now at her feet.

Shizune thought to act, but before she could draw out her wires, something halted her and had her on the ground: the octopus-man had wrapped two of his tentacles around her, trapping her arms down to her sides, and he threatened to do the same to Tsunade if she didn't lower her blade. But she wasn't going to do that on her watch.

"What do you expect of me? Run and hide? That's what you'd say. Tsunade Senju _never_ runs and hides. You're all cowards who can't bear the weight of your own humanity. You pathetic monsters, let's have it!" she shouted, brandishing her stained weapon out again and ready to give them what they deserved.

This was what would have happened to Naruto and Gaara had they'd not received the harsh training they did.

It was then that she and her assistant were saved - and by saved, she meant backup help arrived. In the form of her grandson and his friend both in Tailed Beast Power Mode - Naruto golden orange and Gaara golden brown - and behind them were none other than the Hyuuga clan in their numbers ready to assist them. Tsunade couldn't have been happy to see them.

"Let the women go, maggots," Naruto growled like a beast, "and you'll get no mercy from us!"

Gaara looked at him with something akin to perplex. "Um, Naruto, I believe you meant OR we'll show no mercy." Naruto gulped and looked at him with wide eyes before recovering and correcting himself.

"Right - _or_ we'll show no mercy. What's it gonna be?"

The remaining demonic humans looked at them, befuddled, and then each other before all burst out into harsh guffaws of laughter - until Hinata spat at them and unsheathed her _wakizashi_. "I'd rather not laugh if I were you scumbags!" she hissed. "So, Octopus Man, put her down and come at us!"

The octo-freak responded in a booming voice. "We do not take orders from porcelain dolls such as yourselves!" That provoked Neji Hyuuga who unsheathed his katana.

"Hold your tongue, for the dead don't speak," Gaara said monotonously, and he withdrew something that only his familiar could summon, same with Naruto. Both of them gathered all their power to form great balls of charcoal that didn't appear to be much...but the impact was terrible enough to cause massive damage to where they would strike.

The others were doing the same, forming their Tailed Beast Balls, and what happened when all collided sent both parties flying in opposite directions. She winced when she found herself slamming into Naruto, Shizune into Neji, but no one was seriously injured. That light just about blinded them!

 _Oh, it's not over until WE say it is!_

~o~

He was going to make his appearance when it appeared his mistress and their comrades were truly in need of his help. All of them could take care of themselves.

Meanwhile, he oversaw the extense of the destruction of his beloved's hometown. When the fires died down, when dawn broke to show a great place burned to ash and littered with its dead carelessly, she would see it and would crumble to the point where she would not be able to function.

The smell of war was the same as he remembered it, as he took in men torn to pieces, women ravaged, children devoured, and the elderly lined up to be shot. It was a massacre.

Right now, he saw the fighting taking place between Tsunade, Naruto, Gaara, Shizune and the Hyuuga against the remaining six mutated creatures.

~o~

These demons were so fierce - far more than the legends depicted them.

What was left of them after the ferocious battle that left both Naruto and Gaara exhausted and needing to replenish: the boys themselves, Tsunade herself, Shizune, Hiashi and both his daughters as well as his nephew, and two strong right hands. With their numbers left, they had to get back to headquarters immediately.

Tsunade had never felt so tired after fighting. _I still don't look like it, but I feel like I really am getting too old._

But her age was of little concern, because her commanding forces needed her there since she was all that was left. "Then lead the way, my lady, while we follow you," Hiashi told her, putting his sword behind his back and standing beside her.

~o~

The footage of their town...it was nothing that traumatizing news or fictional yet semi-realistic movies could do justice. She, Temari, the boys and their commanding officers watched the carnage from the reestablished footage in the security room. Tears burned her eyes and scalded her cheeks as her heart tore to shreds that were going to need all the effort you needed.

The fires...the gore...those families... _everything..._

"All of it is gone," Kakashi Hatake said gravely, closing his single eye. "Everything we knew and loved. I had lived my childhood there, and since my father took his life, I couldn't stand being in that place. I thought I would never see eye to eye with Konoha because my father was faced with a choice to save his comrades or continue a mission for the organization...and him choosing to save his friends left the mission a disaster and his reputation butchered. I thought I could never repeat his mistakes, so I set about making hard choices to protect our home, and I always shoved regrets to the back of my head." _Leaving little room for the simplest joys in life, right, Commander?_

Hanaru had no idea how to feel; was she supposed to feel sorry? She did a little, because the man was good at heart though lost everything and felt ashamed of his family history for no real reason, choosing to follow the rules and therefore balance so nothing went wrong.

Yūgao Uzuki reclined back in her spinning chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I remember spending many nights looking up at the moon whenever it would come out, and sometimes I thought that my name coincided with," she said with a chuckle. "I never liked going to any clubs, until the boys dragged me out one night to one of them, and I was introduced to the finest sake ever. The bartender had the stupidest jokes that I sometimes thought were funny, but others not. And sometimes..." She laughed without even a trace of humor.

"There were men who weren't my own colleagues whistling and catcalling to me, and of course I tried them only to find they weren't exactly interesting - but those who were tended to not catch up to the likes of me. Though in the end...they were all nice guys. I suppose they thought they could be that way if I wasn't to their standards. I also remember the nice big guy who owned the barbeque and sushi place with his family..."

 _Choza._

At the mention of his father, Choji suddenly broke into suppressed blubbering. "P-P-Pop...oh, God, and I had promised I'd come home to him and the grill if our studio didn't work out. All that food was so wonderful I even learned to make it myself -!" Then his eyes burst like fire.

"Madara Uchiha is so gonna pay for butchering everything we love, and everyone in it!"

Shikamaru slapped his hand on his friend's back. "You have me with. My mom was more of a hard-ass than my dad was, but they loved me, and they never got to see me marry the woman I love," he seethed, face twisting, "so that's why I am gonna avenge our loved ones' deaths by all of us exterminating their murderers...even if our loved ones ended up like those mindless ghouls." His voice softened only to strained. "Just hope that I don't end up hesitating since tonight isn't the time for that."

"Because out there are remainders which are nothing but...corpses feasting on each other," Temari spat. "I won't abide by that!"

At this moment, there was a new blimp coming their way, and then Sasuke's voice came over their ear speakers. _"There's one of them, and I sense another foul presence which is neither vampire nor zombie. I am ready to order it blown out of the sky on your orders, Commander."_

Kakashi looked down at where the voice spoke and monotoned the order. "Then order the fire at will, Detective Uchiha. All the firepower you have - set it loose on the ones approaching us."

The group watched it all: the fire struck every angle of the aircraft, to the helm and the bridge, to where the fire and air aided with its functioning...all coming from the biggest weaponry Hanaru and her friends had EVER seen, and none of them would even use it with fewer numbers combined. There were _two of the longest and heaviest canons letting loose all of that ammo_ onto that blimp! Hanaru continued to be amazed by anything that could be made to accommodate vampires, and she felt a little jealous.

"My God, that is so _big_!" Yūgao exclaimed in utter disbelief.

The incoming forces blew up for the most part, and then crashed a safe distance away from the Senju estate, deep into the lower depths of the mountains which were too strong to crumble down just yet. "Welcome to Konoha, assholes," Hanaru said loudly, because everyone deserved a good cheer after all of that. She wouldn't be surprised if the rest of Uzuki's ANBU were having a good roar of applause right now...but then it was over quickly because Sasuke once again spoke.

 _"No, it's not over yet. No one is going to call it a night unless we know for sure everyone on board is dead. Just take a look."_

And on the screen without much to think: the dead were rising from the wreckage. They were monsters, enslaved to the vampire. And here they were coming their way, prepared to kill them all. "Ladies," Captain Uzuki barked to her men, "get ready!"

ANBU, the newbies and the vampires were going to go against the bloodsuckers making way for what was the safest place in this town...but there were also mines placed on those grounds which blew much of them away to kingdom come, and it was another hell of a sight to watch, therefore decreasing the odds against Senju.

Yūgao's men had done the job of booby trapping the grounds, which she applauded them for. _Engaging the enemy is really a messy affair._

But then, something...strange happened.

Or should Hanaru say: _WHAT THE HOLY SHIT IS THAT THING!?_

Uzuki's men were shrieking like little bitches at the sight of the thing that GREW from the distance into something that could be as massive as Pinocchio's Monstro the Whale, only on dry land: a man with black and white markings like a voodoo priest or priestess, and he carried a great scythe in hand. He had the most maniacal gleam on his face as he advanced on all of them...and all, even Hanaru and her friends, frozen in shock...for _no one said they could do this..._

...and the thin, powerful blade came down to split the temple of the Senju into half.

A mighty typhoon resulted as well as several men torn to pieces by the giant man - how the hell was this happening?!

One man screamed that he lost his arm; it happened so fast. Another man had lost both legs, and others split in half...and others were so screwed up you couldn't tell who it was. Hanaru Uzumaki had never been so scared at what she saw, for the pleas for help weren't helping her heart any.

Sakura had come into the fray, and what she was seeing was making her snarl a rage and curse at whoever was doing this to them...but for the Uzumaki, why did she feel like something was wrong...?

And then it hit her, specifically the ultraviolet waves in the air.

 _This isn't really happening._

 _All of this is an illusion, like the Uchiha do with their eyes. That man is not really a giant; he has some illusionary technique to make us quiver in fear. Yes, that's it!_

She heard her mother speaking to her from beyond the grave in response to her conclusion: _You figured it out, honey. Now get yourself out of here and save your comrades!_ Kushina urged her, and she snapped.

"THIS IS NOT REAL! THIS IS AN ILLUSION!"

Hanaru was sure she heard Sakura shouting, too, because she was resistant to dreams and visions. And what she saw was not a bloody mess, no limbs and corpses scattered, but every man was normal - just trapped in the hallucination induced by the one who was still outside. And the Senju headquarters was still intact. She found herself sharing a glance with Sakura, and an idea formed in her head that could get these whimpering sissies out of their misery. The pink-haired vampire grinned, baring her fangs, and at the same time she slammed her fist into the ground to shake beneath the victims - including both their commanding officers and Hanaru's friends who were all holding onto each other.

 _"DID YOU IDIOTS NOT HEAR US? THIS IS A VIVID DREAM WE WERE ALL TRAPPED IN!"_ Sakura thundered, eyes blazing red around green, but even her temperamental outburst didn't shake them out.

 _That leaves one thing to do._

Hanaru turned on the sonar on her weapon, and when she aimed it out the window that she opened, she saw the man who was the same as the illusion, though not black and white but bearing the same deadly farm tool. Snarling and pulling her lips back, she took aim and fired as many shots as she could, not stopping until she simply scratched him across the cheek, and it sent him off onto the ground, though she doubted she killed him.

At least she got all the men and women out of the nightmare. Sakura huffed, annoyed that her fists hadn't done the trick.

And it was then that her husband showed up. "What happened to all of you?"

"They were all caught up in a vision, and so was I," Hanaru answered, lowering her firearm. "I shot the guy, but I don't think he's dead."

"In that case," Sasuke said with a grunt, "then open fire and don't stop until he's blown to hell."

Except, none of them could stand a chance against that guy - whatever the hell he was - so they had no choice but to go further into the estate and set up barricades together, and splitting up to cover more grounds. "Oh, Sasuke?" the pinkette purred, drawing interesting attention and a slightly irritable Sasuke. "Just in case something happens..."

And the kiss she laid upon his mouth was enough to make all the men nearly fall off the floor. "Now, you'd better give them hell and come back alive," Sakura told him sweetly, lightly slapping him across his face. He smirked and returned the kiss, replying back that she'd better not die before she healed any survivors after this.

"Now, let's go out guns blazing and screaming every curse we have," Temari said to Shikamaru and Choji who wised up and clicked their guns with her.

 _And after this, let's see if hearts full of steel triumphs over guts and blood._ Now they were all off, Hanaru, Shikamaru and Sakura off with Uzuki and some of her men, the rest led off by Hatake and Sasuke. Blaze of glory it was going to be if it wasn't said enough.

Hanaru felt more braver than ever before, though she still wasn't ready to die, and her friends, her family and _Itachi Uchiha_ were her reasons to keep living tonight.

Oh, and to think that the ANBU had once killed for pocket change - and for fun, too - but now they were just as much Senju as the rest of them.

Her and her friends - they were also putting their necks on the line for everything they lost, so if they survived and won tonight, they would rebuild what was destroyed if they had to break their own bodies.

 **So, you saw the other Tailed Beast Jinchuuriki, in the manner Naruto and Gaara would have ended up in this story had they NOT been trained. :S**

 **Oh and for those of you who couldn't guess who the voodoo-like man was: HIDAN. :O Yup, he is in Zorin Blitz's place, having one of her abilities that we didn't see in canon...or was.**

 **Review the glorious battle and everything thus far! MORE TO COME!**


	27. Reign of the Dark

**Merry Christmas to all of you. :D A couple chapters left in this long fic and we are COMPLETE!**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Reign of the Dark

Splitting up should cover more ground, but it seemed that the ANBU was doomed from the start.

There were men strewn gory and torn to pieces across the floors, the stairs, the remains being before bloody splatters on the walls - having been the cause of those freaks which broke their defenses and overrun to finish them all off. Hanaru wondered how much more of this her bowels could take, but her friends were thinking and feeling the same.

 _I thought I had been prepared...but this is more than I could have handled._

One man's head severed and stuck to a wall by a dagger was something she would have in her personal nightmares, or should be seen only in the movies.

Smoke was in all their nostrils as they gunned down freaks and turned most of them to dust and others into butchered rubbish...all the while the leader of these units was entering free and wielding the lethal scythe. If Hanaru Uzumaki and Sakura Uchiha together would sense the waves in the air again, they would be ready to attack together.

But neither of them anticipated that the voodoo-enhanced man had in tow another figure who wasn't made for fighting, but was skilled in other areas, such as catching prey to bring to their master.

 _"Captain, we're in the shit down here!"_ shouted a voice in the earpiece before it was static on that one's end as well as more gunshots being fired with a vengeance. And then another screeched in his place that they were not going to make it upstairs, and this was where Choji and Temari were off with Commander Hatake!

Uzuki barked into the speaker. "Listen, asshole, I don't care if you have to crawl. Fall back to the main conference room; that's an ORDER!" She lowered her voice to tell him as well as the rest of the lot, counting Hanaru, around her. "This is the easiest spot where we can hold out for a little longer."

"Those men are just sitting ducks out there," Sakura said dejectedly. There was hardly any time for her to even heal anyone with the speed they were going at in depleting numbers; the toll was being shown on her. Just as much as having to close that damned barricade was doing so to the captain herself.

"I hate to go against your orders, Captain," Shikamaru said with a rub of his temple, "but perhaps we should trust them all, if small numbers remain, and we have to close those doors with this table even. Detective Uchiha and Commander Hatake are both our last hopes..."

 _Right, because having a vampire among their ranks is bettering the odds._

Yūgao scowled at him for questioning her, but on the other hand, she was forced to accept that fact. So it was ordered: every single one of them had to pick up that long table and bring it to the double doors where Senju and its allies and representatives would meet long before this apocalyptic night. And then, in that moment after the deed was done, they HAD to have someone to wuss out when this became too much for all of them. "It's useless!" the guy screamed. "We're all gonna DIE! Tsunade and Itachi Uchiha sold us all out! We're gonna lay about and end up being more lambs for the slaughter! The commander and Sasuke are toast as much as we are!"

His paranoia enraged Sakura as much as it did Hanaru, but the pink-haired vampire snapped at him to shut the hell up. "What do you think you're yelling about, punk? There is NOWHERE to go, and you're all fine as long as I am here, too."

"Yeah, face the facts," Captain Uzuki said, pushing back her amethyst hair. "All of you, listen to me, your captain: this is going to be our grave. This mansion is our gravestone, set up by the bitch Tsunade herself." _Oh, no way in hell you all have the right to speak of my grandmother like that!_ "And our epitaph states this: _here lies the badass ANBU Black Ops. They kicked vampire and zombie ass for people and country."_ Her eyes hardened as did her tone. "But I highly doubt they'd write any of _that._ Because thanks to you -" Her gaze rested on the outspoken chicken shit who was quivering where he was. "- it's going to read: _here lies those gutless pansies who liked shitting themselves and crying like schoolchildren._ " And what she did was sensational when she picked up the wimp with both hands and hoisted him up, bellowing into his face which made both Hanaru and Sakura snicker behind their hands.

"MAN THE HELL UP, BITCH, BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE WITH _HONOR_ IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU DOWN TO YOUR POST!"

Because before, the ANBU took money because they liked it, fought because they liked it, but now...now, they were all going to die because they LIKED it.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Hanaru exploded, lowering her weapon to her side and stepping forward by one. "No one said dying was a sure thing, especially for us! But my grandfather sacrificed himself as you all heard, my grandmother as well as my brother and my best friend's brother are out there fighting, and we're gonna do their example! I have no soldier's training, and nor do my friends, but we are here because it was fate!" she shouted, feeling her face burn as a release of tension amidst this bloodbath. She paused to take a few breaths, looking ahead at Uzuki who winked at her.

"So, Captain, your orders so we can finish that barricade."

Meanwhile, as they did more of the work, they could hear what was going on, and it seemed Sasuke was having the hang of everything more than the rest, impressive speed and shots not missed in play. And it seemed Commander Hatake was alive and well, for now. There was also frequent exploding, which meant many rooms on that floor must be nothing but debris and flames licking away what was left... _even all our rooms and what we possessed._

That must have meant not only her grandmother's office, but the rooms she and her friends shared - counting the paintings SHE put her heart and soul into. This was nothing but a cruel form of "out with the old, in with the new".

And with all that bellowing and firepower from Sasuke who was one man alone, she'd think herself he would get here in time.

However, it would never come, because the barricade they put their back and muscles into was overrode by a _bomb_ that went off on the other side; those sons of bitches had them good!

The eruption to the back of her head made her scream, the sound fading in her ears as her vision turned white and slowly darkened to black.

~o~

The fires continued to burn until there was nothing left, or remnants of a once prosperous town. The darkness had won the battle, but the fight was still far from over. _Thank God you finally decided to come, Itachi, when we have won our round._

They had all but exterminated the seven mutated monsters as well as the freak forces, and now they were on their way back to the headquarters, and when they finally got there - Shizune drove the car to the aircraft Itachi had been entrusted with, and the pilot being the Uchiha while the rest of them traveled on foot - Tsunade heard herself gasp in mortification as she saw her beloved family estate split in half as well as burned out in nearly every part of the lower floors. All of them were now standing together before what remained of fires and destruction, much of it standing but the rest ash from the flames.

 _The ANBU is overrun._

It had really come to this, but did they kill the enemy? "Looks like nearly everyone in the Senju unit is exterminated," Naruto said through his teeth, sensing everything in his mode, "except a handful. There's your commander, Sasuke and Sakura, even my friends." Then his face as well as Gaara's lit up with this knowledge, but for Tsunade, relieved as she was, she felt herself fall inside at the thought of all those men and women - including Captain Uzuki, she was sure - who were nothing but meat and bones in the place where every member of her family and friends honed themselves, submersed in history and trained each other as well as their soldiers...it was dust that was going to help new life grow after all of this.

Commander Hatake, Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto and Gaara's friends were well, but - "What about your sister, Naruto?" Itachi demanded before she could speak.

His eyes bulged when he got the answer, and it was enough to make all of them freeze in their tracks. "N-no. Temari is there, but I don't see Hanaru. She's been...taken, I think." Then he gasped sharply and backed into Gaara who ordered him to get it together.

Tsunade had to keep herself from grimacing with anger and fear, but it was too much for her to bear. Her granddaughter was still alive, but she was taken away. Who had her and why -?!

Itachi's seething was evident in his words, and it was more than that of a protector. For that, the Senju head could do nothing about it, and she found herself thinking about alternatives that she would rather not dwell on; it meant she had no choice but to trust Itachi on this, though he was hiding it outwardly yet struggling on the inside.

 _Madara has her._

Itachi's bloody red eyes blared fire with the realization, and for that, they swirled into the pinwheel. _I like that look in your eye._ Tsunade thought this with a sinister smirk that was going to have that devil blown to kingdom come.

~o~

 _My brother..._

 _...our friends..._

 _...Grandma Tsunade..._

 _..._ Itachi.

All those names were swirling through her head as she slowly came to. Strangely, her cranium didn't hurt, so did someone tend to her injury before she came to -?

Wait, she wasn't in the mansion anymore. Cringing, she opened her eyes to see red lights about, vision blurred at first before clearing, and Hanaru found she was in some kind of military operations center...no, wait, she was aboard a dirigible. Someone abducted her while she was unconscious, after the bomb blew up the door she and the gang blocked. Wincing, Hanaru managed to sit up on her knees only. Thank God she was still wearing her uniform, and that her necklace was safe beneath...but then she saw her WATCH from her grandfather was missing. _Must have fallen off in the middle of the blow up._

She felt herself tear inside; it was like she lost Grandpa Jiraiya all over again.

"You're awake."

Hanaru jerked her head behind her, remaining where she was, and hissed when she saw the man sitting in that chair like a king, dark shadows resting over his being, except the red eyes which showed an unusual yet similar pattern to Itachi's Mangekyo. "I know you," she hissed, feeling her lips pull back in a snarl. "Madara."

The head bowed in acknowledgement. "Madara Uchiha, at your service."

"Why do you have me?!"

He chuckled. "Because you are the final piece of the puzzle after everything else has been complete. You must know who I am referring to, and not because of your family and what remains of the Senju Organization," he stated, leaning forward a little, and now she saw more of his face. He looked like the Uchiha brothers, and yet not. That hair marked him different than the boys.

He was saying that she was bait to catch the bigger fish, and that was Itachi - his former sired ward and apprentice who turned on him, his views of the world and his plans. And was fighting his war he created himself. "Why? If I'm Tsunade's granddaughter, then I should have been killed already -"

"Ah, that is where you are half right. Yes, I could have had your entire family obliterated, but that would even spoil the fun. It is actually between Itachi and I. I know that he is not only your protector, which makes it that much more enthralling to see him lose in the worst manner possible. What can be better than striking a blow to the heart if not with a stake?"

 _You're using me to get to Itachi._

Madara went on, gesturing to someone behind her. "You're wondering how I managed to get another to bring you to me. The answer is simple: the one you recall who delivered my message."

"The messenger himself," Hanaru spat, wondering why she hadn't thought of it if not that voodoo-hoodoo guy. The ancient vampire smirked to one corner of his mouth. "What about that other one I shot to save myself and my friends?"

"Oh, and that was quite the admirable blow you gave Hidan." _So that's the walking doll's name._ "I had a great feeling Kushina Uzumaki's daughter would break the spell just like the insusceptible Sakura would. But never mind; you asked what became of your friends with Hidan after you fell unconscious and Tobi took you when no one noticed." _The messenger in that weird pumpkin mask._ "To keep a long story short, my dear: Sasuke arrived in time to open fire to blow every last one of my creations led by Hidan, except the unit leader himself. Perhaps I should have counted that my old protégé's rebellious brother would be there. Through all the interconnected chips, I had the events recorded for quality assurance."

Hanaru's blood was nearing to the boiling limit, about to explode like Mt. Fuji.

"Long-range rockets were fired, of course, since you can't always be lucky to rush head-on for the target. That was enough to break the barrier you and your friends had set, but since you don't know what happened, Sasuke's healer mate charged to fight Hidan - only to have her arm sliced off in the process. Prior, Sasuke had his hands bearing arms also cut off, but you need not fear," Madara said slyly. "You're well aware vampires can heal themselves, although unfortunately, it takes quite some time when it comes to their own limbs. The grave issue was that Sakura was going to help your friend, the captain, when she suffered debris struck to the middle of her body yet thought she could still take the upper hand and kill Hidan herself...but she didn't stand a chance. Her weapons were useless. The captain ended up becoming one with the dismembered remains of the last of the Senju soldiers - she went down valiant as the rest - though the surviving remainder of your friends were lucky to make it through, as soon as Sakura went on a rampage and lopped off Hidan's head with his own scythe, then set about bashing it into the ground with her might until there was nothing left." He sniggered at the images that must be going through his head at the very moment.

 _My friends are all alive and safe, thank the gods. Sasuke and Sakura were both severed of certain body parts, but while they rejuvenate, it took longer than it did for that monster to..._

She couldn't bear to finish the thought in her head.

Yūgao Uzuki, the last of her family who had been mercenaries for eight generations - who lived a man's world with two iron fists - died right then and there, because she believed in dying for a cause greater than money and thrill-killing... _for all of us_. And her men: said various stages of dismemberment that their internal organs spewed if partially remaining in their bodies. Hanaru could see it all, and for that, she wished she had the strength to fight this man and get the hell out of here.

"You...bloodthirsty...demon! You ought to be in hell licking the devil's ass for this!" she screamed, eyes burning as her heart was thundering.

The ancient Uchiha's tongue clicked. "Such language. But as to that, amusing as it is, hell is what I am living but have always made the best of. It's a shame Itachi wouldn't even do so, not even with you while he had the chance."

Oh, he j-just - he just said WHAT?!

"Precisely what I said," Madara told her as he knew what she was thinking, his eyes peering into her soul. "But it is like him to make up for his loss of humanity, being as clean and decent as he can be by refusing to let someone else he loves be tainted by this so-called curse we are consumed by. But I was just like him millennia ago, and sooner or later, you have to accept it. The way life is, it's all up to us to make something out of it, and that's what I'm doing."

"By butchering an entire town, then what? Collect the remains for a feast fest? Then do the same to every other? Itachi and Senju won't let you get away with it, and you know it!"

Fingers drummed on one arm rest of the chair he sat in.

"You are indeed on the mark, and yet no; the entire town won't be exterminated as you can see -" Oh, yes, it was all on those monitors, which was an extended version of the Senju mansion. "- but we do need feeding material if I am going to make this world for our kind a much better place. Humanity will never accept vampires as their equal, and to reach a compromise will take far too long, but even so, one side will be dissatisfied, and that will apply to my people. It will also be a chance for someone like Itachi to be unbound to human masters, though he refuses to see it the way I do. Which is why he stands in my way as does his brother and sister-in-law."

Which was why she was here now: she was going to be used to lure Itachi for one final fight to the death, and she might die for sure. If she ever imagined her death, this was NOT it.

Hanaru reached up to put a hand over her heart, turning her back to the devil who was leering as he viewed the remnants of the massacre he orchestrated. She felt the heavy weight of her necklace against her heart which had only become just as heavy. She could really use the spirits' help, if only she could get a message out to _him..._

~o~

This was the work of a madman who shouldn't live any longer in this world. Once he knew where Madara was, he was going to destroy him and get Hanaru away. Nearly all of the undead army was destroyed, so there were one or two things left to do.

 _The darkness reigns for the moment, but that will soon end. I'm all that is left in his way._

He was standing here, but now so were his brother and sister-in-law, his mistress and her aide, Naruto and Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru and Choji, and what came of the Hyuuga clan tonight: Hiashi Hyuuga, both daughters and Neji who had come back after being on the scout to try and see if who he caught could tell what happened to Hanaru Uzumaki.

"Ah, it's you," Tsunade hissed when she stood beside her loyal servant. "The messenger I would have had killed had your master not stepped down before tonight."

"He just happened to be nosing about, on his master's orders, but he did provide that your granddaughter is in Madara's custody," Neji explained, face tight and scowling. "But wouldn't say anything else, like where she is exactly."

Hinata and Hanabi both hissed while Naruto growled like a demon. "Bastard, you'd better talk, or Gaara and I shall break every single bone in your body if that's what it takes to make you yap. And once you do, Sasuke and Sakura will finish tearing you limb from limb -"

Itachi cut him off harshly. "Enough, Naruto."

It wasn't the young man's rants that had to be stopped before they went too far, but a tremor rocked the air, and it seemed to reach all of them. Only someone with great mental skill could transmit a message without direct electrical communication, and Kushina Uzumaki had been the last one to do that...until now.

 _Itachi...anyone...if you can hear me...he has me. I'm aboard his dirigible, but I don't know which one. We're circling above as I speak..._

 _Thank you all for surviving, but the ones we lost - I'm praying for them as you are._

Looking up, he saw where it was, and it was the only aircraft to be seen, but knowing she was there - it was all he needed, and just how to get up there was something else. He and Madara were going to take it in the air, but he would NOT let her remain trapped up there. He had promises to keep to her friends, to her brother and to her grandmother who were all counting on him. They, along with his brother and sister-in-law and the Hyuuga had a lot of work to do, and that involved the last numbers of Senju and any survivors who hid in this poor town.

Itachi Uchiha did the deed of throwing off the cloak that he always wore. The sky was a lighter shade of black, turning to gray, but dawn was not yet approaching. Either way, when the sun would start to peek over the horizon, he had the first of what was left of his injections on his being, the rest in possession of Tsunade and Shizune. That was vital to save during this bloody night.

Now he was here, trench coat gone, but his weapons strapped to his belt, and his tied hair swaying in the wind. He turned his eyes upwards to where he assessed two powerful presences - one to kill and the other to save.

 _I'm coming, Hanaru...my beloved. Just wait for me a little longer._

 **"You'll burn in hell for eternity; there, you can lick the devil's ass!" One of Alucard's brilliant one-liners from the normal Hellsing. XD When he faces Incognito in the final episode.**

 **Ugh we had a good Christmas, but there were a few presents that hadn't arrived yet, so we might open them all tomorrow. Either way, everything has been good. :) Peppermint hot cocoa, turkey dressing and sweets, and Christmas film classics!**

 **Review please! :3 Not much longer now...**


	28. Prison of the Soul

**Writing out a full-scale battle or even a war PERIOD requires big shoes to fill in, especially when you got other source material to aid. But this is the final chapter of the destruction of Konoha, and then we shall begin tying up loose ends.**

 **Composition by Adrian von Ziegler.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Prison of the Soul

Taking the miniature _Kurotori_ was his only option. He was going right up there, in his ride, and he would meet Madara face to face. He was going to make it fast and finish his former mentor off if that was the last thing he would do.

But before he went up there, he had to reload the Crow, and he got the heads up from his brother. "If you don't come back here alive and with Hanaru, I'll _never_ forgive you, _nii-san,_ " Sasuke warned, "because I don't want to lose my brother for sure this time."

"And I won't forgive you for not bringing me back my sister," Naruto added, waving his finger, having returned back to his normal state, Gaara with. And he along with their friends joined in, concurring. That left Tsunade for last, Shizune beside her, and she had her wires around Tobi, keeping him in place, because the masked man-child knew what those things would do to him if he tried to break free. It made you wonder how on earth Madara had someone like him as his messenger, or whatever it was.

And of course the woman herself was next. "I agree with my grandson, but Itachi..." Tsunade paused to take a breath, face softening. And what she said was sensational that it awestruck not only Naruto and his friends, but also the Hyuuga family, Sasuke and Sakura, Shizune...but most of all, Itachi himself.

"Whatever the outcome is, between you and Hanaru, you both have my blessing."

Those words remained with him when he took flight, missiles ready to fire if anyone else would do the same to him, but if nothing, then he would take that as a sign Madara wanted no harm for his final game. All the while, as he checked the scans, his mind was occupied on her, for once agreeing with his heart, fully honest with himself.

 _Hanaru...I always kept my heart guarded after Asami and Izumi, even when I tried to protect my brother from this life. I've seen and done things that I have no reason to be proud of, I protected everyone deserving and made up for my loss of humanity by slaying my own kind, and I let myself be imprisoned by your grandmother who has surprised me by giving her blessing as long as I bring you back safely. No more wanting my head threats, no stake through the heart._

 _Please, wait for me, because I have something to tell you, even while he holds you against me. You are my beloved and always will be. Hopefully it will be the last time I ever have a soul mate in my bleak existence. I'm finished keeping you at a distance out of self-righteousness._

And when he had her away, while they would rebuild this town, he would do the one thing that he had no reason to fear any longer, but that choice would be hers.

"I'll have no more regrets," he swore out loud, softly to himself, and then he felt his face become wet with his own tears of blood, refusing to wipe them off - at the same time the communication channel started to beep - and it was the man himself. "Madara."

 _"I see you are on the way as planned. I look forward to our final reunion, Itachi. Though it is a shame that more than five hundred years of history between us will end this way."_

"Five hundred years, one hundred years - what does it matter? It ends tonight before the coming dawn breaks," the younger Uchiha vampire said frostily before cutting off the link and then reaching up with one hand to swipe away the blood from beneath his eyes.

That great dome was before him, and beneath the bridge where his woman was held captive by his most hated nemesis. There had to be a way in...and then he caught something peculiar, but he wasn't interested in contacting that parasite to ask what he was planning, until the comm beeped again. Growling through his teeth, Itachi responded, snapping what he wanted. Madara chuckled. _"Perhaps I can spare you the energy that aircraft has left, and we can take this to the ground so that I'll willingly let you in, rather than you breaking in like a stowaway."_

And as he watched, the zeppelin was lowering down, in the process knocking over what was left of butchered towers, coming to a "smooth" landing to the southern end of the ghost town, away from the north where his group probably was. Pointing outward to where some trees were unharmed from the butcher... _sakura blossom trees._

He could imagine their beauty being unrivaled as this town was being rebuilt from the decay and ashes.

He brought the _Kurotori_ down to land, and the front opened for him - the landing lowered two times until completely touching the ground - to jump out and stand tall, making sure the Crow was still at its finest. It would be childish of him to bellow up to Madara that he was coming. He made way for the entrance in the rear end, and it opened just for him. Itachi threw himself forward, head on in, and landed upright on one knee, Crow raised and the smaller magnum on his belt.

The laughter was that of evil incarnate, hardened by thousands of years more than he, and cast his heart away for all of this. "Ah, the lapdog of Senju finally arrives."

"A lapdog of choosing, you bastard!"

 _Hanaru, you little fool!_

There she was, beside Madara, but held by an unseen force. Itachi knew what it was: his invisible bindings keeping her in place. The strain was there on her face, but why? He frowned; no, he had to guess she tried to put up a fight regardless of her own common sense. Her weapon manufactured by him and Shizune was gone, having been lost when she was captured. That must mean that her Taser was a last resort despite knowing it was ineffective on the likes of Madara Uchiha. He suppressed clicking his tongue.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him, face softening, but the desperation was present. And to see her radiant hair all over the place, the blood and dust caking her fair skin - she had never looked so beautiful, and her scent sweet beneath that putrid stench. And here he was, Itachi Uchiha in his black clothes, bearing the Crow, and his ring blazing on the same level as his eyes. Full glory without wearing the samurai armor he donned centuries ago in his past life, not that he really needed it.

"Amusing, isn't she? A little spitfire just like her mother and her grandmother. I could almost have imagined that you would have taken her without hesitation as your intended - or did her dear grandmother's death threats prevent that?" Madara chuckled again. "Oh, soft you've become. Or perhaps it was something else."

"You're wrong," Itachi said, the walls coming around his heart to avoid the bullets. "I protected her both of my own will and because of her family. She's far more precious than you can comprehend, and I would sooner turn this gun in my hands around to fill my heart with mercury and silver than to condemn her like I was."

The figure arose from his chair and stayed there, stepping out only by one step to show his face. "You're still such an idealistic fool. You don't understand that you can't protect everyone, or did all your losses not get it through? Even serving the Senju family would never atone for anything; I see that good and well from these very old eyes of mine. You're just as much of a monster as I am, so what will you do now that it is the two of us..." Then his irises flickered over to his side where Hanaru was still secured, but she refused to look at him in case it would seal her fate.

"...kill the girl or allow me to do it? Do you regret...not making her your bride before tonight? Oh, yes, it wasn't just because of your self-righteousness, but you don't want what became of the last one to repeat itself."

 _How...dare you mention Izumi._ "Curse you, Madara," he spat, unlocking the safety. "You haven't had a heart to feel unlike myself and my family." He stood up then on both feet, keeping his aim on the one who had now slithered close to the captive girl whose eyes were misted.

"My life ended that day the sun turned black and I was thrown into the river, hoping my brother was safe. When I came to, I loathed what I became, and I thought I'd seen a mentor and father figure in you; when I realized that Asami could have been the one, I was betrayed and blinded. But you..." He felt his lips pull back on either side, baring his extended fangs.

"...your life ends before the dawn of this new season."

Outside, the sky had become lighter, but the sun had not come up. Yet the morning approached.

Madara noticed this with him and then smiled sinisterly. He then disappeared into the smoke and then reformed behind Hanaru again, wrapping one arm around her, pulling her close to his body. "I don't think so. If you want to get me, you might have to go through her, my former pupil."

Itachi felt his eyes widened with horror coursing through his body which didn't waver in its place. _This is it..._

"It-Itachi," Hanaru cried, finally letting the tears streak down and shine her soft cheeks, leaving pale rivers through the soot and dried blood that wasn't her own. She wanted to talk, but as much as he wanted to hear, he had to do what he had to, and while Madara waited for his move - either way, he intended to turn Hanaru into HIS like that cockroach of a "priest" would have, or kill her and add to Itachi's long list of heartbreak - Itachi's Mangekyo sought out where the vulnerable, killing spot was for the Crow's target point. The Hyuuga's Byakugan would do that better in outlining the tiniest details but not recording, and the Sharingan assessed where the cold, slow beating in contrast to the heated, rapidly thundering rhythm was inches away...and he pinpointed the spot.

Her lung was located directly in line with the one place he was looking for in the vampire behind her: _his heart._

"It'll be all right...my love."

He meant every word, the trigger pulled at the same time as he locked on the point, and the sound erupting in his ears. The course of history on this level would be changed forever, along with the real animal that the bullet was intended for, shooting through her lung and piercing the wicked heart behind her.

~o~

His soft words, calling her his love as well as reassuring her everything would be all right...that was before the sound of the bullet thundered in the air, and the horrible agony electrocuted that part of her body which was none other than her right lung.

 _He...Itachi...he shot me!_

But she knew why: there was no other way around. And if she was right, her lung was located over Madara's heart. He aimed it there, and that was why he told her everything was going to be all right...but that also meant another, certain way to save her from death, since he knew she didn't want to die.

The numbing pain in her body upon hitting the floor was not compared to what was in her punctured lung, the material of the bullet severing vessels and soft muscles. Blood was gushing out of her and staining her uniform. She barely felt Naruto's necklace against herself, but faintly, there was buzzing on her skin, keeping her alive long enough but wouldn't last because only the amethyst - which Hinata Hyuuga had - would do the job. She was aware enough to look up and see Madara Uchiha standing there, the blessed bullet having gone through his heart and left a gaping hole there.

Hanaru had to say that was anticlimactic, since it happened so fast, but exchanging barbs with his former student was "satisfying" enough - and then she felt the sensation of ash ghost across her wet face, coughing it out as she started to feel blood trickle from the corner of her mouth.

"HANARU!" Itachi bellowed, dropping to her side, gathering her up and cradling her. He took her away from the site and near the door. "Hanaru, don't talk! I'm going to give you what you need. You're going to _live._ "

The tears were still coming, clearing away the dead's remains on her skin again, and the bleeding in her body had stopped somehow because he put his hand there. Then something wet hit her cheek; looking up, Hanaru saw that Itachi was... _he's crying blood._

Managing to raise an arm, she used that hand to cup his cheek affectionately. "Don't...cry," she croaked, sounding like a frog to her own ears. "Just do it..." She turned her face the other way, exposing her neck to his eyes which flared in the pupils. She felt the heat on her skin as he began to lean closer, and then a hiss sounded as he extended his fangs. She had to close her eyes since this was the part...

...and when his teeth sank into where her jugular vein was, she gasped and then cried out as the sweet throb erupted into something fiery and painful.

~o~

The fires finished their work, but the smell of ash remained in the air.

The dawn finally broke when the war was won, but the sun shone down to show devastation. It was the first day of spring, but nothing would come as Mother Nature would grant, for inhuman forces destroyed everything in its wake. Years were going to be in making to rebuild this town of leaves back to its former glory.

It was by this time the aircrafts buzzed and gracefully soared across the skies, coming to land and begin the sweeping of the dead from the streets, but sooner or later, the outside world would know of what happened. She listened to the message on her earpiece that the Prime Minister, with permission from his superior, was coming down for inspection first and then securing all areas. The rotten stench was in the nostrils, but the more exposure, it lessened to something like lead from the military bases, after the smoke fire ceased.

The Hyuuga had long since fled before the sunlight rose on the horizon, but Sasuke and Sakura were still here because of the Senju's invention for them, as well as the one they waited on, and _he_ returned to them in no time at all. "About time, _aniki_ ," Sasuke called out dryly.

Itachi had transformed into his flock of crows and brought Hanaru in his arms to be before them all, and there he stood now amid the rising orb of silvery white against smoky charcoal and midnight, his jaw taut and his eyes dark, devoid of light, because of the limp but otherwise breathing figure in his arms, causing all of them to utter gasps of horror. _Hanaru..._

"Oh, God, _nee-chan_ ," Naruto rasped, sounding like he was thirsty for DAYS. "Itachi, what did you do to her?"

"What had to be done, since there was no choice. She wanted me to do it."

Unspoken was that while he killed his longtime nemesis, it meant killing the captive to get to him. But as he said, Hanaru _wanted_ to live, even if it was a price be damned. Tsunade closed her eyes, not wanting to see the fallen expressions of the others who had no idea what to say, but then Temari, sounding deflated, thanked Itachi for saving her friend. The boys followed suit.

"You really did it now, Itachi," Sasuke said, then grunted when his wife swatted him on his back to behave.

Tsunade chose to speak, so she told him to get her and himself back to the estate so that the transformation could finish running its course. Hanaru didn't seem to be in a great deal of pain, unless he used _genjutsu_ to put her into a deep sleep so that she didn't suffer like he, his brother and Sakura all had. She thanked him for that.

Shizune, who still had the wired masked Tobi down, asked her what they should do, and this was the order: let their allies take him into custody, and then they would go home - to what was left of it.

 **No need to ask after all of this, since you know what it will be. :D Or in case you don't know what I mean, it's lovely reviews.**


	29. The Everlasting Symphony

**Now I bring you the final chapter to this epic, supernatural romance. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave the upmost loving feedback you can. :3**

 **Composition by Brunuhville.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The Everlasting Symphony

The Senju Organization had aid across the world to help them come and repair the estate while the town itself would have to make do alone and thus not risk their exposure.

Suna help also came, having lost soldiers in the mass, but they would work to repair Konoha, and it would take a miracle to get additional assistance rom outside, like Kiri despite its bloody past, but its new head in office was going to make amends.

It turned out that there were still civilians who survived the Konoha massacre, but they were few numbers compared to the original. And in the many days that passed, there came the approach from none other than Asuma Sarutobi. Itachi remembered him well but hadn't seen him for years. The son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, he lived quietly in this town with his wife and daughter after the last civil war abroad, but now he was going to relocate here while the town was being reconstructed.

He took his shot after piercing her neck with his fangs, so that he would take her down to their friends and families, but before he fled the dirigible with her in his arms, he took in the two markings left into her fragile skin, the sight of her convulsing under the venomous effects, and it was like seeing himself mirrored all over again. Seeing himself from this perspective. _When you come through, someone has to keep you on a leash, help you learn to control your thirst, and allow your body to adjust for some years before you are given the injections._

He knew she was going to be his new mate, but to have it happen as soon as she roused from her rest just like he? Absolutely out of the question. He had been taken advantage of back then, but if she insisted on it whereas he'd had no say, then so be it.

Hanaru was resting in his chambers while the construction of the estate had begun, starting with taking all the corpses away, and then having a massive funeral pyre for the dead, then scattering the ashes as the rites were chanted. Captain Uzuki and her men were given the treatment, and thus came the same epitaph that included something that Sakura bore witness to.

 _"Here lie the ashes of the ANBU and Senju soldiers who kicked undead ass" - oh, never did I think something so amusing would make its way as a gravestone for heroes. But it's befitting._

The same ceremony applied down in Konoha for the families, elderly and couples in every age who tragically lost their lives; their remaining friends and loved ones were there to bear witness, and there was not one dry eye or a word exchanged besides silence; there be curses to the ones who destroyed their lives and what their ancestors spilled blood, sweat and tears to make for them. Temari, her husband, and Choji were allowed to go down there with Naruto and Gaara to pay tribute to the remnants of not only their beloved art and music studio, but also their apartments each shared, the Akimichi family's bar and grill, Shikamaru and his best friend to say good bye to their families when there was nothing and no one left...all gone from the apocalypse.

The official story was that an unidentified craft had come from somewhere in Iwa that couldn't be traced to a known source in that town, and they all came and butchered the entire town overnight. It was believed that it was out of spite and petty revenge for the past, but no fingers could be pointed lest it started a much larger war and complete destruction of Iwa itself, since Konoha's allies would retaliate back.

Who remained of the old Senju battalions were the three Uchiha vampires, and Sub Commander Yamato and Commander Hatake. There had to be more soldiers to add, but it didn't appear that there would be more vampires and monsters coming any time soon since there was hardly anything left.

There was also the matter of his mistress when he would visit her as she slept in her cot under the tent, seeing as she was too worn down to even leave the place. "I'm too old and tired for all of this. I never thought it would even come. I'm not leaving home if that's the last thing I do."

His heart which hadn't had live blood for nearly six centuries cracked in places when he saw how everything wore her down that you could make out the lines in her face. And coupled with what her granddaughter was going through downstairs in his room at the very moment.

It was time to check up on her.

~o~

Death was peaceful and easy, they said, but for the spirits who were kept from a peaceful afterlife - it brought nothing but pain for them as well as the people they took it out on.

When she opened her eyes, it was like coming out of a decent sleep, and the blur was brief before flashing to clear in a heartbeat. Her body felt like it was still in a pleasant dream that she was waking from. And somehow it was, rather than reflecting on the bad. She saw the faces of her loved ones.

 _It feels sweet rather than painful, including the lost ones. I miss them, yet I feel rejoiced since I'll never forget them and keep them alive._

And just like she'd been told twice before: her throat was parched, as the first sign that the change was complete. When she sat up, there was little pain at all. Then she spotted something that made her smile, knowing she hadn't been violated, and someone dressed her in a somewhat new version of her favorite flowery nightgown she was sure was gone in the old estate. This time, the sleeves touched her wrists. "Hard to find something like that now that things are hard for now," a familiar sweet voice said to her left, and she looked up to see none other than Sakura standing there. Just her, wearing her medic gear, too.

"Oh, good to see you, Sakura," Hanaru said, sounding very normal and took a few breaths, finding that it was perhaps too even, but at least no more suffocation, right? _Except no more smelling everything and feeling like I used to..._

"You, too. You really look good. Itachi really did good keeping you under until the changes were done. I had time to come in and check on you, because these days everyone is so busy..." The pinkette trailed off, coming closer to her.

So, they were all working to repair this place and the town, which explained why she was down in this room, and it looked like it was underground like Itachi's room, set up with medical equipment - _Sakura's workspace._ "Guess everyone missed me?" Hanaru asked, baring her teeth in a smile, and that caused the other woman to laugh and throw her head back.

"That's going to take some getting used to!"

 _Huh?_ She reached up and put a finger to run along the line of her upper jaw, feeling the double points, and that was all she needed. "Damn it, not only do I feel it, but I'm...thirsty as hell," Hanaru said, agitated.

Sakura cracked a lopsided grin as she knew that was coming, so she turned around and picked something up - a glass of red liquid she knew was that blood wine Itachi liked to have. "This here is actually donor blood that was one of few to ship in. Let's just say until Konoha is refurbished, we have to resort to going out and getting animals after this. That means Itachi, Sasuke and I get to take you out to have fun hunting!" she said cheerfully.

Officially, it was good bye to dango, tea, sumptuous seafood and grilled meats, you name it. Now Hanaru felt like her luck really turned sour, but then the pink-haired doctor seemed to know what she was thinking. "Hanaru, if you're worried, I assure you each blood type differs in taste, if it will make you happier, so that it will seem like you have your favorite kind of food, if not the specific unlimited options you're used to."

Well, if that was the case, then she looked forward to her new life, and she didn't care if she was jinxing that. She couldn't wait to see her brother and friends after she got the hang of things; they must be helping out with the building and supplies or something, but where was the one who was the last face she saw before now...?

"I'll be the one to take it from here. Thank you, Sakura."

Speak of the devil, and he would appear. "Itachi," she breathed, seeing him standing there in the doorway, having never been so handsome. When he saw her, he was so...happy. That was something new and she really liked that. He should have done that more often before, but that was going to be more after today - or tonight.

Hanaru ran to him, threw her arms around him, and he spun her around, the sight making Sakura gush and quietly slip away by turning into the flurry of flower petals.

"We're the same temperature," he noted when the spinning was over, having not left her dizzy. She laughed and buried her face into the space where his neck and shoulder met.

"Really, I just wake up, and that's what you say first?" But he WAS right; they felt the same temperature, and it was so damned warm and relaxing that she wanted more of it. She didn't want it to be over; they had so many years, maybe decades or longer, ahead of them. She wanted it to be like what those passionate novels always said about forever.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm at a loss for words, that's all - except I'm pleased that I haven't lost you forever."

"And you're not going to lose me, not even if you push me away, and not even if someone else comes to do it," Hanaru finalized, raising her face to meet his, noses touching. "I got you for eternity even if you said there was no such thing. I'm going to..." She unleashed all her passion here and now, because it thrummed more powerfully than ever before, fiction and naiveté be damned.

"...make you feel more alive than you have in a hell of a century, Itachi."

He rumbled and held her close to him. "I have no doubt, my love."

He didn't bring up that there was a lot of work to do, but what the hell? They could help the others with that, but right now, she savored the moment with him, and he was there when she finally got to taste the blood that was left by Sakura. Hanaru was pleasantly surprised it was like _dango,_ and she had no idea whose blood this once was!

She had to bring up, in the safety of Itachi's room right after that, the topic of someday finding someone who could solve their problems and fix their appetites so they could eat human food again if not just blood. Even go about in daytime without always needing the genetic injections he and his family were on. Furrowing his brows, Itachi pondered this before pursing his lips.

"That is a damned good list of revolutionary ideas. I wish I would have had time to think of such matters." He smiled then. "When our home is restored to its glory, we'll take this matter to the table."

Later that night, since earlier had been afternoon and she couldn't go outside, the moon was full, and it was freedom for her, her man and his brother as well as his brother's woman. _Oh, to run without getting tired! To hear everything and sense life-forms, to SMELL fresh food!_ The four of them enjoying a hunt in the woods at the bottom of the mountain, where some animals were coming out of hibernation. She would see deer, fox, bears, wild cats - everything. And that wasn't all.

A miracle flared before their eyes on this moonlit night: the cherry blossoms within Konoha had been destroyed, but the ones surrounding the boundaries made it through, so the lush pink painted a scene against the barren, bleak landscape.

In a way, it was a visual symphony in itself. "It's so beautiful, _saiai,_ " Hanaru breathed, leaning into him, and his arm came to be around her waist. He concurred, then added that he'd seen more beautiful things - or should he say, someone living and in his arms?

 _Living without needing to breathe._

~o~

Ten years - a hell of a long time to pass, and times of peace really did a number of things to you.

Each day since then, she would look at herself in the mirror and finally see the lines marring her face. Blood Night - as it was called from then on, though it was _Chi no Yoru_ in their language - had done more than a number on her than it did to the others. Shizune was the one who gave her the word that she really was too stressed lately, but it was no one's fault after the Akatsuki's actions.

Construction never seemed to end, resources coming in thanks to Suna's help - and of course, some of their Senju Organization contacts in Hayashi, the small land of woods, offered the hand, and Kiri for the town of Konoha. Within five years, the hard work was paid off, and everything was as close as possible to its original form.

And there was the old art and music studio once founded by her grandkids and their friends: _Higeki-tekina ai_ was rebuilt, but it was taken over by a young couple who shared a taste for the dark, tragic, mysterious and wonderful - Ino and Sai Yamanaka, the wife having a flower shop that had been in her family being rebuilt as they spoke. Their purpose was also to revitalize what they could in honor of the old _Higeki-tekina ai_ as well as their own flare, and little did they know, the old members approved without saying it to these new faces.

Rebuilding a new Senju army and security force had NOT been easy, though it had been to promote the ones she had already. Shikamaru was placed in the tactical squad, for one, and he and Yamato and Kakashi got on well. His wife, the Prime Minister's daughter, became one of the soldiers in the ranks, and Choji joined her. _Thank the gods we have the fortune to enlist the Hyuuga clan with us, since we trust them. Hopefully there will be more in the future, but we can't go around lightly when it comes to these creatures..._

Just Itachi, his family as well as what was left of Hiashi's clan had softened her a bit to understand there were more like them out there, but since her time was running short, there was little left for her to deal with this, and she was too tired now. There was one thing left to do.

None other than her family's longest, trusted agent and her and Jiraiya's granddaughter.

 _And I said that humans make poor vampire hunters, which is true - most of the time. But look at her before now, and she's only improved since then. I'm so proud of her and Naruto._ The thought made her shed a tear on either corner of her eyes.

And what fun it had been to see her pit against Sasuke, Sakura and of course Itachi, her own kind... _her own kind._ This was what Tsunade tried to prevent, but in the end, it was inevitable as ever. But Hanaru seemed happy, though she was still a newborn, and there was still far too much ahead. The other matter was also her friends and her brother; she would end up being centuries old or decades less while they would all be dead by then. That was a bitch about being a vampire. She laughed to herself at the crass term of phrase.

She remembered the first day which was the night after she awoke, then hunted with her new brethren, and showed her face to all of them. She looked like Hanaru, and yet not. There were no words to describe how much paler she was, the features too perfect and pristine to be real, and knowing she had everything the Uchiha and the Hyuuga did.

Her friends didn't know what to make of this new Hanaru, but at least they knew her personality and everything about her from life wasn't going to alter. _I would not know her either if she did that._

It was like Naruto to also shout her name and run to hug her, beyond happy to see her, but if Sasuke hadn't been there, his revived sister would have taken a bite out of his neck since it would have been too close to her mouth. Might have passed off as a comedic scene if it wasn't so serious.

As the years went by, that meant Hanaru would join Itachi on many of his missions rather than remain here full-time, but then she would be with Sakura and/or Sasuke. Better a vampire than human alone. After all, it took some years for a newborn to get used to having animal and donor blood rather than feeding off a living being. And Tsunade would have thought this would have been a difficult adjust for her.

Hanaru even mastered her mother's family's gift, which also meant that anyone could occasionally get in touch, for the shortest moment, with their loved ones on the other side, now that she was undead.

 _What great joy to visit that place and see their faces?_

She was speaking of none other than her son, daughter-in-law, Jiraiya and Dan - and her brother, grandfather, and the rest.

Speaking of Jiraiya, that watch he gave Hanaru was repaired after construction was finished, having been in Asuma's possession, and then it was presented back to the young woman; her eyes lit up with bloody tears that fell because she got a part of her grandfather back if she'd lost everything else. "Thank you both," she'd said, then took the poor woman into an embrace that would have crushed her old bones.

Now ten years have gone by. Here she was now, laying in her bed and surrounded by enough people if not everyone - mostly consisting of the ones most precious and available when everyone else wasn't. She murmured their names as she looked at their faces.

"Naruto...Sakura...Shizune...Hanaru...Itachi."

"Day finally coming, Lady Tsunade," her aide and niece of the man she loved sadly lamented, bowing her head.

And here she was, one of the rare few in the family to not die a violent death even though she had one too many close calls. Who would have thought? She was barely at her seventh decade, but when your time came, then it was time. She taught all of them that, and at least she knew she didn't want to end up the way her granddaughter was. Nowadays the nausea, irritability and bowel pains accompanied by other signs of cancer was a blessing she would take. Because she didn't want to spend eternity never being able to reunite with her loved ones.

Naruto was wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. "God, Granny, you have to go, and I'm going to miss you for sure!" he blubbered, making her shake her head, laughing before the pressure caused the tightness in her throat to rise, and she coughed, unable to breathe until Sakura acted and gave her the glass of water next to her bed.

"I know, but...I told you all it would come. But you all know what to do. I have no regrets anymore, and nothing bad to say to any of you," Tsunade said. "Senju should end with me, but that's not going to happen. Though hereditary inheritance doesn't apply to everyone anymore. However, I have decided who my heir will be when I'm gone."

"But you're not...leaving tonight or tomorrow, or any minute, are you, Grandma?" Hanaru whispered, eyes glazing and showing minor signs of blood vessels. If she bled from her eyes on these sheets, she was going to get an earful.

"No, but in a month or two at most. That is why I feel now is as good as anytime. But before I go in time, there are two last requests, which is why I need you, Hanaru, and Itachi...I'm setting you free."

~o~

She really looked like her age now, but as far as he was concerned, Tsunade was still beautiful as her granddaughter was. Those wrinkles on her face, gray hair still in low pigtails, and the sunken amber eyes deterred nothing.

 _Still the same spirited young woman who held me at gunpoint down in the dungeons sixty years ago._

He was finally going to lose her, and yet despite generations of serving her grandfather and great-grandfather before her, it felt like a part of his being was going to be snatched away once more. She insisted that they shed no tears for her when she was gone - and that meant she would be happy to reunite with her loved ones in a place that truly existed even if he didn't ever see it - but her last requests were not all that he would have expected.

 _"Itachi...I'm setting you free."_

And by setting him free, it was him holding his hands out, and in the palms showed the markings of the Senju seals Butsuma-sama ordered engraved in him when he was first captured.

He had no idea how to think or feel when he felt the burns in his flesh vanish as if they had never been, but his woman insisted he had a right to be happy because that meant he more than earned enough respect and trust for the bindings to be released. Perhaps she was right, and if this was what Tsunade wanted, then so be it.

But he _never_ would have anticipated that she would name HIM as the future Senju Organization leader.

"Lady Tsunade, I must object -!" But her hardened gaze rendered him speechless.

"I have the final say, Itachi, and I thought this through long and hard enough. I have my reasons for choosing you. No hard feelings on my grandchildren, but Naruto, I know that you would love to run things, but you're better off being out there and giving all your energy it has rather than behind the desk most of the time. And Hanaru, imagine that you and Itachi can take everything equally as the greatest power couple the underworld and our allies have seen. I have tremendous faith you will do that."

And if that happened, that meant the revolutionary ideas of Hanaru could be taken into play, even if nothing would happen overnight. That was what the woman meant.

Tsunade had a month or two left to live, according to Sakura, and there was only so much she could do to make sure it was extended, but the Senju head insisted that her word was final.

She wanted the word to be quiet for now, until she was close to dying, because she was firm when she didn't want anyone knowing she chose _Itachi Uchiha_ as her heir instead of one of her grandchildren or one of her best soldiers. Not that no one trusted him, but he was still a vampire and therefore could deprive them of their ambitions if they had any. He had to agree and would have done the same in her place.

There was something else that took place eventually in the middle of the summer, one month before her imminent demise. Something that he never did with both his mates in the past, but he was going to now, and he was going to enjoy it if he had anything to say about it. Just a week after Sasuke's birthday - his human birthday - and when the rain was at its heaviest but enough to help nature flourish even if it was foul at the moment.

He and Hanaru were married today, injected at last together - well, she started last year, and her patience paid off - and she was the most beautiful creature he'd seen. Dress touched the knees so he saw her lovely legs, delicate and lacy with bell sleeves, and her sandals had the toes made of the same material as her dress. Every detail he had imprinted from this to her face: blue dripping in her ears for a regal touch, her beloved necklace from her brother who was there, and an opalescent halo of blue-toned crystals, like summer raindrops. He never considered material things vital, but he could never take his eyes off of her.

Tonight was going to be a long time in the making.

He had always asked himself in all their years since that bloody night and the decade to follow: _how did I ever deserve her when I believed I didn't? And how has she not become jaded as I was? She never experienced any trauma other than that one night, losing her parents, and believes that nothing will ever destroy her resolve, her spirit or even her heart...and she's made me open mine all the way again._

The ceremony took place in Tsunade's bedroom of all places, the balcony doors opened to let in the humidity and the fresh aroma of rainfall to the human's noses, but the only thing he could smell and feel was her luscious scent and feel her skin with his. Nothing affected him this way anymore but her. And it sensationalized to higher steps when the rings were exchanged.

"With this ring, I claim you as my mate," he breathed, sliding that masterpiece on her finger which enchanted all who observed: rosy gold crafted into two small birds - _crows_ \- who cradled a natural ruby.

"With this ring, I claim you as my mate," she breathed back, giving him a band that signified living life to the fullest, pushing all the boundaries, with the rose-gold inlaid with wood so dark it was almost black, and set with five twinkling diamonds.

Who made them husband and wife and told them to kiss as the final seal for everlasting union? Why, Asuma did that job this time, whereas Commander Kakashi Hatake had been killed in action a year ago. Because this girl who was now frozen in time was still special to him, so it was an honor.

Asuma's wife and daughter were present to witness amid the crowd, and Naruto hooted that Itachi and his sister better make it work, or else, and that unspoken threat was this: _I'll come and stake you through myself._ But he knew good and well what that would do to Hanaru.

Reception celebrated with blood wine for the vampires - Sakura still crying and wiping her eyes, Sasuke unable to stop smirking, and that was what the elder brother appreciated as he truly wanted his support - Tsunade managing to leave bed but then had to sit down when her body couldn't bear standing too long, Shizune enjoying more drinks than she usually did, Naruto dancing with Hinata Hyuuga - which included her people coming on a day when the sun wasn't bright - Choji enjoyed the food as he helped concoct, and it seemed Nara didn't call anything a "drag" for a change, not since Tsunade-sama threatened to box both his ears if he uttered that word for anything one more time.

Unfortunately, as always, the Prime Minister couldn't attend due to a grave emergency, though he did send his congratulations on the union...and Temari had a grand surprise that involved a song of her own even if the group no longer sold records to the world.

 _The way it's too long for walk alone_

 _Too many scars in my bones_

 _I still walk toward the dawn_

 _While the sky darkens_

 _While the light my destiny guide_

 _Flowers and stone are endless_

 _Rivers and clouds painting the scene_

 _Desert and trees shaded the loneliness_

 _Now it's time to fly_

 _Now it's time to rise_

 _Now it's time to bright_

 _Now you'll be part of the stars_

 _I never thought we would be dancing again like this for a day that I never thought would come._

It was so much like that fateful New Year's Eve, involving class and dipping, drawing their bodies closer and heating things up, revving the engines...and that meant they would have to leave the party early since the humans would be worn out from everything before the night came. She smelled the heat off of him when their first dance together was over, then leaned up to purr into his ear, making him growl.

"Want to go ahead and get out of here -?"

He finished the sentence for her; he couldn't wait any longer. "Yes, and get into bed. Your wish is my command."

She held onto him as he whisked them back when no one was looking their way, and here they were now in the room they shared since her rebirth, but of course their relationship never went too far. Light, personal touches like flowers occupied the middle table, and a great canvas that took her a year to create because it was between them only. He couldn't be more pleased with the final result which paralleled them and that apocalyptic night.

 _A half-naked man with his powerful upper body shown, long hair black as the night flowing behind him like a halo. Cradling bridal style his woman he nearly lost - equally naked as he, but her breasts covered strategically by golden hair, pubis by thigh - and the backdrop was a town in flames against a bloody-red dawn._

 _Hanaru Uchiha, you stirred me on purpose._

Hanaru said no to painting that dream they once shared - the one in which they were bound body, mind and soul, naked but surrounded by gauze - since it was too special to be imprinted on painting, so their memories were more important. He could not agree more.

A sparkle caught his attention when she let him go and stepped back to sit down in one of the chairs in the middle of the underground bedroom. He watched as she slid off one sandal to expose a delicate foot. He recalled when she told him Temari would have let her wear her wedding boots had they'd not been lost in the fire and blood.

That sparkle was the wedding gift that her dying grandmother gave her: a brilliant white diamond shaped like a pear on a yellow-gold band that had been her mother Kushina's, saying she and Minato would have been proud of her, as Jiraiya would have been. The waterworks were in play in form of salty clear and thick red touching the floor in small drops, after Hanaru accepted it for the middle finger of her right hand.

He was slow in undressing himself, revealing every part of his body she would see with both eyes at last, see everything she once put on canvas but would have all for herself as long as they lived. Once all of his clothes were gone, here he was naked and with his long hair flaring behind his broad shoulders, watching as she was slowly enticing him and driving him impatient and throbbing in both his throat and his manhood which jutted against dark curls. Her eyes flashed when she took in every detail of his sculpted, majestic perfection; he had to avert his eyes from hers, choosing to watch her activities. Her jewelry save both rings were removed, pale hair a river of gold over her shoulders...and the dress as well as the slimming, soft slip beneath were gone so that he beheld the body he'd seen and would at long last claim for himself in the bed behind them. From the ripe breasts to the hourglass form and finally the dark triangle that defined her as feminine.

She was in front of him in a flash, making him chuckle. Immediately, they gave into what was tender and loving, hands roaming over certain parts of each other: she ran along first his back and then around again for his abs and up to his pectorals, he her supple breasts and down to her plump rear, pulling her close to him so their genders rubbed together, pleading - and their fangs extended, longing to bite where each other's jugular once vibrated and flowed with life...

...and that was what they did while standing up when they had not yet consummated their eternal marriage.

They both hissed and roared each other's names in unison, the walls shaking slightly but not crumbling, and the audacity of the fire that burned their bodies, bringing them together and into that coffin which closed in on them so they could be lost in their dark passion. Ah, her body was paradise that put tropical islands, serene zen gardens, and all the prized exotic fruits and wines in the world to shame!

In the middle of that table where flowers were - they were courtesy of Sakura and Sasuke, the hopeless romantics if one of them wouldn't admit it. They were velvety red roses with green ivy and _lemon leaves._

And here he was now, safely in the darkness, feeling only his beloved as he made her his, let her come over him and remind him that she would always make him more alive as he deserved to be, that he would always be more man than monster, that they would lead Senju together when the time came and always destroy anyone who would threaten their home and their loved ones.

"I have you now, my darling," Hanaru moaned, laying her face into his chest, cheek resting over his undead heart. Sighing, he agreed, wrapping his arms around her, relaxing against midnight silk and shadows.

"Forevermore, my blue rose." _My affinity for the darkness, the mysterious...and the heart._

 **Honestly, I was crying when I finished this and had two glasses of champagne also to celebrate this new year. :') Both in sadness in different forms and happiness in different forms.**

 **Sadness: Tsunade and many others died, and because this story is finally finished, but all good things have to come to an end. At least I had been blessed to complete it after all despite my fears.**

 **Happiness: previously mentioned completion, and grateful to have reviews which are much deserved. :D**

 **Finishing with a mating and a final song from Trobar de Morte ("Destiny" is the song Temari sang for a change), HAPPY NEW YEAR AND KEEP POSTED ON FUTURE STORIES!**


End file.
